


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Soul of Steel

by Interimpasse



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gameplay Perspective, Gen, Original Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 102,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interimpasse/pseuds/Interimpasse
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fan fiction that is told from a Gameplay Perspective. Has a completely new story and setting with the amnesiac Human-turned-Pokemon formula.Looking for feedback/criticism/tips. It's my first attempt at writing something like this and I know it's definitely imperfect.





	1. An Unwarm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:
> 
> This fiction is written from a Gameplay perspective, meaning it will be described as if you're playing a new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon title. Because of this, plot is mostly explained through dialogue.
> 
> If you have played a PMD game before, you know that characters talk through text boxes with a portrait next to them showing their emotion and sometimes physical state. The current character talking will have their name in square brackets, and to the right of the name there will be regular brackets containing the portrait they'd have. A character's portrait can change mid-speech. When this happens, ENTER is pressed and the regular brackets will state the new portrait. Example Below:  
> \---
> 
> [Jim{Sad}] Hey Frank, they cut down the tree...
> 
> [Frank{Surprised}] What?! They cut it down?  
> {Angry} I specifically told them not to!
> 
> \---  
> The following link shows an image (Credit: The Spriters Resource) containing every portrait that the Main character and Partner can have in Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.
> 
> http://www.spriters-resource.com/3ds/pokemonsupermysterydungeon/sheet/74884/
> 
> Starting from left to right it goes:  
> Normal - Serious - Happy - Proud - Amazed - Relieved - Cheering - Dizzy - Shouting - Surprised - Unnerved - Confused - Wince - Sad - Crying - Teary-Eyed - Angry-Wince - Angry - Furious - Sleeping.  
> From the above listed, "Evil" can be added to any emotion for major villians. There will also be "No Portrait" meaning there will be a text box without a portrait.
> 
> Text with Vertical Bars (|Example|) around it signifies text on screen without a dialogue box or portrait.
> 
> There will be four names that you as the reader will have to mentally substitute other names in over them.  
> Player = Your Name  
> Partner = The nickname you'd choose for your partner  
> PPP = "Player's Partner Pokemon". This is the Pokemon that your partner is. After you give your partner a nickname, it will rarely be used.  
> Team PAY = Your team name. Stands for "Partner and You".
> 
> Sometimes names will be displayed as "???", meaning you don't know who is talking yet.
> 
> In PMD games, the player usually has all of his/her dialogue as thoughts, which are in parentheses (Example). When the player "talks" it's usually just bobbing their head up and down as if they're speaking, but there will be no text involved. When the Player does this, it will be signified with two quotation marks, like this: ""

# Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Soul of Steel

|Would you like to start a new game?|

Once you select "Yes" to start a new game, the screen fades completely pitch black. After a few seconds of darkness, a deep purple and blue hendecagon with sides that bend lightly inward fades in. It sits there for a moment before glowing white and suddenly blasting colorful light all around it, lighting the entire area up to reveal a bright multicolored tunnel. The strange shape is its original purple and blue colors again, waiting at the end of the tunnel.

|...|

|Ca... hea...?|

|Can you hear me?|

|Hopefully you are able to hear and understand me... the fate of many lives depends on it.|

|I'm not certain how long I can keep this connection, so you must listen carefully as I tell you the absolute essentials.|

|I'm sending you to another world... The Pokemon World.|

|Once you arrive, wherever you may be, you must find a Pokemon by the name of Maractus.|

|She lives just outside of Dune Town, which is directly west of Tomatica City, and south from Medley Town.|

|You must tell her that you are human. She will give you the instructions you need from there.|

|However to avoid attention and unnecessary risk, I must to turn you into a Pokemon.|

|I need to find the Pokemon that best suits you. Please, answer the following questions honestly so I can determine which one fits you best.|

At this part of the game, you are answering numerous questions about your preferences, personality, and what actions you'd take in certain situations. Once you've finished the quiz, a circular line of Pokemon appears, spinning around until it lands on the one that best fits with your answers. You are allowed to choose another Pokemon if you don't like the one the game decided for you.

The Pokemon you can choose from are all first evolution starters, Pikachu, and a bunch of miscellaneous first evolution pokemon from the previous games, such as Eevee, Riolu and Axew. However if there is a pokemon in your head you've wanted to play as that hasn't been in a Mystery Dungeon game before, you can choose that Pokemon as long as it's reasonable (Not a legendary, first or maybe second evolution, etcetera). Once you've decided, you're given the chance to type your name in over the Pokemon that you will play as.

After that, the circle of Pokemon spins again and your partner is randomly decided. Once again, you are able to choose a different Pokemon than the one the game randomly chooses. Your partner cannot be the same Pokemon or type as you. When you've picked the Pokemon you want yourself and your partner to be, a menu box pops up to ask if you're sure about picking the Pokemon. After you confirm, the voice speaks to you again.

|Now that it's been decided, I shall pull you into the Pokemon World.|

|However I have very little influence on the Original Dimension. The only thing I can guarantee is that you will find yourself on land.|

|Remember! You'll find Maractus outside of Dune Town, west of Tomatica City.|

|With my help, you will be able to stop the destruction of innocent Pokemon, and bring peace to the t... -ension...!|

|If you ever fi... -rself unable to retu... -to the O... -on, come to me, T... -rea... -rit... -al...!|

As the voice is speaking to you, the camera heads closer and closer to the odd shape until it takes up all of the screen, which then fades black.

### Chapter 1: An Unwarm Welcome

The screen is still completely pitch black until a text box pops up.

[You{No Portrait}]: ...  
(...Ugh. Where... Where am I?)  
...  
(Where ever I am, it's freezing.)

The screen transitions into a view peeking over some tree tops. The trees have a light bit of frost over the leaves, and past the trees you see nothing but ocean, and what appears to be a wall of ice protruding over the surface, it's sides going way past your current view. You are unable to see yourself. The setting appears to be in the afternoon.

[Player{No portrait}]: (Why can't I remember anything... except...)  
(That voice! Wait, that would mean I'm...)

The camera slowly pans downward into an opening in the forest, revealing the Pokemon you chose looking at its body.

[Player{Surprise}]: (A Pokemon?!)  
(Is this really happening?! How did that-)

[???{No portrait}]: What the?!

Upon hearing the voice, your character turns to the forest, where a large purple, almost dinosaur-like Pokemon comes into the clearing.

[???{Angry}]: Who're you?! How'd you manage to get here?!

[You{Surprised}]: (Ah! I... I can understand Pokemon?)  
{Confused}: (Well I guess I am a Pokemon now. But...)  
{Unnerved}: (That doesn't explain why he's so mad at me.)

[???{Angry}]: Hey! Is there something in your ears? Answer me!

[You{Serious}]: (Maybe I could ask him for information. He could possibly know about this Maractus that voice was telling me about. And maybe I should ask who he is too.)  
""

[???{Confused}]: You're Player? And you can't remember anything?

[You]: ""

[???{Serious}]: Me? I'm Nidoking, mayor of Iceslate Village. Never heard of anyone named Maractus before.

[You{Relieved}]: (He seems to have calmed down a bit. Maybe now I can ask-)

[Nidoking{Angry}]: Hey! Don't lie to me! Tell me how you managed to get here undetected!

[You{Wince}]: (This guy has a short fuse. I'm not sure he'll believe me if I tell him I'm actually a human, or about that mysterious voice. Maybe I should ask him why he's so upset about me being here.)  
""

[Nidoking{Angry}]: What? You wanna know what the problem is? This island is supposed to be completely isolated from the mainland. The water's too cold for the likes of you to swim in it, and if you were to fly here somehow, Noctowl would have seen you from a mile away! There's also an entire wall of ice that surrounds the island, yet you randomly show up here and don't know how you even got here?! The only Pokemon who should know about this place that doesn't live here is Lapras, and she promised to keep it a secret!

[You{Unnerved}]: (That... was a lot to take in.)  
{Confused}: (Though from the sound of it, it seems I'm very far away from Dune Town...)

""

[Nidoking{Confused}]: Eh? Yes I know where Dune Town is, and I used to live in Medley. But Tomatica... City? I've never heard of...  
{Serious}: Hold on a second...  
{Angry}: You liar! You said you couldn't remember anything! How'd you know about those places then?

[You{Unnerved}]: (Why is Nidoking so tense? I need to find someone else to talk to.)  
""

[Nidoking{Serious}]: They're just some of the few things you can remember, like your name?  
{Angry}: I don't have time for this! I'm needed back at Iceslate for something very important! But I can't just leave you here, I need to figure out just how you got here! You'll follow me, no questions asked! Or else!

[You{Unnerved}] (I just got to this world. I don't exactly know how to fight a Pokemon, and Nidoking seems pretty tough. It's probably best that I do what he says for now.)

You walk up to Nidoking, who turns around and walks into the forest. You follow behind. The game then loads a Mystery Dungeon, "Frosted Forest". The dungeon is a mossy green forest with almost a bluish hue to it. The tips of the trees have a good amount of frost sprinkled on them.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Hey, listen up! If you really do have amnesia, then you probably don't know what we just walked into.  
This is a Mystery Dungeon, and as the name implies... they're mysterious.  
They're found all over the world, unfortunately that means on this island too. And we have more than just this one.  
Mystery Dungeons are strange maze like places that change their layout every time you enter one. Certain Pokemon appear in them too, and are always ready to pick fights with anyone who enters no matter what. But... they don't really effect anything outside the dungeon... I'm not even certain they're real Pokemon... though I guess I never asked. Just beat them up when they got in the way.  
However random items appear too, so I guess I can't complain there. It is how we get our food in Iceslate.  
For now, stay close to me. You'll stop being dead weight once I think you've gotten the hang of it.

This is the automatic tutorial section. As the leader, Nidoking goes through the dungeon with you unable to do anything but follow him. Eventually he gets one tile away from an enemy Snover.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Yep, that's an enemy Pokemon. For every step you take, attack you choose or item you use, they're allowed to do the same. That also means that if you don't do anything, neither will they, even if you're standing right in front of them. Use any moves you have to get past them, but use the same move too much and you'll run out of its Power Points. Just drink an elixir and you'll be able to use it again. If you want to attack without using one of your moves, you can press the (A) button to use your standard attack. It may be weak, but you're always allowed to use it. I'll show you.

Nidoking uses his standard attack, and after he does so, the Snover walks right in front of him.

[Nidoking{Proud}]: Ha! That sucker just walked right in front of me. That means I get the first attack.

Nidoking uses Poison Jab, fainting the Snover in one hit.

[Nidoking{Happy}]: Down in one hit, as expected!  
{Normal}: Now let's get a move on.

Nidoking and you travel through the dungeon some more until you walk into a room with an apple.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Oh, an apple. Perfect timing. As long as you have space in your bag, you'll pick up the item by walking on the same space.

Nidoking walks on the apple, collecting it.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Without food, Pokemon will quickly faint from hunger. So make sure to eat when you get hungry.

You and Nidoking continue traveling though the dungeon until Nidoking finds a sleeping Grass-Cloak Burmy.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Another enemy Pokemon. I think you know enough about battling to beat it. Don't make me do everything. Hold the [ L ] button to bring up the menu that shows your moves, and press the button assigned with the move you want to use.

Nidoking walks out of the way, giving you space to walk up and attack the Burmy. If you try to walk away, Nidoking will scold you, calling you a coward. When you defeat the Pokemon, the tutorial will continue.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Could've been quicker, but atleast you managed. Now follow me.

Nidoking takes the lead again, and you follow. Eventually Nidoking finds the stairs.

[Nidoking{Happy}]: Ah! The stairs!  
{Serious}: Er, I guess I forgot to mention this. To make it through a Mystery Dungeon, you have to find the stairs on every floor. You use the stairs to go from one room to the next, but you can't go back to a room you've left.

Nidoking walks on the stairs, and Frosted Forest B2F loads.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Now you try to be useful. Remember what I told you and you should make it out of here no problem, but make sure it's quick! To dash, hold (B) as you walk. We can swap places if you walk on the space that I'm currently standing on, or if needed, you can hold (B) to push me out of the way. You won't hurt me though.  
{Happy}: Not that you could.  
{Normal}: Oh, and you can also push enemies too. Now go!

At this point you have full control in the dungeon. Nidoking will follow you, and is much stronger. The final floor is B4F. Along with Snover and Grass-Cloak Burmy, there are also Cherubi and Tyrouges to watch out for.

Once you finish the dungeon, a cutscene plays. Nidoking followed by you, enter a tree-less open area enclosed by a tall fence and open gate on the left. The camera pans upward showing another area with a very large stump in the middle with a small golden bell, and wooden houses around the sides of the fence. There are nine houses, four on the right, two in the back, and three on the left. The bottom left house has two sections to it. Nidoking turns to face you.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: So you made it through in one piece. But don't think that pulling your own weight makes us all buddy-buddy now. You're still going to get interrogated.

[???{No portrait}]: Nidoking, who is that?

Nidoking turns around as three Pokemon walk up. There's a puppet-like Pokemon with a zipper mouth, a red anteater pokemon, and a black and grey wolf-like Pokemon.

[Anteater{Surprised}]: Yeah, how'd that Pokemon get here?!

[Puppet{Angry}]: Is it an intruder?!

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Calm down everyone, I have it under control. I'll question Player tomorrow. For now, if one of you would kindly barricade Player in one of the thieves' old houses...

All three Pokemon walk up to you.

[You{Surprised}] (They all stepped up?)

[Nidoking{Happy}]: Excellent. Make sure Player can't escape.  
{Normal}: I need to speak with Noctowl and Walrein, then I promised my daughter I'd spend the rest of the evening with my her.

Nidoking walks off, leaving you with the three Pokemon who surround you, then start pushing you toward one of the houses in the back.

[Puppet{Angry}]: I don't know who you are Player, but if you're up to no good then you'll be sorry. Really sorry!

[Wolf{Angry}]: You got that right!

[You{Unnerved}]: (I was hoping I could meet someone nicer than Nidoking in the village, but no one here seems particularly friendly. Maybe there is someone here who isn't always on edge, but I'm starting to doubt it...)

The three Pokemon force you inside one of the houses in the back, where you'd find it completely empty. There wasn't even a place to sleep.

[You{Sad}]: (I guess all I can do is wait then.)  
{Confused}: (But... Why did I lose all my memories? Why was I turned into a Pokemon? Why are innocent Pokemon in danger, and how do I even attempt to help them?  
So many questions and no sign of any answers. I guess I need to find this Maractus that the voice was talking about. But how can I leave the island?)  
{Sad}: (Trying to figure out the solutions only give me more problems...)

You go to a corner of the house and lay down. The screen fades black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|


	2. Iceslate Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, these Beginning Notes are much shorter than the first chapter. I realized I haven't yet explained the Boss Icons that appear in the Starting Menu of the PMD games.
> 
> I don't know how many bosses I will add just yet (and thus why I'm writing this in the notes), but there will be at least nine bosses. There's an 85% chance there will be more, but for now image nine empty Boss Icons on the starting menu. (Update: More bosses have been added since this chapter.)

### Chapter 2: Iceslate

You're still in the corner of the empty house, sleeping. You wake up, yawn and stretch before looking around.

[You{Serious}]: (It's morning.)  
...  
{Sad}: (And I'm still a Pokemon.)  
{Confused}: (That voice...)  
(Who was that... and why can't they speak to me now?)

The door opens, causing you to turn to it with an "!" briefly appearing above your head. Nidoking followed by a tall, brown owl-like Pokemon walk in. The owl shuts the door and both it and Nidoking walk up to you.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Let's get this over with.

[You{Unnerved}]: (I guess it's already time for the interrogation to begin. But who is that with Nidoking?)

[Owl{Serious}]: Perhaps a refresher is needed before the questioning.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Alright, sure.  
Player, this island is completely isolated, and only one Pokemon who I trust completely knows where we are.  
Walrein reported that her ice wall had not been shattered or even scratched in any places.  
Noctowl here was on watch duty the same time you arrived. He could have seen you from a mile away. Noctowl, what did you report?

[Noctowl{Serious}]: There was no sign at all of your arrival.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: It would seem impossible for the likes of you to end up here without being noticed.  
{Angry}: Yet somehow you did, and you claim you can't remember how you got here, are we supposed to believe that?!

[You{Wince}]: (What am I supposed to say? I really don't know how I got here except for maybe that mysterious voice. If I were to tell them that, they'd think I'm crazy!)

[Nidoking{Angry}]: Well? Speak! Answer me or else I'll starve you here!

[You{Surprised}]: (He'll starve me?!)

[Nidoking{Angry}]: And don't think I won't! If you don't answer, it means you have something to hide! I won't tolerate secrecy from some stranger like you!

The camera changes to an outside view of the house while text appears on the screen.

|The interrogation lasted for hours as Player really didn't know how they got there.|

The camera changes back to its original inside view of the house.

[Nidoking{Furious}]: You can't keep this up forever! You're gonna give in soon, I can tell!

Noctowl steps up.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Nidoking, if I may interrupt.

[You{Confused}]: (Huh? I forgot Noctowl was even there. He hadn't said anything since he got here.)

[Noctowl{Serious}]: I believe Player is telling the truth. I think Player really does have amnesia.

[You{Surprised}]: (Huh?!)

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Really? How can you tell?

[Noctowl{Serious}]: It would take some time to get into it, but trust me. In my past, I spent a lot of time with many liars. So much time in fact, that I've memorized certain movements and signs in their voice that most do when the are lying.  
Player has shown no signs of any throughout the entire interrogation.

[Nidoking{Confused}]: You... You really think so?  
{Wince}: Erm...  
{Confused}: Well Noctowl, I'd trust you and everyone in Iceslate with my life. But... can you be certain?

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Not certain, no. But I find it extremely unlikely that Player is lying. It's still reasonable to be suspicious.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: ...  
I trust your judgement Noctowl.

[You{Relieved}]: (Phew... Thank goodness for Noctowl.)

[Nidoking{Normal}]: You got lucky Player. For now...  
{Wince}: I'll believe you have amnesia.  
{Normal}: But we still can't let you leave the island.

[You{Surprised}]: (What?! Why?)

[Nidoking{Normal}]: After all, we can't have you telling the mainlanders about this place. Sorry that you think you need to go to Dune Town, you're moving in here. Permanently.

[You{Surprised}]: (But I need to leave so I can figure out why I was brought to this world, and how to get back to the Human World!)  
{Sad}: (But I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. Maybe I'll find a way to leave eventually...)

Nidoking turns away from you, looking around the house.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: I hope you like this house, 'cause it's yours. As for your job... you'll probably scavenge food from dungeons.  
Now then, I'm going to announce this to the rest of the village. Noctowl, would you mind giving Player a tour of Iceslate?

[Noctowl{Normal}]: You are the boss.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Mayor, Noctowl. There's a difference.

Nidoking turns back to you, getting right in front of you.

[Nidoking{Angry}]: Now listen carefully Player. I may allow you to live here, but I'll be having my eye on you. The last time we had Pokemon move in here... well we're still paying for it today. You do anything bad, and I'll personally see to it that you wish you never even came here.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Er...)

Nidoking takes a step back and stares at you for a second, before turning around and leaving your house. Noctowl takes his place.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Follow me.

You and Noctowl leave the house. Outside, the camera pans over to the large tree stump.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: As you could probably already tell, this section is the residential area. That stump right there is where Nidoking makes his announcements to the village. Right now it looks like he's making sure everyone is here before he announces your arrival.

The camera pans back to you and Noctowl. Noctowl walks to the southern section, with is mostly a smaller open space with an empty stand to the right corner and a reddish-purple and gold box next to it. There are opens gates to the left and right.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: This is the plaza. There's not much to it, but I'll explain anyway.

The camera pans to the empty stand.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Over there is Kecleon's shop. He sells various items, mostly items that help you prepare you for a dungeon. You can also sell your items to him. Since you're going to be a dungeon scavenger, you should probably spend a lot of time in front of Kecleon's stand.

The camera pans to the box.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: That is the deposit box. You can store your items and (P) in there, and take them out for later use.

The camera pans to the right gate.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: You exit through the gates to leave Iceslate and enter a dungeon. They close after sundown, so don't miss curfew. That's really all you need to know here.

[You{Serious}]: (Small village.)

[Noctowl{Serious}]: While we're alone, I should probably tell you. Just because I got Nidoking off your back doesn't mean I like you. If anything, you're a stain on my credibility.

[You{Serious}]: (So far, Noctowl seems like the nicest Pokemon here, but I wouldn't call him friendly...)

[Noctowl{Serious}]: But I do believe you. The other villagers may hate you at first, but as long as you do your job well and mean no harm, they'll warm up to you... give or take two or three years.  
We just don't want a repeat of what happened last time Pokemon moved in here.

[You{Confused}]: (I wonder what happened. I guess I should ask.)  
""

[Noctowl{Confused}]: Hm? You want to know what happened?  
{Serious}: Well, let's just say Nidoking's daughter was almost seriously hurt. Just be weary about a pair of criminals lurking in our forests. They somehow have managed to evade capture for years.

Just then you hear the sound of a loud bell. You and Noctowl turn to face the northern section.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Sounds like Nidoking is about to make the announcement. You should probably get over there.

You nod and head up to the residential area, leaving Noctowl behind. When you get there, you find Nidoking standing in the stump, and Pokemon crowded around it. Along with the three Pokemon you met yesterday, there are three more. A large blue walrus, a green bipedal chameleon, and a light blue Pokemon that looks similar to Nidoking, but smaller with a slightly arched back. The puppet turns around and notices you.

[Puppet{Surprise}]: Hey! It's the intruder!

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Calm down Banette! The reason I called you all here is to announce why that Pokemon is here. Player, come up here.

You go around the crowd and get up on the stump next to Nidoking.

[Nidoking{Serioud}]: It is unknown how Player got here. Player claims to not remember anything prior to waking up here.

[Banette{Angry}]: Liar!

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Noctowl and my interrogation determined that Player was not lying.

[Crowd{No portrait}]: What?!

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Unless we learn anything else, Player will be living here with us. However I'd recommend that we all keep an eye on Player, as there is still a lot we don't know yet. That is all. Get back to your work.

The crowd stands still for a few seconds, before slowly dispersing. The only Pokemon in the crowd who didn't leave was the light blue one, who got onto the stump.

[???{Happy}]: Hello Player! I'm Nidorina, nice to meet you!

[You{Normal}]: (Oh?)  
*Nods*

[Nidorina{Normal}]: It's been a long time since we had new Pokemon move in. But...  
{Wince}: Dad tells me they tried to hurt me.  
{Normal}: So I hope you're different, and I really hope we can become friends.  
{Sad}: Just... make sure you watch out for those Pokemon. They hide somewhere outside the village.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Hey Nidorina! Could you head back home for a second, I need to tell Player a secret.

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Oh, sure Dad.  
{Happy}: See you around Player!

You and Nidoking watch as Nidorina leaves to the left of the screen.

[Nidoking{Happy}]: That's my little girl! Ain't she sweet? Just how I raised her!

[You{Unnerved}]: (Nidoking raised his daughter to be sweet?)

Nidoking turns to face you.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Your first job will be obtaining and especially delicious apple just for her... A Perfect Apple. They can be found growing on a tree at the end of a Mystery Dungeon named Blanket Grove. By now, the tree should have at least one Perfect Apple grown on it, but if there's more, they all go to Nidorina, understand?

You nod.

[Nidoking{Normal}] Good. You'll know the tree when you see it. You better not disappoint my daughter.

Nidoking leaves to the left of the screen.

[You{Serious}]: (I guess I'd better get started. It's probably best that I gain a good reputation here.)

At this point, you are able to go wherever you choose in the village except for the houses, which will be locked. Are are able to go back into your house or the one next to it, which will be empty. Kecleon is at his shop, and you're able to buy and sell items. When you try to go through a gate, the game will ask you if you want to head to Blanket Grove.

When you select "Yes" the dungeon loads in. Blanket Grove is a grove almost entirely covered in snow. There are five floors in total. Enemy Pokemon include Wimpods, Surskits, Bergmite, Sedots, and very rarely Ferroseeds.

When you make it past the final floor, a cutscene plays of you walking into an open area, the snow subsiding the farther north it goes.

[You{Confused}]: (I've made it pretty far...)  
{Surprised}: (Oh! That must be it!)

The camera pans north to reveal a very large tree with bushy green leaves at the top. It's trunk is very thick, and curves upwards. There are three Perfect Apples hanging from the branches.

[You{Amazed}]: (It's beautiful...)  
{Confused}: (Wait...)  
{Normal}: (There's two extra. Nidorina's going to love this, and my reputation will get a lot better if I come back with three. And I don't think I mind giving them all to Nidorina, so far she's the only one who's been even remotely nice to me since I got to this world.)

You walk up to collect the apples while the screen fades black. The next scene has you back in Iceslate, walking up to the house with two sections. You knock on the door. It opens, revealing Nidoking.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Yes? Oh, it's you. Did you get my daughter her Perfect Apple yet?

You nod, and Nidoking walks out and stands next to you.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Very good.  
{Confused}: Wait...  
{Surprised}: You have three Perfect Apples? It's rare that we even get two at this time of the year!  
{Wince}: You, uh... You did well.  
{Normal}: Now give 'em here!

You give Nidoking the Perfect Apples, and he faces the door of the house.

[Nidoking{Happy}]: Oh Nidorina! I have a surprise for you!

Nidorina walks outside of the house.

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Hm? A surprise?  
{Surprised}: Huh?! Three Perfect Apples?! And freshly picked too?

[Nidoking{Happy}]: Yep! All for you, Sweetheart!

[Nidorina{Confused}]: But... You were here all day. Who got these?

[Nidoking{Wince}]: Oh... Er... Player did.

[Nidorina{Happy}]: That's so nice of you Player! Thank you so much!  
{Normal}: But I can't accept all of them. Here.

Nidorina steps up to you.

[You{Surprised}]: (Huh? She's giving two back?)

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Woah, Nidorina! You do know that Player intends for you to have all of them, right? Player is perfectly okay with having all of them!

A sweat drop icon appears around your head for a second as you turn to look at Nidoking, before turning back to Nidorina.

[Nidorina{Happy}]: You're a very generous Pokemon Player. But please, keep them. It wouldn't sit right with me if you didn't get any.

[You{Normal}]: (It's hard to believe that this is Nidoking's daughter.)

[Nidoking{Sad}]: Well... whatever you say Sweetie.  
{Serious}: It's getting late, think we should get some rest. You too, player.

[Nidorina{Happy}]: See you tomorrow, Player!

You nod, and Nidoking and Nidorina enter their house. The next scene is in your empty house.

[You{Normal}]: (It seems my first job was a big success, though...)  
{Confused}: (Even if I could somehow become best friends with Nidoking... Not that I can imagine it... Would he allow me to leave? I'm not even certain that he's able to leave.)

|...|

[You{Sad}]: (I just want to be back in my own world...)

You lay down while the screen fades to black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the second chapter. I think it's important to mention that I'm mostly writing this on my phone, and it's really easy to hit the "Post without Preview" button before I'm even finished. It happened with this chapter and the last, so just keep that in mind if you see an unfinished chapter in the future.  
> \---  
> End Note Questions:
> 
> 3: What do you think about Nidorina?


	3. Friends in the Wrong Places (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> Note: Early in this chapter, the portrait "Angry" is used despite the character not being angry, rather determined. If it's too confusing, it's best that you think to back how a portrait actually looks than the word. The same portrait can express multiple emotions in the PMD games. If I were to add a "determined" portrait, it would be unnecessary.
> 
> This chapter is also the first to use the *Flash* effects. If you can remember from PMD games, the screen can flash white during a cutscene. These flashes are usually used right before a boss battle.

### Chapter 3: Friends in the Wrong Places

The first cutscene of the chapter shows the night sky, the clouds covering what appears to be a full moon. A text box pops up.

[Nidorina{No portrait}]: HELP! One of them is back!

The camera cuts to your house, showing you being startled awake.

[You{Surprised}]: (Huh?! That sounded like Nidorina!)

You run outside, where the camera pans over to Nidoking's house, getting a glimps at a dark figure as it runs off screen. The camera pans back to you.

[You{Confused}]: (Who was that?)

You run over to Nidoking's house, and overhear him yelling.

[Nidoking{No portrait}]: Nidorina! What happened?!  
...  
That fiend! Breaking into my house, stealing from and terrorizing my own daughter!

[You{Surprised}]: (It sounds like that Pokemon stole from them! I don't think Nidoking will be fast enough to catch that Pokemon.)  
{Serious}: (Wait...)  
{Angry}: (This could be my chance to get off the island! Noctowl and Nidorina told me that thief hasn't been caught for years. If I were able to catch that Pokemon, Nidoking might allow me to leave the island as a reward. It's risky, but it may be the only chance I have at getting back to the Human World!)

You run down to the plaza, where it is revealed the right gate had its lock picked. You run through, and the game loads up a small area. There is a forest made up of dead trees ahead, with a path leading into it.

[You{Surprised}]: (Ah!)  
{Angry}: (I just saw the Pokemon run into these woods! I've got to hurry.)

You run on the path and into the forest. The dungeon "Deadwood Path" loads in. Deadwood Path is a dark forest with leafless, dead tree trunks, many of which have fallen over. There are six floors with a break and Deposit Box before the fourth floor. Enemy Pokemon include Phantumps, Venipedes, Misdreavus, Nincadas, and Spinaraks. When you arrive to the Deposit Box area...

[You{Angry-Wince}]: (Phew... Need to catch my breath...)  
{Serious}: (Not too long though, or the thief will get away.)

Once you complete the dungeon, a cutscene plays. You walk into an open area with dead trees at the outer edges. Up ahead the ground slopes down a bit before sloping back up. There's a hole in the side of the hill with a wooden frame. The shadowy figure is standing right in front of the entrance.

[You{Surprised}]: (Oh! There's the thief!)  
{Confused}: (Is that... a mine?)

[Thief{No portrait}]: If he's not here soon, I swear I'll eat the whole thing myself...

The mysterious figure enters the mine.

[You{Serious}]: (So the thief must have stolen Nidorina's Perfect Apple.)  
{Confused}: (But from the sounds of it, it seems the thief is waiting on someone else. I need to hurry.)

You enter the mine, only to find that not to far to the entrance, the mine had caved in with large rocks. The Pokemon is nowhere to be seen

[You{Surprised}]: (Huh? Where'd the Pokemon go?)

The camera pans a rock in the far right of the pile, closest to the front. For a second it moves very slightly. The camera pans back to you.

[You{Confused}]: (Did... did that rock just move?)

You walk up to it to inspect it. You roll it out of the way, revealing a secret tunnel. The rocks around it stay undisturbed.

[You{Surprised}]: (A tunnel?)  
{Angry}: (This must be where the thief went!)

You go through the tunnel and find another room at the end of the tunnel, where you see the back of the Pokemon you chose to be your parter. The Perfect Apple sits right in front of them.

[Thief{No portrait}]: What took you so long, Klinklang?

The thief turns around, and is shocked to find you.

[Thief{Surprised}]: Gah! How did you find...  
{Confused}: Wait. Who are you?  
{Amazed}: Is... Is Nidoking finally allowing Pokemon to move back here? Is Lapras involved?

[You{Unnerved}]: (That was a sudden change in attitude.)  
""

[Thief{Surprised}]: What? You're here to turn me in? I don't think you understand! I-!

[???{No portrait}]: PPP! Who is that?!

You turn around and the camera pans downward, revealing a large gear-like Pokemon who just emerged from the tunnel.

[PPP{Relieved}]: I don't know Klinklang, but they want to turn us in!

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Really?!

[PPP{Angry}]: I'll attack from the front, you get them from behind!

Partner and Klinklang get into an attack stance.*Flash!*

[You{Surprised}]: (A two-on-one?!)

*Flash!* *Flash!*

[PPP{Angry}]: Let's go!

Partner and Klinklang charge at you before the edges of the screen glow white accompanied with a _Fwoooooooosh!_ sound, and the boss battle loads.

\---

#### Boss Analysis

Boss 1: Partner and Klinklang

Music: Boss Battle: Neutral Standpoint (The same boss theme that's become a staple in PMD. Plain sounding. For reference: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FP4lzS9sGAs )

Arena Space: Medium-Little amount.

Placement: Parter is right in front of you. Klinklang is three spaces behind you.

Partner (Lv.5): Partner has all the starting moves and ability that you would have had if you were to choose it as the player Pokemon. All stats are halved.

Klinklang (Lv. 6): Vice Grip / Rock Smash / Metal Sound / Charge. Ability: Plus. All stats are halved.

Analysis: For the most part this should be a very easy battle since both Pokemon have their stats halved, even if your Partner has a type advantage against you. The best strategy is to take out Partner before Klinklang gets behind you.

\---

Once you win, Partner and Klinklang fall to the ground.

[PPP{Wince}]: Umph!

[Klinklang{Wince}]: Ah! *Clutter!*

[You{Angry-Wince}]: *Pant* *Pant*  
(I beat them. Though...)  
{Confused}: (Not to be cocky, but it seemed a bit too easy taking on two Pokemon at the same time. They seemed tired, like they didn't have any energy to fight.)

[PPP{Wince}]: Please... you can't take us to Nidoking...

[Klinklang{Wince}]: You don't... understand. I made a big mistake... and PPP got caught in it.

[You{Confused}]: (Is this a trick?)

[Klinklang{Wince}]: I never meant to put Nidorina in danger... but Nidoking would listen... PPP saved her.

[PPP{Wince}]: Life here is torture... always hungry... always cold... always scared... I only steal so we don't starve...

[Klinklang{Wince}]: You need to hear the full story...

[PPP{Wince}]: We don't know what he'll do to us if you turn us in... We can't go back... there's no prison...

[You{Confused}]: ...  
{Serious}: (Looks like they fainted, probably from hunger.)  
...  
{Confused}: (Could they really be telling the truth? Or is it a trick so I don't turn them in?)

{Serious}: (Huh? I'm... I'm...)  
{Confused}: (Getting the feeling that I should trust them, yet... it doesn't feel like my own instinct. More like someone else's but put into me.)  
...  
{Serious}: (Maybe I should hear them out. If they fainted from hunger, they should still be here when I get back. I should ask Nidoking about what Klinklang did first, so then when he tells me I might be able to tell if he's a complete liar or not.)  
{Normal}: (Oh, I should take this back to Nidorina first.)

You go behind Partner and take the Perfect Apple. You exit through the tunnel and the next cutscene plays.

You're at Nidoking's house, and you can overhear a conversation.

[Nidoking{No portrait}]: Are you sure PPP didn't hurt you?

[Nidorina{No portrait}]: Dad, that's the fifth time you've asked that. No, PPP just took the apple and left.

[Nidoking{No portrait}]: But... Are you sure PPP didn't hurt you?

You knock on the door, and Nidoking suddenly bursts out, knocking you back. Nidorina follows soon after, seeing what happens, she goes up to you, concerned.

[Nidoking{Furious}]: IS THAT YOU PPP? I'M GONNA TEAR YOU-!  
{Serious}: Oh, it's you. What do you want?

[You{Unnerved}]: (Nidoking is much angrier than he usually is...)  
""

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: What's that? You got the apple back?!

|Player returned the Perfect Apple|

[Nidorina{Amazed}]: Wow! Player! How'd you do it?  
{Sad}: You didn't put yourself in danger just to get it back, did you?

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Did... Did you actually catch up to PPP? Or did PPP just drop it?

[You{Serious}]: (I can't tell him where I got it... Not yet anyway.)  
""

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Just dropped it, huh?

[Nidorina{Relieved}]: That's a relief. I was worried you got seriously hurt by PPP.

[You{Normal}]: (Well, not too badly anyway.)  
{Serious}: (While I'm here, I should probably ask about the incident involving Nidorina and the others.)  
""

[Nidoking{Confused}]: Eh? You want to know why we're trying to capture PPP... other than for thievery? Well, I suppose you deserve to know.  
{Serious}: As I've told you before, this island is supposed to be a secret, yet three months after me and my closest friends got here thanks to Lapras, PPP... and another fiend, Klinklang, arrived here too. Lapras said one of them had overheard where we were leaving at Medley Town, and threatened to tell others about this island if she didn't take them here too.  
At first they seemed... alright. They did the jobs I assigned them without complaining. But one day, Klinklang missed curfew. I was going to generously let it slide and leave the gate open. He hadn't returned until I had fallen asleep.  
Now, you see that stump over there?

Nidoking, Nidorina, and you turn to the stump while the camera pans over to it.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: We didn't choose this particular area for housing because we thought it looked pretty, no. You remember the Perfect Apple Tree at the end of Blanket Grove? That wasn't the only one on the island... this was one too.

[Nidorina{Normal}]: It really was a sight to see.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: That night that Klinklang missed curfew, I was awoken by a loud crash. And when I went outside to investigate happened...  
{Furious}: I found Klinklang sawing into the Perfect Apple Tree with his spiky ring... thing!  
And then...  
And then I saw PPP, pushing the tree, trying to make it fall on to Nidorina's room!  
{Relieved}: You don't understand how happy I was when the tree barely missed our house. I almost lost her that day...

[Nidorina{Sad}]: Dad...

[Nidoking{Serious}]: When I went to confront them, they ran. We haven't caught them since. We'll catch them though. One day. Today if we're lucky, I've sent almost the entire village out to search for them. Why don't you join them, tell them where you found the apple.  
Let's go back inside Nidorina, I need to inspect your injuries.

[Nidorina{Serious}]: Dad... I'm not hurt.

Nidoking and Nidorina walk back into their house.

[You{Serious}]: (Nidorina really means a lot to Nidoking. He must really hate PPP and Klinklang. But...)  
{Confused}: (Klinklang said that PPP saved her, even admitting that he put her in danger in the first place.)  
{Serious}: (I think it's time I heard their side of the story. Oh, I should get my apples first.)

You walk past the southern end of the screen, before it transitions to the mine. Partner and Klinklang are still fainted at the same spots as you walk in.

[You{Serious}]: (They're still here, haven't moved from where they fell. I should see if I can wake them up.)

You walk up to them and leave a Perfect Apple in front of both Pokemon. After that, you nudge them both, starting with Partner.

[PPP{Wince}]: Uhn...

[Klinklang{Wince}]: So... hungry.  
Huh...? Is that a...  
{Surprised}: Perfect Apple?!

Klinklang gets up and starts eating the apple.

[Klinklang{Amazed}]: PPP! Get up, there's a Perfect Apple right in front of you!

[PPP{Wince}]: ...R-really?  
{Surprised}: No way! Is this a dream?

Partner gets up and starts eating the apple.

[You{Unnerved}]: (They haven't even noticed me yet...)  
""

[PPP{Surprised}]: Gah!  
{Unnerved}: It's you! You...  
{Confused}: Didn't turn us in?

[You]: ""

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: And you brought us these Perfect Apples?  
{Confused}: Seriously, thank you. But I'm confused. Why would you give us these?

[You]: ""

[PPP{Confused}]: You... want to know what happened with Nidorina?

[You]: *Nods*

[PPP{Angry}]: Well, I think Klinklang can tell you that story very well, can't you?

[Klinklang{Wince}]: ...Yes.  
{Sad}: *Sigh*. Here's what happened.

The screen fades into a flashback, the things that happen are narrated by Klinklang.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: It seemed like every other normal day in Iceslate. I was an apple scavenger, and decided to go past Deadwood Path to find apples. Before I did, I discovered this abandoned mine.  
I was curious. No one had ever mentioned a mine before. I decided to explore the it... but for a bit too long. When I got out of the mine, it was nearly midnight. I hurried back, knowing I had missed curfew.  
{Wince}: It was very dark... I couldn't see. I... I smashed into the Perfect Apple Tree in the center of the residential area. It would have fallen right on Nidorina's room... had it not been for PPP.  
While I was stuck, PPP came out and pushed the tree so that it just missed her room. PPP saved her... but Nidoking... He thought we had both attempted to hurt his daughter. He came out, and he attacked us! I tried to tell him what really happened, but he wouldn't listen. He chased us out, calling us monsters and fiends... We ran here, and within a few days of hiding, we purposely caved in the entrance, and dug a secret tunnel inward. We've been hiding here ever since...

The flashback ends.

[PPP{Angry}]: Yes... that's the story about how Klinklang got us into this mess for three years and counting.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Hey... I've said I'm sorry...

[PPP{Angry}]: "Sorry" doesn't fix anything.

[Klinklang{Angry}]: It was a mistake, I didn't do it on purpose! What do you expect me to do? Go back in time? I'm not some sort of time... gear!

[PPP{Angry}]: You say that like it being a mistake suddenly makes it not a big deal anymore. If you hadn't noticed, I'm always hungry, cold, and scared for my life! And what did I do? I saved a Pokemon you almost crushed with a giant tree!

[Klinklang{Angry}]: Have you forgotten that I'm going through the same things you're going through?

[PPP{Furious}]: You are a pile of steel gears! You don't need to eat as much as I do! You don't get as cold as I get! You're more likely to be okay after a cave in than me! And you weren't mistaken and hated for trying to crush a Pokemon when you actually saved it's life! But you know what you did do?  
You got me caught in your mess. This torture we live in is all... your... fault!

[Klinklang{Angry}]: ...  
{Serious}: ...  
{Teary-eyed}: ...

Klinklang runs out of the mine.

[You{Unnerved}]: (That... Oh.)

[PPP{Angry}]: ...  
{Sad}: I'm sorry you had to witness that. Things can get really... tense between us. If you can... please come back here. We'd both like to learn about how you got here. Just maybe now's not the right time.

You nod and Partner turns his/her back to you and walks farther into the mine. You leave and find Klinklang at the entrance.

[Klinklang{Teary-eyed}]: PPP is right. I'm a terrible Pokemon. I deserve all that I've gotten.

[You{Sad}]: (Klinklang really took that hard.)

[{Klinklang{Sad}]: ...I just realized... We never got your name, did we?

[You]: ""

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Player? Hm... You're the first Pokemon I've met with that name. You're the only one who actually took the time to listen to what happened... Thank you.  
...  
If you don't mind... could I ask you a question? Do you think I deserve living like this?

|Do you think Klinklang deserves what he's getting?|

>Yes  
No

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Yeah... I thought so. Maybe I should consider myself lucky, I probably deserve worse than this...

\---

|Do you think Klinklang deserves what he's getting?|

Yes  
>No

[Klinklang{Sad}]: You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I appreciate the thought though...

\---

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Nidorina was so nice to us when we moved in, unlike the other villagers... and I almost seriously hurt her. She probably thinks I'm a terrible Pokemon... and I don't blame her. If it hadn't been for PPP, I don't know how I could've lived with myself.  
I even criminalized the Pokemon who saved her... how could I not deserve this? Player... could you... come back here sometime? I'd like to learn a little more about you... if you don't mind.

[You]: *Nods*

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Thank you, and thank you for the apples too. See you around... hopefully...

Klinklang slowly heads back into the mine.

[You{Sad}]: (It's a bit depressing seeing the state of PPP and Klinklang. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't turn them in... But now I don't know how to get off this island... I guess I should head back now.)

You walk away from the mine.

|Would you like to save your Progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three Part One is done. Took a bit longer than the previous two. From here on out, there's going to be a longer time between chapters.
> 
> \---
> 
> 4\. What did you think of Partner/PPP?
> 
> 5\. What did you think of Klinklang?
> 
> 6\. Would you have answered "Yes" or "No" to Klinklang's question near the end?


	4. Friends in the Wrong Places (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> Like in the previous part, a portrait's word won't always mean what it says. "Confused" can also be used for "Concerned".

It's dawn by now. You enter the plaza from the right side, and head north to your house. As you go through the residential area, you pass Nidoking, who's talking to most of the village. Right before you enter...

[Nidorina{No portrait}]: Player! Wait up!

You turn to Nidorina as she runs up to you.

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Sorry to bother you again, but I really need to thank you for potentially putting yourself in danger. I haven't done anything to deserve this, so please, take it.

|Nidorina returned the Perfect Apple.|

[You{Surprised}]: (Again?!)

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Oh and uh, don't mention this to Nidoking will you? He can get a bit sad if I don't accept his gifts.

[Nidoking{No portrait}]: Nidorina? Where'd you run off to? Are you being kidnapped?! Nidorina!

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Gotta go! See you around!

Nidorina runs off to the southwest side of the screen.

[You{Normal}]: (That's nice of her. Looks like I'll be getting a Perfect Apple after all.)

[Banette{No portrait}]: I swear, this "Player" is planning something.

[You{Confused}]: (Hm?)

You turn around and the camera pans south, revealing Banette, the anteater, wolf, and a large blue walrus-like Pokemon walking up to a house on the eastern side of the stump.

[Anteater{Confused}]: How do you know?

[Wolf{Serious}]: You have any proof to show Nidoking?

[Banette{Angry}]: Have you not been paying attention Heatmor?

[Heatmor{Confused}]: Eh? But I've-

[Banette{Angry}]: Quiet! Let's continue this in my house.

All of the Pokemon enter the house. A question mark appears over your head.

[You{Confused}]: (What did I do to make Banette think I'm up to something?)

You walk right next to her house to ease drop.

[Wolf{No portrait}]: You never answered my question.

[Banette{No portrait}]: I know, Mightyena.

[Mightyena{No portrait}]: So are you going to answer it or what? Do you have proof?

[Banette{No portrait}]: I... don't have proof yet. But there's no denying it, Player is bad news!

[Heatmor{No portrait}]: What do you think Player's up to?

[Banette{No portrait}]: Something involving the pair of thieves, think about it. Nidoking told us that Player retrieved the stolen apple, claiming it was dropped. Were any of you told by Player just where PPP dropped it? Did any of you actually see Player while we were hunting for them?

[Heatmor{No portrait}]: Don't think so.

[Mightyena{No portrait}]: No.

[Walrus{No portrait}]: Not that I remember.

[Banette{No portrait}]: Exactly! I'm telling you, Player is working with them!

[Mightyena{No portrait}]: Is that all your reasoning?

[Banette{No portrait}]: Of course not. Player got here when Noctowl was on watch duty, and Walrein, what was the status of the ice wall that day?

[Walrein{No portrait}]: It hadn't been damaged at all. There weren't any markings or signs that it had even been touched.

[Banette{No portrait}]: So, player didn't fly or swim here, so what's the only way Player could have gotten here? Teleportation!

[Mightyena{No portrait}]: But you need to know about this island if you want to teleport to it. Only Lapras knows where we are.

[Banette{No portrait}]: Or so we thought. PPP and Klinklang claimed they hadn't told anyone about this location. They lied. It's what they do.

[Heatmor{No portrait}]: But PPP and Klinklang have been stuck here for three years. Why would Player show up now, and what does Player have planned?

[Banette{No portrait}]: That's what I'm trying to figure out. But once I do, I'll tell Nidoking, and Player will be no more!

[You{Unnerved}]: (Geez...)

[Walrein{No portrait}]: That might be a bit hard though. Nidoking's daughter is quite fond of Player.

[Banette{No portrait}]: Nidorina? She trusts everyone, and look what happened last time she trusted Pokemon who arrived here after us. We'd be doing her a favor.

[Mightyena{No portrait}]: So... We're just supposed catch Player in the act?

[Banette{No portrait}]: Yes, or find proof. You can't deny, Player is a ticking time bomb, and we're in the blast radius. We best get rid of it soon, now who's with me?

[Everyone]: Yeah!

[You{Sad}]: (They're so quick to believe those assumptions about me.)

[Nidoking{No portrait}]: Player, there you are.

You jolt away from Banette's house as Nidoking walks up to you from the west side of the screen.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: So... No sign of PPP?

[You]: ""

[Nidoking{Serious}]: No? That's a disappointment, but we'll find them someday. As for now, I need to assign you a specific dungeon. It's called Rolling Knolls, it's past that dead forest to the northeast. There are fewer apples, but they tend to be a lot bigger.

[You{Confused}]: (That's a bit strange, less apples would negate the extra size.)  
""

[Nidoking{Confused}]: Eh? Why we need bigger apples?  
{Serious}: Doesn't matter. Just do your job. Bring at least two. Go whenever's best, but make sure it's today.

Nidoking turns and walks back where he came from.

[You{Serious}]: (It's still early in the morning, I've got a bit of time. Maybe I should go see PPP and Klinklang before I scavenge for apples.)

At this point you're given free roaming around Iceslate, which gives you an opportunity to purchase or sell items and Kecleon's Shop. Noctowl is roaming around too, and you can talk to him for some extra dialogue.

[Noctowl{Confused}]: Hm? Are you wondering why I wasn't searching for PPP?  
{Serious}: I was circling around the island. Nidoking and I think it's best that I'm on watch duty for possible intruders. The forests restrict my ability to find or chase anyone within them.  
{Wince}: Last time I tried, I scraped my wing pretty badly in Deadwood Path.  
{Serious}: To make things worse, most of the forests are connected certain places. I'm afraid they've become more familiar with our forests them we have...  
{Confused}: I'm on my break right now, Walrein is supposed to be covering for me. Have you seen her?

When you're ready, you can exit the village and start the next cutscene. Traveling through Deadwood Path is no longer required to get to the mine. You arrive at the entrance of the mine.

[You{Normal}]: (It doesn't look like anyone's around. It's probably safe to go in.)  
{Serious}: (I wonder if Klinklang and PPP have cooled off by now.)

You enter the mine, roll away the rock to the secret tunnel and go through it. When you reach the other side, you find Partner and Klinklang in fighting stances, but they relax once they realize it's you.

[PPP{Relieved}]: Player... You really scared us.

[Klinklang{Relieved}]: We thought you were Nidoking or one of the other villagers.

[You{Confused}]: (Well, there wasn't really anything I could have done to prevent them from thinking that...)

[PPP{Normal}]: But we're really glad you came back.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: Not trying to scare you off, but you're taking a pretty big risk associating yourself with us.

[PPP{Confused}]: If Nidoking sees you with us, he's not going to listen to anything you have to say.

[You{Serious}]: (I think I might be more worried about the other residents.)

[Klinklang{Normal}]: Please, if you don't mind, we really need to know how you got here.  
{Confused}: You do live at Iceslate, right?

[You{Confused}]: (I still don't know how I got here. I haven't remembered a single thing from my life as a human.)  
""

[PPP{Surprised}]: What?! You can't remember how you got here?

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: You can't just show up on this island of all places and not remember how!

[You{Unnerved}]: (I guess they were hoping for information that could help them get off the island.)

[PPP{Surprised}]: Do you remember a Pokemon called Lapras?

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Where were you before you got here? Medley Town?

[PPP{Surprised}]: Are you a friend or family to anyone who lives here?

[You{Serious}]: (They're so desperate for answers, it's a bit disheartening.)  
{Confused}: (Maybe I should tell them that I'm a human, and about the voice. They could think I'm crazy, but would that really matter if it's just these two?)  
""

[Klinklang{Confused}]: What? You say you're not a Pokemon, but a... human?  
{Surprised}: Wait, a human? You mean those creatures from fairytales and ancient legends?

[PPP{Confused}]: Do they even exist? I'm sorry if it seems like I'm doubting you, but you don't look like a human at all. From what I've heard about them, they look a lot different than you do.

[You]: ""

[PPP{Confused}]: All that you remember was that a mysterious voice spoke to you... turned you into a Pokemon and sent you here?

[Klinklang{Confused}]: Why would it send you here?

[You]: ""

[Klinklang{Confused}]: To save innocent Pokemon? From what?

[You]: ""

[PPP{Confused}]: You don't know? It said you needed to find a Pokemon named Maractus who lives near Dune Town?

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Dune Town? That's on the mainland! Why would that voice send you here?

[You]: ""

[PPP{Confused}]: It said it didn't have much power over the... Original Dimension?

[Klinklang{Confused}]: Original Dimension? Isn't that what some ancient legend calls Earth? And that would mean the other dimension exists too... what was it called again?

[PPP{Sad}]: Hey, Player. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but Klinklang and I have been trapped on this island for three years. If this is some sort of joke, it's not going to get many laughs from us...

[You{Sad}]: (It's not a joke though...)  
""

[PPP{Confused}]: I mean... it's really hard to believe what you're telling us.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Oh hey! Let's... uh...  
{Cheering}: Let's change the subject, eheheh...  
{Normal}: Player, want to hear why we came here?

[You]: ""

[Klinklang{Confused}]: You need to leave to Rolling Knolls to collect apples? You need two Big Apples or else Nidoking will get angry?  
{Normal}: Hey, why don't we help you? We're running low an apples anyway.

[PPP{Normal}]: It's unlikely that Nidoking would send more than one Pokemon to scavenge at the same dungeon, especially one like Rolling Knolls. Plus we owe it to you for not turning us in.

[Klinklang{Normal}]: Unless you don't want to risk being seen with us. Would you like us to come along?

You Nod.

[PPP{Normal}]: Then it's settled. Ready to go when you are.

You nod, turn around and exit the mine. Partner and Klinklang follow close behind. The dungeon "Rolling Knolls" loads.

Rolling Knolls is a grassy light green dungeon, with the occasional tree here and there. Less apples appear in this dungeon, but 1/5 of all apples are Big Apples. Enemy Pokemon that can appear are Bunnelby, Taillow, Swablu, Hoppip, and Flabebe. The dungeon has ten floors in total.

Partner and Klinklang are your allies in this dungeon, they have the same moves they had when you last fought them. Their stats are no longer halved. A few menus will pop up giving you a mini tutorial on Partner Tactics. When you complete the dungeon, a new cutscene plays. You and Klinklang find yourselves on a large hill with a few trees.

[You{Normal}]: (Looks like we made it out of the dungeon.)

[Klinklang{Normal}]: It seems this is the end. I have to say, it feels good getting out of that mine. Did you get two Big Apples? I've gotten a few regular ones, but not any big ones. What about you PPP?

You both turn around and realize Partner is not with you.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Huh? Where did PPP go? This is bad! Do you think PPP got captured?! This is all my fa-!

[PPP{No portrait}]: Calm down Klinklang, sheesh. I'm right here.

You and Klinklang turn to face a side of the hill, which Partner walks up from. He/She walks up to you.

[PPP{Serious}]: Hey, uh... These are for you. Whether you already have what you need or not, just take them.

|PPP gave you two Big Apples!|

[PPP{Normal}]: Consider them a thank-you gift for those Perfect Apples you brought us. I know they aren't worth as much, and you might need to just give them to Nidoking, but I need to thank you somehow.  
{Serious}: I'd offer you some more... but Klinklang and I really need to resupply our food...  
{Happy}: But trust me, there's more to come. I'm not sure we can thank you enough for giving us the chance to explain ourselves.

[Klinklang{Normal}]: Yeah, it really means a lot to us.

[You{Happy}]: (It feels good that I got to know them rather than turning them in.)  
{Confused}: (But I also feel a bit guilty. The only reason I listened to them was because of that strange gut feeling... What was that about anyway?)

[PPP{Normal}]: I think it's time we head back now. The longer we stay here, the longer we're exposed.

[Klinklang{Normal}]: Oh yeah, good idea. You have any other apples PPP? I can carry them.

[PPP{Normal}]: Yes, thank you.

Klinklang walks up to Partner and takes the apples.

[PPP{Normal}]: You go on ahead. I need to ask Player something... privately.

[Klinklang{Confused}]: Oh? Shouldn't I be let in on something important?

[PPP{Serious}]: It's not important. It's just a bit...  
{Wince}: Embarrassing...

[Klinklang{Confused}]: Er... Whatever you say... See you later Player. You will come see us again, won't you? I still want to tell you why we came to this island.

You nod.

[Klinklang{Releived}]: Thanks. You're a good Pokemo... I mean human.

Klinklang walks off screen, and a sweat drop appears next to Partner's head.

[PPP{Sad}]: I told him the truth. It really isn't important.

[You{Confused}]: (I wonder what PPP needs to tell me.)

[PPP{Serious}]: This is going to be a weird question to just ask out of the blue, but... Could you... give me a new name?

[You{Surprised}]: (What? That's a bit sudden!)

[PPP{Wince}]: Yeah I know it's weird. But please, my name has turned into something that the Pokemon here only speak with hatred... Whenever I hear Klinklang call me from afar, for a second I'm paralyzed in fear... thinking Nidoking or one of the villagers found me.  
{Sad}: It's been tainted for me. Even though they misunderstood, and I actually saved Nidorina, I feel like I'm supposed to be ashamed of it. "PPP" has been labeled as a monster... I don't want to be associated with it any longer.

[You{Confused}]: (PPP seems really serious about this. Maybe I could think of a new name...)  
""

[PPP{Surprised}]: You... you will?  
{Amazed}: Thank you! I'll accept anything you come up with!

[You{Unnerved}]: (Now that's a bit too trusting...)

|Enter PPP's new name.|

A keyboard appears on the bottom screen, and you type in the name that you'd like your partner to have.

[PPP{Serious}]: "Partner"? Yes... Yes that has a nice ring to it.  
{Normal}: From now on...

[Partner{Happy}]: I shall be known as Partner!

[You{Normal}]: (Well... Partner... is certainly taking a liking to the new name. I'm glad.)

[Partner{Happy}]: It felt a bit strange asking you to give me a new name, but I'm glad I did. I'm going to tell Klinklang about it, have him call me it too! Travel safely Player!

You nod, and you and Partner leave in opposite directions. Partner runs while you walk. Once you arrive at Iceslate, Heatmor stops you at the gate.

[Heatmor{Serious}]: Stop. I'm on guard duty, Nidoking says he sent you to get at least two Big Apples. You have them or not? I won't let you in unless you show them to me.

You show Heatmor two Big Apples.

[Heatmor{Serious}]: So you did. They're not laced with poison are they?

[You{Unnerved}]: (Erm... What would I do that for?)  
""

[Heatmor{Confused}]: No? Why would I even ask that?  
{Serious}: You know what? It doesn't really matter. Hurry up and come in.

[You{Unnerved}]: (That's a bit strange.)

You enter the plaza and head north to the residential area, finding Nidoking talking to Noctowl.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Of course. Once we get the materials we need-

Nidoking notices you and turns to face you.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: You're back huh? Did you get what I told you to?

|You handed over two Big Apples.|

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Ah, good. I'd recommend you get some sleep. Go on, shoo.

[You{Serious}]: (I guess that's that. No thanks or anything. Though I am a bit tired after how early I woke up today.)

You walk away from Nidoking and Noctowl and enter you house, getting on the bed.

[You{Confused}]: (I wonder if this was Partner's house or Klinklang's.)  
{Serious}: (They seem to want to leave this island as much as I do. Perhaps if I ever find a way off, I can take them with me.)  
{Confused}: (Could they possibly be the innocent lives the voice was talking about?)  
{Serious}: (Probably not, if I remember correctly the strange voice hadn't sent me here on purpose. It would have sent me to Dune Town. I guess I'll see what I can do tomorrow...)

You lie down as the screen fades to black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done. Chapter 4 will start next. I don't have much to say right now, and don't have any End Note questions, but I still would like to hear any feedback or predictions you'd like to share.


	5. Bittersweet Success (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> So it seems that because Chapter 3 had two parts, Chapter 4 is labeled as Chapter 5. Just know that the actual chapter is listed at the beginning of itself. Example, "Bittersweet Success" is Chapter 4.

### Chapter 4: Bittersweet Success

The chapter starts with a view at the night sky for a few seconds before fading completely black. While the screen is black, text boxes pop up.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Koko, I think you know why I've called all of us here.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: I'm not going to Bulu. Whether you vote for it or not, they're in my section.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Quit being so stubborn! We have to do what is best for the island! They're destroying the beauty! They'll pollute everything all if we let them continue!

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: You're calling me stubborn? Who's the one dragging all of us here for an inconsequential vote just so he can control another Guardian's section?

[Tapu Fini{No portrait}]: Koko, Bulu is right. They're going to keep building, and soon they'll be out of the desert. They'll be cutting down trees, Koko.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: If you've forgotten, Those in your sections also cut down trees.

[Tapu Fini{No portrait}]: The difference there is that the wood is all repurposed, and that they're not trying to expand their land. Your quadrant will be the opposite, they don't need wood.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: That's just an assumption. And for the record, cutting down some trees has little impact on the island, even if the chop down all in my section.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Ignoring the fact that it does have a large impact, you're forgetting it weakens the Spectral Dimension.

[Tapu Lele{No portrait}]: Ahem... Bulu? That legend was still ancient the time we first heard it. I agree with you rather than Koko, but you're basing some of your reasoning off a myth which has no proof. You're an Island Guardian Bulu, if you argue with that, the Pokemon under you won't take you seriously.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Hmph...

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: Can you at least admit you're being arrogant?

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Quiet Koko! We're going to vote now. All in favor of temporarily demoting Tapu Koko, say "I".

[Tapu Fini{No portrait}]: I.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: I.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: ...

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Lele! Say "I"!

[Tapu Lele{No portrait}]: I abstain my vote.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Again?!

[Tapu Lele{No portrait}]: Listen Bulu. I agree, those defiling our island need to be punished. But I'm worried about how you and Fini will go about it. Now I must excuse myself.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Wait, don't go y-!

|Fwoosh!|

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Not again! You got lucky Koko, but you won't be the next time.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: You always say that.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Whatever. I'm getting out of here.

|...|

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: ...  
They're gone now, you can come out.

[Tapu Lele{No portrait}]: Ah, good.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: You know we can't keep this up forever. Bulu and Fini will eventually consider your vote null, or try something regardless.

[Tapu Lele{No portrait}]: Yes, yes I know. But that shouldn't happen for a while. Most likely it will happen when it looks like the Pokemon in your section are close to deforestation. By then the plan will have them completely protected.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: Speaking of which, when am I supposed to do my part?

[Tapu Lele{No portrait}]: You won't come into play for while. For now I need you completely focused on protecting them. It's not just those two we need to watch out for.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: I understand. I'm ready to fight them if I need to, which may be soon...

[Tapu Lele{No portrait}]: You know, the only reason Bulu and Fini haven't done anything yet is because they still respect you.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: It sure doesn't feel like it.

[Tapu Lele{No portrait}]: That's because it's starting to change... We're starting to change. We may never be the same as Island Guardians again.

[Tapu Koko{No portrait}]: I know that. But it's something I'm willing to change for the greater good.

The black screen transitions back to the sky, this time there is daylight. Back in your house, you're still asleep. The ringing of a bell awakes you. You get up, yawn, and turn to face your door.

[You{Serious}]: (Was that... Nidoking's bell? He must have an announcement to make.)

You're given free control, but only inside the house. Once you exit a cutscene plays.

Nidoking and Nidorina standing on the stump, and every villager including you crowd around it. Noctowl is the first to get there and Walrein is the last. You're in the middle of the audience, Mightyena and Banette are to the right of you.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Is everyone here?

All of the Pokemon look around at each other in various directions. Banette can be seen privately talking to Mightyena after looking at you.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Looks like it. Now listen up! As I have mention with some of you before, today regardless of your regular duties everybody will be scavenging for anything edible in all forest dungeons. Apples, berries, seeds, doesn't matter. Pick it up and bring it back here.

[You{Confused}]: (Are we running low on food? Or are we stockpiling for the... winter? Everyday here is always so cold and nothing else. I have no idea what season it is.)

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Noctowl, we've already been over this, you know you'll be on watch duty.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Of course.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Kecleon, I need you to move out last so that anyone can purchase items before they go.

[Kecleon{Normal}]: Not a problem, after all it's good for business.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: I'll stay behind with Nidorina on guard duty.

[Nidorina{Confused}]: Dad... You never let me leave the village.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: It's too dangerous out there sweetie... especially with those two somewhere out there.

[Heatmor{Normal}]: So, uh... Nidoking. What's the point of this?

[Nidoking{Serious}]: I told you yesterday. Did you already forget?

[Heatmor{Confused}]: You did?  
{Surprised}: Oh yeah!  
{Happy}: Heh heh. Oh man... Now I'm excited.

[You{Confused}]: (Why was I excluded?)  
{Sad}: (I guess I'm still not considered an actual resident here. Will it really take years for them to accept me like what Noctowl said?)  
{Serious}: (But then again, I want to leave this place as soon as I can.)

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Make sure you don't leave the dungeon until you've picked up every single scrap of food you can find. I will assign where each of you will be searching. Walrein, you'll be going to Deadwood Path.

[Walrein{Normal}]: Got ya.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Heatmor, you'll head to Blanket Grove.

[Heatmor{Happy}]: Sure thing.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Banette, Mightyena and... uh... Player! You'll be a group of three at the Eastern Woods.

[Banette{Surprised}]: What?!

[Mightyena{Surprised}]: H-hold up a second!

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Hm?

[Banette{Angry}]: What're you doing pairing us up with Player? We don't want to be dragging dead weight through that entire dungeon!

[Nidoking{Serious}]: ...I can see where you are coming from.

[You{Unnerved}]: (No punches pulled at all...)  
{Sad}: (But what did I expect?)

[Nidoking{Serious}]: But Eastern Woods is a large dungeon, which is why I've assigned three of you. Plus I need you to make sure that Player is actually doing the job.

[Banette{Angry}]: *Groan* Fine.

[Mightyena{Serious}]: Well actually, it might not be all that bad.

[Banette{Confused}]: Huh? What do you mean?

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Hey! Discuss whatever it is later, we're having a meeting.

[Mightyena{Normal}]: Yeah yeah. Go on.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Kecleon, you'll be at Frosted Forest. Make sure you're the last to leave.

[Kecleon{Normal}]: Understood.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Now I want everyone to leave within the next few minutes. Meeting dismissed!

Nidoking and Nidorina get off the stump, and everyone disperses except for Banette and Mightyena. They turn to face you.

[Mightyena{Serious}]: Don't keep us waiting.

[Banette{Serious}]: And don't be utterly useless if you're able.

The two walk off past the southern edge of the screen, leaving you by yourself.

[You{Confused}]: (Out of all villagers here, Banette's probably the one I'd least like to be stuck with, except maybe Nidoking.)  
{Serious}: (I guess I should get this over with. Though maybe I should stop by Kecleon's Shop first. Nidoking did say it's going to be a long dungeon.)

The screen fades black for a short period, only so a text box can appear.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Part 1 is done. It's shorter but contains a bit of foreshadowing. I don't have much else to say except that (if I remember correctly) in PMD games the "Would you like to save your progress" message would also appear after long cutscenes.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 7: What role do you think the Tapus will play?


	6. Bittersweet Success (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---

Once you have decided whether to save or not, you are given free control to move around the village. There are few Pokemon left that you can talk to for some optional dialogue before you leave for Eastern Woods.

Nidoking and Nidorina can be seen talking to each other in the plaza. You can talk to each for different dialogue.

Banette and Mightyena are talking together near the eastern exit. Speaking to either will trigger the same dialogue.

\---

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Hey! What're you still doing here?  
{Confused}: What? You wanna know what all this is about?  
{Angry}: I don't have time to tell you! Quit holding up Mightyena and Banette.  
{Serious}: Maybe if you do a good job I'll tell you, but don't count on it.

\---

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Hey player, haven't left yet?  
{Sad}: Honestly I wish I could go too, but Nidoking hasn't let me step foot outside the village since the incident.  
{Normal}: Oh well. I'll be with you in spirit. Stay safe!

\---

Banette and Mightyena don't immediately turn to you.

[Banette{Happy}]: It's so simple! How didn't I think of that?  
{Serious}: Huh?

The both turn to you.

[Mightyena{Serious}]: What do you want?

[Banette{Serious}]: More importantly, are you ready yet? You'd better not slow us down in the woods like you're doing now.

\---

Walking to the eastern exit will trigger a cutscene. Banette and Mightyena walk up to you.

[Mightyena{Serious}]: Well? Are you ready to go?

[Banette{Serious}]: Doesn't matter, we're leaving now.

Banette starts pushing you through the exit while a sweat icon appears above your head. Mightyena follows from behind. The dungeon Eastern Woods loads.

Eastern Woods is filled with many large trees. The trunks are thick and have a yellowish hue, almost as if they are glowing. There is more dungeon space per floor than previous dungeons. There are fourteen floors in total, with a Deposit Box area after the seventh.

Enemy Pokemon include Emolga, Pa'u Style Oricorio, Mime Jr., Munchlax, Pachirisu, and rarely Dartrix. Enemy Pokemon are much stronger than previous dungeons. It would be very hard to clear by yourself, however Banette and Mightyena's ranged support defeat most Pokemon before they can even attack one of you, making a normally hard dungeon very easy.

After completing the seventh floor a cutscene plays. You are walking behind Banette and Mightyena as they travel through the forest. They stop and look around.

[Mightyena{Normal}]: We're quite a ways in.

[Banette{Normal}]: But we've still got a good while before we get out of here.

[Mightyena{Normal}]: Sounds like a perfect place for a rest then.

[Banette{Happy}]: What're you, a Psychic Type? Quit reading my mind!

Both of them walk over to a tree trunk to rest against.

[You{Confused}]: (Is this really a good time to have a rest? Won't Nidoking be expecting us later?)

[Banette{Serious}]: Oh, er... Player. You should rest too.

[You{Normal}]: (Wow, that was actually nice.)  
{Confused}: (Or at least, not mean.)

You find a tree of your own to rest against.

[Mightyena{Sleeping}]: *Snort*

[You{Unnerved}]: (She fell asleep? That was fast.)  
{Normal}: (Banette doesn't seem to mind, in fact it looks like she's about to doze off too. Maybe I should do the same. I don't think I'll be able to get through the forest by myself.)

You close your eyes, and the screen fades to black.

[You{Sleeping}]: (... ... ...)

[???{No portrait}]: Losing... Time...

[???{No portrait}]: Player... up... wake... wake up... Player, wake up.

[You{Sleeping}]: (...Huh?)

The screen returns to normal. You get up and yawn, then immediately express surprise finding Klinklang and Partner in front of you.

[You{Surprise}]: (What are Partner and Klinklang doing here?! Banette and Mightyena will see them!)

[Klinklang{Normal}]: Hey Player, what're you doing here by yourself?

[Partner{Confused}]: Are you doing okay? You look a bit pale.

[You{Confused}]: (By myself?)

The camera pans to the trees that Banette and Mightyena had rested against. They were gone.

[You{Surprised}]: (They left without me!)

[Klinklang{Confused}]: What's wrong?

[You]: ""

[Player{Surprised}]: You went in here with Mightyena and Banette?

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: And they left you behind?  
{Confused}: But this isn't an easy forest to get through by yourself.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well...  
{Normal}: I think we know what that means...  
{Happy}: We'll help you out!

[Klinklang{Normal}]: Yeah, we can help you.  
{Serious}: Oh, but what if Banette and Mightyena are still in the forest?

[Partner{Serious}]: Let's hope not, but just in case I think we'd better wait here a bit. Are you okay with that Player?

[You{Serious}]: (That may be the best option. Banette does seem to hate me, I doubt she or Mightyena will come back.)

You nod.

[Partner{Happy}]: Great! Whenever you're in trouble, just know we've got your back.

[Klinklang{Normal}]: So now that that's decided... Erm...  
{Surprised}: Oh!  
{Normal}: I still haven't told you why we came to Iceslate in the first place. You don't mind, do you?

You shake your head.

[Klinklang{Normal}]: Alright, well it starts in Medley Town. That's were PPP-- er, Partner and I lived before we came here.

The screen transitions into another flashback with Klinklang and Partner narrating over what happens.

The flashback starts with a bird's eye view of Medley Town. It's a fairly large town that is abundant with plant life like grass, trees, flowers and vines. Giant trees make up most of the houses. Many Pokemon are Grass-Type, or something similar wether in appearance or in type. Among the Pokemon, the only ones you'd be able to recognize are Nidoking and Noctowl, who are in conversation. Two outliers of the town are talking to each other in the far right of the town, a steel bird and a small quadruped with a flat, sturdy face in the shape of a shield.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: It was a nice place for a while, but things were starting to get tense.

[Partner{Serious}]: Medley Town is the most Pro-Purist town on the whole continent.

One Pokemon, a ghostly tree, noticed the two outliers talking to each other. More Pokemon did the same, until there was a crowd around them. Nidoking and Noctowl didn't join them, instead they turned to watch. The ghostly tree spoke to them, and while you could only see them talking, you could tell tension was rising. Eventually the two outliers parted ways, heading to their own separate homes on the right side of the town. The crowd split into two groups, each one standing in front of their houses.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: But Player is new to this world. I don't think Player knows what "Purism" is.

The flashback cuts back to Eastern Woods briefly for Partner and Klinklang to explain.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh, well let's go over it. The Purism vs Industrialism debate started many years ago. The continent felt like home to a variety of Pokemon, except a certain few.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: Mostly Steel and Electric-Types. I wasn't one of them just so you know.

[Partner{Serious}]: Many had said that they didn't feel comfortable living in most towns, wether that meant socially or physically. Some said they felt purposely ignored and excluded. Others said that all the nature-based houses, beds, and other such things that naturally formed just didn't feel right, like it was never meant for them.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: Eventually enough of these Pokemon got together to build their own town, using the steel they dug from the ground. They had cut trees to make space. After that, everyone was mostly happy. They named it Panacea Town.

[Partner{Serious}]: They were very successful in creating an industry. With the machinery they built, they were able to produce and export many products to other towns.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: But their production caused pollution, and eventually two of the Island Guardians interfered.

[You{Confused}]: (Island Guardians?)

[Partner{Serious}]: The Island Guardians are four powerful and legendary Pokemon that claimed the continent long ago. They rarely appear before Pokemon.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: The two Island Guardians, without warning... Destroyed the town. Many were injured, and all lost their homes.

[Partner{Sad}]: To make things worse for them, the two Island Guardians left a message to all other towns.  
"As guests of our island, you mustn't tolerate others to deface the beauty of this land. Do not allow this to happen again." They said. And with that they left. All the Pokemon from the Panacea Town had to rejoin the other towns.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: Some Pokemon disagreed with the Island Guardian's decision to destroy that steel town. Others though, they took the Guardian's warning to heart, becoming what they called Purists.

[Partner{Serious}]: They're all about keeping the land the way it is, with little to no exception. Some because they fear the Guardians will punish them if they don't, but many truly believe that it should be that way.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: And on the other side we have Industrialists. Mostly made up of Panacea Town residents and their children, they argue that what happened to them was wrong in someway or another, and say a steel town is still needed for them, and that it can be beneficial to everyone.

[Partner{Serious}]: Over the years, both sides had caused trouble, whether it happened to the opposing side or everyone involved. But in the end, there were more Purists than Industrialists. The will to argue for Industrialism died down, and for a while there was little trouble from both.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: Going back to Partner and I, we were friends who lived in Medley.

The flashback starts again at Medley Town, this time showing Partner and Klinklang speaking to each other.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: For a long time, life in Medley Town was peaceful. But then word got loose that there were plans to build another steel town.

[Partner{Serious}]: Most Pokemon in Medley were furious, and before you knew it, Purism vs Industrialism was back in full force.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: It was hard for us to cope with because we were completely neutral to the whole debate. It was even harder when others expected us to be on opposite sides...

Many Pokemon pass by, each stopping to stare at the two before moving on. Eventually the ghostly tree cuts in, much to the annoyance of Partner. While Partner and the tree Pokemon argue, Klinklang is suddenly dragged back by the steel bird and flat-headed quadruped. They tried to talk to Klinklang, but he slowly backed away. While they were confused by this, the tree Pokemon turned and noticed the two. They started talking, which broke into an argument, giving Partner and Klinklang the opportunity to escape in different directions.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: To many, you were either one side or the other. It was hard for them to believe you didn't have a standpoint in the matter.

[Partner{Serious}]: It wasn't just us though. Everyone here at Iceslate felt that way too, which is how I found out about this island. Lapras, who is in charge of transportation, had discovered this island on her travels. She was a big friend of Nidoking.

[You{Confused}]: (Does that mean Lapras could get me to Medley Town, or even Dune Town?)

The flashback transitions into a new scene. It's night, and Nidoking and Noctowl are talking behind a large amount of trees. Partner walks by in the distance and notices them. A question mark appears above Partner's head, then an exlimation mark. Partner sneaks behind a tree.

[Partner{Serious}]: I had overheard Nidoking talking to Noctowl about it, about leaving Purism and Industrialism in all behind, and creating a new home with his closest friends. But most importantly, he wanted to get his daughter away from the all the arguing and violence of something he considered petty at best.

[Klinklang{Normal}]: It's not hard to tell that he treasures her more than anything in the world.  
{Wince}: I'd know...

[Partner{Angry}]: I know that very well too you know.

[Klinklang{Unnerved}]: Er, continuing. Partner had overheard--

[Partner{Serious}]: I had eventually overheard Nidoking tell Noctowl that he'd be leaving for the island, and most likely would never come back. Nidoking told him that he came up with a list of who he'd invite to the island, and that Noctowl was one of the invited. He wanted the island a complete secret, and made sure to tell only those he truly trusted. Then one night, they vanished. They all left notes, telling everyone not to worry about them, and that they were okay.

[You{Confused}]: (Why would they leave notes if they wanted this island to be a complete secret?)  
""

[Klinklang{Confused}]: Why would they leave the notes? Why was that again?  
{Serious}: Oh, I renember. It was because many Pokemon prior have been disappearing without a trace.  
{Confused}: I kind of forgot about that. We've been here for so long... I wonder if that's been figured out yet.

[You{Confused}]: (Disappearing?)

[Partner{Serious}]: At any rate, I considered asking Lapras to take me to the island too, but I didn't, at least not right away. I talked it over with Klinklang.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: We decided to wait and see if things got any better...  
{Sad}: But they only got worse.

The flashback changes to the center of the town, where the steel bird is fighting a slim feminine grass Pokemon, with red flowers at the end of one, and blue on the other. They were surrounded by a crowd made up of the townspeople.

[Partner{Sad}]: There were fights right outside our doorsteps, really bad fights.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: We had thought about joining the newly established Pokemon Protection and Crime Investigation Association. It was started by a pair of crime fighters who had fallen from fame.

The flashback changes to show a house in Medley Town, a note taped to its door.

[Partner{Sad}]: And I wish we did, but we didn't. We decided that even if we joined it, we wouldn't escape all the fighting of Purists and Industrialists. We packed our things, left notes of our own, and rode Lapras here. I feel a bit bad about threatening Lapras that I'd spoil the secret, but truth is I wouldn't do it even if she refused us.

The flashback ends for good this time.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: And now we're here... And have been for over three years if the marks on the cave wall are correct.

[Partner{Sad}]: I don't care about the problems back on the mainland anymore... I just want to go back. My biggest fear here isn't Nidoking... It's the fact that I'll probably never get off this stupid island.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: ...

[You{Confused}]: (That was a lot to take in.)  
{Serious}: (Though now I have an idea on how the mainland is like.)  
{Sad}: (The question is, will I ever get there?)

[Klinklang{Sad}]: ...

[You{Sad}]: ...

[Partner{Sad}]: ...I... I think we've waited long enough. {Serious}: You ready?

You and Klinklang nod, and you walk forward through the forest. The screen turns black for a moment to load the Deposit Box rest area. There you can use the Deposit Box and talk to Partner and Klinklang for some extra dialogue.

\---

[Partner{Serious}]: Well that chat ended on a sour note, but we shouldn't focus on that. We need to help you out of here.  
{Normal}: And hey, thanks again for the new name. I've already gotten used to it.

\---

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Well, that took me back. But the memories only make me sadder now. I wonder if it would be better that I completely forget them...  
...  
{Surprised}: Oh! Er, sorry.  
{Serious}: I'm being a bit of a downer aren't I?

\---

Once you are ready, you can continue the dungeon. Without Banette and Mightyena's overall higher levels the dungeon is much harder. However with Partner and Klinklang's support, you should be able to complete it with little problems if you're good enough. Throughout the rest of the dungeon, no Apples, Berries or Seeds spawn. Once you make it past the second floor, the screen stays black while text boxes pop up.

[Partner{Wince}]: Hah...Hah...

[Klinklang{Wince}]: *Whirrrrr* *Klick* *Klack*!

[You{Confused}]: (Partner and Klinklang look pretty tired.)

[Partner{Surprised}]: Ah! Up ahead!

The black screen fades to the edge of the forest. You, Partner and Klinklang emerge from it. Partner and Klinklang sit down.

[Partner{Wince}]: Hah...hah... Phew. We made it.

[Klinklang{Wince}]: That's a relief... But we didn't find--

[Partner{Wince}]: Doesn't matter. We got Player out, that was the goal.

|rrrrruuuuuuuuuuumble!|

[You{Surprised}]: (Huh?! Was that...)  
{Confused}: (Partner's Belly?)

[Partner{Surprised}]: Woah! Uh...

Partner nervously turns from side to side, but then stops.

[Partner{Happy}]: Looks like I should have eaten some more before I left! Hahaha, my bad.

[You{Confused}] ...

[Klinklang{Confused}] ...Uh...

[Partner{Surprised}]: W-why are you staring at me like that?  
{Angry}: I forgot to eat okay? I'm alright.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: ...Yeah. I see.

[You{Serious}]: (This reminds me. I need to tell Partner and Klinklang why I'm here.)  
""

[Partner{Surprised}]: What?! Nidoking sent nearly everyone in town to take all the food from dungeons that they can?!

[You{Sad}]: (... ... ...)

[Partner{Sad}]: Are you... Worried about us?

You nod.

[Partner{Sad}]: I... You really are? Honestly?  
You nod again. [Partner{Teary-Eyed}]: No one has ever been concerned with what happens to us.

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: Th-thank you.

[Partner{Teary-Eyed}]: I just...

Partner shakes his/her head.

[Partner{Relieved}]: No... Sorry. I'm getting a bit emotional right now.  
{Angry}: Hey, don't worry about us. We've got enough food right now. We'll be alright.

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: Y-yeah... *Sniff*.  
{Serious}: We... We'll be okay.

Partner stares down at the ground for a moment.

[Partner{Serious}]: Player, I...  
{Sad}: I'm not sure you should visit us anymore.

[You{Surprised}]: (What?!)

[Partner{Sad}]: Everytime you do, you risk being seen with us. You're putting yourself in danger. I know it's our fault we were here with you, we wanted to help you. But we just put you in more danger.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: I think Partner is right. You've been a great friend to us, and as much as I enjoy having you around, it may be best that you don't see us again. You don't want to end up like us.

[You{Sad}]: (I don't really know what to feel about this...)

[Partner{Sad}]: I'm... I'm sorry for doubting that you were a human. If what you told us is true, then there's even more of a reason to stay away from us.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: We're not trying to push you away... We just want you to be safe.

[You{Sad}]: (Is that it then? Am I never seeing them again?)

[Partner{Sad}]: Hey, don't look so sad Player.  
{Normal}: It's not like we're just going to disappear forever. We might see you again sometime in the future. Thank you for all you've done for us. It's much more than we deserve.

Klinklang starts shivering.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: I g-guess this is...  
{Teary-Eyed}: Goodbye.

[Partner{Serious}]: Klinklang, what did I just say?

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: Goodbye... For now...

Partner stares at you for a bit, before turning and slowly walking away. Klinklang follows, leaving you alone. You stare at the ground.

[You{Sad}]: (They're gone...)  
{Serious}: (I know I've said it before, but I'm glad I didn't turn them in.)  
{Sad}: *Sigh* (I wish them luck.)

The walk offscreen and the screen fades to black. During this time, text boxes pop up.

[Partner{Sad}]: So, that's why we couldn't find any food...

|rrrrruuuuuuuuuumble!!!|

[Klinklang{Sad}]: If I had an organic stomach, it would be growling too...

[Player{Sad}]: I don't think I'll have enough energy to get more...

[Klinklang{Sad}]: If we hadn't lied about having food back at the mine, I'm certain Player would have helped us... But Player has already done so much for us. ...Had you ever imagined you'd befriend a human? 

[Partner{Sad}]: Maybe as a little kid. I hope that Player gets off the island someday.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Me too...

The black screen fades to the east exit of Iceslate. You walk up to it, where Nidoking is waiting.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Look who finally decided to show up. Hand the items over.

|You hand Nidoking any Apples, Berries, and Seeds you found in the dungeon.|

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Now that that's out of the way...  
{Angry}: What were you doing?! Mightyena and Banette told me they were waiting hours for you to catch up after you stayed from the group and got lost!

[You{Sad}]: (I miss Partner and Klinklang already.)

[Nidoking{Furious}]: Are you completely unable to do the jobs I assign you?! Do you have any idea how it feels like to--

[Nidorina{Angry}]: Dad! Stop it!

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: What? N-Nidorina?

You and Nidoking both turn to see Nidorina run into view. She stops right next to Nidoking.

[Nidorina{Angry}]: Can't you see Player isn't in the mood for your scoldings?  
{Serious}: Player did what you asked. Just give Player a break.

[Nidoking{Sad}]: But Sweetie...

[Nidorina{Serious}]: Please Dad. Something is bothering Player, just let it slide.

[Nidoking{Confused}]: I...  
{Sad}: Alright, fine.

Nidoking moves out of the way. You nod to Nidorina and walk up to the residential area. Nidorina turns to her dad again.

[Nidorina{Relieved}]: Dad, you get too angry sometimes. I think it's bad for your health.

The camera transitions back to you. You're walking back to your house while Banette, Mightyena, Hearmor and Walrein talk to each other in the distance.

[You{Normal}]: (Well, at least Nidorina is here.)

Banette notices you, and everyone turns to you.

[Banette{Happy}]: Hey Player! Have a good rest?

You ignore them and enter your house. The crowd turns to Banette.

[Banette{Normal}]: You see how sad Player was? Must had been really hard to make it out of Eastern Woods alone.

[Mightyena{Confused}]: Honestly I'm surprised Player actually made it back at all.

Back in your house, you get on your straw bed.

[You{Serious}]: (I learned a lot today.)

You look upwards.

[You{Serious}]: (About the Pokemon World, about Partner and Klinklang...)  
{Sad}: (I hope they're okay, I want to see them again, but...)  
{Confused}: (Maybe they are right. I was brought to this world for a reason. I need to get to the mainland somehow. The question is how?)  
{Relieved}: (I am exhausted... Physically and mentally. I just need some sleep right now.)

You lay down in your bed while the screen fades black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Chapter 4 part 2 is here. There is only one more part of Bittersweet Success. There was a lot of info in this chapter, and I hope it's not written hard to understand. Purism and Industrialism sound a bit political, which is not what I intended but should have expected.
> 
> \---  
> EndNote Questions.
> 
> 8\. What are your thoughts on the Purism vs Industrialism debate. What side would you be on if any?
> 
> 9\. Predictions on what will happen to Partner and Klinkang?


	7. Bittersweet Success (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---

The next scene starts with you still in your bed. You wake up and yawn before looking around the room.

[You{Sad}]: (I think I'm starting to get used to waking up in this house. It really makes me wonder if I never will meet that Maractus, and figure out all the mysteries behind the voice that brought me here.)  
{Serious}: (Well, moping about it isn't going to get me anywhere...)  
{Confused}: (But what will?)

You're given free control to move about the house, but as soon as you leave a cutscene plays.

You walk out of your house, and stop to look at the sky.

[You{Serious}]: (The sun is up high right now. How long was I asleep?)

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Ah, Player!

You turn your gaze from the sky as Nidorina walks up to you.

[Nidorina{Confused}]: Not trying to be intrusive or anything, but you seemed really down yesterday. You've been in your house the entire morning. Are you alright?

[You{Normal}]: (It's nice to know at least one Pokemon in Iceslate cares about me. I still need to thank her for yesterday.)  
""

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Oh, you're welcome. I was a bit worried for you when Banette and Mightyena got here without you. Seeing you arrive looking so sad with dad ready to yell at you... I needed to interfere. Speaking of which...  
{Confused}: Do you need someone to talk to? About whatever happened back there? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'd understand.

[You{Serious}]: (I might be able to tell Nidorina that I've been with Partner and Klinklang, and what they almost did to her was a complete misunderstanding...)  
{Confused}: (But even if she believes me, Nidoking and the others could think it's just a trick, and they'd hunt me down like Partner and Klinklang.)  
{Serious}: (It's a risk I'm not sure I want to take, at least not yet. I should think about the possibilities first.)  
""

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Don't want to talk about it? Not a problem. Just know if you need anybody to talk to, I'm always here.  
{Serious}: Oh yeah, I should probably tell you that my dad is out somewhere with Mightyena. I think they'll be back soon.  
{Normal}: Anyway, see you later!

Nidorina walks off past the southwest edge of the screen as you watch.

[You{Confused}]: (I'm not sure what I need to do today. I guess scavenge for Apples?)

The cutscene ends and you are allowed to move throughout Iceslate. Nidorina is talking to Noctowl in front of her house, and you can talk to either for optional dialogue.

\---

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Hello again Player, you doing alright?  
{Happy}: Why don't you just relax for a bit? I'd be glad to keep you company!

\---

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Finally awake I see. Nidoking has asked me to look over his daughter while he was away, Walrein is on watch duty. Nidorina seems to have a lot of sympathy for you. On this island you shouldn't take that for granted. Either way, it doesn't seem like you have a job assigned as of now. I'd recommend stopping by Kecleon's Stand while you wait for Nidoking to return.

\---

Attempting to go through the eastern exit will trigger the next cutscene.

You walk up to the exit, you see Nidoking and Mightyena making their way back.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Now that that's been set up, go ahead and get Banette and Heatmor.

[Mightyena{Confused}]: But we dug four holes. Only three of us would leave an opening. Do you think I should get Noctowl too?

[Nidoking{Serious}]: I don't think Noctowl is well suited for that... Neither is Walrein...

Nidoking notices you.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Hmmm...

Mightyena looks at Nidoking, then at you, then at Nidoking again.

[Mightyena{Surprised}]: Hold on. You can't seriously be thinking about having Player come along with us! Player could ruin the whole thing! Remember yesterday?

[Nidoking{Serious}]: You said it yourself, only having three would leave an opening. Walrein and I are too big, and Noctowl would damage his wings. Kecleon already has a job to do.

[You{Confused}]: (Hm? What's this about?)

[Mightyena{Wince}]: Nidoking... You of all people should want to make sure this plan is a success.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Of course. But that's why Player should go too. Enough arguing about it, go get the others. You can explain what you'll be doing to Player on the way there. I need to check up on Nidorina.

[Mightyena{Sad}]: Alright, alright.

Mightyena walks past you and up toward the residential area. Nidoking steps toward you.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Alright, listen up Player because I'm only going to say this once. This is a very important job. Do exactly as your superiors say. I don't want any funny business like yesterday, you hear?

[You{Confused}]: (I still don't know what I'm doing exactly, but arguing with Nidoking can only end up badly.)

You nod.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Good. Mess anything up and you're in big trouble.

Nidoking steps around you and heads offscreen to the residential area just as Mightyena did.

[You{Serious}]: (Whatever I'm supposed to do, I've got to do it good.)

[Banette{Surprised}]: No way! Again?!

You turn to see Banette, Mightyena and Heatmor walk up to you.

[Banette{Angry}]: How come Nidoking keeps slapping you on our team? And now of all times?

[Mightyena{Serious}]: Banette, I'd like to complain about it as much as you, but this isn't the time.

[Heatmor{Serious}]: I think so too. We need to focus on the mission. We should get started as soon as possible. So right now.

[Banette{Serious}]: Yeah, I know.  
{Angry}: It just gets a bit annoying, you know?

[You{Unnerved}]: (I've only done one job with her, and that time she seemed to enjoy the end result...)

[Heatmor{Normal}]: C'mon, let's get a move on! I'm excited for this!

[Mightyena{Normal}]: I am too. We should go now Banette, before Nidoking gets mad.

[Banette{Serious}]: Alright, we're going. But I'm not in the mood to explain to Player what we're doing.

[Heatmor{Serious}]: We'll tell Player then. SO LET'S GO!

The four of you leave through the eastern exit. Mightyena is in the front, Banette and Heatmor are next to each other in the middle, and you are in the back.

The next scene is in Deadwood Path. The four of you are still walking somewhere.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Deadwood Path? They haven't found the hideout in the mine, have they?)

Heatmor slows his pace so he can walk next to you.

[Heatmor{Happy}]: Okay Player, we're here...to catch the thieves!

[You{Surprised}]: (No way!)

[Banette{Angry}]: Heatmor! Keep it down! Are you trying to warn them?

[Heatmor{Serious}]: No.

[Banette{Angry}]: ...

[Heatmor{Normal}]: So anyway, we've set up a trap here. We know they've been here at least once when Noctowl tried to chase them. They'll be so hungry and desperate for food that they won't be able to resist two Big Apples!

[You{Surprised}]: (Those must be the once I got for Nidoking!)

[Mightyena{Normal}]: We're here.

The group stops and the camera pans upward to show a small opening. There are four dead trees standing around the same length away from each other. Each tree trunk looks like it's been hacked into. Next to each tree is a patch of leaves.

[Heatmor{Normal}]: See the groups of leaves? The's a hole under each one. They'll be our hiding place. Once you hear any of us yell "Now", jump out and knock the tree right next to you over.  
{Happy}: If all goes well, we'll create a barricade around one of the thieves, and capture 'em!

[You{Surprised}]: (This isn't good. If I do what they say, Partner or Klinklang might get captured! But if I don't, then they'll be chasing me down too!)  
{Sad}: (I hope that neither of them show up...)

[Banette{Serious}]: You have the bait, Mightyena?

[Mightyena{Normal}]: Yep.

Mightyena walks into the area between the four trees, and places two Big Apples in the center. After that, she gets next to one of the leaf piles. Heatmor and Banette go to the other piles.

[Banette{Angry}]: Player. You mess this up and I'll make sure Nidoking's punishment for you won't be able to hold a candle to what I do to you.

You stare at the ground for a bit before heading to the only available leaf pile.

[Heatmor{Normal}]: Let's do this! Everybody get in your hiding place!

Everyone turns to their pile and the screen turns black.

|Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!|

[You{Confused}]: (... ... ...)  
(We've been waiting for a while now. I hope any of them is ready to call it off.)  
{Serious}: (It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing...)

|Klick.|

[You{Surprised}]: (That noise! It sounded like...)

|Klack!|

[You{Surprised}]: (Klinklang!)

|whirrrrrrrrr...|

[You{Surprised}]: (He's getting closer! I need to warn him without getting the other's attention somehow! Maybe I can rustle the leaves so he knows someone is here!)

|Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!|

[You{Wince}]: (He's still getting closer! Come on, notice me Klinklang!)

|whirrr.|

[You{Serious}]: (...He stopped...)

[Banette{Shouting}]: NOW!

[You{Sad}]: (No...)

The screen transitions back to Deadwood Forest. Klinklang is in front of the Big Apples while everybody hops out of their hiding places. Banette, Mightyena and Heatmor turn to their trees and hit them, causing them to fall over and block off Klinklang from leaving. You have not knocked down your tree, leaving an opening Klinklang has not yet noticed.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Gah! W-what the?! What's going on?!

[You{Sad}]: (Would it be pointless to help Klinklang? Should I knock down my tree too?)

Klinklang frantically turns to look at each Pokemon, and turns to you last.

[Klinklang{Surprise}]: Player--!  
{Wince}: I-I-I mean--

From behind, Heatmor grabs Klinklang and holds him down. Banette and Mightyena turn to face you.

[Heatmor{Normal}]: Try to move and you're gonna get BURNED!

[Banette{Normal}]: Oh? What's this?

Banette steps toward you.

[Banette{Normal}]: Klinklang knows your name despite the fact you came here just a few days ago.  
{Happy}: Hehehehe... I knew it.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Oh no...)

[Klinklang{Wince}]: N-no! I just overheard that name, and assumed it belonged to them! Really!

[Banette{Normal}]: Very convincing, Gear-Face.

Banette steps toward you again.

[Banette{Proud}]: I knew it since the beginning... I knew you were bad news.

[Heatmor{Normal}]: Hey, I just realized the irony in capturing Klinklang by cutting down trees.

[Banette{Angry}]: Quiet Heatmor, I'm in the middle of something!  
{Normal}: You can't outrun us Player. Once we get you we'll--

[Partner{No portrait}]: Move Player!

Exclaimation marks briefly appear above everyone's heads. You turn around and quickly move to the side so that Partner is able to ram straight into Banette, knocking her down. Partner then charges at Heatmor, dodging his ember and tackling him away from Klinklang.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Partner! Thank--

[Partner{Furious}]: Quiet you!

|CRASH!!!|

You, Partner and Klinklang turn to see that Mightyena had knocked down the final tree. Banette and Heatmor stand up while Mightyena goes to join them.

[Banette{Angry}]: Why you little no-good thief! That hurt!

[Heatmor{Wince}]: Yeah! What was that for?

[Partner{Angry}]: ...

[Banette{Serious}]: Well, no matter. We've got you trapped, and we're taking you all straight to the village!  
{Normal}: We didn't just capture two, we got three no-good Pokemon ready for a beat down!

You go to stand between Partner and Klinklang. Partner is in an attack stance while Klinklang is visibly nervous. You get into an attack stance too.

[You{Angry}]: (Looks like I've got no option but to fight!)

[Banette{Normal}]: Hehehehe... Hahahaha...  
{Proud}: Hahahahaha! This'll be fun! You ready Mightyena?

[Mightyena{Angry}]: Ready!

Mightyena gets into an attack stance.

*Flash!*

[Banette{Proud}]: Heatmor?

[Heatmor{Angry}]: I think so!

Heatmor gets into an attack stance.

*Flash!* *Flash!*

Banette gets into an attack stance.

[Banette{Proud}]: Then let's get three years worth of revenge on these criminals!

The edges of the screen glow white, accompanied by a _*Fwooooooooosh!*_ sound, and the boss battle loads.

\---

#### Boss Analysis

Boss 2: Banette, Mightyena and Heatmor

Music: Boss Battle: Neutral Standpoint

Arena Space: Medium-little.

Placement: Partner is one space away from you on your right, Klinklang is one space away on your left. One space in front of you is Banette, one space in front of Partner is Heatmor, and one space in front of Klinklang is Mightyena.

Banette (Lv. 10): Hex / Feint Attack / Spite / Grudge. Ability: Frisk. HP X2.

Mightyena (Lv. 9): Bite / Shadow Ball / Taunt / Howl. Ability: Quick Feet. HP X1.5.

Heatmor (Lv. 9): Ember / Slash / Fire Lash / Amnesia. Ability: Gluttony. HP X1.3.

Allies: Partner and Klinklang

Analysis: This battle is a big step up in difficulty from the last one, however with careful planning and knowledge of what your allies can do, you can win this with little problems. Remember that Klinklang cannot damage Banette, but his Rock Smash is super effective on Mightyena. If you or Partner have a type disadvantage against Heatmor you may need to focus your fire against him, Fire Lash should not be underestimated. By now, you should have a couple of Orbs, Wands and Tiny Reviver Seeds to give you a temporary advantage if needed.

\---

If you win, the next scene loads with Banette, Mightyena and Heatnor laying on the ground. You relax from your attack stance, but Partner doesn't.

[Banette{Angry-Wince}]: We... We lost?!

[Heatmor{Surprised}]: That wasn't supposed to happen!

[Mightyena{Angry-Wince}]: We were so close...

[You{Angry-Wince}]: (We did it. We beat them.)

[Banette{Angry-Wince}]: All that you've done...is prolong your inevitable capture. And you blew Player's cover...

Klinklang slowly turns to you.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Player, I'm sorry... I panicked...

Suddenly Heatmor stands up and uses ember. It doesn't hit anyone. Instead it burns the Big Apples. Heatmor falls back down afterwards.

[Heatmor{Happy}]: Ha. N-No Apples for...you...  
{Wince}: Ugh...

[You{Serious}]: (Heatmor fainted.)

The camera changes to Banette, and then Mightyena.

[You{Serious}]: (It looks like Banette and Mightyena did too. This should buy us some time to get away.)  
{Sad}: (Looks like I can't go to the village anymore...)

The camera goes back to your group. Partner finally relaxes. Klinklang is turned toward you but is facing the ground.

[Partner{Angry}]: ...  
{Sad}: I'm sorry Player, but it seems that you'll be living with us from now on...  
{Angry}: Thanks to a certain someone.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: Partner, I'm--

[Partner{Furious}]: I said quiet!  
{Angry}: We'll talk about this once we get to the hideout.

[Klinklang{Sad}]: ...

[Partner{Serious}]: For now, I need help moving a tree out of the way.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Partner is really mad at Klinklang. Almost reminds me of Nidoking...)

The three of you turn and walk up to one of the fallen trees. You all start pushing as the screen fades black. When the screen lights back up, the camera is facing at the entrance of the mine.

[Partner{Furious}]: You fool!

The camera transitions into the hideout. You are looking at Partner and Klinkang, who are facing each other.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: I'm sorry, I really am! I had no idea it was a trap!

[Partner{Furious}]: Really? Really?! It was so obvious!

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: I-It was?

[Partner{Furious}]: Yes! Could you not notice that there were piles of fresh leaves around long dead trees?! Could you not hear Player rustling the leaves so you'd hear?! Could you not see me gesturing for you to stop?! Could you not see the top of Hearmor's HEAD poking out of one of the piles?!

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: I'm sorry! I was just so hungry!  
{Teary-Eyed}: Listen Partner... I made a big mistake... I didn't mean any of that to happen... I was starving...

[Partner{Furious}]: Well guess what, Klinklang? So am I! Now Player is going to starve with us! "Sorry" doesn't do ANYTHING, just like it hasn't fixed our current problem for three years! You know, the one that you caused where you got me stuck here with you! Well good job, because now you've got Player sucked into this inescapable torture too! Fantastic! You've doomed the only friend we've made here!

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: ...Partner... you aren't acting like yourself...

[Partner{Furious}]: Just be quiet! I've had enough of your "Feel bad for me" talk!  
{Shouting}: In fact, I've had enough of YOU entirely!

[You{Unnerved}]: (Geez...)

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: Y-you... Y-you really...

Klinklang starts shivering.

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: Why would you say that? Don't you think you're taking this too far?

[Partner{Angry}]: Of course not after the stunt you pulled.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Player, you think I'm justified in chewing out Klinklang, right?

[Klinklang{Wince}]: H-huh? We should leave Player out of this...

[You{Unnerved}]: (Do I really have to choose?)

|Is Partner justified in yelling at Klinklang?|

>Yes  
No  
Refuse to answer

You nod your head.

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: ...

[Partner{Serious}]: You see Klinklang? Does that honestly surprise you? Before our inevitable doom, you pulled Player in with us last second.

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: ...I'm so...so sorry Player...

[Partner{Serious}]: Mistake or not, the weight of the consequences don't change.  
{Sad}: And we're all...doomed.  
*Sigh...* You know what?

\---

|Is Partner justified in yelling at Klinklang?|

Yes  
>No  
Refuse to answer

You shake your head.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Huh? You really think so?

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Really?!

[Partner{Sad}]: But Player, you're stuck here, for good. You're not going to be able to find out why you came to our world. You're going to starve, or be captured and be treated mercilessly. Do you understand how serious this is?

You nod.

[Partner{Sad}]: ...I see.  
*Sigh...* You know what?

\---

|Is Partner justified in yelling at Klinklang?|

Yes  
No  
>Refuse to answer

You look at the floor.

[Partner{Confused}]: Player?

[Klinklang{Sad}]: ...

[Partner{Sad}]: Oh, I see. After the events that just transpired, this is one of the last things you want to deal with, huh? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. I've just been so...

Partner shakes his/her head.

[Partner{Sad}]: *Sigh...* You know what?

\---

[Partner{Sad}]: I give up.

Partner starts walking to the exit.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Huh?! You can't mean... You aren't thinking about turning yourself in are you?!

Partner turns around.

[Partner{Sad}]: No, not really. I'm just so hungry, so stressed, so tired, so sick of being in this mine... I just need some time to myself. I'll be heading to Rumble Tunnels. I won't waste the little energy I have left trying to make the journey stealthy. If they catch me... They catch me. Like I said, I give up.

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: But they search that place for us all the time! They're probably searching there now! You'll be captured...

[Partner{Sad}]: Maybe that's for the best. I've spent years running from them, hoping that eventually a miracle will happen... But that was stupid of me. I'm never getting of this island, I should have known that was never a possibility...

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: Partner...

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Sad}]: I guess this really is goodbye Player. Thank you for everything you've done. I'm sorry this had to happen to you.

[You{Sad}]: (The air is so hopeless and sad here. I feel like I need to do something, but should I? Do I let Partner just go?)

Partner turns around and starts walking toward the exit, but stops for a second.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Huh?

A question mark briefly appears above Partner's head as he/she looks around. They stop and shake their head and finally exit through the secret tunnel.

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: This is all my fault...

Klinklang starts shivering. You turn to him.

[You{Sad}]: (Is this really the end for me? For Partner? For Klinklang?)

You stare at the ground and the screen turns black. Text boxes pop up.

[Banette{Wince}]: ...Ugh... Where am I?  
{Surprise}: Oh yeah! We fought with the thieves!  
...  
{Angry}: Looks like they got away...for now.  
{Serious}: Mightyena! Get up!

[Mightyena{Wince}]: ...Huh?

[Banette{Serious}]: You too Heatmor!

[Heatmor{Wince}]: ...Urg... My face hurts...

[Banette{Serious}]: Hurry up you two, we need to get to the village.

The screen stays dark for a bit before transitioning back to the mine. Klinklang is sitting in a corner while you look around the mine.

[You{Confused}]: (There's nothing to do here except wait. I'm not sure I can imagine having to live here for three years, especially with the risk of the whole thing caving in. Maybe that's why the villagers haven't found this hiding place yet.)  
{Sad}: (I wonder if Partner is okay.)

At this point, you are allowed to move freely through the mine. The only sound you can hear is a faint wind, other than that, it's completely quiet. You can talk to Klinklang or inspect the pile of rocks deeper in the mine for some optional dialogue.

\---

[Klinklang{Teary-Eyed}]: Player... I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry...

\---

Inspecting the cave in.

[You{Serious}]: (There's another cave in here preventing me from going farther into the mine.)  
{Serious}: (The instability of this place is likely why Partner and Klinklang didn't hide farther in.)

\---

Walking toward the exit will cause a text box to pop up asking if you want to look for Partner. Answering yes will trigger the next cutscene.

[You{Serious}]: (I know Partner said they needed to be alone, and I guess I just watched Partner leave, but...)  
{Angry}: (I think I should go and help them. They may have lost all hope, but I haven't! We can still survive. And there's always that chance that luck will look our way and give us a chance to leave the island!)

You start heading toward the exit.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Huh?! You're going too?! But... But...

You turn to Klinklang.  
""

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: You're going to find Partner?  
{Sad}: I want to help too but...  
{Teary-Eyed}: Partner doesn't want to see me... And I'll probably just mess something up if I go.  
{Sad}: Rumble Tunnels is near the north end of the island. Please be careful, if you're captured...  
{Teary-Eyed}: ...I don't know what I'll do...

You nod and turn back to the exit. As you go through the tunnel the screen turns black. The next area you find yourself in is an open grassland. The tips of the grass is covered in frost.

[You{Serious}]: (I think I can see a rocky cave from atop this hill.)  
{Confused}: (There's no more trees to hide along, so I should--)

You look up.

[You{Surprised}]: (Gah! Noctowl! There's nowhere to hide!)  
...  
{Confused}: (He's not coming down. It looks like he's heading toward the village. Maybe he doesn't know yet.)

You look back down.

[You{Angry}]: (Now I've really got to hurry.)

You run past the top edge of the screen, and the camera transitions back to Iceslate Village. Nidoking is talking with Nidorina and Kecleon at the plaza.

[Kecleon{Confused}]: So, do you think we'll catch one of them today?  
{Angry}: If I had to choose it would be PPP. That one stole from my shop one day, and if there's anything I can't stand, it's thieves!

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Hopefully. As slippery as they are, I don't think they'll be able to resist two big apples after we cleared the dungeons of any food sources.  
{Happy}: What do you say Nidorina? Aren't you excited that we might bring the monsters that tried to hurt you to justice?

[Nidorina{Confused}]: I guess...

[Nidoking{Confused}]: You guess? Where's the enthusiasm?

[Banette{Serious}]: Nidoking!

Everyone in the plaza turns to the eastern gate as Banette, Mightyena and Heatmor run in.

[Nidoking{Surprise}]: Huh? What happened?

[Nidorina{Surprised}]: Wait, where's Player?!

[Banette{Angry}]: You wanna know we're Player is?! With PPP and Klinklang, that's where!

[Nidorina{Surprised}]: Player has been kidnapped?! We need to help!

[Banette{Angry}]: No! Not kidnapped! Player is one of them!

[Mightyena{Wince}]: We almost captured Klinklang.

[Heatmor{Serious}]: But Player didn't follow my instructions! Instead PPP came out of nowhere, and they three of them teamed up to fight us!

[Nidorina{Sad}]: Are you saying... Player's been working with them in secret? That can't be true...

[Banette{Angry}]: Oh it's true alright. We quickly managed to overpower them into a retreat. Unfortunately they managed got away.

[Nidoking{Angry}]: Why that little double crossing traitor! I should have known someone who makes it here claiming they have amnesia was up to something bad!

[Nidorina{Sad}]: Player...

[Noctowl{Serious}]: If I may cut in.

Everyone turns to Noctowl as he flies in. He lands next to Nidoking.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: I've spotted Player heading to Rumble Tunnels. I found it strange that Player wasn't with you three, but now I know why.

[Mightyena{Confused}]: Rumble Tunnels? We've searched there many times before. There're so many tunnel ways there, it could be hard to find Player there.

[Banette{Serious}]: You mean that they could have found some sort of secret path in there? Is that where they've been hiding this whole time?

[Nidoking{Serious}]: I'm not sure, but that's where we're going. Kecleon, I need you to stay here and guard the stash of food. Noctowl, I need you to find Walrein and bring her to Rumble Tunnels. Heatmor, I need you to stay here and watch over Nidorina while I'm gone.

[Heatmor{Serious}]: Oh c'mon Nidoking! I wanna help catch 'em too!

[Nidoking{Serious}]: We don't have time for negotiations right now Heatmor. Everyone else is going with me, now let's move out!

Nidoking, Banette and Mightyena turn and leave through the eastern gate. Noctowl flies off and Kecleon runs offscreen to the residential area. Heatmor turns to Nidorina.

[Heatmor{Serious}]: So, I guess it'll just be you and me hanging out, at least until they get back.

[Nidorina{Sad}]: ...

[Heatmor{Confused}]: Hey, what's wrong?  
{Surprised}: Oh! Did you think I was disappointed that I have to watch over you? No no no, I was disappointed that I couldn't go catch Player with them.

[Nidorina{Sad}]: No, it's not that. I'm sad about Player. I thought Player was my friend... actually, I still think that. Is it dumb of me to think that?

[Heatmor{Surprised}]: Of course not!  
{Serious}: It's just that Player is super deceptive, and manipulative, and stuff. Strong too, they beat us pretty bad back there.

[Nidorina{Confused}]: Beat you? I thought Banette said...  
{Angry}: Banette!

[Heatmor{Serious}]: Yeah, we lost. But you know Banette. She doesn't like to admit defeat easily, especially against Player. She really doesn't like Player.

[Nidorina{Angry}]: Was that why Player was sad yesterday? Do you think she and Mightyena ditched Player at Eastern Woods?

[Heatmor{Confused}]: Well, that wouldn't be too surprising...

[Nidorina{Angry}]: Something's not right here. I need to see Player again. I might be able to beat Dad there if I hurry!

Nidorina runs past Heatmor and off the east edge of the screen while Heatmor watches.

[Heatmor{Surprised}]: Wah?! Hey?! Wait a second! You're supposed to stay here!

[Nidorina{Serious}]: Sorry Heatmor, I'll tell my Dad it wasn't your fault!

Heatmor chases after Nidorina.

[Heatmor{Surprised}]: Stop! I can't keep up with you!

The next scene starts at the entrance to a very dark reddish-brown mountain. There's a Deposit Box next to the entrance. You arrive from the bottom of the screen.

[You{Serious}]: (I've made it. Now I just need to find Partner.)

Going towards the entrance will cause the game to ask if you're ready to start Rumble Tunnels. Trying to leave will trigger dialogue.

\---

Trying to go the way you came from.

[You{Serious}]: (I've made it this far, I can't go back yet. I need to find Partner first.)

\---

Rumbles Tunnels is a cave colored the same as the entrance. There are many holes and tunnels in the walls, and there is a lot of dungeon area per floor. There are eleven floors in total.

Enemy Pokemon include Drilbur, Cranidos, Rattata, Raticate, Shuckle, and Nosepass. It's a moderately challenging dungeon that's a lot easier if you have an advantage against Rock Types. After the seventh floor, a cutscene plays.

Nidorina is running toward Rumble Tunnels, but stops to hide behind a rock. Nidoking is with Banette and Mightyena at the entrance.

[Nidorina{Serious}]: Dang, they beat me here. But it looks like they're still waiting for Noctowl.

The camera pans to a small hole at the side of the cave.

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Aha! I'll be able to sneak in through there.

Nidorina sneaks over to the hole and the camera pans to the group at the entrance.

[Mightyena{Confused}]: So... You're going to collapse the entire place?

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Of course. There are too many tunnels and pathways to look through. Player could escape past us without us even knowing. If I cave it in, Player, and possibly the others, won't have any choice but to come back up, where we'll be waiting.

[Banette{Serious}]: Well what're we waiting for?

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Noctowl and Walrein. We need to make sure we can completely surround them.

The cutscene ends and the dungeon is reloaded on the eighth floor. Once you finish the final floor, the screen stays black, and a text box pops up.

[You{Confused}]: (I've been traveling for a while now, but still no sign of Partner.)

|rrrrruuuuuuuuuumble!|

[You{Surprised}]: (Was that the cave?)  
{Confused}: (No... I've heard that before. It's Partner's stomach!)

The screen lights up, revealing the back of Partner as they sit down. You walk up behind them.

[Partner{Sad}]: ...Someone there?

Partner turns around to face you.

[Partner{Sad}]: Oh...Hello Player.

Partner sits down again.

[You{Sad}]: (Partner is so lifeless right now...)  
{Relieved}: (But at least Partner is okay. I need to convince Partner to come to the mine.)

You walk over and sit next to them.  
""

[Partner{Sad}]: You want me to go back? Sorry Player, it's pointless. I don't think I have the energy to travel back anyway.

[You]: ""

[Partner{Sad}]: Why's it pointless? Because no matter where I am, I'm going to starve or be captured... Maybe both. There's no use in doing anything except reflecting on my life with the time I have left.

[You{Sad}]: (Partner has such a hopeless and depressing attitude. I'm not saying we should be optimistic about this situation, but...)  
[You{Confused}]: (Hm? What was that?)

[Nidorina{No portrait}]: Player? Are you in here? I need to talk!

[You{Surprised}]: (Huh? That's Nidorina's voice!)

[Partner{Confused}]: Nidorina's here?  
{Sad}: That's a little strange...

You get up, but Partner doesn't. Suddenly the hole cave quakes.

|CRASH! Rumble! Rumble!|

Partner gets up.

[You{Surprised}]: (That wasn't Partner's stomach this time, it was...!)

[Partner{Sad}]: A cave in... Hm. That's not quite how I expected this to go down, but...  
{Serious}: Wait...  
{Surprised}: Nidorina's here! She's in danger! Player, you need to get out too!

Partner quickly gets up and runs offscreen. You follow along. Back outside of the cave, Banette, Mightyena, Noctowl and Walrein are watching Nidoking.

[Nidoking{Furious}]: Earthquake!

Nidoking jumps.

|CRASH!|

[Nidoking{Furious}]: Again!

[Heatmor{Surprised}]: Stop! Nidoking!

Nidoking turns to the voice. The villagers make way as Heatmor runs on screen and next to Nidoking, panting.

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Heatmor! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be watching over my daughter!

[Heatmor{Wince}]: Hah...Hah...Nidorina, she *wheeze* she ran from me...Hah...She said she was coming here...

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: What? She wanted to come here?!

[Heatmor{Wince}]: Yes... Have you not seen her? Did she...make it here?

Nidoking quickly turns to the cave.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Quiet, I think I heard someone...

[Nidorina{No portrait}]: Daaaaaaaaad!!!

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Nidorina!!!

Nidoking charges into the cave. Everyone else crowds around the cave entrance watching him go, nervous and unsure of what to do.

The camera switches to an area deep inside the cave. The whole place is shaking, sediment and chunks of rocks fall from the ceiling. Nidoking runs into view, looking around in panic.

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: No-no-no-no-no! Nidorina! Where are you?!

The camera switches to another area in the cave with Nidorina. She runs to the left, but quickly turns the other way to avoid running under a falling boulder. She runs right and the same thing happens.

[Nidorina{No portrait}]: I'm over here!

Nidorina pants for a bit before looking up.

[Nidorina{Surprised}]: Aah!

The screen turns completely black.

|CRASH!!!|

The camera changes back to Nidoking.

[Nidoking{Wince}]: There are so many tunnels and echoes, I can't tell where Nidorina's voice is coming from!

Nidoking charges through a tunnel, smashing rocks and boulders in his wake.

[Nidking{Wince}]: Daddy's coming, don't worry... Don't worry!  
{Surprised}: Huh?

Nidoking stops.

[Nidoking{Angry}]: ...

The camera pans over to where Nidoking is facing, showing Partner and you running in Nidoking's direction. The two of you stop.

[You{Surprised}]: (Nidoking!)

[Nidoking{Angry}]: Aargh! I don't have time for this, I need to save my daughter!

[Nidorina{No portrait}]: This room is...about to collapse... I'm stuck... Someone please...please help me...

Everyone turns to a small tunnel in the wall.

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Nidorina! Don't worry sweetie, I'll bust you out!

Partner turns to Nidoking.

[Partner{Angry}]: Didn't you hear what she just said?! The ceiling is about to cave in on her in there! Smashing in there is too dangerous!

Nidoking turns to Partner.

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Huh? Why would you--

[Partner{Angry}]: Stay here!

You and Partner run into the tunnel. Nidoking isn't able to follow because the hole is too small.

In another area in the cave the camera pans right until Nidorina, whose lower body is pinned under a heavy boulder, comes into view.

[Nidorina{Teary-Eyed}]: *Whimper...*

[Partner{Angry}]: Nidorina!

[Nidorina{Surprised}]: Huh? PPP!? And Player!

You and Partner run on screen.

[Partner{Angry}]: Quick Player, help me move the rock off of Nidorina!

You nod, and the two of you move to start pushing the boulder. You successfully push it aside. The rumbling of the cave intensifies. Nidorina takes a slow step forward but falls back down.

[Nidorina{Wince}]: M-my legs.

[Partner{Angry}]: Help me move her!

Partner moves to her left side. You get on the right. Together you drag her offscreen before the room collapses. You keep dragging her, and the small hole comes into view.

[Partner{Serious}]: Don't worry, Nidorina. We're almost there...

From the ceiling, a large rock smashes against your head, stunning you for a second.

[Nidorina{Surprised}]: Player!

[Partner{Surprised}]: Player! Are you okay?!

[You{Wince}]: (That hurt...real badly. But I have...to keep going!)

You get back up and continue carrying Nidorina with Partner.

The scene goes back to Nidoking, who quickly moves away from the hole, and Nidorina, You and finally Partner emerge from. Rocks spill out from the tunnel.

[Nidoking{Teary-Eyed}]: Nidorina!

Nidoking puts Nidorina on his back.

[Nidoking{Teary-Eyed}]: Hang on tight sweetie, I'm gonna get you out of here!

Nidoking runs offscreen to the left, being followed by you and Partner. The ceiling caves in, and the camera transitions back to the entrance of the cave. Nidoking, you and Partner run out, all stopping to pant. The villagers are still there, and all of the crowd around Nidoking except for Banette, who gets in front of you and Partner.

[Banette{Angry}]: Don't worry Nidoking, they won't be getting away this time!

[Nidoking{Relieved}]: Hold on Banette. Hah...hah...

[Banette{Surprised}]: What?

Banette turns to Nidoking, who takes Nidorina off his back.

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Nidorina, are you okay?! Were you hurt?! Please speak to me!

[Nidorina{Relieved}]: My legs hurt, but I'm fine. Player and PPP saved me.

Everyone turns to you and Partner except Nidoking and Nidorina. They embrace each other.

[Nidoking{Teary-Eyed}]: My princess is okay... She's okay... It's a miracle...*Sniff*

[You{Wince}]: (I've never seen...Nidoking so emotional. The pain in my head...isn't going away. Everything's...starting to go black...)

You fall down. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Player!  
{Wince}: Urgh... So hungry...so tired...

Partner falls down too. The camera pans away from the crowd, back to the rock where Nidorina had previously hidden behind. From offscreen, Klinklang runs behind it.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Oh no! I'm too late!

Klinklang panics and frantically looks around.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!

[Nidoking{Relieved}]: Those two saved my daughter. Help me bring them back to the village.

[Klinklang{Surprised}]: Huh?

The screen fades black.

[You{Wince}]: (... ... ...)  
(Where...where am I?)

The next scene fades in. Your in someone's house in Iceslate, laying on a bed. Partner is a few feet away from you, laying on a different bed. You try to get up, but fail.

[You{Wince}]: (Ouch! My head feels like it's throbbing...)

The door opens and Noctowl walks in.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: I see you've awoken, Player.

[You{Surprised}]: (Noctowl?)

Noctowl walks over to you.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: That's quite a bruise on your head. From a falling rock I presume? Take it easy.

Noctowl turns to Partner.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: PPP however, fainted from hunger and tiredness. Used up all their energy to help Nidorina, if what she said was true.  
{Confused}: This does of course, bring up the question of why PPP would save her as opposed to what happened three years ago.

[You{Wince}]: (I can tell him...)

You try to stand up but fail again. Noctowl looks at you.

[You{Wince}]: (Argh...trying to do anything hurts me. I can't even talk!)

[Noctowl{Serious}]: I said take it easy. We're not going to harm a savior of Nidoking's daughter. And if you're wondering, Nidorina is recovering in her house. Now do yourself a favor and rest.

[Partner{Wince}]: *Grunt* *Cough*

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Well, sounds like PPP is waking up.

Noctowl turns and walks over to Partner.

[Partner{Wince}]: N-Noctowl?!

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Been a while since we last talked hasn't it? But I need to keep this short.

[Partner{Wince}]: Player... Nidorina... Are they alright?

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Injured, but they'll make full recoveries. Now answer me this. What happened three years ago? Why were you trying to push a tree on Nidorina?

[Partner{Serious}]: I wasn't... I was pushing it away from her house... Nidoking just assumed I tried to hurt her... He didn't let me explain...

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Hmmm... Now tell me, why was Nidorina at Rumble Tunnels?

[Partner{Wince}]: I don't know... Something about needing to talk to Player...

[Noctowl{Serious}]: I'm not seeing any of the signs of lying... Can you walk?

Partner slowly tries to get up, and succeeds.

[Partner{Wince}]: I think so...

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Good, then follow me.

Noctowl walks outside. Partner looks at you for a second before following. After waiting a few seconds, the sound of a ringing bell could be heard. Noctowl enters the house again.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Nidoking has requested that I inspect your injuries while he gives an announcement.

[You{Wince}]: (An announcement?)

The screen changes to a view at the stump. Nidoking is standing on it with Nidorina on his back, and next to him is Partner. The residents of Iceslate crowd around it.

[Nidoking{Confused}]: Sweetie, are you sure you want to be here instead of resting at home?

[Nidorina{Normal}]: Yes Dad, it's too important for me to miss.

[Nidoking{Normal}]: Anything you want, sweetie, anything you want.

The camera pans over to the fence and behind a bush where Klinklang is hiding.

[Klinklang{Wince}]: I'm risking so much coming here, but I need to know what happens to Partner and Player...

The camera goes back to the stump. Nidoking looks at the crowd.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Everybody here? Good. As you all know, PPP and Player saved my daughter in Rumble Tunnels. And as I was informed by Noctowl... that's the second time PPP has saved my little girl.

[Banette{Surprised}]: Huh?!

[Walrein{Surprised}]: Twice?!

[Heatmor{Confused}]: But what about the Big Apple Tree incident?

[Nidoking{Serious}]: As it turns out, PPP wasn't pushing the tree towards Nidorina. PPP was pushing it away from her. And I will be the first to say...

Nidoking turns to Partner.

[Nidoking{Sad}]: I'm sorry.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Nidoking...  
{Amazed}: Am I... Is this a dream?

The camera pans over to Klinklang.

[Klinklang{Amazed}]: ...This is...Hahaha...  
{Teary-Eyed}: ...hahahahaha... This is wonderful...

The camera goes back to the stump.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: I owe you a great deal PPP. If there's anything at all I can do for you, let me know.

[Partner{Amazed}]: I...I...  
{Teary-Eyed}: I just want to leave this island. I want to go back to the mainland again. And I know Player wants to leave too.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: After what's happened to you here, I can't say I'm surprised.

Nidoking turns to Walrein in the audience.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Walrein, do you think you can swim back to the mainland and get Lapras?

[Walrein{Normal}]: It'll take a while, but yeah. I'm on it.

Walrein walks offscreen to the south.

[Nidorina{Confused}]: You know, I just realized. Do you know if Klinklang was in Rumble Tunnels when it collapsed?

The camera switches to Klinklang.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: They...They just now are wondering if I could've been in Rumble Tunnels...buried alive?

The camera switches back to the stump.

[Partner{Confused}]: K-Klinklang?  
{Angry}: No, I don't think so.

[Nidorina{Confused}]: And speaking of him... Do you think that if PPP never meant to hurt me, Klinklang might not have either?

[Nidoking{Confused}]: Why would you ask that? Even if it was an accident, would you really be willing to forgive Klinklang for that?

[Nidorina{Serious}]: Well, yeah. An accident's an accident.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Well if you're willing Nidorina...  
{Normal}: Then I guess I am too. So PPP, could you tell us about Klinklang?

The camera switches back to Klinklang.

[Klinklang{Amazed}]: Y-yes! Tell them I didn't mean to... Hahahaha...*Sniff...* We're finally going to live normal lives again...

The camera switches back to the stump.

[Partner{Angry}]: Klinklang? You mean the Pokemon who got me into that mess?! Into years of hunger, fear, and freezing every single day?! Who I only teamed up with so I could survive to see another day?!

[Nidoking{Confused}]: You're getting a bit upset that we mentioned him... Did he actually mean to do it?

[Partner{Angry}]: Yeah, sure. Whatever.

The camera changes back to Klinklang. His animation freezes.

[Klinklang{Amazed}]: Wh... ... ...  
{Serious}: ...What?

Klinklang takes a step back.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: W-why... W-why would...

Klinklang takes a step back.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Alright then, we'll make him pay for you. Don't worry.

[Klinklang{Serious}]: ...  
{Teary-Eyed}: ...*Klick*  
{Confused}: ...  
{Angry}: ...*Klack*  
{Furious}: ...*Whirrrrr*  
{Teary-Eyed}: ...*Klack Klack*  
{Serious}: ...

Klinklang takes a step back, then another, then slowly backs away offscreen. The camera pans to the stump.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: That concludes this announcement. PPP and Player are no longer our enemies.

[Partner{Wince}]: Please...call me Partner...

[Nidoking{Confused}]: Partner? You gave yourself a new name?

|rrrruuuuuuuuuumble!|

[Partner{Wince}]: So...hungry...

[Nidorina{Surprised}]: Dad, did you forget to feed them? It's looks like PPP-- I mean Partner, hasn't eaten in days!

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Oh, right!

Nidoking turns to Kecleon.

[Nidoking{Serious}]: Kecleon, brings some Apples to Noctowl's house.

[Kecleon{Normal}]: Sure thing.

Kecleon walks offscreen. Nidoking turns to Partner.

[Nidoking{Confused}]: Erm...  
{Serious}: Partner! That was it. Head back to Noctowl's house. Kecleon will be bringing you some food.

Partner nods and walks offscreen. The crowd disperses. Nidoking is about to walk off the stump before...

[Walrein{Normal}]: Nidoking!

[Nidoking{Confused}]: Back already? Did something happen?

[Walrein{Normal}]: I didn't need to find Lapras, she's coming to us!

[Nidoking{Surprised}]: Coming here?

[Nidorina{Amazed}]: Lapras is coming here?

[Walrein{Serious}]: Yeah, she is. But she seemed a little sad. She should be arriving any minute now, follow me.

Walrein walks offscreen to the south again while Nidoking follows.

The camera switches back to Noctowl's house. You and Partner are lying in separate beds. Noctowl is standing by you.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: I think the only thing you can do to heal that is to sleep. It should naturally recover over time.

There's a knock on the door. Noctowl turns around and goes over to open it.

[Kecleon{Serious}]: Brought some apples for those two. Requested by Nidoking.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: Ah, here. Hand me them.

[Kecleon{Serious}]: Here you go. When you're done, fly to the southern end of the island. Lapras is here.

[Noctowl{Confused}]: Already? I wonder why.

Kecleon leaves and Noctowl walks to Partner's bed, leaving a pile of apples in front of it. Partner immediately perks up and starts munching on them. Noctowl turns to you.

[Noctowl{Serious}]: You should sleep, Player. It doesn't seem like you're starving like PPP. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave.

Noctowl walks out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

[Partner{Amazed}]: Player...this is amazing! For once in years I'm not cold, and scared, and hungry! I still can't believe this is happening! Nidoking is actually allowing us to leave this place!

[You{Amazed}]: (He...he is?!)

[Partner{Normal}]: But...I'm still so tired... So exhausted...

All but one Apple is left in front of Partner. Partner pushes it near you, and goes back to bed.

[Partner{Serious}]: I hogged all the Apples to myself didn't I? I'm sorry, I was just so hungry... *Yawn...* I'm just going to sleep for a bit...

Partner lies down in the bed.

[You{Amazing}]: (So it finally happened... I'm getting off the island!)  
{Confused}: (But...what ever happened to Klinklang? Did Partner tell--)  
{Wince}: (Ouch! The headache is returning. Oh no... Things are going dark again...)

The screen fades black. After a few seconds, the sound of waves could be heard.

[???{No portrait}]: Wake up you two, we're almost there.

[You{Sleeping}]: (... ... ...)  
(Is that...water?)  
{Wince}: (My back hurts a bit... What have I been sleeping on?)  
{Surprised}: (...Huh? Is this a shell?)

[???{No portrait}]: Ah, so you've woken up. Once we reach the dock, could you carry PPP off me with you? Must be really tired if they haven't woken up yet.

The screen lights up. You and Partner are on a dock, and in front of your is a blue Pokemon resembling a plesiosaur with a large grey shell. Partner is lying down. The dock seems to lead into a forest with large trees.

[Plesiosaur{Normal}]: Thank you... And I need to thank you again for saving Nidorina.

You look around, then back at the Pokèmon.

[You{Confused}]: (Where are we? And could this Lapras?)  
""

[Lapras{Confused}]: Oh yes, I am Lapras. But I don't think introductions are necessary. Chances are I won't see you again. I'm moving to the Water Continent to help my sister with her work.  
{Wince}: I can't tolerate what's been happening here any longer.  
{Normal}: I need to meet her tomorrow, so I need to hurry. I stayed a bit too long with Nidoking and Nidorina.

[You{Confused}]: (So, she came to say goodbye?)  
""

[Lapras{Sad}]: Yes, I'm going to miss them. You know I helped take care of Nidorina after her mother left. It was a bit hard for me to tell them I was leaving too. Thanks again for saving her life, and letting me see her one more time...  
{Surprised}: Oh, I almost forgot! Here, take these!

You walk up to Lapras, and then step back.

[You{Confused}]: (They're...)  
{Surprised}: (Letters from the villagers!)

[Lapras{Normal}]: You two were sound asleep, so everyone in Iceslate decided to leave you letters. It was their last chance to say their goodbyes to you.  
{Serious}: Now I'm sorry, but I really need to leave. If you ever need to travel across the continent, a new Pokemon should be here in a few days to replace me. Happy trails.

Lapras turns around and swims offscreen. When she's gone, you walk over to Partner and try to wake him/her up.

[Partner{Wince}]: ...Wha? Huh?

Partner gets up and yawns. Then quickly looks around in surprise.

[Partner{Surprised}]: We're...we're...  
{Amazed}: At Medley Town's dock! It's been so long! I remember watching it disappear from view riding Lapras three years ago. I though I would never come back.

You walk up to Partner.

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh? Letters? Everyone at Iceslate left these for each of us?

You nod.

[You{Serious}]: (I guess I should start reading mine.)  
("Dear Player, I had my suspicions that you were nothing but a thief, but I'm glad they were wrong. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Don't forget to check out other Kecleon Stands on the mainland! -From Kecleon.")

\---

("Player, I'm sorry we never really got to know each other, but I guess it was for the best. I'm sorry for thinking you were plotting something against us. -Walrein.")

\---

("Hey Player, how's it going? Sorry for, y'know, trying to beat you up back there. Look like you're really a good Pokemon. My bad. This is from Heatmor by the way.")

\---

("Dear Player. So it turns out you weren't bad after all. I'm sorry, especially for planning to ditch you at Eastern Woods. I shouldn't have been so presumptuous. -From Mightyena.")

\---

("I'm sorry, I was wrong, you were good all along, you're stronger than me, I was a big jerk. You happy? I was paranoid you'd be another PPP or Klinklang... But I guess PPP wasn't bad either. Now I need to re-re-rethink about my actions. -From Banette.")

\---

("You were a strange one, Player. You tell me you have no idea how you got to Iceslate and I completely believed you, and still do. We never quite figured out how you got here, but for Nidorina's sake I'm glad you did. Take care. -Noctowl.")

\---

("Dear Player, I'm so sad that you, Partner and Lapras are leaving. I wish I could have told you face-to-face. I'd write thank you a million times on this paper for all you've done, for saving me, for being my friend, but there's not enough room. So imagine this one as if it were a million. Thank you. -From Nidorina.")

\---

("We definitely got off to a rocky start, didn't we? I'm sorry for every time I yelled at you and treated you badly. You've saved my daughter, and there's still so much that I owe you. If I ever see you again, I'm helping you whether you like it or not, and you can count on that. -Nidoking.")

\---

[You{Serious}]: (That's all of them. It's really weird seeing them apologize and be nice to me, even if it's just in writing.)

[Partner{Sad}]: Oh no...  
{Teary-Eyed}: What have I done...?

[You{Confused}]: (Hm?)

You look over at Partner, who has a letter in front of them. You walk over to read it.

[You{Confused}]: ("I don't think I'm perfect at all, I've made plenty of mistakes Parter. But by far my biggest one was allowing you to starve and freeze for three years because I didn't give you the chance to explain what was going on that one night. I vow that we will catch Klinklang, and make him pay for getting you involved in that. Don't worry about it, he's going down. -Nidoking.")

[Partner{Teary-Eyed}]: What have I done...?

The screen fades black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Bittersweet Success finally comes to a close. I had originally thought part 2 would be the longest part, but here part 3 is over twice as long. Something to note is that this chapter is subject to change depending on its reception on certain areas.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote questions:
> 
> 10: Would you have chosen "Yes", "No", or not have answered Partner's question about scolding Klinklang?
> 
> 11: What did you think of Partner's actions in this part?
> 
> 12: Any last thoughts about Iceslate and its residents?


	8. The ??? Dimension (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> A few Notes: I may censor some parts of a chapter name by adding "???" instead of certain words, but not in the actual chapter itself. This is so that you aren't spoiled about a character appearance or a certain event chapters ahead. In the games, you can't bring up a chapter index giving the names of all future chapters (obviously).
> 
> The Player character isn't the only one to have visible thoughts. Like in the games, occasionally other Pokemon can have their dialogue in parentheses.
> 
> Also, I've been wanting to mention this for a while but kept forgetting. Soul of Steel will contain references and spoilers to previous games that may or may not be major.
> 
> Lastly, for certain parts I will add "For Reference" music that can originate from other games. I will alert which game(s) when the time comes.

### Chapter 5: The Spectral Dimension

The first scene is still at the dock. Partner stands on the edge of it, facing away from you.

[Partner{Sad}]: ...So Lapras left. She was the only one who knew how to get to Iceslate Village. I don't even remember. It was so long ago that I came there, and I wasn't paying too much attention on the journey...

[You{Confused}]: (...)

[Partner{Sad}]: What am I going to do? Because of me, Klinklang is still being hunted down. I need to think of a solution to this, but I don't know where to start at all.

[You{Sad}]: (I know that feeling.)  
{Serious}: (But my problem has been solved now. I'm on the mainland, and now I can search for Maractus.)

Partner turns around and walks to you.

[Partner{Sad}]: Player, I understand if you don't want to help me. This is all my fault, and it's my job to save Klinklang. I'm too much in debt to you, I can't ask you for anything more.

[You{Confused}]: (I want to help, but like Partner, I have no idea how.)

[Partner{Sad}]: You still need to find out why you came to our world, don't you? Go ahead and figure all that out. You said you needed to get to Dune Town, didn't you? Do you need directions?

[You{Serious}]: (If I remembered correctly, the voice told me Dune Town was west of Tomatica City, which was south of Medley Town.)

You shake your head, then talk.

[Partner{Confused}]: So you know then? Well, keep in mind that this dock faces north. Dune Town is at the southwest end of the continent.

[You{Confused}]: (Now that I think about it, the voice told me I'm supposed to save innocent lives. The questions are how, and does Klinklang count as "innocent"?)  
{Serious}: (The only way to figure out is to meet Maractus. She's probably been waiting days for me since I've been at Iceslate.)

[Partner{Sad}]: I'd be willing to help you get there, but I need to figure out a way to help Klinklang.  
{Confused}: Though I guess I could guide you where to go from Medley. How about that?

You nod.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright then, follow me.

The two of you walk into the forest, leaving an empty dock. The game loads Medley Town.

Medley Town looks exactly as it had in the flashback, teeming with plant life. The shape is somewhat rectangular, stretching from east to west. There are four exits, one to the west, one to the south from a curved pathway, one at the top near the western exit, and one that goes to the northeast that is blocked off by warning signs. You and Partner arrive from the north exit.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well, here's Medley Town.  
{Confused}: Looks...exactly how I remember.  
{Serious}: I guess that shouldn't be surprising though.

The camera pans to the southern exit.

[Partner{Serious}]: If you want to make it to Dune Town, you go through that path. Once make it to the edge of the continent, follow the coast to the west. If you ever see a large singular mountain, stay away from it. That's Mt. Tapu, it's where the Island Guardians meet together...or it's assumed. Chances are they won't take lightly to unexpected visitors.

The camera pans next to the north exit, focusing on another Kecleon shop. There is a Deposit Box to the left.

[Partner{Serious}]: The trip won't be short. If I were you I'd prepare at Kecleon's Stand. There are some other shops too. Would you like me to explain their purposes?

>Yes  
No

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright. I'll give you a short summary of each. I think you already know about Kecleon's Stand.

The camera pans right to another stand occupied by a luchador bird.

[Partner{Serious}]: That's Hawlucha's Slam School. For a price, Hawlucha can teach you new moves or remind you of ones you've forgotten. I hear if you have a special coin, he can change your Ability if possible.

The camera turns to a stand with a silver sentient key ring.

[Partner{Serious}]: Over there is Klefki's Rockin' Lock. Sometimes you'll find boxes in dungeons that you can't open. Klefki can open them up for you if you're willing to pay. You won't know what's in the box until you open it though, so keep that it mind.

The camera pans to a golden stand occupied by a floating coffin with four ghostly hands.

[Partner{Serious}]: More uncommon than boxes though, are Gold Bars. If you can find anyone more obsessed with Gold Bars than Cofagrigus over there, let me know. Cofagrigus has a variety of rare and helpful items that you can exchange for Gold Bars. Of course, he also offers (P) for Gold Bars too.

The camera pans to a weak-looking stand made up of rags and supported by awkwardly placed planks of wood. A ragged yellow Pokemon with eyes on its "body" occupies the stand.

[Partner{Serious}]: And finally, there's Mimikyu's Real-Deal Decorations. Mimikyu sells homemade accessories like scarves, headbands, necklaces and other such things that you can wear. It's expensive and doesn't have any use in or out of dungeons, but if you have some extra (P), it's worth looking into.

The camera pans back to the two of you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Take note that out of all those services, only Kecleon's is found in other towns.

\---

Yes  
>No

[Partner{Serious}]: No problem. You can always ask for info at the stand if needed.

The camera pans back to you two.

\---

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey, good luck finding Maractus or whoever. Sorry again that I won't be able to help accompany you.

[???{No portrait}]: You there.

You both turn as a ghostly tree-like Pokemon approaches you. It is the same one from the flashback.

[Ghost Tree{Serious}]: I'm going to have to ask who you two are.

[Partner{Confused}]: Been a while, hasn't it Trevenant?

[Trevenant{Confused}]: ............?  
{Surprised}: Wait...PPP?! But you've been gone for...erm...

[Partner{Serious}]: Three years, I know. But I'm back. And I go by Partner now. Uh hey, before you start asking questions, has anyone moved into my old house yet? Actually, are there just any open by chance?

[Trevenant{Serious}]: No, I don't believe so. Sorry.

[Partner{Sad}]: No don't worry, it's not a problem.  
{Serious}: Oh, Player. This is Trevenant, he runs things here in Medley. You don't have to listen to this if you don't want to. Go ahead and prepare for a trip to Dune Town if you need to.

[Trevenant{Normal}]: That's going to be a long trip without Lapras. The new guy should be here in a few days, but...  
{Serious}: Hear he's an Industrialist.

[Partner{Sad}]: I guess you've forgotten Trevenant, but I don't care about Industrialism or Purism.

[Trevenant{Serious}]: Well you should. We've only got one Earth.

[Partner{Serious}]: Yes, I've heard it before.  
(Three years since the last time he's told me that and I'm already tired of it.)

Trevenant turns to you.

[Trevenant{Normal}]: Well, good luck getting to Dune Town.  
{Angry}: But make sure you watch out for a truly despicable criminal on the way. His names is Aggron.  
{Normal}: And as welcome to our town, please accept this.

|Trevenant gave you 800 (P)!|

[Trevenant{Normal}]: Good luck.  
{Serious}: Oh, and if you see a Pokemon by the name of Palossand at Dune Town, tell him Trevenant needs a word with him.

You nod, and then are freely able to move around Medley Town while Partner and Trevenant talk. You can talk to the Pokemon that inhabit the town for some extra dialogue. Their names are given despite not meeting them before.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: You know, considering you were sent here from the Human World, whoever's waiting for you's probably got something very important to tell you. Go ahead and figure that out.  
{Sad}: Me? Well, you know what I need to do... Klinklang is still being hunted.

\---

Talking to Trevenant.

[Trevenant{Normal}]: Your welcome in Medley Town as long as you don't try to alter anything without my permission. Pluck a single flower and I'll know.

\---

Talking to a slim feminine grass type with blue flowers on one hand and red on the other.

[Roserade{Normal}]: I haven't seen you around here before. What brings you to this lovely place?

\---

Talking to a large purple mushroom.

[Shiinotic{Normal}]: Hey, newcomer! Don't you just love this place? Don't you? Don't you? I bet you do, don't you?

\---

Talking to a purple and blue crab in a boxing stance.

[Crabrawler{Serious}]: After I got old enough to live on my own, my father moved away to live in Tomatica City.  
{Wince}: I don't agree with that choice...  
{Serious}: But he'll probably be back. He just needed a change of scenery is all...probably.  
{Sad}: I hope...

\---

Talking to a humanoid Pokemon with a bed of red flowers around its head. They're looking at a green square shaped Pokemon from a distance.

[Florges{Serious}]: That Charjabug, I know he's up to something. Everyone knows. If he's going to watch our every move, then I'll watch his!

\---

Talking to a green square Pokemon with bus-like features.

[Charjabug{Sad}]: I was originally going to work a job at Tomatica City, but it was too loud and noisy all the time. I found that I liked living here better...but now everyone thinks I'm sort sort of spy for the Industrialists... Honestly I have no idea what to do.

\---

Talking to a thin, light blue serpent-like Pokemon.

[Dratini{Confused}]: Are you new here? Did you come from a different continent?  
{Normal}: Oh hey, if you are, then what do you think of this? After all these years we're finally going to give this continent a name. As an outsider, how does this sound?  
{Amazed}: "The Pure Continent"!

\---

Going to the wrong exit.

[You{Serious}]: (This isn't the way I need to go. I need to leave through the southern exit.)

\---

Inspecting the blocked path.

[You{Confused}]: (It doesn't look like I'm supposed to go through here...)

\---

Attempting to leave through the southern exit will cause a message to pop up asking if you want to set out to Dune Town. If you select yes, the dungeon "Land of Perfection" loads.

"Land of Perfection" is a large forest and similar to Medley Town, is abundant with various plant life. Even on spaces you're able to walk on, not a speck of dirt is able to be seen underneath the massive amount of grass, flowers, leaves and weeds. The leaves at the top of the trees are a vibrant green, and as you move down the tree the leaves turn orange, yellow and purple. The color pallet is entirely bright and lively.

The dungeon is fifteen floors with no Deposite Box area. Occasionally some floors will start out with Sunny Weather. There is a medium amount of dungeon space per floor. Enemy Pokemon include Cherrim, Cradily, Beautifly, Spewpa, Vivillon (most variants), and Hoothoot.

Once you make it past the fifteenth floor, you find yourself in an area that seems to be between the forest and dry, cracked dirt. There is what appears to be a stone statue of a bulky kangaroo-like Pokemon.

[You{Wince}]: (Whew, I think I can catch a break here.)  
{Confused}: (Hm? What's that?)

You walk up to the statue.

[You{Confused}]: (I wonder what this is? Maybe I should inspect it before I continue on.)

At this point, you're able to move on to the next dungeon, or go back to Medley Town. If you return to Medley Town, you'll have to go through "Land of Perfection" to get back to the area with the statue.

Pressing (A) facing the statue will bring up three options.  
"Save"  
"Save and return to menu"  
"Cancel"

The next dungeon is called "Grounds of Opportunity". This dungeon is in a very dry atmosphere with a hard, sometimes cracked dirt floor. There are a few desert shrubs to be spotted from time to time, but other than that there is no visible plant life.

Like the previous dungeon, there are fifteen floors with no Deposit Box area. Occasionally, some floors will start out with a Sandstorm. There is a medium amount of dungeon space per floor. Enemy Pokemon include Gurdurr, Aron, Larion, Exadrill, Diglett (Alolan), and Salandit.

Once you finish the dungeon, the screen stays black while textboxes pop up.

[You{Wince}]: (I've traveled a long distance, but I haven't even gotten to the coast yet...)  
{Confused}: (It looks like morning passed a while ago.)  
{Surprised}: (Woah, what is that in the distance?)

The screen lights up, giving you a first person perspective of a tall wall of what appears to be pure steel. Large steel sky scrapers poke out high above the wall. The beams of spotlights can be seen shining up to the sky, although are faded from the daylight.

[You{Surprised}]: (Is that a town...no, a city?! Every part of it looks like it's made out of steel!)  
{Normal}: (There's no question about it. This must be Tomatica City. I'm almost to Dune Town.)

The scene changes to an up close view of the wall with a closed door of metal bars. You walk up to it from offscreen.

[You{Confused}]: (Should I...knock?)

[???{No portrait}]: Identify yourself!

[You{Surprised}]: (Who said that?)

You turn around in various directions trying to find where the voice came from. Shortly after, a familiar metal bird lands next to you.

[Metal Bird{Angry}]: Well? Who are you? You come to meddle in our work?

[You{Surprised}]: (Meddle in what?)

[???{No portrait}]: Enough, Skyarmory. I appreciate how seriously you take your job, but I'll handle it from here.

You and Skyarmory both turn to the door as it opens, and a large grey Pokemon with steel plating walks out.

[Skyarmory{Surprised}]: Aggron?

[You{Surprised}]: (Aggron?! That's the Pokemon Trevenant warned me about!)

Aggron turns to Skyarmory.

[Aggron{Normal}]: Don't fret Skyarmory. I'll take care of this. Why don't you check on the Turtonator brothers, they should be arriving soon.

[Skyarmory{Serious}]: If you say so.

Skyarmory turns and flies off. Aggron turns to you.

[Aggron{Normal}]: Ah, hello there! I apologize for that. I don't believe I've seen you around these parts. Come on in, you're looking a bit tired.

Aggron walks through the door. You look around for a bit.

[You{Confused}]: (This is the despicable criminal? I'm not saying I completely trust him right away... But...)  
{Serious}: (I do need a bit of a rest before I head to Dune Town.)

You follow Aggron and walk inside, and Tomatica City loads.

Tomatica City is almost entirely built from metals. The floor is plated with steel and has decorative indents to represent pathways. The city is in the shape of a large octagon. A few unfinished skyscrapers line the northern walls, and there are various buildings around other parts, most notably one at the southeast corning near what appears to be railroad tracks. There is a Plaza in the very center. The is an exit to the west and north. The north exit is where you arrived from.

You walk up to Aggron.

[You{Surprised}]: (This place... It's huge!)

[Aggron{Normal}]: I haven't seen you before in my life. Where are you from?

[You{Unnerved}]: (Erm... The Human World probably isn't the best thing to tell him, even if it's true.)  
""

[Aggron{Confused}]: Another continent?

[You{Confused}]: (Technically true.)

[Aggron{Happy}]: Well welcome to Tomatica City!  
{Normal}: I'm Aggron, founder of the place. Who might you be?

[You]: ""

[Aggron{Normal}]: Player, huh? And what brings you here?

[You]: ""

Heading to Dune Town? I heard ol' Lapras quit. Shame too, she was a nice Pokemon. You look tired, how about you rest here for a bit before you go.

Aggron turns and the camera pans to the western exit.

[Aggron{Normal}]: When you're ready, you should head that way.

The camera pans to an area in the plaza, where another Kecleon Stand and Deposit Box rest.

[Aggron{Normal}]: If you need to prepare, why not stop by the Plaza and purchase some items?

The camera pans back to you and Aggron.

[Aggron{Happy}]: Enjoy yourself for a little while, why don't you?

[You{Confused}]: (I still can't get over how much steel it must have taken to build this city. But something that confuses me even more is that Partner and Klinklang mentioned that a steel town was being built before they left to Iceslate Village. If this is the same town...)  
{Surprised}: (Then that would mean all of this was built in three years!)  
""

[Aggron{Confused}]: Huh? You'd like a bit of history about Tomatica?  
{Happy}: Haha! I thought you'd never ask!  
{Normal}: But truth is, there isn't much. Tomatica City is very new, approaching its fourth year since construction started!  
{Amazed}: Yes, that's correct. All of this a built in less than four years, and we're still expanding!  
{Normal}: I was a real sad mess of a Pokemon before. I had dreamed of building a place that was fitting for Pokemon like me... But...  
{Confused}: Well, do you know what Purists are?

You nod.

[Aggron{Angry}]: They wouldn't allow such a thing. They kept telling me that if they didn't stop me, the Island Guardians would.  
{Proud}: As you can see, that never happened.  
{Cheering}: Ahahaha! There's no stopping us now!

[You{Unnerved}]: (Well, Aggron certainly seems proud of his achievements.)  
{Serious}: (I think I'm starting to get a slightly better understanding of Purism and Industrialism.)

[Aggron{Normal}]: Oh, uh... So there I was, with dreams of constructing a town made of steel, when an anonymous party approached me. They told me if I wanted that dream to come true, then I needed to buy land from Palossand, king of Dune Town.  
{Confused}: I was confused at first. Dune Town is Pro-Purism. There was no way Palossand would sell me the land.  
{Normal}: But I decided to ask because you can't just--  
{Wince}: I mean--  
{Serious}: ...I had a gut feeling. And I didn't have anything to lose.

[You{Confused}]: (What was that just there?)

[Aggron{Serious}]: Then, something that surprises me to this day happened...  
{Normal}: He gave it to me for free.  
{Confused}: As far as I know, Palossand is a big Purist...Yet he gave me a place to construct the largest Industrial infrastructure since Panacea Town.  
{Cheering}: And right next to the Metal Mountains! Can you believe it?!

[You{Confused}]: (Metal Mountains?)  
""

[Aggron{Confused}]: What are the Metal Mountains? Why, they're the most ore-rich locations here. And that's saying something. This is the Metal Continent after all... Named after its abundance of precious metals.  
{Normal}: Moving on, for a while it was just me and the anonymous party working on Tomatica.  
{Happy}: It was amazing how much progress we were getting done! Eventually we started informing those who'd want to help in secret. And what do you know, Pokemon started moving in to a town that wasn't even finished!

[You{Confused}]: (I keep hearing him reference an "anonymous party". What's that about.)  
""

[Aggron{Serious}]: Huh? Who was it that helped me in the beginning? I cannot tell you. They have decided they do not want to be associated with Industrialism, and I can't blame them. Some Purists take things a little too far. I've lost count of how many times I've been threatened to tear this city down.  
{Angry}: But I'll never do such a thing! Not in a million years!

[You{Serious}]: (Well I guess I won't be figuring out who the anonymous party was, but that really isn't important to me. However...)  
{Confused}: (Even with a lot of dedicated workers, it's unbelievable that this city was built so fast.)

[Skyarmory{Normal}]: Aggron sir, the Turtonator brothers have arrived.

You both turn to Skyarmory as he lands next to Aggron.

[Aggron{Normal}]: Great. Is the gate open?

[Skyarmory{Serious}]: Yes, have a look for yourself.

The three of you turn to the southeast corner of the city as a hand car rolls in on the tracks. It was driven by what appears to be two identical red turtles with spiked shells standing on their hind legs. In the center of the hand car is a large container holding various metals. The camera pans back and Aggron turns to you.

[Aggron{Normal}]: Nice chat. Enjoy yourself for a while here, and have a safe trip to Dune Town.

Aggron and Skyarmory go offscreen to the hand car as you watch.

[You{Confused}]: (Aggron doesn't appear to be a bad Pokemon.)  
{Serious}: (Either way, I still need to find Maractus. I can't stay here for long.)

The camera zooms out a bit and you are allowed to move through Tomatica City. Like in Medley Town, all the names of the residents are revealed the moment you talk to them.

\---

Talking to Aggron.

[Aggron{Normal}]: Kick your feet up and relax. We only bite if we're provoked.  
{Happy}: You seem nice, so I doubt we'll have any problems.  
{Angry}: Unless your a Purist spy...  
{Cheering}: Ahahahaha!

\---

Talking to Skyarmory.

[Skyarmory{Confused}]: So... Aggron just kinda let you in, huh?  
{Wince}: He's a nice guy, but I have to admit that was a little naive of him...

\---

Talking to the turtle on the left of the hand car.

[Turtonator{Serious}]: Just dropping off another load. After this has been collected we'll head right back into Metal Mountains.

\---

Talking to the turtle on the right.

[Turtonator{Wince}]: Me and my bro have one of the hardest jobs in Tomatica.  
{Proud}: And I'm happy about it! Working hard to build a city of dreams? Count us in!

\---

Talking to a familiar quadruped with the head the shape of a shield.

[Shieldon{Serious}]: I moved here with my friend Skyarmory from Medley Town. And can I just say...  
{Angry}: I'm never going back! I'm not afraid of the Island Guardians, I'll defend this city with my life!

\---

Talking to a yellow and grey spherical rodent.

[Togedemaru{Normal}]: Tomatica City will provide a great place to put my electrical powers to use!  
{Happy}: Just thinking about all the amazing things we'll create gets me excited!

\---

Talking to a floating blue Pokemon with a pointy nose.

[Metang{Serious}]: We will expand this city, and it shall be glorious. Prepare to be in awe.

\---

Talking to a tall yellow lizard with a black head.

[Heliolisk{Confused}]: When you think about it, there aren't many environments in nature that suit electric and steel types well in the world. I've heard that the Pokemon need to compete for space in those few places.  
{Serious}: Goes to show how much we need Tomatica City.

\---

Talking to a small orange Pokemon with arms made out of electricity.

[Rotom{Normal}]: I feel like I have a lot of untapped potential here. I wasn't born to live in some clammy old forest, no siree! That's just no fun!

\---

Talking to a large blue, white and tan crab with giant fist-like claws.

[Crabominable{Serious}]: I had raised my son without trying to force him into my Industrialist beliefs. I wanted him to decide for himself where he wanted to stand. When he grew up, he chose Purism.  
{Sad}: That's fine and all but... I kind of miss him. I hope he's doing alright.

\---

Talking to a trio of brown moles with what appears to be flowing blond hair.

[Dugtrio{Normal}]: Tomatica City is a great place for us to live, but...  
{Confused}: I feel as if we should be in Plank Town. We don't know why, but sometimes we have this urge to look out to the sea... To call out to the sea...

\---

Trying to leave through the north exit.

[You{Serious}]: (This is the way I came from. If I want to find Maractus today, I don't have time to go back to Medley Town again.)

\---

When you're ready, you can continue to by going through the western exit. Confirming your decision to the text box that pops up will load the dungeon Desert Valley.

Desert Valley is a visually simple dungeon. Made up of mostly sand and tall rocky structures. The entire dungeon appears to be in the shade.

There are twelve floors in total without a Deposit Box area. Occasionally a floor starts out with a Sandstorm. There is a medium to small amount of dungeon space per floor. Enemy Pokemon include Trapinch, Gligar, Gabite, Skorupi, Rufflet, and Phanpy.

Once you finish the dungeon, the screen stays black.

[You{Wince}]: (How much farther can Dune Town be... I've got to be getting close...)  
{Confused}: (Huh? Is that...)  
{Surprised}: (Ah! A house!)  
{Confused}: (It's...by itself though. I should check it out.)

Then game the asks you...

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Part 1 is finished.
> 
> I have to say I have a hard time pinning down how PMD indicates a character staying silent. If my memory is correct, some times it's just "..." sometimes it's "... ... ..." and sometimes it's "......................", so I apologize for my inconsistencies with it.
> 
> The quotations in "Land of Perfection" and "Grounds of Opportunity" are part of the dungeon names.
> 
> It may be a bit strange for there to be both Deposit Box areas and Kangaskhan Statue areas mid/after dungeon, but they serve different purposes. Deposit Box means you can save and go through your storage. Kangaskhan Statue means you can only save.
> 
> Finally, I'm thinking I should insert images of the shape of the continent and towns so it's understood better, but I'm a terrible drawer, and I'm afraid it will look out of place.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 13: What do you think of Medley Town and its residents so far?
> 
> 14: What do you think of Tomatica City and its residents so far?  
> 14 Bonus: Is "Tomatica" a stupid name? (I'm thinking of possibly changing it. Suggestions are welcome.)
> 
> 15: What part do you predict Purism and Industrialism will play in the main plot if at all?


	9. The ??? Dimension (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> Note: This chapter is subject to change. More info in endnotes.

The next scene fades in, revealing a short butte with a wooden house on top. It has no windows, and there's a piece of paper on the door. Steps are carved in the butte so you can walk up it. When you do, you step in front of the house.

[You{Serious}]: (This house is rather isolated, but maybe that's what I'm looking for. The voice said Maractus lived just outside of Dune Town, not in it.)  
{Confused}: (Oh? There's a note on the door. It seems very worn out, but I can still read it.)

You take a step forward.

[You{Confused}]: ("Please, no visitors unless you have a very important appointment with me. If you do, you'll know. -M".)  
{Serious}: (It all seems to match up. This must be Matactus. It's time to figure out why I was brought here, why I was turned into a Pokemon, and why I lost my memories. I'm not sure what to expect, or sure what I really want.)  
{Confused}: (Do I want to just leave, to make it back to the Human World as soon as I can? Can I even leave?)  
{Serious}: (Looks like it's time to figure out.)

You knock on the door and step back. After waiting a few seconds, the door opens. A green cactus-like Pokemon with big yellow eyes hops out.

[Cactus{Normal}]: Hm? Hi there.

[You]: ""

[Cactus{Serious}]: I am Maractus.  
{Confused}: I'm sorry but, how did you know my name. Have we met somewhere? ...Wait a second...  
{Surprised}: Are...are you a...?!

[You{Serious}]: (Here it goes.)  
""

[Maractus{Surprised}]: So you really are a...!

Maractus looks around, then goes behind you and starts pushing you inside her house.

[Matactus{Unnerved}]: Come inside, quickly.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Huh?)

Matching the size on the outside, the inside of Maractus' house is a bit small. There is no flooring, and the only thing inside is a straw bed. Maractus pushes you next to it, and starts deconstructing the bed.

[Maractus{Unnerved}]: Tell me why you came here. What do you know about why you came here?

[You{Confused}]: (Erm, what I know? Does she mean the voice, saving lives, and something about dimensions?)  
""

[Maractus{Amazed}]: You really are a...a human! I thought this day would never come!

At this point Maractus has moved the bed away, and in its place is a hatch. Maractus opens the hatch, revealing a ladder that leads into the butte.

[Maractus{Happy}]: Follow me. You must have a lot of questions!

Maractus goes down the tunnel.

[You{Confused}]: (Never thought the day would come? I couldn't have been at Iceslate Village that long.)

You go in through the tunnel.

The secret area is much more spacious than the house. While there is wooden furniture, the is still lots of empty space. Maractus waits to you at the bottom of the ladder.

[Maractus{Happy}]: I still can't believe it! You're an actual human! What's your name?

[You]: ""

[Maractus{Normal}]: Player? That's unlike anything I've ever heard! So foreign... So exotic! Sorry if I seen a little excitable, it's just that I'd almost given up hope that you come. Have you been in the Pokemon World for the past five years?

[You{Surprised}]: (Five years?! But I've only been here a couple of days!)  
""

[Maractus{Surprised}]: You only got here recently?

You nod.

[Maractus{Serious}]: Well, you must feel out of place here, don't you?

You look down.

[Maractus{Sad}]: I thought so. Being thrust into the Pokemon World without your consent and given the responsibility to save lives... Especially--  
{Serious}: Oh, never mind. That comes later. So, tell me everything that voice you mentioned told you.

You start talking and the screen fades black for a second, but returns to normal.

[Maractus{Normal}]: And that's when the voice got all fuzzy and faded off?

You nod.

[Maractus{Normal}]: I see... Okay. So I'm guessing the main question you have is why are you here.  
{Confused}: Or... Maybe it's how can you leave?  
{Normal}: Either way, I think the best way to explain all of this is to tell you about the Spectral Dimension.

[You{Confused}]: (The... Spectral Dimension?)

[Maractus{Normal}]: Since you've arrived here, have you heard about the tale of Solgaleo and Lunala, legendary Pokemon if the Sun and Moon respectively?

You shake your head.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Ah, so let me tell you it. It is told that many years ago, Solgaleo and Lunala put a rest to their rivalry to pursue the creation of a new world that could produce and build up power.

The screen transitions to ancient golden-brown tablets with colorful markings. The first one is a side view of a white lion with golden accents standing on a cliff behind the sun. It's facing a bluish purple bat Pokemon with large wings behind the moon. The orange day and purple night clash together in the middle.

[Maractus{Normal}]: They learned that the both of them had a large fascination of life itself. The Pokemon, the trees, anything living. Some say this fascination started when they visited a certain important tree...others theorize it came from strange voices that represented life. Whatever it was, they came to an agreement, and spent years building up their psychic energy.

The tablet changed to another inscription. In the center of the sky, the moon can be seen blocking the center of the sun. Underneath the eclipse, the white lion and purple bat are split in half and meshed at the center, the lion on the left and bat on the right. Together they blast a beam of energy that's firey orange on the left half and bright white on the right half.

[Maractus{Normal}]: They knew that the next eclipse would happen on this continent... A solar eclipse. After years of focusing their energy and tuning it the qualities of life, the sun and the moon came together, and at they same time they released their energy.

The next tablet shows shows the same setting as the first, except the sun and the moon have switched positions. The ground and cliff are now completely black with a heavy white outline. The lion is traveling into the distance on an orange beam, and the bat travels with it on a parallel white beam.

[Maractus{Normal}]: They had succeeded. Together they had created what is referred to as the Spectral Dimension. After creating it, the two legendary Pokemon flew into the cosmos, searching for another planet in which they can create another. It's said that they will return after the Spectral Dimension has built up centuries of power.

The screen changes back to you and Maractus.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Now about the Spectral Dimension itself. As you've learned, it's built from the combined psychic powers of Solgaleo and Lunala. However, it is powered by life.

[You{Confused}]: (Powered by life?)

[Maractus{Normal}]: That is to say, without enough Pokemon or plant life, the dimension would eventually shrink and fade away. It runs on the presence of life. The Spectral Dimension overlaps us and the Original Dimension. But that doesn't mean we're in it, no. It's almost like an alternate reality. It exists in the exact same area as the Original Dimension but in a different plain entirely. Because of this, the Spectral Dimension is widely thought to be a myth. However...

Maractus hops to a rock in the corner of the room and removes it. She takes something from the corner and hops back to you.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Take this.

[You{Confused}]: (This feels like a rock, but looking at it...)

The screen switches to an up close image of what appears to be a flat stone. The body is a tall, skinny diamond shape. At the corners of the top and bottom are triangles. The top triangle has a yellow hue, and the bottom a purple hue. The colors fade into each other at the middle. The screen goes back to you and Maractus.

[Maractus{Normal}]: That is an Eclipse Fragment. It's yours to have. Keep it safe, and don't let anyone know you have one... Except for one person you choose. Someone you trust.

[You{Confused}]: (Someone I trust?)

[Maractus{Normal}]: You'll get to decide who gets the last Eclipse Fragment. I'll get into that later. For now, hold your fragment with the yellow side facing up. Once you use it, it will only work for you. Are you holding it up?

You nod.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Good. Now watch how I use it, it's pretty simple. Once you have the yellow side facing up, turn it upside down, and wish that you can enter into the Spectral Dimension!

Suddenly Maractus turns completely black like a silhouette. A pure white glow outlines her body, before closing in on her, making her disappear from the edges first.

[You{Surprised}]: (She just disappeared! Was that because of the fragment?)  
{Confused}: (I guess I need to try it myself.)

You look down.

[You{Confused}]: (So... You hold it like this... flip it upside down... And...)  
{Serious}: (I want to enter the Spectral Dimension!)

The screen turns a shade darker.

[You{Wince}]: (It feels like...something is tugging at my body...)  
{Surprised}: (Wha--!)

Suddenly the same "outline" that appeared on Maractus reappeared as a circle around your feet. The circle quickly expands, passing over the furniture and going up the walls. When the line passed where Maractus stood, she reappeared. As the outline passed over the terrain and objects it changes their appearance to a semi-solid color that has a very slight glow that alternates from red, orange and yellow to green, blue and purple. The room is a light brown to represent its original color, and everything else does the same.

You look around in shock.

[You{Surprised}]: (What happened?! Is this...?)

[Maractus{Happy}]: Welcome to the Spectral Dimension!  
{Normal}: Let's get you a better view. Follow me.

Maractus hops over to the ladder, but turns to you before climbing it.

[Matactus{Normal}]: Like I said, the Spectral Dimension completely overlaps the original. Not over the entire world though, it only spans over the continent and a little farther. Anyway, while here you're not able to move anything since this dimension mimics the placement of objects and terrain from the Original Dimension. That's why I left the hatch and door open.

Maractus climbs up the ladder and exits the house as you follow. The two of you stand on the edge of the butte.

[You{Surprised}]: (The sky...!)

The camera changes to a view over the desert, slowly panning to the right. The sky is bright white with a purple mist. Black specks pepper the sky, looking like color-inverted stars.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Quite a sight, isn't it? Now like I said before, we can physically touch solid objects, but we can't influence their movements. This also works for water too, so if you needed to, you can come here and walk on it! Though if you think about it, it sounds like a pebble falling on your head here could end disasterously. Luckily things don't quite happen like that. This dimension does its best to mimic the originals actions, but it can't do it all at once instantaneously. If something is moving fast enough at you, the object will phase through you before its physicality catches up, and if your taking up that space when it does, it will wait until you phase out of the object.  
{Confused}: The air here, that acts a bit weird too. It is here... But it moves in strange and irregular patterns, which probably makes difficult for flying.  
{Normal}: Thank you for waiting patiently, let me tell you why you've been sent here. Look over there, do you see that?

The camera pans higher up, showing a familiar bluish purple shape in the sky.

[You{Confused}]: (I think I've seen that thing before...)

[Maractus{Normal}]: That is the Great Spirit. Born from the Spectral Dimension's power, it regulates the flow of energy throughout the place. It's the thing that brought you here.

[You{Surprised}]: (It did?!)

[Maractus{Normal}]: Without the Great Spirit to regulate energy, the Spectral Dimension would shrink out of existence. You see, Solgaleo and Lunala may have been successful in creating this place, but what they hadn't predicted was that the energy given off by life on this continent isn't strong enough to keep the dimension up for good. The energy would've clustered to the middle, deteriorating the dimension from the edges until it completely disappeared from existing on such a small place with little room for life to fuel it. The Great Spirit distributes the energy evenly across the dimension.  
{Serious}: The Great Spirit is essential for its survival, yet it's creation was completely unintentional. Solgaleo and Lunala had already left the planet before it formed.

The camera goes back to you and Maractus. She hops to face you.

[Maractus{Serious}]: And that's one of the reasons it has called you here. The Great Spirit has told you that you need to save lives. Fittingly, a dimension that runs on the qualities of life can create life. The Great Spirit, while the biggest, is only one example. There are many more spirits out there.  
{Confused}: Well, I use the word "spirit", but they're actually wisp-like embodiments of concepts and perception rooting from life.  
{Normal}: Spirits... Souls... Semi-living clusters of Pokemons' perception or concepts... Call them what you like.

[You{Confused}]: ("Semi-living"? What does she mean by that?)  
""

[Maractus{Confused}]: What do I mean by semi-alive?  
{Serious}: Well, in the Spectral Dimension, they are only powered by perception. That don't actually feel...anything. But that can change if they're brought out into the Original Dimension. There, they're able to learn and attain traits of the living things around it, and given enough time they'll be indistinguishable from Pokemon...that is if they have a vessel to stop them from dispersing into almost nothing.  
{Normal}: The Great Spirit is an abnormality. It can be considered fully alive like you and me. I theorize that has something to do from picking up certain traits from Lunala as it formed. Lunala is a legendary Pokemon of immense power, it would only seem natural the Great Spirit would be more developed than the others. Speaking of the Great Spirit, it cannot keep the Spectral Dimension alive forever. The reason it doesn't talk to us... Or do anything other than control the flow of energy is because it needs to keep its complete focus on regulating power. By doing anything else, it shortens the lifespan of the dimension. If the dimension were to disappear, everything within will does too, including the souls.

[You{Serious}]: (So that's what the...Great Spirit meant by saving lives. But...)  
{Confused}: (Maractus said that was only one thing I needed to do.)  
""

[Maractus{Sad}]: Yes, I'm afraid there's another big problem. Let me explain. {Serious}: The Eclipse Fragments, in total we have three. One for me, one for you, and one for someone you choose. They came from a boulder that Solgaleo and Lunala altered with their power. It was called the Eclipse Rock. That boulder was the entrance to the Spectral Dimemsion... When they came back, they would've flipped the boulder over and used it to transverse here. They kept it disguised and hidden. I should probably explain where I came in.

The screen changes to a flashback at what appears to be a town in a desert with mud brick houses. There are a few Pokemon outside including Maractus. She hops over to a big rabbit with dirt on its ears and a large brown horse with an orange square mane who are talking to each other. Maractus starts speaking and the to Pokemon turn to face her.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Five years ago, I lived in Dune Town. It was a peaceful town for the most part and a nice place to just relax, though it was a bit boring there. I had been studying the movements of the sun and moon and had concluded that a lunar eclipse would occur in the empty desert away from Dune Town.

The two Pokemon look back at each other, spoke for a bit, then walked away from Maractus, leaving her by herself.

[Maractus{Serious}]: Nobody really believed me.

Maractus hops off screen.

[Maractus{Serious}]: I was going to have to watch it by myself.

The setting changes to an open desert. Maractus hops on screen and stares up at the sky, where the camera pans to show the moon. As Maractus explains what happens, the moon slowly starts to get cast into the earth's shadow.

[Maractus{Normal}]: It was quite a spectacle, the first time I had ever seen one. It was a shame no one wanted to come with me. But when the moon was finally engulfed within the earth's shadow, something even more amazing happened...

When the moon is completely covered by the shade, it glows purple.

[Maractus{Amazed}]: I had heard a voice in my head... It was the Great Spirit.  
{Normal}: Apparently this very desert was where Solgaleo and Lunala created the Spectral Dimension... The same place you could see the Solar Eclipse many years ago. Now while this dimension is powered by life, it's built from the psychic abilities of the sun and moon coming together. An eclipse over the desert can bring power to the Great Spirit to do many things, but unfortunately repairing the dimension isn't one if them. It can however, act as a temporary crutch while the Great Spirit does something else. Being the only one present, it decided to speak to me.  
{Serious}: It told me that it needed help saving the spirits. It explained to me what I have told you. I just couldn't deny it my service, and agreed to help it.

Maractus looks back down, nods, and hops off screen.

[Maractus{Normal}]: It had led me to the Eclipse Rock, using some of the power from the lunar eclipse to uncover it from a psychic cloak the legends had placed on it.

The scene changes to another empty part of the desert. The intense heat is causing light refractions. Maractus hops from the left side of the screen and stops. Like a mirage, the very top of a large boulder appeared buried deep in the sand. Maractus goes over to it.

[Maractus{Normal}]: The Eclipse Rock is partly merged to the Spectral Dimension. Because of that, the Great Spirit is very slightly able to interact with it in while it's in the Original Dimension. It chiseled it so I could take it piece by piece.  
{Serious}: The Great Spirit told me that I needed to find Pokemon that I could trust completely, possibly friends or family, to help save the souls. It was true, I wouldn't have enough time and resources to do it on my own. But...  
{Confused}: I uh... I didn't really know anyone. That I could trust at least.

Maractus transverses into the Spectral Dimension, leaving an empty desert.

[Maractus{Serious}]: But I still needed to try and find Pokemon I could trust! This dimension is entering the end of its life. There were two Pokemon I had heard of that I thought could be trustworthy enough, but I had no idea where they were. When I was ready, I took two more Eclipse Fragments, covered the boulder in sand and set off to not only find the them, but also to hire Pokemon who could hollow out one of the buttes as a hiding place for the rest of the fragments. After a few days I had returned. While I was able to find a service to dig into the butte, I was unsuccessful in finding the two Pokemon.

The flashback changes to Maractus hopping across the empty desert.

[Maractus{Sad}]: But that became the least of my worries after I returned...

Maractus spots a large crater where the Eclipse Rock previously was. Surprised, Maractus searches around the pit.

[Maractus{Sad}]: The entire boulder had been stolen.

Maractus stops looking, takes out get Eclipse Fragment, and enters the Spectral Dimension.

[Maractus{Sad}]: I had gone to inform the Great Spirit, but it already knew. It told me it had sensed strange distortions in the dimension from time to time. Whoever it was that stole the fragments figured out how to use them. And for a reason unknown to us, they are untraceable. We had considered the possibility of whoever they were meaning no harm, but... It wasn't long later that a soul had been pulled out of the Spectral Dimension.

The flashback ends.

[Maractus{Serious}]: It was then the Great Spirit decided that summoning a human was necessary. Why a human you might ask? Well, mainly two reasons. One, the Great Spirit used power from this dimension to bring and keep you in the Pokemon World. It's subtle, but there's a link between you two. I'm not certain about all the details, but it can indirectly communicate with you...sometimes. The link will allow it to tell if you are close to the stolen soul in the Original Dimension. Secondly, the soul that had been taken away is one of the most powerful...the soul of emotion. We don't know what the Pokemon have used it for if at all, but if they've figured out a way to utilize its power, in theory you should remain unaffected since it was built off of the energy of Pokemon rather than humans. So the Great Spirit told me that it would be using the remainder of its extra power to find and summon a human. It gave me the responsibility of telling everything you need to know, as it wouldn't be able to itself after using an immense amount of energy summoning you.

[You{Serious}]: (They are putting a lot of their trust in me, but it doesn't seem like they have a choice otherwise.)

[Maractus{Serious}]: Now, what do we know about the Pokemon?  
{Sad}: I'm afraid not very much at all. We don't even know how many are involved. We have nothing to go off of.  
{Serious}: The only thing we know is that they're still on this continent, as the Great Spirit is able to sense when the come here, although it for whatever reason it distorts its senses. Because of how little we know, it's best that the only person you tell about the Spectral Dimension is the Pokemon you trust enough to give an Eclipse Fragment to. If word gets out that this place is real, and the thief is hostile... Well chances are you won't know what hit you. We have to make sure they don't find out about you, they could just be seemingly average Pokemon out there living their lives, but are truly cruel doing who-knows-what with the soul of emotion in secret. You need to figure out who they are without alerting them to who you really are. Once you've decided who you'll give the last fragment to, you can not tell anyone about the Spectral Dimension, it could be a Pokemon you'd least expect it to be...

You stare at Maractus for a bit.

[Maractus{Confused}]: Why are you looking at me like that? .............?  
{Surprised}: Ah, except me!  
{Angry}: It could be a Pokemon you'd least expect it, except for me!  
{Serious}: You understand all that?

You nod.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Alright, good. Now I want to guide you through a Mystery Dungeon in the Spectral Dimension...  
{Confused}: Erm, do you know what a Mystery Dungeon is?

You Nod again.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Good. But first, one more important thing.  
{Serious}: As I've stated before, the spirits here are created from perception and common concepts of Pokemon, and that includes the Great Spirit. It is not powered by emotion, but rather by co-operation and teamwork. That is why you need a partner, working together will help power the Great Spirit. In fact, working together with anyone will help, so keep that in mind.  
{Confused}: Oh, and uh... One more important thing.  
{Sad}: I'm sorry.

[You{Confused}]: (Sorry?)

[Maractus{Sad}]: I mean you must have been so confused finding yourself in a foreign body in a completely different world, only to have me tell you how heavy the weight we're putting in your shoulders is. Just know we're trying to do a good thing. The spirits here... They can become actual Pokemon with our help. I'm also sorry that after this, I won't be able to help you very much.  
{Serious}: Now that I've explained all this to you, my only purpose here is to watch over and protect the Great Spirit in case it is attacked for its power. Now before we part, I'll take you through a dungeon in this dimension to test your strength. Now, the Spectral Dimension can't fully overlap a Mystery Dungeon because they're random and always changing, so it creates its own where you're able to pick up objects. To help you understand, imagine an Apple in a regular dungeon. The Spectral Dimension can't pinpoint where the Apple is located, so it produces its own instead of trying to mimic the actual Apple. This is why you can pick up items in dungeons, but not outside of them. But be aware that as soon as you exit the dungeon, anything you picked up from it will disappear. Same with enemy Pokemon, they'll attack you and you can attack them. I'll be with you, but you'll lead the way. Are you ready?

You nod.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Okay, follow me.

Maractus hops down the stairs and you follow. The dungeon Spectral Desert Circle loads.

Spectral Desert Circle has much of the aesthetic that the view from the butte had and because of which, is constantly glowing numerous colors. There are swirled imprints all over the sand.

In total there are only seven floors. While there is much space per dungeon floor, rooms are less common at 3-5 rooms per floor. The rest is hallway space. Enemy Pokemon include Sigilyph, Golett, Dunsparce, Geodude, Diggersby, and on rare occasion Elgyem.

Maractus is with you and is level 32, which at this point in the game is much higher than yours. If you're in a pinch, you can easily swap places with her so she can take out a troubling enemy.

All items found in the Spectral Dimension are transparent and glow a variety of colors much like the dimension itself. The word "Spectral" is placed in front of all item names, I.E. Spectral Apple, Spectral Thorn, and Spectral Elixir. All Spectral Items are 1.2x more effective then its regular counterpart, giving you a reason to use them instead of normal items. Once you exit the dungeon, all Spectral Items disappear from your bag. There is no currency to be found.

Once you finish the dungeon, a cutscene of you and Maractus walking on a linear path loads.

[Maractus{Happy}]: You seem very capable of holding your own, I'm glad!  
{Normal}: I think we should be heading--

Maractus suddenly stops and looks up.

[Maractus{Surprised}]: Oh! Player, look over there!

You look upwards too. The camera pans to the pure white sky, revealing an amber gaseous substance. It aimlessly floats around, falling to the ground and jetting right through you.

[You{Surprised}]: (Ah!)

It floats away into the distance as the two of you watch.

[You{Surprised}]: (What was that? It felt...warm...I think?)

[Maractus{Normal}]: That was a spirit! One of many we are trying to save. It may be a ball of energy now, but in the Original Dimension it can pick up the mental traits of the Pokemon around it, and eventually will be indistinguishable from us...as long as it has a vessel of some sort. But we'll get to those much later. For now, let's head back and I'll give you the last Eclipse Fragment.

Maractus continues down the path until she is offscreen. You stare at the direction the spirit left before following.

The next scene is in the hidden room of the butte.

[Maractus{Normal}]: So when you want to return, you'll hold the purple side facing up, turn it upside down and wish to exit the Spectral Dimension. Basically the opposite of how you enter.

Using her Eclipse Fragment, Maractus disappears the same way she did before. You do the same, and the white line extends past your feet, reverting the room to the Original Dimension. Maractus is hopping around the room, finding materials to construct a bed. As she does, she speaks to you.

[Maractus{Normal}]: I know there's probably a lot of things going through you head, but you must be tired. You should spend the night here.

Maractus finishes constructing a straw bed.

[Maractus{Happy}]: Viola! Your bed is made!  
{Serious}: Oh wait, almost forgot!

Maractus hops up to you.

[Maractus{Serious}]: The last Eclipse Fragment. It's now yours to give. Keep track of which one is yours. An unfortunate side effect of it only being a small piece of the Eclipse Rock is that once you use up its energy to transverse into the Spectral Dimension the first time, it will only have enough space to refill itself with your life energy. Whoever you choose, they must be the first to use it. Understand?

You nod.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Ah, good. Sorry you have to sleep down here, but trust me, it's more comfortable than sleeping on a hidden hatch. Good night.

Maractus hops to the ladder, but freezes before slowly turning to you.

[Maractus{Sad}]: Oh...uh. Once you leave, we probably won't be seeing each other very often since I'll be spending a lot of my time watching over the Great Spirit. It was amazing to finally meet you. I know you're going to be busy, but if you ever need help, feel overwhelmed...or even just need someone to talk to in this world...  
{Wince}: D-don't... Don't hesitate to come see me...  
{Surprised}: If you want to that is! If you don't, that's--it's--that's fine.

[You{Confused}]: (Erm...)

You nod.

[Maractus{Serious}]: Okay, I'll let you sleep now... Sorry about that.

Maractus turns and heads up the ladder, followed by the sound of a hatch closing. You look up.

[You{Serious}]: (Well, I finally made it. Now I know why I've been brought here. To rescue "spirits", and to help find the Pokemon who took the Eclipse Rock.)  
{Confused}: (But...where do I begin? Apparently the Great Spirit is made from and powered by the concept of teamwork...maybe something involving that. Speaking of teamwork...)  
{Serious}: (I need to find someone trustworthy enough to give an Eclipse Fragment to. But...)

You yawn, then look down.

[You{Serious}]: (I'm so tired I can hardly think. Maybe I'll get some ideas after some rest...)

You lay down to sleep, and the screen fades black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 part 2 is done, and with that Chapter 6 will start next. 
> 
> I'm actually a bit nervous about how I wrote this. (Are you tired of the word "dimension"?) I'm worried that I didn't explain the origin, powers, and physics of the Spectral Dimension well enough. If you'd want to, I'd appreciate if you told me that I need to explain something better.
> 
> Small note, I usually explain how the main character walks/has feet, but this isn't to be taken literally since the Pokemon you chose might not have feet or technically walk. This applies to Partner too.  
> Walk = Move at a walking pace.  
> Feet = Part touching or is closest to the ground.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 16: What do you think of Maractus?
> 
> 17: What do you think about the Great Spirit?
> 
> 18: What do you think about the Spectral Dimension?


	10. P.A.C.I.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> For any of those who have read the beginning before this chapter was published, please note that I edited the "BEFORE YOU READ" section to inform that there is another name that you will have to mentally substitute that I forgot before.
> 
> Also, be sure to check out the end notes. I have something important to say about Soul of Steel. (EDIT: No longer relevant)

### Chapter 6: P.A.C.I.A.

The chapter starts with you still in the hidden room waking up and yawning. You look around the room.

[You{Serious}]: (That's right, I'm here. I can't tell if it's morning or not, but either way I feel well rested. Maybe now I can think over some of my predicaments.)  
{Confused}: (So... Who might I trust enough to give an Eclipse Fragment to? Well Partner comes to mind pretty quickly, but that might just be because I haven't met too many Pokemon. I only just left Iceslate Village. Partner will be in consideration until I've met more possible candidates.)  
{Serious}: (I also need to make sure I blend in with normal Pokemon. Perhaps with...some sort of job? That might work, but whatever it is, I can't be stuck in one place. I have no clue where this soul thief is.)  
{Confused}: (What kind of jobs are in the Pokemon World? Apple scavenging only seemed necessary in Iceslate...but...)  
{Serious}: (Oh yeah! Back in Iceslate, Partner and Klinklang mentioned something about some sort of criminal pursuit group.)  
{Confused}: (Though I don't know too much about it. Maybe I should ask Maractus. I'm sure I could also find trustworthy Pokemon there too.)

You walk to and up the ladder. Once you're offscreen, knocking can be heard, and then the sound of a hatch opening. The screen then transitions into the small wooden house part. Maractus stands in front of you.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Good morning Player. Did you sleep alright?

You nod, and then start speaking.

[Maractus{Confused}]: Hm? No, sorry. I haven't heard of any kind of criminal pursuit group...unless you're talking about Team Vigilance, but two Pokemon doesn't sound like a group. Plus I heard they retired anyway.  
{Serious}: But I haven't been very invested in what's happening in the Original Dimension lately since I've been watching over the Great Spirit. Why don't you ask for information in Dune Town? It's not very far from here. It's a much shorter walk than the next closest settlement, Medley Town.

[You{Confused}]: (But isn't Tomatica City is the next closest settlement?)

[Maractus{Normal}]: Here, follow me.

Maractus hops outside, and you follow. Once you're outside, Maractus stands on the left edge of the butte, looking into the distance.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Dune Town is over that way. It shouldn't take too long to get there.

Maractus hops towards you.

[Maractus{Normal}]: Is that where you're going to go next?

[You{Confused}]: (I guess so. There's not much for me here as of now. It's probably best that I start gathering some information.)

You nod.

[Maractus{Serious}]: I understand. But before you go, can I ask you something?  
{Confused}: Exuse me if this is a little broad. Since you've been brought here without permission, and learned what I've told you, what exactly do you want the most? What's your motivation?

|What do you want the most?|

>I want to help you!  
I want to return to the Human World.  
I'm not sure...

[Maractus{Amazed}]: R-Really? That's so generous of you! Are humans just naturally so nice?  
{Normal}: Er, ahem. Sorry, I'm not trying to fawn all over you, but I wasn't sure I was expecting an answer like that. Just...thank you. Thank you so much.

\---

|What do you want the most?|

I want to help you!  
>I want to return to the Human World.  
I'm not sure...

[Maractus{Sad}]: I can't say I wasn't expecting that... I'm sorry, I really am. The only thing I know of that can take you back is the Great Spirit itself, but it's already used up too much of its energy bringing you here. Once we save the spirits, the Spectral Dimension will no longer be needed, and the Great Spirit can use the remaining energy to get you back to the Human World. Just hang in there, I believe in you.

\---

|What do you want the most?|

I want to help you!  
I want to return to the Human World.  
>I'm not sure...

[Maractus{Confused}]: Feeling conflicted, or just don't know? That's understandable. Please excuse my curiosity. If you don't have a definite answer, or just don't want to tell me, it's alright.

\---

[Maractus{Serious}]: Remember, I'm here to support you if you need it. I always return here in the at sunset, so keep that in mind. And please, whatever you do, stay safe.

You nod and Maractus takes a step back.

[Maractus{Sad}]: Hope to see you again soon. Erm... Don't feel obligated to visit me just because I said that. Goodbye Player.

Maractus enters the Spectral Dimension, leaving you by yourself.

[You{Serious}]: (There goes Maractus.)

You walk to the edge of the plateau and look outward to where Maractus said Dune Town was.

[You{Serious}]: (Time to gather information. If needed, I can always come back here.)

You walk down the steps and the screen fades black. The next scene takes place in Dune Town.

Dune Town is enclosed within a square border of mud brick castle walls. The houses are also mud brick. There is only one exit which is at the very south side of the town. At the north side is a large sand palace. The entrance to the palace is closed by a gated door, and there are two red toy shovels at both sides of the entrance. You walk in through the exit.

[You{Serious}]: (Looks like I've made it. Time to ask around, there are a few Pokemon out here.)

You are allowed to move freely throughout Dune Town. The story progresses once you talk to a certain Pokemon.

\---

Talking to a large familiar horse.

[Mudsdale{Serious}]: What's that?  
{Confused}: ...  
{Serious}: Yeah, I think I've heard about a group like that, but... I really don't know anything else. Just heard of them is all.

\---

Talking to a familiar big rabbit with dirt on its ears.

[Diggersby{Confused}]: Eh? Never heard of a group like that. If they're not arresting the citizens of Tomatica City, they're no friends 'o mine.

\---

Talking to vulture-like Pokemon decorated with bones.

[Mandibuzz{Surprised}]: H-huh?! Why would you ask me something like that?  
{Angry}: I already did my time, and I ain't planning on doing anything bad again. Here, I'll even give you a tip... Don't make it so obvious that you're an undercover investigator.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Erm...)

\---

Talking to two small black salamander Pokemon in a conversation.

[Salandit 1{Normal}]: Huh? What do you want?

[Salandit 2{Normal}]: You aren't talking about Team Vigilance, are you? Heh heh heh.

[Salandit 1{Normal}]: Heh heh heh.

[Salamdit 2{Serious}]: What are you still standing there for? Scram.

\---

Trying to leave Dune Town.

[You{Serious}]: (I haven't asked everyone here yet. Might as well while I'm here.)

\---

The Pokemon you need to talk to so you can progress is a white seal-like Pokemon. Once you talk to it, a cutscene plays, which starts with you walking up to it and talking. It turns to you.

[???{Normal}]: Hm? Hello there, do you need something?

[You]: ""

[???{Confused}]: Oh? Are you talking about the Pokemon Protection and Crime Investigation Association? Or P.A.C.I.A. to save some breath?

[You{Normal}]: (Oh yeah! That's what Partner called it.)  
""

[???{Serious}]: You want to learn more about it? Why is that?

[You]: ""

[???{Normal}]: You're thinking about possibly joining?  
{Serious}: You don't have any...malicious intentions, do you?

[You{Confused}]: (Why would she ask that?)

You shake your head.

[???{Serious}]: Actually never mind that. Oranguru can figure that out.  
{Normal}: Well today's your lucky day. I'm Dewgong of P.A.C.I.A.! Pleased to make your acquaintance!

[You{Surprised}]: (Oh wow, an actual member. I guess I lucked out.)

[Dewgong{Normal}]: You're a long way from our base of operations. Ever heard of Dewdrop road?

You shake your head.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: That's where our base is, between Plank and Medley Town.  
{Confused}: But because of Split Gulf, Dune Town is the farthest away you can be without Lapras.  
{Normal}: Speaking of which, Lapras's retirement is why I'm here. I'm the only one who can swim across the gulf, so while we're waiting on the new transportation guy, I check up here every so often. Now luckily for you, I've been trained to carry Pokemon on my back in the water in case of emergencies. I can take you across the gulf no problem. You don't look very heavy to me.  
{Proud}: I don't think I'll feel a difference with you! Ha!  
{Normal}: We'll be leaving in a few minutes.

[You{Surprised}]: (Eh? I haven't agreed to anything yet.)

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Huh? Why're you looking at me like that?  
{Normal}: Listen, I'm more capable than I look, and I like to think I already appear pretty capable. Plus you really should be talking to our boss about joining. If you decide you don't want to join, I'll bring you right back here, and we can both move on.  
{Serious}: And...uh... We're kind of desperate for new members.

[You{Serious}]: (I suppose there isn't much of a point to staying in Dune Town. If I'm going to learn about P.A.C.I.A. I might as well go with Dewgong and get there faster.)

You nod.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: Alright! I knew I could count on you...  
{Normal}: Champ... Buddy...

[You{Confused}]: (...)

[Dewgong{Serious}]: .............Pal.  
...  
{Confused}: I'm sorry, I never got your name, did I?

[You]: ""

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Ah, Player. I've never heard a name like that before. Okay, we'll leave soon. I just need to check on King Palossand first.

[You{Confused}]: (That name sounds familiar...)  
{Surprised}: (Oh yeah! Trevenent needed to speak to him.)  
""

[Dewgong{Normal}]: You need to tell him something too? Alright, follow me.

Dewgong heads to the palace and you follow. Once she gets close to the closed entrance, the sand under the shovels lift up, revealing living piles of sand with large gaping holes that act as mouths. The shovels remain in their heads.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Halt! You are approaching King Palossand's castle. What is your business?

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Good morning Sandygast. We have messages for Palossand.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: King Palossand will not take visitors at the moment. I shall take your messages to him.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Okay, tell him this. Trevenent has requested P.A.C.I.A. to inform Palossand that he has arranged a meeting between them in two days at sunrise in Medley Town.

Dewgong turns to you.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Now what did you need to say?

[You{Confused}]: (Oh, Dewgong already told them what I was going to report.)  
""

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Trevenent asked you to say that too? Well then...

Dewgong turns to the Sandygast.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: That is all.

The Sandygast spreads into the sand. The only way you could tell it was moving inside the palace was that the red shovel slid across the ground into the gated doorway. While the two of you wait, Dewgong turns to you.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: So you've met Trevenent? When was that?

[You]: ""

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: Only yesterday? You mean you traveled all the way here from Medley Town without Lapras? Did you do that by yourself?

You nod.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Already showing potential and we haven't even left Dune Town. So do you live here? Where are you from?

[You{Serious}]: (Can't tell her I'm from the Human World, at least not yet.)  
""

[Dewgong{Serious}]: From another continent, and you're looking for a place to live?  
{Normal}: Well then there's another reason for you to join us.

[???{No portrait}]: What's the meaning of this?!

You and Dewgong turn to the gated door as a patch of sand slides through, carrying another red shovel and many light blue and pink pebbles. The sand rises up and forms another Pokemon almost entirely made of sand. Unlike the Sandygast, this Pokemon was larger and in the shape of a castle. The Sandygast that had talked to you before reformed to the left of the new Pokemon.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: What's the matter Palossand?

[Palossand{Angry}]: Why did Trevenent ask you if that? Is this some kind of trick... Some ambush?

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Why would you even ask that?

[Palossand{Angry}]: They hate me! What else? I foolishly gave land for Tomatica City's construction.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Don't be so paranoid. Have you even been to Medley Town since then?

[Palossand{Angry}]: Gah! I don't need to go there to know that. Isn't it obvious?

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Not exactly. If you can already tell Trevenent hates you enough to plan an ambush, why would you even give Aggron the land in the first place?

[Palossand{Angry}]: I...  
{Sad}: I didn't actually think they'd be able to pull it off. I got this feeling, a feeling of giddiness imagining them trying to build on the sandy grounds of the desert and failing miserably. I can't tell you exactly why, but that was one of the best moments of my life, as strange as it sounds. This feeling stuck with me for months. There was no reason behind it, and it blinded me to the fact that the ground wasn't even sandy where Aggron was building.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: So...um... You were so excited to see them fail that you didn't even realize what you gave Aggron was exactly what he needed until it was too late? Is that possible?

[Palossand{Angry}]: Yes! Enough questions.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Palossand, I seriously doubt Trevenent is going to attack you. He just asked us to tell you, alright?

[Palossand{Serious}]: I...will think about it. Now leave me in peace.

King Palossand spreads back into the sand and slides through the door. The Sandygast guards go back into the sand too, but stay still as shown by their unmoving shovels. Dewgong turns to you.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Now that that's been taken care of, let's get you to P.A.C.I.A..

You nod before following her as she moves of screen through to bottom. The screen fades black.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Okay, hold on tight. Ready? ...Alright, let's go!

You can hear the splashing of water for a while, but it eventually fades away.

The next scene takes place in a grassy area. There is a dirt path that stretched from east to west with a small dividing path that goes north. You and Dewgong walk up from the bottom of the screen.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: We've made it! Welcome to our base of operations!

The camera pans upward, showing that the small dividing path led to a medium sized, rounded building. The front of it is painted black while the sides and back are a dim scarlet with reddish purple rings. Next to the right of the entrance is a small bed under shade made from cloth and sticks. On the bed is a small black cucumber shaped Pokemon with pink extensions coming out of its back, pinkish eyes and a white mouth in the shape of an asterisk. To left of the entrance is a billboard divided into two parts. The two of you walk towards the entrance, and the Pokemon turns to you.

[???{Serious}]: Sister, you are being followed. There is someone behind you Dewgong.

Dewgong turns to the Pokemon, and then you.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Ah, Player. This is Pyukumuku, he's also a member of P.A.C.I.A., and no, we're not actually related.

Dewgong turns to Pyukumuku.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Pyukumuku, I'd like you to meet Player. Player is thinking about becoming a member.

[Pyukumuku{Surprised}]: Another one? Twice in one day?

[Dewgong{Surpised}]: Wait what?! We have another Pokemon wanting to join us?

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: That is right. You are correct.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: That's great! What are the chances? Come on Player, let's get you acquainted to the others.

You and Dewgong enter the building and find yourselves in a large rectangular room. There are five doors aligned along the north wall, but other than that, the room is mostly empty. The whole base has a steely gray interior. Dewgong turns to you.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: As I mentioned, that back there was Pyukumuku. He just kind of showed up there one day in that exact spot. He said it was the "perfect spot", or something like that. Spends over half of his time there. He seemed pretty comfy, and we didn't want to try and force him to leave. We made him a little bed and some shade, and sometimes gave him food.  
{Serious}: Then one day, he came to us saying he was worried he'd become bored of his perfect spot if he spent all of his time there, and asked for work. Now he's a member of P.A.C.I.A.. He volunteered to be our chef, janitor, and base guard all at once. And well... He's actually done a really great job.  
{Normal}: He thinks of everybody here as his family, that's why he called me his sister. Now you should meet the others.

Dewgong turns to the door to the left of the center one.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Hey! Hakamo-o! Granbull!

The door opens, and two Pokemon walk out. One is a bipedal draconic Pokemon with gray and yellow scales. The second is a large pinkish pit bull that is also bipedal. The dragon talks first.

[Hakamo-o{Confused}]: Need something Dewgong? ...Huh? Who's that with you?

[Granbull{Confused}]: Uh...yeah. Who's that?

[Dewgong{Normal}]: This is Player. Player is thinking about joining us!

[Hakamo-o{Surprised}]: No way!  
{Happy}: That's great!

[Granbull{Happy}]: Seriously? That's like...the second one today.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Where is the other new guy? I haven't met them yet.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: In that room right there.

Hakamo-o turns to the first door to the right of the center door.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That one's been pretty quiet. Not too much in the talking mood.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: I'll introduce myself. Take care of Player while I'm gone.

Dewgong walks into the room, and Hakamo-o and Granbull turn to you.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: I'm Hakamo-o, how do you do?

[Granbull{Serious}]: Granbull... Nice to meet you.

[You{Serious}]: (They all seem pretty friendly meeting me.)  
{Normal}: (Considering so many Pokemon have been suspicious or angry upon meeting me for the first time, this is pretty nice.)

You nod.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: Despite P.A.C.I.A. being up for over three years now, not many Pokemon have wanted to join. In total, there are seven of us. Granbull, Dewgong and I have been paired together as Team Shield. Let me introduce myself to you.  
{Serious}: Before I joined P.A.C.I.A. I lived in the mountains, training for years on end. Once I felt strong enough, I sought for a good use of my strength, and went down for the first time in my life. This is a place dedicated for the protection and help of the innocent, and for pure justice. I've been giving it everything I have to offer!

[Granbull{Serious}]: I, uh... I joined so I could get stronger. I think it worked. I lived in Medley Town for a bit before I came here. So uh... That's my backstory.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: You'll have to wait for Team Sword to get back. They went to Plank Town to meet the new transportation captain, and hopefully get him on good terms with us. We relied a lot on Lapras to get around the continent when she was on the job.

Dewgong walks out of the room, and turns to the three of you.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: You were right, that one isn't very talkative at the moment.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Even so, I think Player should stay in that room too. It's a good idea for the both of them to meet each other, they'll likely be put into a team together. Got that, Player?

You nod, and walk into the room where Dewgong left. A new, empty area loads. There you find Partner lying down. However once Partner sees you, he/she gets up and runs over to you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Player?!  
{Amazed}: What are you doing here?

Partner takes a quick step back.

[Partner{Happy}]: Ahem... It's great to see you. Please have a seat.

The screen fades black, but once it returns the two of you are in the center room. You're both sitting down and facing each other.

[Partner{Sad}]: So when you left I was still talking to Trevenent and realized I had another problem... I was homeless. I briefly thought about places that I might be able to stay, and eventually I remembered this place.  
{Serious}: But that gave me an idea. You see, Lapras was a great helper to P.A.C.I.A., assisting them to get where they needed to go to save other Pokemon. I don't know who will be replacing Lapras, but I'm hoping I can use my status to guide them to Iceslate Village, find Klinklang, and get back here.  
{Confused}: Hopefully without running into any of the villagers, but I'll be prepared for confrontation.  
{Serious}: However I can't be so certain that they will be as nice as Lapras, so I might need to save up the (P) I make here for a private trip. It's likely going to be very expensive especially since I'm not certain where the island is, but I'm willing to do all that I can to save Klinklang.  
{Normal}: So what about you? Did you find Maractus?

[You{Serious}]: (I can't tell Partner now, but maybe sometime in the future. Deciding who will get the last Eclipse Fragment is an important decision I can't rush. Even if Partner is trustworthy enough, there might be others more fit for the job. Plus, Partner is already busy with helping Klinklang.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: You did, but you can't tell me anything about it?  
{Normal}: Say no more. If it's not my business, then it's not my business. Simple as that. Learned that a long time ago.  
{Serious}: You know, to pass the time while we wait, why don't I tell you about the leaders of P.A.C.I.A.? Having some background information about the two leaders could be useful, wouldn't you agree?

You nod.

[Partner{Normal}]: Alright, well from what I know, this place was started by the famous Team Vigilance...  
{Serious}: Or, previously famous. They're two powerful bug types named Durant and Scolipede. In the past, they were a strong crime fighting duo.  
{Normal}: They seemed invincible, no matter the criminal or criminals, they'd always come out on top. They always seemed to know where a Pokemon would strike next... Children often referred to them as superheroes. Everyone looked up to them, even some of the villains that were defeated by them! The mere suspicion that Team Vigilance just might be waiting in the same town you were in was enough to greatly deter crime.  
{Happy}: I remember wanting to get the chance to meet them so bad!  
{Sad}: But then... It happened. They were humiliatingly defeated by a common street thug, Salazzle. In three firey attacks, Team Vigilance was down. Salazzle was eventually caught sometime afterwords, but not by them. And just like that, Team Vigilance wasn't thought as this revered crime fighting duo anymore. Pokemon stopped caring about them, some went so far to call them failures. They left the continent soon after, but came back one day. Before long they started the Pokemon Protection and Crime Investigation Association.  
{Serious}: I still looked up to them, and thought about joining. But as you know Klinklang and I decided to leave for Iceslate to avoid the growing violence of Purism and Industrialism.

[You{Confused}]: (But... I remember Dewgong mentioning a Pokemon called Oranguru. Does Partner know who that is?)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh? Oranguru? I don't know, but... That name sounds kind of familiar.

The two of you hear knocking on the door. You go over and open the door, only to quickly step back, surprised by the size of the Pokemon on the other side. It's a giant centipede that's black at the front, and red with purple rings at the sides and back. It has an arched back that almost forms it into a backwards "L".

[???{Serious}]: It was a pleasant surprise to get back and learn that two Pokemon wanted to join our association.

[Partner{Amazed}]: S... Scolipede!

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Recognized in a positive connotation? Another nice surprise. What are your names?

[Partner{Happy}]: I'm Partner, and this is my friend Player.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Welcome. If you want to become members, then follow me.

Scolipede exits the room. Parter turns to you.

[Partner{Amazed}]: This is so cool!

Partner exits the room and you follow. Scolipede leads you through the center door which leads to another rectangular room with a wide table in the center. There are doors at the left and right of the room. Scolipede leads you to the one on the left. The room there has a wall almost entirely covered with papers, and has many strings of red thread that goes along various pieces held by thumbtacks. Staring at the wall sits a white ape like Pokemom wearing a purple cloth around its back. Next to it also staring at the wall is a metal ant like Pokemon. Both of them turn to face Scolipede, then you.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Here they are Oranguru. Names are Partner and Player.

Scolipede turns to the metal ant.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Durant, would you watch over them while I meet with Pyukumuku?

[Durant{Serious}]: Yes ma'am.

[Scolipede{Sad}]: Just call me Scolipede, Durant.  
{Serious}: Oranguru, once you've determined their motives, send Durant back to me to report.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: It will be done.

Scolipede nods and then exits the room.

[Partner{Confused}]: Determine our motives?

[Oranguru{Serioud}]: Partner, come here.

Partner walks in front of Oranguru.

[Durant{Serious}]: Even from powerful psychic types, a glimps at the future is rarely correct. It may hold some truth, but get many things wrong. Oranguru however, is very accurate.

[Partner{Surprised}]: So... You can see everything that happens in the future?

[Durant{Serious}]: Do not speak to him just yet, he's focusing on you. And to answer your question, not exactly. While his readings are accurate, what he senses is very limited. He senses the future through other Pokemon, and can examine the symbiotic relationships between Pokemon. He doesn't actually see what happens, he just finds out whether you want to be more of a hindrance rather than a help. If he decides you can join us, then we'll know you want to help us rather than harm us, unlike other Pokemon.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...This one's future motives...do not have any negative intentions for us. Step up, Player.

Partner looks at you, the moves out of the way so you can take his/her place.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ....................

[You{Unnerved}]: (He's just kind of...staring at me...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: .....................  
{Confused}: ...This is...strange.

[Durant{Confused}]: What is it?

[Oranguru{Confused}]: This Pokemon's mind... I can't read it. I seems...foreign. I am not able to make a decision.

[Durant{Confused}]: That is strange. This has never happened to you before since you've been here.  
{Serious}: I'm not sure Player can join. We don't know what we're risking here.

[You{Surprised}]: (Huh?! Is this because I'm a human?)

Both you and Partner look around nervously.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I am blinded from Player's overall intentions for P.A.C.I.A.. Perhaps to be safe, we shouldn't--

[Partner{Surprised}]: Hold on just a second! Player is my friend! You've already determined that I can be trusted, and I say you can trust Player too.

Durant and Oranguru turn to Partner, then themselves and whisper among each other. After a bit, they turn back to Partner.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: It had been reevaluated. Player will be allowed to join. But you must keep a watchful eye on Player, else you will be removed too.

[You{Relieved}]: (Phew...)

[Partner{Happy}]: Thank you so much!  
{Normal}: I'm not to be a suck up or anything, but I'm so excited to be in P.A.C.I.A., led by the legendary Durant and Scolipede!

[Durant{Serious}]: You mean, led by the legendary Scolipede. She's the leader of P.A.C.I.A.. Now stay here while I report this to her.

Durant leaves the room, and a question mark appears above Partner's head.

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Is something troubling you?

[Partner{Confused}]: I'm just a bit confused. In the past, Durant and Scolipede seemed to be on equal footing.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: That was true. Back when they were Team Vigilance.

[Partner{Confused}]: Were? They're not anymore?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Once I joined them, the three of us went by Team Sword. The name Team Vigilance was now looked down upon, even hated by some. A new name was required for more Pokemon to take us seriously.

[Partner{Sad}]: I can relate...  
{Confused}: But even then, why would Scolipede demote Durant?

[Scolipede{No portrait}]: You'd be wrong to think I'd ever want to demote Durant.

Everyone turns to the door as Scolipede walks in.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Scolipede!

[Scolipede{Sad}]: Durant stepped down. I never wanted him to do that, and tried my best to convince him to stand beside me rather than under me.

[Partner{Confused}]: But why?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: You seem to have heard of us before, so I assume you know what happened during our battle with Salazzle?

Partner nods.

[Scolipede{Sad}]: Well, Durant took that loss harder than I did. Three hits and we were down. Two attacks against me... And only one against Durant. Salazzle claims she only used Ember against him, but I was there. She used Overheat. Not only was it obviously more powerful, but it left her exhausted before consuming a White Herb to regain her energy. Durant was ashamed about going down so fast. He's been my greatest friend for a long time, it hurts me to see how it has affected him.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Durant is Scolipede's second in command while I'm head of Criminal Investigations.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wait, that's where I recognized your name from! You were--!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Detective Gumshoos' apprentice, yes.

[You{Confused}]: (Detective Gumshoos?)

[Partner{Confused}]: Oh, you don't know who that is, do you Player?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Gumshoos was a relatively well known and respected detective who had solved many cases in the years he worked. Before he retired, he announced that he was looking for an apprentice to carry on his work. He chose me.  
{Wince}: Unfortunately a few years after he taught me everything he knew, he vanished. Just like many other Pokemon have in the past few years. Leaving behind not a speck of evidence.

[Partner{Surprised}]: The missing Pokemon, I forgot about that!  
{Confused}: They still haven't been found?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: My apologies for cutting this short, but we need to start the next step of Partner and Player's admittance test.

[Partner{Confused}]: We're not members yet?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Not quite. First I need you two to agree to some terms, and then test your dungeon exploring capabilities. Follow me.

Scolipede leads the two of you to the room with the large table. She turns to face both of you.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Now I think it's safe to assume that you both know about Purism and Industrialism. It's a heated topic nearly everywhere. However, P.A.C.I.A. is to keep a completely neutral standpoint. No matter you viewpoints, you shall show no bias or prejudice while you work here. Our mission is to help those who are in trouble, not to take sides. Do you understand?

You and Partner nod.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good. Amongst the controversy, some Pokemon have forgotten that everyday someone gets lost in a Mystery Dungeon, or that there are many outlaws on the loose. Your jobs will be to save those Pokemon and catch those outlaws, not to push for one side of the argument.

Scolipede looks around.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: If you should succeed this test, then I will set the two of you up as official members. So to save sometime, let me explain our base of operations. This is the dining room. We all eat here together at the end of the day just before sundown, courtesy of Pyukumuku.

Scolipede turns to the door on the left and the camera pans over to it.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That is Oranguru's room. He's currently been working on an important case, so I wouldn't recommend bothering him too much.

The camera pans to the door on the right.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That room is shared by Durant and I. If you ever need to speak to us, that's a good place to look. Over here.

The camera pans back, and Scolipede leads you back to the first room. Team Shield is talking amongst themselves, but stop when they notice you.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: This is the announcements hall. Every morning you'll wake up and come here where I'll send everyone off for the day. If there are any announcements or topics to discuss, they will be told here.

Scolipede turns to the room you and Partner stayed in.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That will be your room should you succeed.

Scolipede turns to Team Shield's room.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Hakamo-o, Dewgong, and Granbull stay at that room.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: Feel free to visit if you want to talk!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Or train.

[Granbull{Serious}]: Or... Hang out, I guess.

Scolipede leads the two of you outside. Pyukumuku is not at his spot.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: The left path leads to Plank Town, and the right to Medley Town.

Scolipede walks next to the billboard, and you and Partner look at it.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: This is the Billboard, one of two ways to take requests from Pokemon. The right side shows Pokemon that have gotten themselves, friends or something important to them lost in Mystery Dungeons. The left side shows wanted outlaws who hide in said dungeons.

[Partner{Confused}]: What's the other way to take missions?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: If you are to succeed, I shall give the both of you Connection Orbs. With one, you can still take missions, but the reward is a little different. When you complete a job from the Billboard, the client will reward you with (P) and items. You won't get either from Connection Orb missions, instead the client will ask to be of future assistance to you, meaning you can bring them along with your jobs as allies. Very rarely, a Pokemon you defeat in a dungeon will ask to assist you too, but you shouldn't count on it.

[Partner{Normal}]: That's pretty cool. But, uh...  
{Confused}: Shouldn't you be telling us this after the test? If we succeed that is?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Like I said, this saves time.  
{Normal}: I have a good feeling about you two. And even if you fail, we'd be more than happy to train you until you're able to pass.  
{Serious}: We haven't had very many Pokemon who were serious about joining us.

[Partner{Proud}]: Now you getting me pumped up! What do we do? Whatever it is, we'll do you proud!

Scolipede turns to the left path.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: There are two parts to this test. In the first part, I will accompany you as you go through Dewdrop Road to get to Plank Town. This is merely just to see if you actually are able to make it through a Mystery Dungeon. Durant will be waiting for us at Plank Town, where he'll explain the second part of your test. Are the both of you ready?

[Partner{Normal}]: Of course!

I'm ready too!  
>Hold on...

[Scolipede{Serious}]: If you need to prepare, Medley Town isn't too far from here.

[Partner{Normal}]: Go ahead and get what you need. I can wait.

By selecting "Hold on..." you are able to navigate around the path and head back to Medley Town. When you're ready, you can talk to Scolipede or take the path to Plank Town yourself. Where she'll ask if you are ready.

\---

>I'm ready too!  
Hold on...

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Then let's get started. Lead the way, I'll keep you under surveillance.

[Partner{Normal}]: Understood.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Happy}]: Let's do our best out there Player!

You and Partner walk offscreen to the west edge while Scolipede follows. The dungeon Dewdrop Road loads.

Dewdrop Road's corridors have dirt paths while the rooms are covered short grass, most of which have visible drops of water on them that occasionally fall. Standing on certain spaces will trigger a purely aesthetic rainbow effect on one of the corners on your screen.

There are nine floors in total, and the dungeon floors are average sized. Enemy Pokemon include Lombre, Dewpider, Araquanid, Magikarp, Palpitoad, and Steenee. Scolipede is on your team, and is level 42. Once you complete the dungeon, Plank Town loads and a cutscene plays.

At the very right edge of Plank Town is the end of the dirt road and grassy area. The ground becomes steep for a few feet leading into a beach. Connected to the dirt path is a wooden dock held above the beach that leads into a chain of boardwalks with houses on them. The boardwalks are held over the beach and over part of the water by wooden pegs reinforced with steel and concrete. Durant is waiting next to the first dock. You, Partner and Scolipede walk up to him.

[Partner{Normal}]: We made it without any problems!

[Scolipede{Normal}]: That you did.  
{Serious}: I'll let you take it from here, Durant. I must go to purchase a new Deposit Box. Good luck, you two.

Scolipede nods, and then turns around and heads back to the base.

[Partner{Normal}]: See you later Scolipede.

Both of you turn to Durant.

[Partner{Normal}]: So, what's the next part?

[Durant{Serious}]: You will be going through another dungeon, but this time you will have a goal in mind. Pyukumuku is near the end of Splinter Beach and will act as your client to find and rescue.

[Partner{Confused}]: So it's a simulation of sorts?

[Durant{Serious}]: There is one difference, but Pyukumuku will tell you about that. I will not accompany you, instead I will wait at the end. You shall start immediately. Do you understand?

[???{No portrait}]: Back so soon, are ye?

The three of you turn to the boardwalk as a giant brown anchor covered in seaweed with a compass for an eye approaches.

[Durant{Serious}]: Captain Dhelmise. I was just explaining the P.A.C.I.A. admittance test for these two.

Durant turns to you to.

[Durant{Serious}]: Player, Partner, this is Captain Dhelmise. He and his crew will be taking over the transportation department from Lapras.

[Dhelmise{Normal}]: If ye need to get around the continent, we can help you landlubbers if you have enough (P) for it.

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh...hey cap. Quick question, what able travel to far away places that could take a day or so?

[Dhelmise{Normal}]: Then ye'd have to rent the ship in advance. I'd lose a lot of me hard earned treasure if I'd charge solo trips at regular price. Not only would you have to rent out ship, I'd charge more the longer the trip is.

[Partner{Confused}]: Sounds...expensive.  
{Sad}: Could take me a while to get the money...

[Dhelmise{Serious}]: Aye, it likely would.

Dhelmise looks around at the three of you.

[Dhelmise{Normal}]: I'll get out of yer way now. Hope to be doin' business with ye.

Dhelmise turns and leaves, floating to the boardwalk, and Durant turns to you.

[Durant{Serious}]: Scolipede, Oranguru and I will get you more informed about transportation with Dhelmise tomorrow. For now, your test will start. Head down the slope and keep to your left. Remember to find Pyukumuku.  
{Confused}: ...Hm? Something wrong Partner?

[Partner{Confused}]: ... ... ...  
{Surprised}: Ah, huh? Y-yeah.  
{Serious}: I'm alright.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Angry}]: C-come on! We can do this!

Partner runs down the slope and offscreen towards Splinter Beach.

[Durant{Serious}]: That was a bit odd, but never mind it. I'd recommend you catch up before Partner gets too far ahead.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner must be worried about getting back to Klinklang in time. Can Partner really build up enough (P) before he's caught?) 

You turn to Durant, nod, then follow after Partner. The screen fades black and the dungeon Splinter Beach loads.

Splinter Beach is a sandy area with a larger amount of water tiles than average. The sand is very light, and occasionally you'll see a plank of wood on the ground.

There are eight floors in total, with Pyukumuku being in the last one. There is a medium-small amount of dungeon space per floor. Enemy Pokemon include Exeggutor, Sandygast, Barbaracle, Starmie, Timburr, Slowbro and Shellder. Wooden Spikes are a very common item in this dungeon.

Once you reach the eighth floor, you'll spawn in a predetermined floor with a medium room and a small room above it. In the medium room, you and Partner automatically start facing Pyukumuku, who is in the center.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: You have made it! You have arrived at my floor!

[Partner{Normal}]: Heh heh, yeah. We passed the test, Player.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: But there is a twist! There is an unforeseen surprise.

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh?

The camera zooms in on Pyukumuku, and the reoccurring outlaw theme suddenly plays.

[Pyukumuku{Angry}]: I am an outlaw! I'm a villain! Bring me to justice if you dare! I challenge you to defeat and imprison me!

The camera changes back.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wait, what?

[Pyukumuku{Furious}]: Prepare for my unmerciful wrath! Get ready for my unending torture!  
{Normal}: Psst. Attention. I will hold back. I shall pull my punches. I am a fake outlaw. I am not actually serious in pursuing villainy.  
{Angry}: Here I come! I attack now!

You are allowed to move and attack now. This is not considered a boss battle, instead it's counted as an outlaw mission. Pyukumuku will attack you and Partner, however his only move that can damage you is Bide. Partner will automatically move away from the attack unless instructed otherwise, making this a very easy fight. It should be kept in mind that Pyukumuku does have 20 Wooden Spikes to pelt you with, especially if you move out of his range. You can not use the stairs until Pyukumuku has been defeated. Once you defeat him, he speaks.

[Pyukumuku{Wince}]: Oof! Ouch! I have been thwarted! My evil plan has failed!  
{Normal}: Psst. Hey. I am proud of you. Your success makes me happy. I will see you at the end of the dungeon. You'll find me after you make it out of this place.

Pyukumuku quickly ascends upward as a blue light shines over him.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well, that was something.  
{Normal}: But look at us, we passed the test! Come on, let's go see Durant!

You are now able to use the stairs and complete the dungeon. Once you do, a cutscene loads. You, Partner and Pyukumuku are walking along the beach coast.

[Partner{Serious}]: Sorry about that Pyukumuku. I hope we didn't hurt you very much.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: You do not have to say sorry. There is no need to apologize. The fake outlaw idea was mine. I can up with becoming a temporary criminal.

[Partner{Normal}]: I see. You know, it's pretty cool how you can create a large white hand like that. Took me by surprise.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: That was my internal organs. They were my insides.

[Partner{Normal}]: That's...  
{Serious}: ...Oh.

[You{Unnerved}]: (His...insides?)

Pyukumuku hops faster so he can get in front of you and turn around, where a white hand extends from his mouth and gives a thumbs up.

[Partner{Confused}]: That looks kind of dangerous... For you I mean. Couldn't you damage something important?

The hand retracts back into Pyukumuku.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: My insides are exceptionally squishy. My organs are--

[Durant{No portrait}]: So you've done it.

Pyukumuku turns around as Durant walks in from the top of the screen.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: They have succeeded. They are winners.

[Durant{Serious}]: Good. I shall tell Scolipede right away. Would you like a ride, Pyukumuku?

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: Yes I would. I'd like one.

Pyukumuku goes over to Durant and hops onto his back.

[Durant{Serious}]: Do you two know the way back?

[Partner{Normal}]: Yeah. We just follow the path on Dewdrop Road.

[Durant{Serious}]: We will be waiting for you at the base. You've done well, good job.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: Goodbye Player and Partner. See you later new siblings.

Durant turns away and hops into the ground, digging into it in a very quick fashion. There's no visible tunnel left over.

[Partner{Amazed}]: Woah! That was Durant's Dig attack!

You turn to Partner, and a question mark appears above your head.

[Partner{Normal}]: Some Pokemon suspected that the reason Team Vigilance seemed to always know a criminals next move was because Durant would listen for conversations between thugs while hidden underground.  
{Serious}: Though... I guess I got a little too excited. I've told you that I used to look up to them, but... I think I still do.  
{Confused}: ... ... ...  
{Serious}: I shouldn't be so focused on that. Let's get back to the base.

You nod, before walking offscreen with Partner. The screen turns black for a bit before a new cutscene plays. The sky is orange, and you and Partner are walking towards the base, but you both stop.

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh? Who are those guys?

[You{Confused}]: (I don't think I've seen those Pokemon around before.)

[???{No portrait}]: Ahahah! Scolipede! Durant! Guess who's back again!

The camera pans over to the front of the base. Facing the door are three Pokemon.

In the middle, there is a purple and blue squid-like Pokemon that appears to be upside-down.

To the left is a large dark blue bird with a puffed up chest and head feathers in the shape of a fedora.

To the right is a tall feminine lizard that's a dark gray with lavender marks on the chest.

[Bird{Normal}]: Ay, open up will yah?

You and Partner walk behind them.

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh, hello? Who are you?

Exclamation points appear above the trio's heads, and they turn around to face you.

[Upside-down Squid{Serious}]: What's that kid? You haven't heard about--

The base door opens.

[Pyukumuku{Furious}]: Team Reverse! Fake good team!

Pyukumuku hops outside, and the door shuts behind him. The trio doesn't even turn around.

[Lizard{Serious}]: Let's us introduce ourselves, you little slug.

[Upside-down squid{Normal}]: Ahahah! We're Team Reverse! A group of reformed criminals who are here to do only good. I'm the leader, Malamar!

[Bird{Normal}]: Name's Honchkrow.

[Lizard{Normal}]: And I'm Salazzle, at your service.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wait, Salazzle?!

[Salazzle{Normal}]: Yep. The Pokemon who showed this place that Team Vigilance was just a couple of weaklings.  
{Serious}: Honestly, Pokemon admired those two?

[Pyukumuku{Angry}]: Siblings, ignore these three! Do not pay them any attention Player and Partner!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Siblings?

[Salazzle{Serious}]: Oh no, oh no no no. You two are joining P.A.C.I.A.? Turn back while you can. Only wimps would work for Scolipede and Durant.

[Pyukumuku{Angry}]: You must leave the premises! You shall go away! Or else I will subject you to pain! I will damage you heavily!  
{Furious}: You will beg for mercy! You will scream for forgiveness! This is your fate! Accept your fate!

[Malamar{Normal}]: ...Cute.

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: *Groan* Not you guys again.

Everyone turns to the right of the screen as Team Shield walks over.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ah, Team Shield. Back from retrieving a toy a child accidentally dropped?

[Dewgong{Angry}]: Don't you three have anything better to do with your time than insult us and brag about Scolipede and Durant's loss? Get a life.

[Honchkrow{Normal}]: We did, wisegirl. We're a team 'a do-gooders now.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: You expect us to believe that? This is the only thing we ever see you do. I wouldn't call that good.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ahahah! But Team Reverse is always the opposite of what you expect! That's our motto, remember it!

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Honchkrow, did you like being demoted? You used to be a leader of a team too, didn't you? What were you called again? The "Big Bad Birds" or something... Where are the other two?

[Honchkrow{Angry}]: Don't say da name like that or it sounds stupid. An' leave them out of it. Mandibuzz is livin' a peaceful life, and I don't have any idea where Noctowl went!

[Granbull{Confused}]: Could you guys just, maybe... You know... Leave?

[Salazzle{Serious}]: Could we just, maybe, not?  
{Normal}: I like that idea. Not until we remind Scolipede and Durant about their failure.

The base door opens, revealing Scolipede.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: There is no need for any reminders. Those who still remember Team Vigilance tend to bring that up whenever they see me.

Everyone turns to Scolipede.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ahahah! And you deserve it too.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Perhaps I do.

[Salazzle{Normal}]: You bet you...  
{Confused}: Wait, really?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: We were letting the fame get to our heads, and because of that we severely underestimated you. Thank you for bringing me back to earth.

[Salazzle{Angry}]: Hey, don't thank me! Now where's the one-hit wonder Durant?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Durant? He's assisting Oranguru with a case, he can't be bothered. But I think I know what you want.

[Salazzle{Unnerved}]: You do?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Of course. You're always talking about our battle with you, so to me it sounds like you're desperate for a rematch. You versus me. But I have to warn you, I won't be underestimating you this time.

[Salazzle{Surprised}]: H-huh?!  
{Unnerved}: Uh...Erm... That won't be necessary.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: No, I insist. If a battle is what you want, I have enough time to provide.

[Salazzle{Unnerved}]: Well...uh... I'm kinda...

[Dewgong{Happy}]: You got this Scolipede!

[Partner{Normal}]: Ha, yeah! Go Scolipede!

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: Salazzle doesn't stand a chance this time.

Honchkrow turns to Malamar.

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: Ay, Malamar. Salazzles makin' a fool out of herself.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Hold on. I'm thinking of a good excuse...

[Pyukumuku{Happy}]: Scolipede will be victorious! Salazzle will lose the battle!

[Malamar{Serious}]: Ahem!

Everyone turns to Malamar.

[Malamar{Serious}]: Salazzle will not be battling with you Scolipede. We must be off to rescue a defenseless orphan from a vicious group of criminals.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Like Team Reverse?

[Malamar{Normal}]: We are reformed criminals. It's seems you didn't remember that we are the opposite of what you expect. Let's go.

Malamar walks over to you and Partner.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Player and Partner, was it? Take our word for it, P.A.C.I.A.'s a place run by failures.

Malamar cuts between you and Partner and walks off screen, Honchkrow and Salazzle follow behind.

[Everyone]: ..................

[Granbull{Serious}]: I hate those guys.

[Partner{Confused}]: Who were they?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Just a group of Pokemon who all have a bit of criminal history behind them. Don't pay them too much attention. Now I hear you two have passed the test. Please follow me.

Scolipede heads back inside while you and Partner follow after.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: Woo! Good job guys!

[Hakamo-o{Happy}]: I'm looking forward to working with you two.

The setting changes to Durant and Scolipede's room. Scolipede stands in front of the two of you.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Congratulations, you have completed the admittance test and are viable to become official members of P.A.C.I.A.. By joining us, you agree to the terms we went over previously. You are allowed to quit at any time as long as you give a three day's notice. The only thing left for you to do is confirm you'd like to join.

[Partner{Happy}]: Of course! I need to become a member!

[Player{Serious}]: (But do I really want to? I suppose that becoming a member of P.A.C.I.A. will help me blend in to the Pokemon World while being able to travel all across the continent. Plus I don't have to worry about finding a place to live. This could very well be a good choice, and if not I can always quit.)

You nod.

[Scolipede{Happy}]: Well then, I gladly welcome you to the Pokemon Protection and Crime Investigation Association.  
{Normal}: I'll assign the both of you on a team. Until we get a new member, you'll have to be a team of two. The name is yours to decide.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: I'll leave this up to you. It's a bit tough for me to come up with names, but I think you already knew that.

[You{Normal}]: (Hmm, a team name...)

|What do you want to call your team?|

The top screen dims and a keyboard appears at the touch screen. "Team" appears as a prefix for whatever you type in. Once you've decided, the keyboard goes down and the top screen brightens back to normal.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Team PAY? Alright, that will be your team name. Next morning I shall tell everyone the news, and then give you some items including a bigger bag, Connection Orbs and Looplets.

[Partner{Confused}]: Looplets?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: If you don't know what Looplets are, I'll explain their purpose to you tomorrow. For now I think Pyukumuku is almost finished preparing dinner. It's a bit late because of that distraction with Team Reverse, so you might find it appropriate to head to bed right afterwords. You'll be waking up early tomorrow.

[Partner{Normal}]: Understood!

Partner is the first to turn and leave. You follow after, and eventually Scolipede leaves too.

The next scene is in the room with the long table, the dining room. The table is filled wit a variety of colorful foods and drinks, though mostly fruit. The camera pans from right to left, showing all the members with unique eating animations.

Scolipede is in the right edge while Oranguru is on the left edge. At the top of the table from right to left is Hakamo-o, Dewgong, Granbull and Pyukumuku. At the bottom of the table from right to left is Durant, Partner and you. As the camera pans, words repeatedly appear in the center of the screen accompanied by the sounds of eating.

|Chomp! Chomp! Munch! Chomp! Gobble! Slurp!|

The camera stops panning once you and Partner are on the center of the screen.

[Partner{Amazed}]: Woah...! This tastes amazing! You prepare all of this yourself Pyukumuku?

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: That is right. You are correct.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Wait. Doesn't that mean you use your insides to make the food?

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: I clean them extensively before hand. I make sure they are completely sanitary before touching the food. It's cleaner than you think. You'd be surprised to know how sanitary it is.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hm.  
{Normal}: You know what, this tastes so good I don't think I care.  
{Happy}: I haven't eaten like this in years!  
{Serious}: ...  
{Confused}: ...You know, I think I'm full already.

[You{Confused}]: (That's a bit strange. After saying something like that, I'd have thought Partner wouldn't be finished eating so fast.)

[Partner{Confused}]: I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning.

Partner turns and walks past the bottom edge of the screen. The screen becomes black for a few seconds before showing the night sky with a quarter moon.

The next scene is in yours and Partner's room. A new Deposit Box has been placed in the right corner. Both of you are laying down in your respective beds, yours to the right and Partner's to the left. It's dark, and it appears that both of you are asleep.

[Partner{Serious}]: ..............Hey, Player? You still awake?  
{Confused}: If you are, sorry for keeping you up, but I need to get something off my chest. Yesterday, the day you went to search for Maractus, I was homeless and hungry, but my highest priority was saving Klinklang. I knew that he was probably even hungrier than I was back at Iceslate. I don't think there was a single moment that I wasn't thinking of ways to help him... But today...  
{Sad}: I've barely thought about him. Today I met Team Vigilance, joined P.A.C.I.A., and became part of a team with you. It's all amazing, but frankly I'm disgusted at how optimistic I've been. Klinklang could have been captured, and had horrible things happen to him while I've been having the time of my life. Starting now I'm going to be more considerate of that.  
{Confused}: ...Sorry. I just needed to tell someone that. I still owe you big time, so I'm not going to drag you into my problems.  
{Serious}: ...I should probably get some rest. I need to do my best to earn enough (P) for a trip to Iceslate. Good night Player.

The screen slowly fades to black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 part ??? is done.
> 
> Notice: The following information is no longer relevant.
> 
> Now for the important information, I'm putting PMD:SOS on a hiatus. The idea for Soul of Steel started a while after I finished PSMD. At the time I had no intention on writing it, but I had brainstormed ideas for the next PMD game in my head and eventually something stuck. From time to time I'd find myself building the plot (and some gameplay elements) in my head, and eventually it got to the point where I debated taking the time to write it all down so I don't forget anything. I had also wondered how other people would react to the characters and twists, and thus I decided to write it here on the Archive.
> 
> However the thing with expanding a story for so long in my head is that I tend to rethink more important parts and twists much more than the rest of the plot. I do have the end and many important key points planned out, however I need time to plan the sections that I haven't thought enough about. This will also help to avoid plot holes too.
> 
> The hiatus could take a while, or just last a few weeks. I don't want to give out a range of time in case it takes much longer than expected. Thank you to anyone who has read to this point.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 19: What would have been your answer to Maractus' question at the beginning of the chapter?
> 
> 20: What do you think of King Palossand?
> 
> 21: What do you think of P.A.C.I.A. and its members?
> 
> 22: What do you think of Team Reverse?
> 
> 23: While this is on hiatus, what are some of your predictions for the future? Thoughts?


	11. The Case of the Missing Pokèmon (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> Back on Friday the 13th. Why does that seem fitting?
> 
> Hiatus is over, and it sure does feel strange to get back into writing after this. In the past 4 months (felt much longer than that) I've planned out each chapter, and because of that I feel the future chapters will be much better than the previous ones, which I'll admit I was free styling a bit. Before I wasn't sure how committed I'd be/if enough people would read this for it to be worth the effort. Currently, 450 hits is much more than I ever expected.
> 
> Also because of the planning, I've decided the amount of Boss Icons there will be, 14, and will edit the previous chapters accordingly. (That doesn't mean there won't be Mini-Boss Battles too which aren't included in the 14).
> 
> This chapter was going to be out sooner, but while I was writing something really bad happened irl. I couldn't get in the mood to write for a while.
> 
> There is one future chapter that I'm very nervous about, which I'll explain when the time comes. It will be a while before this certain chapter is reached however.
> 
> I'm also going to add ally movesets the first time they assist you in dungeons.

### Chapter 7: The Case of the Missing Pokèmon

The chapter begins with a black screen. After a few seconds, text appears accompanied by the sound of knocking.

|Knock Knock Knock!|

[Partner{Wince}]: Mmm... Mmmmuh...? W-what's...

[Pyukumuku{No portrait}]: New team! Latest members! It is time to awaken! You should not stay asleep!

The black screen fades into yours and Partner's room. The both of you are laying in bed, occasionally twitching as you wake up.

[Partner{Wince}]: Pyukumuku?

You get up and yawn. Partner takes longer to do the same. You both turn to face the door.

[Partner{Wince}]: We'll be... We'll be...

Partner shakes their head.

[Partner{Serious}]: We'll be out soon.

[Pyukumuku{No portrait}]: The announcements will begin in moments. Scolipede will inform us of general and, or vital information soon.

[Partner{Normal}]: Gotcha. Thanks Pyukumuku.

[Pyukumuku{No portrait}]: It is no problem. You are welcome.

After a second, you and Partner face each other.

[Partner{Normal}]: First day today. Let's make a good impression.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner still looks pretty tired right now. Were they not asleep for long?)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh? Oh.  
{Serious}: Hey, I'm alright. Really.  
{Normal}: I mean, I got to sleep in a warm bed again.  
{Sad}: It's just...

Partner shakes their head again.

[Partner{Serious}]: Nevermind. We should meet up with the others.  
{Normal}: Don't want to be late on the first day.

[You{Confused}]: (Guess I shouldn't pry... At least not right now.)

You nod, and then are given control to move around the room. Partner follows you, and you can speak to him/her for extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: But seriously. We're going to be late.

\---

Once you leave through door, a cutscene will play.

Team Shield and Pyukumuku are grouped together a few steps away from the center door. They all turn to you and Partner.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: Hey! Get over here you two!

You and Partner walk over and join the group.

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey everyone.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: I can't believe we finally got new members.  
{Normal}: You gotta tell me. What's your team name? You left dinner before I could ask.

Just then, the center door opens. Oranguru, Durant, and then Scolipede appear from it. Everyone turns immediately to them except for Dewgong.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Why don't you come to our room after our missions? There's so much I want to tell you guys!

Dewgong turns to face Scolipede, who's stationed close in front of the center door. Durant is to the right, and Oranguru to the left.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. I have two important topics to address. First off...

Scolipede turns to you and Partner.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Player. Partner. Please step up.

The small crowd moves out of your way as you walk to the front.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: As I'm sure you are aware, Player and Partner have succeeded the admittance tests to become new members. I'm proud to introduce Team PAY as P.A.C.I.A.'s newest.

The Pokemon in the crowd hop, clap and cheer at this.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: I have no worries that they will be treated with kindness and support from their co-workers.

Scolipede turns to you two.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Is there anything you would like to say while you are up here?

[Partner{Normal}]: I hope I get to know you all better as I work here. I'm ready to give my all for P.A.C.I.A.!

You simply nod.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Then you may go back.

You return to your original position amongst the crowd.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Now, regarding transportation we have made a deal with Captain Dhelmise. In a couple of days, one of Dhelmise's ships will be available for use in Split Gulf directly south of our base in the mornings. It will merely be for quick transportation. I would still recommend to take one at the Medley Town dock, where there are the most shops and services. Now listen closely, this is important. When using their transportation for anything mission related, inform Dhelmise or his crew. They will redirect the charge to Durant and I.

[Hakamo-o{Surprised}]: Redirect the charge?

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: Is that really necessary?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: We do not want any deterrents for performing missions. You should not have to pay for something so vital for your job.

[Partner{Confused}]: But what about you?

Durant takes a step forward.

[Durant{Serious}]: Please, you shouldn't worry about us. In no means are we low on funds. In our past, we've earned enough money where this shouldn't be a problem for a very long time. I ran a few numbers and averages before hand.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Durant is correct. To worry about us is more trouble than it is worth. Set your priorities in efficiently completing jobs.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I understand.

Everyone nods.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good. Oranguru, do you have any updates about the case?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...No. However...

Oranguru turns to you and Partner.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: You two should meet me in my room after work. That is all I have to say.

[Partner{Serious}]: Uh, sure. I'll remind myself.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That is all for today. If anyone has something important to share, step up. Otherwise, you're dismissed.

Nobody steps up.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Good luck. I will see you all at dinner.

Everyone in the small crowd strikes a happy pose. Team Shield and Pyukumuku run offscreen to the south with Hakamo-o leading the pack. Oranguru enters the center door. You and Partner turn to leave, but are interrupted.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: My apologies Team PAY, but I must keep you for a little longer.

You both turn to her.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I was not able to bring Looplets, so you will have to wait another time.

Scolipede steps up to you.

|You obtained Connection Orbs and a Beginner Rank Bag!|

Scolipede steps back.

[Partner{Normal}]: Oh, thanks!

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Because this is your first day, I would like it that you select an easier mission.

[Partner{Serious}]: That's fair. But...  
{Confused}: How can we tell what's 'easier'?

[Durant{Serious}]: The SOS Mail on the Bulletin Board has a letter to rank its difficulty. F, E, and D are easy. C and B are intermediate. A and S are difficult. And the X Ranks... You shouldn't consider taking those for a while.

[Partner{Normal}]: So then... F, E or D?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I'd prefer one of those. Although I will not stop you from attempting a C rank if you're that confident. The better you prove your ability, the sooner you'll be allowed higher ranks. And, just for today, I'd like you to avoid the Outlaw Section.

Scolipede turns to Durant.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Durant, would you teach them how to use a Connection Orb and Looplets tomorrow?

Durant nods.

[Durant{Serious}]: Yes ma'am.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: ...Thank you.

Scolipede turns back to you.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: You are free to go. Be safe out there.

You and Partner nod. Scolipede and Durant enter the center door. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: C'mon! Let's go pick a job!

You are given control to move throughout and outside the base. Interacting with the Pokemon around and a few objects trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: We were given a few limits, but I guess that was to be expected.  
{Normal}: Let's prove ourselves out there! The Bulletin Board should be right outside the base!

\---

Talking to Scolipede, who is in Oranguru's room studying the cluttered wall with the rest of Team Sword.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I apologize for restricting you. It is only for your safety. Succeed enough missions to improve your Rank.

\---

Talking to Durant, who is in Oranguru's room studying the cluttered wall with the rest of Team Sword.

[Durant{Confused}]: Hm? The X Ranks?  
{Serious}: Trust me, you aren't ready for those.  
{Confused}: Huh? Do WE complete X Rank missions?  
{Serious}: On the rare occasions they pop up, yes.

\---

Talking to Oranguru, who is in his room studying the cluttered wall with the rest of Team Sword.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Do not forget to meet here after you finish your job.

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku, who is at 'his spot' outside of P.A.C.I.A..

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: I should have a delicious dinner ready once you get back! There will be a delectable meal prepared around the time you arrive!

\---

Inspecting the Outlaw Section.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hold up. Scolipede told us not to choose a mission from the Outlaw Section today.

\---

Attempting to leave without choosing a mission.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Where are you going?! We don't even know where we're supposed to go!

\---

Interacting with the Bulletin Board will bring up a list of available missions to accept. Right now, the only ones available are F, E, and D Ranks, with an exception of one C Rank.

The Client Pokemon can be a variety of species. There are a few limitations. They cannot be a legendary Pokemon, they cannot be a gigantic Pokemon, and they cannot be the same species of a Pokemon that plays a role in the Main Story.

The types of missions that can appear are as follows:

Rescuing or finding the client from a dungeon.

Rescuing or finding Pokemon in relation to the client from a dungeon. Can be an escort mission.

Retrieving an important item to the client. Can be an escort mission.

Escorting a client through a dungeon.

All currently available missions are within dungeons close to Medley Town. For the first day, you can only accept one mission, although you can save others for later. Once you accept a mission, the menu will close and Partner will speak.

[Partner{Normal}]: Picked a good one?  
...  
Ah, I know where that is. We can get there through Medley Town. Let's head there and get prepared.

You can then move freely again. A few new things can be done to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: Let's go to Medley Town and get prepared. We won't need to take any transportation.

\---

Attempting to leave toward Plank Town or to the southern end to Split Gulf.

[Partner{Serious}]: That's the wrong way. Medley Town is to the right of here.  
...  
{Confused}: Erm, using the base as a reference point. Would that be more helpful?

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku.

[Pyukumuku{Happy}]: Good luck during your mission! May you complete your job with good fortune!

Once you go through the eastern side, a cutscene in Medley Town loads, beginning with you and Partner arriving from the western exit.

[Partner{Normal}]: Alright, I say we take a look at the shop and see if th--

[Sandygast{No portrait}]: Make way for the king! Make way!

The both of you turn to the southern exit, and the camera zooms out to reveal King Palossand encircled by multiple Sandygast making their way into the town. The townspokemon watch, and the closest to the king step back slightly.

[Crowd]: *Murmur* *Murmur* *Whisper* *Whisper*

[Palossand{Wince}]: They're talking about me...are they?  
{Angry-Wince}: Behind my back...yet right in front of me...! A king does not deserve such a treatment.

The camera focuses back towards you.

[Partner{Confused}]: King Palossand? What's he doing here? Last thing I remember about him was that he became a hermit after selling the Industrialists some of his land.

[You{Serious}]: (Wasn't today the day Trevenent scheduled a meeting with him?)  
""

[Partner{Serious}]: Really? Huh.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Step aside.

Before you have the chance to turn, Malamar and Salazzle cut between you and Partner, rushing towards Palossand.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wha-?! Hey!

Honchcrow stops behind you. The Sandygast prevent Malamar and Salazzle from getting too close to the king, though they do stop to face them.

[Salazzle{Normal}]: Oh your highness, we have something very important you must know!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Very important, before its...  
{Serious}: ...too late, if you get the hint.

[Palossand{Serious}]: You two... Criminals, are you not?

[Malamar{Serious}]: ...Reformed.

The camera focuses towards you once again.

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: Ay. You two.

[Partner{Serious}]: What? You wanna push through us too?  
{Wince}: ...Sorry. That wasn't called for. You at least didn't.

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: I jus' need ta ask a question, a'right?

[You{Confused}]: (A question?)

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: I know one'a ya is 'Player', and da other's 'Partner'. But I need ta know who's who, ya hear me?

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh, why?

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: For future reference...Player.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...I'm Partner.

[Honchkrow{Normal}]: Dat's all I need'a know.

Honchkrow cuts between you, much to Partner's annoyance, and joins the rest of Team Reverse. Malamar and Salazzle nod their heads, and separate from the king, who continues north while they exit south.

[Partner{Angry}]: The nerve of those Pokemon! I didn't know what to make of them the first time we met them, but now I'm starting to get the idea.

Partner shakes his/her head.

[Partner{Serious}]: Whatever. It isn't important right now.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Let's get prepared. We have a job to do. Team PAY needs to meet—no—exceed its quota!

You are given freedom to move throughout Medley Town. Not every Pokemon is out currently. When talked to, the Shopkeepers will provide special dialogue only said once before you use their services.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: Let's hurry to get what we need and go through the southern exit. I want to have enough time to meet with both Oranguru and Team Shield today.

\---

Talking to Florges.

[Florges{Serious}]: That Palossand... I don't know if he's a traitor or just crazy.

\---

Talking to Dratini.

[Dratini{Confused}]: I think I recognized some of those Pokemon that spoke to the king... Outlaws I think.  
{Serious}: Huh. Palossand discussing stuff with them... The pieces start to click together, you know?

\---

Talking to Crabrawler.

[Crabrawler{Confused}]: I honestly have no idea what to make of King Palossand. I mean, he IS a Purist, but he sold the Industrialists land so close to the Metal Mountains... Why was that again?

\---

Talking to Charjabug.

[Charjabug{Serious}]: Must be hard. Both sides have reasons to dislike the king. Is Dune Town even safe to avoid berating?  
{Sad}: I can empathize with him.

\---

Kecleon's extra dialogue.

[Kecleon{Serious}]: What a rare occurrence to see King Palossand in Medley Town. The Kecleon Shop at Dune Town always remarks how rare it is for him to leave his palace.

\---

Hawlucha's extra dialogue.

[Hawlucha{Surprised}]: Was that really Palossand? I haven't seen him here in years!

\---

Klefki's extra dialogue.

[Klefki{Confused}]: Palossand isn't locked away in his palace? That isn't something you see everyday. Is he here to talk to Trevenent?

\---

Cofagrigus' extra dialogue.

[Cofagrigus{Normal}]: A king such as Palossand must have a galore of GLORIOUS Gold Bars... Just imagining it all... Perhaps we can reach some sort of deal.

\--- 

Mimikyu's extra dialogue.

[Mimikyu{Normal}]: The king of Dune Town certainly doesn't look like a king. And, if you ask me, he isn't sane enough to be one either. Take it from me, he's cuckoo! Mimimimimimimi!

\---

Attempting to use the western or northwestern exit.

[Partner{Serious}]: Erm, wrong way Player. We need to take the southern exit.

\---

Once you leave through the southern exit, a mapped section of the continent pops up. It's focused around Medley Town, and the dungeons are listed and represented by orange dots on the map. The dungeon for the mission you have selected has a blue dot, and an open envelope icon is next to the dungeon name. For the first day, this is the only dungeon you are allowed to enter. Once you've selected it and confirmed you're ready, the dungeon loads.

Your first mission is unique in that it has to be successfully completed in order for the story to progress. Failure to complete it will bring you back to Medley Town directly after the Palossand cutscene if you hadn't saved after that.

Successfully completing the mission and exiting the dungeon will cause the positive fanfare to play with the Summary Screen, which lists what kind of job you completed, Rank and Experience Points gained, your stats, the item you held at the end of the dungeon, and other miscellaneous information. If a mission is failed, the negative fanfare is played, along with the Summary Screen listing what caused you to faint.

Once your first mission is completed, a cutscene will play. You and Partner are walking across a looping grassy area to the left of the screen. As you walk, Partner speaks.

[Partner{Happy}]: First mission was a success! It really was no problem for us, wasn't it? The client's gonna be thrilled.  
{Normal}: Speaking of which, they should be meeting us at the base.

[You{Normal}]: (So, I'm starting to get the gist of daily life at P.A.C.I.A., traveling all kinds of places helping all kinds of Pokemon.)  
{Serious}: (But I shouldn't forget about the Soul Thief. I should always be on the lookout for clues... Anything that can point me in the right direction.)  
{Confused}: (Which reminds me. I still have the second Eclipse Fragment. But I suppose that can wait a while longer.)

[Partner{Normal}]: Ah! We're almost there.

You quicken your pace faster than the camera panning. Once you've reached the end of the screen, it fades black and the client congratulations cutscene plays.

The client and you are in the announcement room, but much closer to the exit. You and Partner are closer to the door than the client, who is a bit above you. If the mission involved finding a Pokemon, they are to the left of the client. The client thanks you, and steps towards you to give you your rewards. In the future when you complete multiple missions per dungeon, the cutscene immedietly replays with the next client.

The next cutscene is in the dining room. You and Partner are slowly walking towards Oranguru's room.

[Partner{Happy}]: Did you see that Pokèmon... How happy they were?

You stop in front of the door to Oranguru's room and face each other.

[Partner{Normal}]: WE did that. Honestly I wouldn't care too much about the money if...  
{Serious}: ...Never mind. Let's see Oranguru.

Partner steps to the door.

|Knock Knock!|

[Oranguru{No portrait}]: Come in Partner. Is Player with you?

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wha-?! How'd you know it was me?

[Oranguru{No portrait}]: The way you knocked. Come in.

Partner turns to look at you.

[Partner{Confused}]: How would he know what that sounds like?

Partner turns back to the door, opens it, and you both walk in.

Oranguru is sitting in the center of the room, and watches as you and Partner step in.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ..You appear to be confused Partner.

[Partner{Confused}]: Well, yeah. When I first got here, I didn't have to knock because Pyukumuku was there to welcome me in, and even then you hadn't arrived yet. How could you tell that was me?  
{Normal}: Oh I get it. You heard me speaking to Player.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: No, but you had been limited to the easier missions and thus would have gotten here before everyone else. In addition, I've noticed that Pyukumuku always knocks three times without exception

[Partner{Confused}]: So...how'd you know it wasn't Player?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: The volume and force matched you, or more accurately your species more than Player's.

[Partner{Surprised}]: You can really pick out those differences?

[You{Confused}]: (Well, he is a detective after all. Picking out subtle differences should be his forte.)

Oranguru stands up.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Before I explain why you're here...

Oranguru walks directly in front of you.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Don't move Player.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Uh...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: .............

[You{Unnerved}]: (..................)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ....................

[Partner{Confused}]: Um...

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ........................Hm. Still nothing.

Oranguru steps back.

[You{Confused}]: (I guess he's still suspicious of me.)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Now, how much do you know about the disappearing Pokemon?

[You{Confused}]: (Well that was a bit abrupt.)

[Partner{Confused}]: Oh, uh... Honestly I don't know too much, but...  
{Serious}: I do know that a few years ago, Pokemon started to go missing. I think maybe four to five years. At the time I had left, none had been found.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: That remains unchanged even today.

[Partner{Confused}]: I also remember that we briefly talked about it yesterday. You said there was no evidence whatsoever?

[Oranguru{Wince}]: That is, for the most part, true.  
{Serious}: Although, I have discovered correlations between the missing Pokemon despite a complete lack of tangible evidence. Come, take a look at this.

Oranguru turns and leads you and Partner to the cluttered wall. He turns to face the right side of it, and you and Partner in turn do the same.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Regard the left-most list over there. Those are the names of Pokemon that have disappeared with no trace, and either have no record purchasing a Lapras Liner Pass off the continent, or Lapras herself had no memory of taking them away before their disappearance. Through heavy interrogation, Lapras has denied taking anyone on that list anywhere close to their time of disappearance.

[Partner{Serious}]: Conkeldurr, Porygon2, Bonsly, Bronzong, Porygon...

[You{Serious}]: (The list goes on for quite a while. Sudowoodo, Porygon, Ditto, PorygonZ, Bronzong, Gumshoos...)  
{Confused}: (Some names are repeated... Do Pokemon of the same species just share the exact name? Perhaps that's something I can ask Partner later.)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: It would be logical to assume that with all these Pokemon missing, there'd be some evidence left over, but as mentioned before that's not the case. The next things I searched for were witnesses, and still nothing. Then, I looked for family, friends and the like. Theoretically they should tell me about any suspicious activity, or personal experiences they went through that could give me any hints about their disappearances. That's when I made an important connection.

You both turn to Oranguru.

[Partner{Confused}]: What was it?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I could not find any of the victims' family or friends. A sad truth is that nearly every single Pokemon on that list wasn't reported missing the day they disappeared. Their acquaintances and neighbors would slowly realize their absence through the slight changes it caused in their daily routines. The reporters were mildly concerned to completely indifferent because they had no strong connection to them. The longest it took to figure out someone was missing was approximately two weeks.

[Partner{Sad}]: They sound like they were very lonely.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Perhaps. I would have liked to say Gumshoos was an exception. That I noticed the exact day he was gone, but...  
{Sad}: He just started living in retirement while I was busy solving cases. I was not the one to discover his absence.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm sorry to hear that, but you don't think you're at fault do you? You were just busy doing your job.

[Oranguru{Sad}]: ...I suppose.  
{Serious}: But enough of my personal connections. Another thing I noticed was that most of the victims are industrialists, but that doesn't mean purists have not gone missing either. There are a few. As you might expect, the industrialists are blaming the purists and the purists are blaming the industrialists. What makes this difficult is that both sides have set defensive laws that prevent me from interrogating anyone within a town without permission or enough physical evidence. Yet they both want me to interrogate the other, and are annoyed when I can't.

[You{Confused}]: (They sound very...unreasonable.)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Fortunately, the cases of Pokemon disappearing has gone down drastically starting three years ago, which I predict had something to do with the construction of Tomatoca City, since most victims were industrialists. I have theories why, but nothing I can confirm. Still, Pokemon go missing every now and then, but it is a very rare occurrence. Now...

Oranguru turns to face you and Partner. You do the same, but Partner doesn't, still studying the wall.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I have told you all this for two reasons. To make sure you have a good understanding about this case, and so that you can recognize the missing Pokemon on the improbable, but not impossible chance you happen find any of them.

An exclamation appears above Partner's head.

[Partner{Surprised}]: T-the list to the right! It has my old name on it!  
{Sad}: A-and...

Oranguru walks to Partner's side. You stare at the list Partner was looking at.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Ah yes, this was something I was meaning to talk to you about.

[You{Surprised}]: (Nidoking, Nidorina, Banette, Noctowl... This lists all the Iceslate Villagers!)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: This list is for those who disappeared, but left notes. I have a compilation of them. Apparently they were left because so that nobody would worry about them, and that they had not disappeared like the Pokemon on the other list. Now, look at me Partner... Or would PPP be more appropriate?

Partner turns to face Oranguru. His/Her head is facing the ground.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Did you know those Pokemon, and were they went?

Partner nods their head.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I assume you and them left for a reason. I can sense you are uncomfortable with this topic, but I am not trying to meddle. I just need you to confirm whether they do or do not have any relation to the missing Pokemon.

[Partner{Sad}]: They don't.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Thank you.

Oranguru turns his back to Partner.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: If I hadn't sensed your motivations before, I would have questioned why you retuned after three years with a new name... But it seems to be more for personal reasons than malicious ones.

[Partner{Sad}]: ................

[Oranguru{Serious}]: You are free to go. Team Shield is usually on their way back at this time. Why don't you greet them when they arrive?

[Partner{Sad}]: ...Alright. See you later then.

You and Partner walk past Oranguru and towards the door. Oranguru stares at you specifically while you do.

When you arrive in the dining room, Pyukumuku is seen preparing dinner. He's too preoccupied to notice you. Partner exits the dining room without acknowledging him, and you follow. Once in the announcements hall, Partner stops walking.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner seems upset. Should I...)

You nudge Partner, they turn to you.  
""

[Partner{Sad}]: Huh?

Partner looks down for a moment, then back up at you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey, I'm alright. Really. Don't worry about it, okay?

[You{Confused}]: (Partner...still looks upset. Though they're trying to hide it.)

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: Hellooooo there! Is that Team PAY I see?

Team Shield arrives from the southern edge of the screen. You turn to them. Hakamo-o is in the center, while Dewgong is at his left and Granbull is at his right.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Dewgong, please. You've interrupted them. You can invite them over later.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Who are you? My parents?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Dewgong.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: I'm just teasing Hakamo-o. You're right, I'll wait for them to finish whatever they're talking about. Sorry guys.

[Partner{Normal}]: Actually we are done.

[You{Confused}]: (Are we?)

[Dewgong{Happy}]: Great! You've got to come over to our room! We need to tell you somethings!

[Granbull{Serious}]: I-if you want to that is... No pressure...

[Partner{Happy}]: No no, that sounds great! I'm all for it, what about you Player?

[You{Confused}]: (Well, this is an opportunity to learn a few things. Plus, it's a good idea to get to know Team Shield better.)

You nod.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: Awesome! C'mon, our room's right here!

Dewgong leads everyone to the door that's left of the dining room entrance. She opens the door, and starts talking as while everyone is entering.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: We captured these really crafty outlaws today. They had a huge supply of Warp Seeds and boy were they not afraid to chuck 'em everywhere. Oh, but I should start from the beginning.

Everyone enters the room, Dewgong is the last and closes the door behind her.

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: So we heard about some really troublesome outlaws near Plank Town...

The screen fades to black. The game continues in Team Shield's room, which looks exactly like yours, except with three beds instead of two. You, Partner and Dewgong are in the center of the room. Granbull is on the left bed, and Hakamo-o has his back turned to everyone using the Deposit Box.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: And at that point, Hakamo-o and I were worried. Granbull was warped to who-knows-where and the last outlaw was making a break for it to the exit! We tailed him into another room and noticed the stairs right in his path! But do you know what happened next? The outlaw is a step away from escaping...when Granbull appears out of nowhere from some random hallway and just BODY CHECKS him to the floor!  
{Happy}: Bam! Down in one hit! Outlaw apprehended!

[Granbull{Confused}]: You're making it sound much more...impressive than it was.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Granbull! That was very impressive... That was super impressive! As quiet as the air you appeared from but as strong as a Hyper Beam!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: You don't give yourself enough credit Granbull.

Hakamo-o turns to the group and joins it.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Are you uncomfortable standing for so long? Rest on my bed for a moment.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Oh! And mine too. One for each of you!

[Partner{Normal}]: Oh, thank you.

Dewgong moves out of the way. Partner takes the center bed and you take the right bed. Together, everyone forms a small circle.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: But yeah, Granbull is super modest.

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...I'm not modest...

[Dewgong{Normal}]: See what I mean? He can also adapt to a cool 'take-no-garbage' kind of attitude. One time, there was this SUPER self righteous outlaw who just wouldn't shut up about themselves. Suddenly Granbull decided he wasn't going to have any of that, and--

[Granbull{Unnerved}]: D-Dewgong, please... Don't tell them about that...!

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Why? You were really cool back there.

[Granbull{Wince}]: Please... It's embarrassing...

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Well, alright. But I'm telling you, it was really cool.  
{Normal}: Right Hakamo-o? You remember that, right?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Of course.  
{Normal}: The look on that outlaw's face... It was, in fact, hilarious.

[Granbull{Wince}]: ...

[Partner{Normal}]: Must have really been something.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Oh sorry. We're just feeding your curiosity, aren't we?

[Partner{Normal}]: No, it's fine. Hey, how long have you all been a team for?

[Dewgong{Normal}]: 'Bout three and a half years I think. Hakamo-o was the first to join P.A.C.I.A. after it was founded by Scolipede, Durant and Oranguru. Later I joined and was paired up with him. We were a team of two for a while before Granbull decided to join, and thus Team Shield was finally complete. Hakamo-o is the leader of the team, which I'd say is the most fitting. But occasionally we split up to efficiently complete missions in different places at the same time.  
{Happy}: It's really fun working here, and I hope you'll agree. Everybody is super glad that you two turned up. It's been forever since Pyukumuku joined.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask. That includes everyone.

[Granbull{Normal}]: Yeah.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: If anyone is really threatening you, they're gonna wish I never heard about it!  
{Serious}: Unless Scolipede and Durant confront them first. Then they're going to wish I DID hear about it.

[Partner{Confused}]: Hm? Did something like that happen before.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: You bet. When Hakamo-o and I were really new, we apparently arrested a friend of an A Rank outlaw, who at the time was out of our league.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: They managed to leave us a letter without being detected. It stated that if we didn't confess that we got the wrong Pokemon, they'd attack us. And if we didn't, quote, "You won't know when or where, but you're going to be very very sorry".

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Someway or another, Scolipede got a hold of the letter, and suddenly she was like our mom or something... Checking to see if we were okay before she and Durant hunted them down. But they did the weirdest thing. They forced the outlaw to write APOLOGY letters to us, about how they were very very sorry. Not just one, but two completely unique letters for both of us! I'm not joking. I'm fairly certain if the outlaw refused he'd be beaten to a pulp, because when I saw the outlaw being escorted to jail, he was absolutely terrified beyond words.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Huh.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: 'Course, we're a lot stronger now, and can take on A Rank outlaws. But if something similar happens to you... Well I hope you have a few ideas of what to do.

[Partner{Serious}]: Yeah, I think I do. Oh, speaking of outlaws, where are we supposed to take them once we capture them? You said something about a jail?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: It's changed a bit since then. P.A.C.I.A. has worked out a deal with the Plank Town correctional facility. Warden Magnezone is informed whenever we take an outlaw mission, and meets us here at the base to reward us and take the criminal away. Today however, because we were already near Plank Town we met Magnezone there.

[Partner{Confused}]: Any reasons why it's only Plank Town's correctional facility?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: A few reasons. Plank Town is the most neutral town on the continent. Tomatica City doesn't have a prison yet, and Dune Town is too far away. Scolipede fears that proclaimed purists will have lighter sentences than industrialists. Plank Town has proven itself to be fair.

[Partner{Serious}]: Makes sense, but it is an industrialist town, right? A long time ago before Panacea Town was destroyed, didn't they form some sort of partnership? Plank Town would help in shipping, and Panacea Town would reinforce their docks?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That is true. But it is only an industrialist town by a small margin.

[Partner{Serious}]: Have things gotten better between purists and industrialists?  
{Normal}: It seems a lot less violent than I remember.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: It's still bad. But with the construction of Tomatica City, they're more separated from each other.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: But don't think that there aren't any more fights. The border between Medley and Tomatica is a very vague one. Vague enough to be the excuse of the Pokemon that meet up to fight there. They claim the other is encroaching on their rightful territory, but really they're just looking for a fight.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That's why we are occasionally assigned to Border Patrol. Self explanatory. We intervene any fights we come across.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well, at the very least, they aren't clumped together in the same town.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Well enough about that. I want to hear about you guys! How did your first mission go?

[Partner{Normal}]: Very well. It wasn't as exciting as yours though.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: That's fine. I have no doubt you'll climb through the ranks very quickly. And hey, maybe I'll join you for a day. You're still just a team of two, aren't you?

[Partner{Normal}]: Yeah. That would be cool.  
{Serious}: Oh, before I forget... What is up with Team Reverse?

[Dewgong{Serious}]: You wanna know about Reverse? There isn't much to them. The only thing they ever do is brag that ONE of their team members defeated Scolipede and Durant ONE time. They constantly pop up outside just to annoy us. They're criminals, and they aren't fooling anybody with their 'opposite of what you expect' motto.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I know a little bit about each of the members. Honchkrow used to be the leader of The Big Bad Birds. They were defeated and apprehended by Scolipede and Durant back when they were Team Vigilance.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Wait, how do you know that? You hadn't you been training on some mountain at the time?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Scolipede told me a good deal about her past.

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: What?! She did?! No way, I've all but begged for her or Durant to tell me about how they got so strong! You have to tell me!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That would be against her wishes.

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: But--!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: But she will tell you someday. It isn't something she or Durant want everyone to know right away.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Fine.  
{Serious}: Just...continue where you left off.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: As you wish. Now... Malamar was actually caught by Oranguru. Malamar would lure in shady Pokemon and hypnotize them from the shadows into committing crimes. Hypnotism is a common excuse criminals use in desperate attempts to avoid jail time. None of the victims got a good look at Malamar, and were ignored by Magnezone. Oranguru however, listened to them. He left to the most common spots where the victims claimed they were hypnotized and hired a Pokemon to bait Malamar out. He took the bait and was arrested. All charges against the hypnotized Pokemon were dropped.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Personally I find him to be the most annoying. He's always laughing for no reason.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I'm sure you've heard about Salazzle. She had used her pheromones to bend those of her evolutionary line to her will. With two others, she attempted to break into shops during the night. She was confronted by Team Vigilance and, well... You know what happened. Her plan wasn't very well thought out however, and she was surrounded and captured moments later by Magnezone and his troops.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Once they were released from jail, they banded together and formed Team Reverse. Also known as,  
{Angry}: The bane of our existence. They claim they've reformed and are now helping Pokemon and catching outlaws, but we have yet to see them do anything close! All they do is brag! Ugh! Just thinking about them agitates me.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: If they do not leave you alone, do not be afraid to tell us.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: They haven't actually tried to fight us...yet. But still, we'll be here for you. Especially me. Nobody can come close to understanding how much I want to--

|Knock Knock Knock!|

Everyone turns to the door.

[Pyukumuku{No portrait}]: Everyone! All of you! Dinner is set! Your meals are ready!

[Dewgong{Normal}]: We'll be out in a second!

Everyone turns away from the door.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Alright, who else is starving? Let's go eat!

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: Player, Partner. If you ever want to talk together like this, don't be shy to ask.

[Partner{Normal}]: Thanks. It was nice meeting like this. Let's eat.

Everyone nods and exits through the door.

The next scene begins in the dining room, which has been replenished with food. Team Sword and Pyukumuku are in their seats but haven't started eating. Team Shield, you, and Partner enter.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Welcome everyone.  
{Confused}: Were you all in your rooms when we got back?

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Yeah.  
{Happy}: We had Team PAY over!

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Really? How nice it is to hear you get along. How did your missions go?

Everyone gets into their seats.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Great! We caught a bunch of outlaws! Oh but Granbull especially!

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Wonderful. What about you, Team PAY?

[Partner{Normal}]: Successfully completed.

[Durant{Serious}]: Keep that up and your Rank will increase faster than you know.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: You now have my permission to take jobs from the Outlaw Section. Higher ranking missions will gradually increase with your Rank. But please, do not bite more than you can chew.  
{Serious}: Not all outlaws are petty thieves. Some are much more ruthless.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Speaking of biting and chewing...

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Ah yes. Don't let me stop you from enjoying dinner.

Everyone begins eating, and the screen slowly fades to black. The next scene is in you and Partner's room. You are laying in your respective beds.

[Partner{Normal}]: Today was quite a day, wasn't it? We completed our first mission.

[You{Serious}]: (In addition, learning about the missing Pokemon was interesting. Team Shield also had some information that was good to know.)

[Partner{Normal}]: It's nice, working here. I think I'll make some great memories here.  
{Serious}: ...I keep forgetting to ask, but...  
{Confused}: Have you gotten any of your memories back? Since you've been here?

[You{Confused}]: (My memories?)  
{Serious}: (...No. Nothing except my name and that I was human.)

You shake your head.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hm. Well, hopefully they'll come back sometime. There's a lot I'm curious about. I'm not sure how amnesia works for a once-human though.

Partner yawns.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...I'm really tired. Sleep well, Player.

Partner lies down in his/her bed.

[You{Serious}]: (...I wonder...)  
{Confused}: (If I return to the Human World, will I get back my memories? Is it possible I can return without them? I suppose there isn't a way to know for sure.)  
{Serious}: (Oh well. I should get some sleep too.)

You lie down to sleep, and the screen slowly fades to black. At this time, the games asks you...

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Chapter 7, part 1. This was going to be a bit longer, but I felt that if I did, the next part(s) would be too short.
> 
> A lot of info was given here, so don't be afraid to ask for clarity.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 24: What are your thoughts on the missing Pokemon case?
> 
> 25: So far, what do you think of Team Shield?


	12. The Case of the Missing Pokèmon (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> After over ten Ao3 chapters, I think it might be a good idea to link the image of the portraits again.
> 
> https://www.spriters-resource.com/3ds/pokemonsupermysterydungeon/sheet/74884/
> 
> Starting from left to right it goes:  
> Normal - Serious - Happy - Proud - Amazed - Relieved - Cheering - Dizzy - Shouting - Surprised - Unnerved - Confused - Wince - Sad - Crying - Teary-Eyed - Angry-Wince - Angry - Furious - Sleeping. ||| Also I know that "Sleeping" wasn't used for actual sleeping in previous games (if I remember correctly, it's a one time praying/hoping portrait in Gates), but I'm using it as so.
> 
> It's important to realize the difference between "Normal" and "Serious". Also remember the name I gave each portrait doesn't always directly mean the word, such as "Confused" can be used to show concern. (I also wanted to use "Relieved" to show shame, but didn't because it has the happy yellow backdrop and I thought it could be too contradictory).

Once you have decided to save your game or not, the next scene loads.

You and Partner are lying in your respective beds. After a few seconds, you can hear the sound of knocking.

|Knock Knock Knock!|

[Pyukumuku{No portrait}]: Siblings! PAY! It's time to get up! You must awaken now!

[You{Wince}]: (...Already...?)

You get up and yawn. Partner is still down.

[You{Serious}]: (Well, I guess eventually my mind will get used to waking up at this time.)

You turn to Partner.

[You{Confused}]: (Did Partner wake up?)

You walk over and nudge at Partner, indicated by your pushing animation.

[Partner{Wince}]: Y-yeah...yeah. I'm getting up...

Partner gets up a bit slower than usual and yawns. He/She turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Sorry.  
{Normal}: I was always one for sleeping in. Ha ha...  
{Serious}: Ha...

[You{Confused}]: (...Was that a joke?)

[Partner{Serious}]: Uh... So are you ready?

[You{Confused}]: (Partner looks even more tired than last morning...by a lot. Partner really doesn't look too good.)

A prompt appears.

|What will you do?|

>Show concern  
Ignore

[You{Serious}]: (I really should ask Partner about this. This doesn't look like Partner's just having trouble getting up at an earlier hour... It looks like sleep deprivation.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Wh... What?  
{Serious}: N-no, no. Hey, listen to me Player. I'm fine. I've told you already, you shouldn't worry about my problems. ...But I don't have any problems currently, so everything is all good.  
{Normal}: Okay?

[You{Confused}]: (Doubtful.)

[Partner{Serious}]: Why are you still looking at me like that? Were you even listening? There's nothing wrong. Got it? Now let's go, before we're late.

[You{Serious}]: (Well, Partner is right about us being late if we don't go now. I'll drop this conversation for now.)

\---

|What will you do?|

Show concern  
>Ignore

[You{Serious}]: (Partner's probably just tired from waking up at an earlier hour. Nothing to worry about.)

You nod your head.

[Partner{Normal}]: Okay. Let's meet with the others.

\---

You're given free control to move throughout the room, and use the Deposit Box if you need to. You can also speak to Partner for extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well? Are we going?

\---

Once you exit your room, the next cutscene plays.

Much like yesterday, you group up with Team Shield and Pyukumuku in the announcements hall. They emote signs of welcoming.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: Hey there! Sleep well?  
{Normal}: Oh! I had a super crazy dream last night, and you two were in it!  
{Confused}: Or, I think you were... Maybe? I mean, I'm pretty sure you were... Wait, no. That was...

Team Sword arrives from the center door, taking the same position as yesterday. Everyone turns to face them.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. I have nothing new to announce. Oranguru? Durant?

Durant steps up, and looks at you and Partner.

[Durant{Serious}]: Team PAY, I would like to tell you how to use Looplets and Emeras after this. I have two regular ones right here.

[Partner{Normal}]: Okay.

Durant steps back.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I have no new updates on the case.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: If that is all, you're dismissed.

The small crowd strikes a happy pose, and everyone leaves to the same places as yesterday with the exception of Durant. He walks up to you and Partner.

[Durant{Serious}]: I'll try to make this brief so you have more time for your missions.

[Partner{Normal}]: Alright. So...  
{Confused}: What exactly are Looplets and Emeras?

[Durant{Serious}]: Looplets are items you can carry. These two are regular Looplets.

Durant steps up to you.

|You obtained 2 Looplets!|

Durant steps back.

[Partner{Normal}]: Cool. Do they give us some sort of special power or something?

[Durant{Serious}]: Some do, but those do not. At least not by themselves.

[Partner{Confused}]: So... What do we do with these ones?

[Durant{Serious}]: Look at the notches in them, yours should have three each. That's where you place Emeras.

[Partner{Confused}]: Emeras?

[Durant{Serious}]: Emeras are mysterious crystals that only can appear and exist within Mystery Dungeons. Each Emera has a different benefit, which you can receive by placing in your Looplet. Be wary about their fragility, if you spend too long without picking one up, it will break. You can however, collect its dust. If you collect enough dust you can construct a new one.

[Partner{Normal}]: Sounds helpful.

[Durant{Serious}]: Very helpful. In the case were you collect an Emera you don't find necessary, you can absorb it to temporarily boost a your strengths. The type of boost depends on the color. Those are the basics. Optimizing your Emera usage can make a dungeon a lot easier.

Partner looks down, supposedly at their Looplet.

[Partner{Normal}]: Thanks.  
{Serious}: These look a bit familiar. I think that I've seen you wearing a Looplet before.

[Durant{Serious}]: I do have one of my own. A Policy Looplet. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I should get started on.

[Partner{Normal}]: Go ahead. Thanks for the info.

Durant nods, and goes off screen to the south. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh, hey Player? If you don't mind, there's something I need to check at Medley Town real quick. Could we hurry over?

[You{Confused}]: (I wonder what that's about.)

At this point you are given control to move throughout the base. You can talk to Pokemon for extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: Could we drop by Medley Town? There's something I need to check.

\---

Talking to Scolipede, who is in Oranguru's room studying the cluttered wall with Oranguru.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Did Durant inform you about Looplets? ...Good. Between us, he was always the better one at learning about the inner workings of things.

\---

Talking to Oranguru, who is in his room studying the cluttered wall with Scolipede.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: If you ever find something that could be related to the case, do not hesitate to inform me.

\---

Attempting to leave the base will bring you directly to Medley Town instead of outside the base. You and Partnet arrive from the western exit. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'll be back real quick. Why don't you stop by the shop while I'm gone?

[You{Normal}]: (Might not be a bad idea.)

You nod.

[Partner{Normal}]: Alright. I'll be back in a bit.

Partner leaves off screen towards the northwestern exit while you watch.

[You{Serious}]: (It looks like Partner is heading to the docks.)  
{Confused}: (Based on what they said, they shouldn't be leaving to anywhere.)  
{Serious}: (Maybe I should check up on them if they're taking too long just in case.)

The camera zooms back slightly to give you a wider view and you are given control. There are a few Pokemon to speak to for extra dialogue, notably Granbull, who's standing near the Kecleon Shop. Looplets can now be purchased.

\---

Talking to Granbull.

[Granbull{Serious}]: Oh... Hi Player.  
{Confused}: ...What?  
{Serious}: Oh. Where's Hakamo-o and Dewgong? We're all taking different missions today. I'm still preparing... 

\---

Talking to Trevenent.

[Trevenent{Confused}]: What is that? You want to know what I discussed with Palossand yesterday?  
{Serious}: Private matters. You shouldn't get curious in issues that don't involve you.

\---

Talking to Roserade.

[Roserade{Normal}]: Today is such a nice day. The sunlight feels so nice.

\---

Talking to Shiinotic.

[Shiinotic{Normal}]: Hello friend! Don't you want to join me in my walk outside? I bet you do! Don't you? Don't you?

\---

Talking to Charjabug.

[Charjabug{Normal}]: I love calm, quiet days like this one.  
{Serious}: Too bad they never seem to last.

\---

Attempting to leave through the western or southern exit.

[You{Serious}]: (I can't just leave without Partner. Maybe I should check the dock.)

\---

Once you head towards the northwestern exit, a cutscene plays to progress the story.

You're about to walk through the northwestern exit, but are interrupted as Partner rushes toward you. You emote a question mark.

[You{Confused}]: (Why is Partner in such a rush?)

Partner stops in front of you.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Uh, Player? We've got a bit of a situation. Apparently--

[Sandygast{No portrait}]: His Majesty has been captured!

You and Partner turns to a singular Sandygast that arrived from the same place Parter did.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: You two are of P.A.C.I.A. are you not? You must come with me immediately!

[You{Confused}]: (Palossand has been kidnapped?)

[Granbull{No portrait}]: Is it true...?

Everyone turns to Granbull as he walks on screen to the group.

[Granbull{Confused}]: I work at P.A.C.I.A. too... I can help.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Your assistance is unnecessary. Two is sufficient.

[Partner{Confused}]: Wouldn't you want all the help you can get?

[Sandygast{Serious}]: No. We need stealth. Too many Pokemon will make too much noise.

[Granbull{Serious}]: It's okay... I don't talk very much. I can be quiet.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Are you friends with these Pokemon?

[Granbull{Serious}]: I... I hope so... If not, then co-workers...

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Hmm... Allow me to consider...

The Sandygast turns its back to everyone. Granbull gets closer to you and Partner.

[Granbull{Confused}]: Psst. Uh... Hey, guys. I hope you don't mind that I...join you. I don't really think Palossand is a...trustworthy Pokemon.

[Partner{Confused}]: Are you saying this could be a trap? Why? We barely know him.

[Granbull{Serious}]: I don't know, but he can be...unpredictable. It's safer this way.  
{Wince}: Sorry...

[Partner{Normal}]: Don't apologize. It's very nice of you to tag along.  
{Happy}: You're just looking after us!

The Sandygast turns back around.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: I have decided you can come too.

[Granbull{Normal}]: Okay.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: There is no time to waste! Follow me!

Everyone follows the Sandygast as it continues through the northwestern exit. The screen briefly fades to black to load the singular dock north of Medley Town. Floating by it is a medium sized, wooden ship with a brown and green anchor emblem on the hull. Levitating slightly above the dock is a ghostly blue jellyfish-like Pokemon. The Sandygast, you, Partner and Granbull run up to the Pokemon.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: As promised, I have returned with backup!

[Jellyfish{Serious}]: How'll you go about payin'?

[Sandygast{Serious}]: I shall cover all costs for everybody.

[Granbull{Sad}]: ...Sorry.

The jellyfish floats onto the ship and lowers a wooden ladder on the dock, followed by a large, flat plank. Sandygast slides up the plank rather than the ladder.

[Partner{Confused}]: Who was that?

[Granbull{Serious}]: Frillish. He's part of Dhelmise's crew along with Frillish, Frillish, Frillish...and Frillish. I think there are other crew members I haven't met though.

[Partner{Normal}]: Ah.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Uh... What? How can they even...?)

Granbull and Partner walk towards the ladder, but both stop and turn to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: Player? Are you coming?

You nod, and rush over to them. Together you walk to the ladder. The screen fades to black just before you reach it.

The next scene is on the boat. The Sandygast is looking over the edge at the passing waves. You, Partner and Granbull join it. There is no music, only the sound of rushing water.

[Partner{Serious}]: So... How did Palossand get captured? And by who?

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Rouge industrialists. They came from the shadows. The other Sandygast were captured too.

[You{Confused}]: (I don't get it. What's different in this scenario that this Sandygast says "The other Sandygast" rather than just listing the same name a few times like with the Frillish?)

[Partner{Serious}]: How'd you get away?

[Sandygast{Serious}]: They knocked me out, and lost track of my position once I dissipated into the sand. My shovel got buried.

[Granbull{Confused}]: And...where did they go?

[Sandygast{Serious}]: They've hidden themselves somewhere among the Gritty Outskirts of Dune Town. Once we arrive, we shall head straight for them!

[Partner{Confused}]: What if we need to get prepared first?

[Sandygast{Serious}]: No time. We must confront the villains as soon as possible.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: Hope you did some shopping while I was gone.  
{Serious}: Ah well, doesn't matter too much anyway. I hope.

[You{Serious}]: (Speaking of which...)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Hm? What was I doing back in Medley?  
{Serious}: I—uh, well... I was going to ask for the price of travel per hour. So I could estimate how much it could cost to go back to... You know. But before I could ask...this happened. So I guess later then...

Granbull gets closer to you and Partner.

[Granbull{Serious}]: Hey...Team PAY. If things aren't looking so well... Stay with me, okay?

[Partner{Normal}]: Sure.

You nod. Partner looks around the boat.

[Partner{Serious}]: You know, this ship is pretty fast. Do you think we'll get there soon?

[Granbull{Serious}]: I don't know... This is my first time using one of Dhelmise's boats. I guess?

[Partner{Normal}]: Well, I'm going to take this time to relax.

[Granbull{Serious}]: Uh... Me too.

[You{Serious}]: (Guess I might as well.)

The screen become black, and the water sound effects cease. After a few seconds, a dialogue box appears.

[Frillish{Serious}]: We've made it to the Gritty Outskirts.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Everyone, come! It is time!

The sound of steps on wood can be heard along with shuffling sand. When both of these sounds stop, you can hear the ship sailing away.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Follow me.

The next scene loads. The area is a barren, brown desert with a few amounts of gray sand particles mixed in. This specific area in the desert is surrounded by two tall sand dunes parallel to each other. There is a Deposit Box toward the northern side.

Everyone follows Sandygast, who arrives from the southern side of the screen. It stops and turns to your group.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: The kidnappers are in this direction. As long as you go this way, you shall find them. I will scout ahead, and then we will plan our stealth attack!

[Granbull{Confused}]: ...Um...

[Partner{Serious}]: Okay. See you then?

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Indeed.

The Sandygast spreads its body into the sand and travels off screen to the north, indicated by the moving shovel.

[Partner{Serious}]: Let's prepare a bit.  
{Confused}: And then...just head in that general direction? I guess?

At this point you are given control to move around the small area. You can speak to Partner and Granbull for some extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hopefully we don't get lost.  
{Confused}: But how would we know if we do? It's desert as far as the eye can see...  
{Normal}: Actually, we should be fine. We just need to stick to one direction. We'll be okay I think. I'll make sure of it.

\---

Talking to Granbull.

[Granbull{Serious}]: I... I don't think I trust Sandygast. Something doesn't add up... I think? Hmm.

\---

Attempting to leave the opposite way.

[You{Serious}]: (This is the wrong way.)

You do a 180 turn.

[You{Serious}]: (The Sandygast told us to go that way.)

\---

When you try to leave to the north, you must confirm whether or not you're ready to enter the dungeon. Upon selecting 'yes', the dungeon Gritty Outskirts loads.

Gritty Outskirts is a desert with mostly brown sand particles, but a small proportion is gray like gravel. An even smaller amount are oddly colored pebbles, notably light pink and light blue.

There are thirteen floors, with a Kangaskhan Statue between the eighth and ninth floors. On every even floor, the default weather is a Sandstorm. Emeras make their debut in this dungeon. Although they will in appear in nearly every future dungeon, they are slightly more common here. Enemy Pokemon include Gligar, Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Trapinch, Vibrava, Donphan, and Crustle.

Granbull is on your team as an ally. He is level 24, with the ability Intimidate. He knows Crunch, Outrage, Reflect, and Protect. He holds an non-unequippable Perism Looplet.

Once you get to the Kangaskhan room, you can speak to your teammates for extra dialogue. There is an invisible wall from where you came from.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: I know what you're thinking. 'Are we lost?' My answer?  
{Normal}: ...I don't think so. Just a bit longer...probably. I'm still confident we're going the right way.  
{Confused}: But if we run into the Split Gulf anytime soon, then...uh...I was wrong.

\---

Talking to Granbull.

[Granbull{Confused}]: Hey... How are you? Er, I mean physically. Not...like how your day was going.  
{Wince}: But... I guess that can effect how your day is going too... So ignore that, but not the...  
... ... ...  
Actually... Never mind. Sorry.

\---

Attempting to continue heading north will cause the game to ask you whether or not you are ready to continue with the dungeon.

Once you've passed the thirteenth floor, a cutscene loads.

You, Partner and Granbull arrive in a wide open space of empty desert. You all stop and look around in various directions.

[Partner{Serious}]: Welp. Just more desert. Guess we keep going.

[You{Confused}]: (The Sandygast wasn't very specific on the location...)

Then a sandstorm begins to pick up. It increases gradually before suddenly becoming extreme. The open area becomes masked in an orange dust that blocks out the sun. You and your allies brace yourselves.

[Granbull{Wince}]: Ah...! Why did...?!

[Partner{Wince}]: Just hold on...! We've faced sudden sandstorms like...seven times today!

[You{Wince}]: (But this is the strongest yet!)

Then, the sandstorm ceases. The area brightens back up. Everyone returns to their regular standing animations.

[Partner{Serious}]: Huh. Quick to arrive, quick to leave.  
{Normal}: Well, since that's over, lets--  
{Serious}: Oh.

The camera moves around to show large, steep hills of sand now encircling everyone before returning to the group.

[Partner{Serious}]: That's...strange.

Everyone turns to face behind them to the sound of shuffling sand. A shovel unearths itself and Sandygast materializes from the ground.

[Partner{Normal}]: Sandygast!

[Sandygast{Serious}]: ...............

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh... Hello?

You, Partner and Granbull suddenly step back as a ring of sand circles around you like a river.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Huh?!

[You{Surprised}]: (What's this?!)

[Granbull{Surprised}]: W-wh...!

Then all at once, multiple Sandygast form in the same manner as the first, and you are surrounded.

[Partner{Surprised}]: What's going on? Sandygast?

[Granbull{Wince}]: Oh no... That means...

Tense music begins to play.

The heavy shifting of sand alerts everyone including the Sandygast to the northern end of the screen. The camera cuts to an up close look at the sand in question. A shovel pokes out of the ground, and slowly rises as the sand beneath it accumulates. Light blue and pink pebbles scurry onto the growing pile as it takes the shape of a castle. The finished product is Palossand, who appears to be angry.

[Palossand{Angry}]: You thought...

Palossand strikes an angry pose in sync with the camera moving back slightly.

[Palossand{Furious}]: That you could overthrow me so easily?!

The camera returns to its original position, showing everyone in frame. Granbull is looking down. The Sandygast jump twice in sync.

[Sandygast]: All hail King Palossand!

[You{Angry}]: (So it was a trap!)

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Palossand?! What are you doing?

[Palossand{Furious}]: Don't play dumb! You treasonous, mutinying,  
{Shouting}: COUP LEADERS!!!

[Partner{Surprised}]: What are you talking about?!

[Palossand{Furious}]: Don't think I don't know! Because I know! I'm too prepared for something like a simple sneak attack! I may have made some mistakes before, but I am still a king fit to rule and you will not stop me!

[Partner{Surprised}]: You think we were planning a sneak attack on you?!

[Palossand{Angry}]: Sandygast. Who is the third?

The furthest back Sandygast jumps to indicate it's the one that will speak.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: A friend or co-worker. One of the two.

[Granbull{Wince}]: ...

[Palossand{Angry}]: So one of their allies?  
{Furious}: No doubt that he's helping them!

[You{Confused}]: (Hm? Did Palossand originally think only Partner and I were planning against him? I don't know about Partner, but I've barely met the guy! What could he have against me?)

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Why on earth do you think we wanted to attack you? Do you even have evidence to suggest that?

[Palossand{Furious}]: No, but your surprise assault was both obvious and inevitable! I was able to see it a mile away!

[Granbull{Angry-Wince}]: ...You...have no proof...?

[Palossand{Furious}]: Consider it a predictable axiom.

[Partner{Angry}]: So you're just basing your accusation on a whim?! Are you serious?! You really aren't fit to be a king!

[Palossand{Furious}]: Aha! There's my proof! You admitted your desire to overthrow me! Haha!

[Partner{Furious}]: That's not what I said at all!

[Palossand{Furious}]: Do NOT talk back to the king!

[You{Unnerved}]: (This isn't going well...)

[Partner{Furious}]: Of course I'm going to talk back to you! You can't just bring us out here and tell us we're going to--!

[Palossand{Shouting}]: ENOUGH!!!

Palossand gets into his battle stance.

[Palossand{Furious}]: I see what you're doing! You're stalling for backup! Well, you're too late! Guards! To arms!

[Sandygast]: Yes sir!

All of the Sandygast get into attack stances. You, Partner and Granbull huddle your backs together, facing outward at the Sandygast surrounding you.

[Partner{Angry}]: If he can't listen to reason, then I guess we'll just have to fight our way out!

[Granbull{Angry-Wince}]: He...really...just...

[You{Angry}]: (We're outnumbered, but there's still a chance!)

[Palossand{Furious}]: You think I can't be a king! But I'll show you!

*Flash!*

[Palossand{Furious}]: I'll show you! And you will regret EVER thinking about messing with me!

*Flash* *Flash*

The tense music cuts.

[Palossand{Shouting}]: KING PALOSSAND!!! THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF DUNE TOWN!!!

Foliage grows from the corners from the screen until it takes up your entire view. Crinkling leaves replace the "Fwoosh" sound effect. The boss battle loads.

\---

#### Boss Analysis

Boss 3: Palossand

Music: Boss Battle: Purist (This song is a variation of the regular boss theme. It sounds more orchestral, and even has a choir for some parts. Occasionally, traditional instruments take over the melody).

Arena Space: Large.

Placement: Your team is aligned as so: From left to right is Granbull (facing left), you (facing up), and Partner (facing right). Partner and Granbull are on the same row, while you're one space up from them. For the enemies, seven Sandygast surround you. Palossand is four spaces directly above you, behind two of the Sandygast.

Palossand (Lv. 24): Sand Tomb / Mega Drain / Iron Defense / Embargo. Ability: Sand Veil. HP x5.

Sandygast x7 (Lv. 9): Astonish / Absorb / Sand Attack / Confide. Ability: Sand Veil.

Allies: Partner and Granbull.

Special Conditions: Default weather is a Sandstrom.

Analysis: This boss' main strength isn't power, but rather survival over time. Palossand himself starts the farthest away from your team, who is swarmed by the Sandygast. The combination of Mega Drain, Iron Defense, and Sand Veil can keep him from fainting with enough set up time. In addition Sandygast will use Confide to debuff your Special Attack, and Sand Attack to add to Sand Veil's Evasion buffs. While Palossand is a tank, the Sandygast will likely faint in one Super Effective or powerful attack. Trying to ignore the Sandygast and approach Palossand directly can end with you constantly flinching from multiple Astonishes. Palossand's biggest threat is his Embargo + Sand Tomb combo. If Embargo is active on you and you faint, it will prevent the use of Reviver Seeds and you will lose.

The best strategy is use a Petrify or Slumber Wand right away. On the first turn you're facing a gap between two Sandygast, so using a wand at the start will hit Palossand. This will temporarily prevent him from setting up Iron Defenses. After that, anything that can be done to change the weather should be preformed as quickly as possible. With the Sandstorm gone, you'll take out the Sandygast quicker without their Sand Veils, giving Palossand even less time to set up and minimizing the amount of Confides and Sand Attacks your team will be hit by. Once Palossand is the only opponent left, you should attack him from a distance and allow Granbull to fight in close combat, that way you'll avoid the risk of losing to Embargo, and Granbull will be able to get in his Super Effective Crunches.

\---

Defeating Palossand and all of his Sandygast guards will cause the next scene to load.

Palossand and the Sandygast all slump back, defeated. You, Partner and Granbull relax from your attack stances, and turn to face Palossand.

[Palossand{Angry-Wince}]: W-why you...!

[Partner{Angry}]: Okay Palossand, no more messing around! Why did you think we were going to attack you?

[Palossand{Angry-Wince}]: Because... Because... You just did.

[Granbull{No portrait}]: ...WHAT?! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SELF DEFENSE?!

Everyone expresses surprise, turning to Granbull as the camera puts him from off screen to center focus. He jumps, emoting angry veins.

[Palossand{Angry}]: You dare--!

[Granbull{Furious}]: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Granbull...?

[You{Unnerved}]: (I've never heard Granbull this loud... Or angry.)

[Granbull{Furious}]: WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?! HOW UNREASONABLE CAN ONE POKEMON BE?! LEADING US IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND AMBUSHING US JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR INSANE PARANOIA! NO PROOF! NO LOGICAL REASON WHATSOEVER! AND YET YOU STILL INSIST WE WANTED TO WASTE THE EFFORT REMOVING A HERMIT FIGUREHEAD FROM THE THRONE?! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE. ACTUALLY NO, YOU'RE CAN'T EVEN BE A SUBSTANTIAL FUGUREHEAD EITHER, MUCH LESS A REAL KING! YOUR SANDYGAST, WHO SEEM LIKE MINDLESS SERVENTS THAT CAN ONLY TAKE ORDERS, WOULD MAKE BETTER RULERS THAN YOU! DUNE TOWN DOESN'T EVEN NEED A KING! IT'S THE LEAST EVENTFUL TOWN ON THE CONTINENT! POKEMON LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON THAT I'M SOMETIMES ASHAMED TO CALL MYSELF A PURIST! UNREASONABLY ARROGANT AND FRANKLY JUST STUPID! THAT'S YOU! THAT'S THE WONDERFUL "RULER OF DUNE TOWN"! YOU KNOW I USED TO FEEL BAD FOR YOU, BUT NOT ANYMORE! AS "KING" THE ONLY RIGHT YOU GIVE POKEMON IS THE RIGHT TO HATE YOU! THE DAYS YOU USED TO BE ADMIRED?! GONE! PURISTS, INDUSTRIALISTS, EVERYBODY HATES YOU! AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE. ARE ACTUALLY ARE INSANE. A PARANOID NUTCASE! YOU'LL NEVER BE LOVED BY YOUR SUBJECTS AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'VE LOST EVERY SINGLE REDEEMING QUALITY YOU MIGHT HAVE EVER HAD!

[You{Unnerved}]: (...............)

[Partner{Unnerved}]: ...............

[Palossand{Serious}]: ...............

The camera focuses on the Sandygast closest to Palossand's left side.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: ...Mindless servants? This Pokemon... He has hurt my feelings.

[Granbull{Furious}]: *Pant*...*Pant*...

[Palossand{Serious}]: ...I need time to myself. To think.

The camera cuts to a shot holding every Pokemon.

[Everyone]: ............

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Uh...

[Palossand{Serious}]: Sandygast, retreat to...where ever, I don't know.

[Sandygast]: ...Yes sir.

The Sandygast disperse into the sand. After a few quiet seconds, Palossand does the same. Granbull looks downward.

[Granbull{Furious}]: ...  
{Angry} ...  
{Angry-Wince}: ...  
{Wince}: ...Oh no... Did I really...? Oh no...

You and Partner turn to Granbull.

[Granbull{Wince}]: I really hate myself... Oh no... I'm an idiot...

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey hey, Granbull. Don't say that.

[Granbull{Wince}]: Why did I...

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey! Look at me!

Granbull turns and looks at Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: You had a lot on your mind, and you let it all out. But...  
{Normal}: Palossand did have some of that coming. What with doing what he did?

[Granbull{Wince}]: B-but I--!

[Partner{Normal}]: You got him to back off without more fighting. Sure it was a bit...  
{Serious}: ...mean spirited...  
{Normal}: But that was an effective nonviolent protest if I've ever seen one.  
{Happy}: Seriously. Don't beat yourself up.

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...Oh... Okay...

[You{Normal}]: (That was very sympathetic of Partner.)  
{Confused}: (But Granbull's yelling... That almost reminded me of...well, Partner back at Iceslate.)

[Partner{Normal}]: C'mon. Let's head back to P.A.C.I.A., okay?

Granbull nods.

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...Yeah.

With that, You, Partner and Granbull head off screen to the south. The screen fades to black.

The next cutscene is the three of you walking together in a looping desert.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey Granbull? Can I ask you something?

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...Yeah?

[Partner{Serious}]: About something you said earlier.  
{Confused}: You're a purist? Aren't we not allowed to pick sides?

[Granbull{Serious}]: No, you can... But you just can't act on it. Scolipede doesn't want us...to change our viewpoints. Just...uh...not prioritize our side.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hm.  
{Confused}: Oh, you also said something about disliking purists like Palossand?

[Granbull{Serious}]: Mhm. I've seen many purists who...very arrogantly resent any change. I mean...industrialist are right to want homes better suited for them...but a lot also want to really change the...ecosystem. Panacea Town, those residents left a permanent scar. Can you imagine...that Rainbow Meadow...  
{Confused}: Once lived up to it's name?

[You{Confused}]: (Rainbow Meadow? I wonder where that's at.)

[Partner{Serious}]: I've always wondered why it was called that. But uh, back to Palossand...  
{Confused}: Is he really just insane? Why did he think we were out to get him? I'm really drawing a blank here.

[You{Confused}]: (That still remains to be answered. Like Partner said, he just based his accusation on a whim. Hmm, just like when he sold the industrialists the land they needed to thrive. Maybe he really just isn't the most sane Pokemon.)

[Granbull{Serious}]: I don't know... He's just...weird.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh, and Granbull?  
{Normal}: Thank you for coming with us.

[Granbull{Serious}]: O-oh. Yeah... You're welcome.

[Partner{Happy}]: You're not just a co-worker, you're a friend too!

[Granbull{Normal}]: ...Thank you...

The screen turns black and the scene changes.

The three of you arrive at the the entrance of P.A.C.I.A.'s Base of Operations. It appears to be dusk. You all stop before entering.

[Partner{Serious}]: So... I guess we should tell Scolipede what happened? I mean it's part of the job to battle dangerous Pokemon, but...  
{Confused}: The king of Dune Town himself? I think that should warrant her attention.

[Granbull{Confused}]: I... Well...?  
{Wince}: Erm... Never mind.

You enter the base, heading through to announcements hall to enter the dining room. There is food on the table, but Pyukumuku is not present.

[Partner{Serious}]: Pyukumuku isn't here. I guess he's out getting more stuff.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'll knock on her door. Player, why don't you see if she's at Oranguru's?

You nod, and split up to your assigned doors. Granbull follows Partner. You stop when you get up to Oranguru's door.

[Oranguru{No portrait}]: ...I'm failing him. Nearly all of them, including himself, have been missing for years. So little progress has been made...

[Scolipede{No portrait}]: Oranguru. This is a case unlike any other before it. With all due respect, I doubt Gumshoos has ever taken on a case even close to the likes of this one.

[You{Serious}]: (Sounds like she's in here.)

You interact with the door, prompting metallic knocking sound effects.

|Knock Knock!|

[Scolipede{No portrait}]: Who is it?

[Oranguru{No portrait}]: That would be Player.

The door opens, and Scolipede steps to you.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Ah, hello Player. Is there something you need?

[You{Confused}]: (Let's see... How do I put this?)  
""

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Ex...Excuse me? You were ambushed by...King Palossand? Did I hear that right?

You nod.

[You{Serious}]: (She's still wearing a stoic expression, but I think I could see traces of...anger.)

[Scolipede{Serious}]: You must excuse me Oranguru. There has been an unexpected event that necessitates I learn of it.

[Oranguru{No portrait}]: You're excused.

Scolipede steps further out if the room and the door closes behind her. Partner and Granbull appear from the right side of the screen and join you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey Scolipede? You have a minute?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That I do. Palossand, correct?

[Partner{Serious}]: Yeah.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Come to Durant's and my room. I want you to tell me everything that happened.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright.

The screen becomes black, and transitions to Scolipede and Durant's room. Scolipede stands in front if you all, directly facing Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...And we didn't see any of them again on our way back.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Are you hurting anywhere? Be honest.

[Partner{Serious}]: Nah, I'm alright.

[Granbull{Serious}]: I'm not hurt.

[You{Serious}]: (Any bruises from the battle have since healed.)

You shake your head.

[Scolipede{Relieved}]: That is good to hear.  
{Serious}: Now, I must have a special chat with Palossand.

[Granbull{Surprised}]: S-Scolipede! Please!  
{Wince}: He's already been yelled at so much today... You aren't going to threaten him...are you?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Don't call it a threat. It is more like...a warning with very heavy consequences, and slight aggression to make certain the point is understood. I do not want him to try anything like this to you again! Especially against such new members.

Scolipede faces you, and then Partner.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I am sorry this has happened to you. This is not something that usually happens here, I assure you.

[Partner{Normal}]: It's fine. I think we handled it pretty well.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: ...That you did.

[Granbull{Wince}]: Please Scolipede... Don't threaten him.

[Scolipede{Confused}]: Granbull...

Scolipede looks around at the three of you.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I will try to remain calm, but I can not guarantee I will.

[Granbull{Wince}]: Sorry... Thank you.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: No need to apologize. Just be wary whenever you are near Dune Town. I fear the king's paranoia could be preparing for another "sneak attack". Be safe. Now Player and Partner, Durant has something to explain to you in your room. I'll explain what happened with Palossand with him after.

[Partner{Normal}]: Okay. Thanks Scolipede.

You and Granbull nod, and everyone but Scolipede exit the room together. The scene then transitions into your team's room.

Durant is standing with his back to you, and appears to be interacting with the Deposit Box. You and Partner walk in.

[Durant{No portrait}]: A little more fine-tuning shouldn't hurt...

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey Durant.

Durant emotes an exclamation mark and turns around.

[Durant{Normal}]: Player, Partner. Just in time.

[Partner{Confused}]: What were you doing to the Deposit Box?

[Durant{Normal}]: I've installed a Filter System.

[Partner{Confused}]: A Filter System?

[Durant{Normal}]: Yes. The Filter System is a customizable convenience configuration. It works as so. First, you create an Item File. Item Files contain a list of certain items set by you. At their simplest, you can use them for specific, mass item withdrawal and storage. At their most complex, you can spend the time to adjust them to create multiple item constants for your Item Bags, assuming you have all listed items. The goal for the Filter System is to allow you to obtain all items you need for a dungeon within a second.

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh...  
{Serious}: (I hope Player could understand all that.)

[Durant{Serious}]: Item Files are heavily adjustable. For example if one item on the list is "Reviver Seed", and you always want to keep exactly five at a time in your bag, you can set it to give you your specific amount depending on how many you're already carrying, in this case five. If you have extras they will be deposited. Subtracted to get the desired five.

[Partner{Confused}]: Sounds helpful... I think.

[Durant{Normal}]: If you ever need another explanation, I've left instructions that you can check whenever you're using the Deposit Box.

[Partner{Normal}]: Also helpful.  
{Serious}: Did you bring a new Deposit Box with a Filter System?

[Durant{Normal}]: No. Like I said, I installed it into your Deposit Box. Don't worry, I didn't remove anything from storage.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wait... How did you install something that complicated so quickly? And it doesn't even look different!

[Durant{Normal}]: It's an internal altercation. Yes I had to disassemble some parts to construct it, but once you understand the workings of something, there's a lot you can do. The Deposit Box can organize your items with the press of a button. In theory, with a bit of reworking, a filtering system shouldn't be too hard to implement. The Connection Orbs were much harder to adjust.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh yeah, we still haven't learned about those.

[Durant{Serious}]: I'll explain this quickly because I'm sure dinner is almost prepared. Connection Orbs have static missions you can accept anywhere at anytime. The reward for completing a mission from a Connection Orb is a guarantee that the client will be available to help you for future missions. More missions open up via relationship of the client. There are few clients available as starting points, and you'll continue to learn about their friend's and family's problems to solve.

[Partner{Serious}]: Sounds like a creepy spying gadget.

[Durant{Serious}]: Hm. I never thought of it like that.  
{Normal}: Either way, they are really helpful to find fill-ins for your team. While the Filter System is of my design, I can't take credit for the Connection Orbs though. These were gifted to us by a rather flamboyant Pokemon who...  
{Confused}]: ...mistakenly wandered here from another continent? Somehow?  
{Normal}: Anyway, I've adjusted them so that they only show Pokemon from this continent. Now the last thing you should know is that it is possible to fully complete the Connection Orb, contrary in that there will always be missions to take on the Bulletin Board.

[Partner{Normal}]: Well thanks. The more ways to take jobs, the better.

[Durant{Normal}]: Of course. Now, should we see if Pyukumuku has finished preparing our food?

[Partner{Normal}]: Now that you mention food, I realize I'm actually really hungry.

You all walk exit your room, and the screen fades to black. The group dinner cutscene plays. Once that is done, the game brings you back into your room on your beds. You and Partner are lying down.

[Partner{Serious}]: I still don't understand.  
{Confused}: Y'know, about Palossand. Suddenly ambushing us, because of a prediction without proof? Just because? Has he really lost his mind like everyone says?

[You{Confused}]: (He really did give off an aura of immense paranoia. And I'm not sure I'd use the word "sane" to describe what he tried.)

[Partner{Confused}]: Not only that, but Granbull mentioned he used to be admired. In the past I mostly spent my time at Medley. I never really met the king, but I think I do remember Pokemon saying something about his actions getting weirder and weirder, like his sanity was decreasing. Maybe they were right?

[You{Serious}]: (Wait a minute... I think I might have remembered something important. Yesterday, when we saw Palossand at Medley Town, I think Team Reverse talked to him. Seems awfully suspicious.)  
{Confused}: (But if they did talk to him, Honchkrow distracted us at the same time. Could it have been a diversion?)

You turn to Partner.  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh? You think Team Reverse might have had something to do with it?

You nod.

[Partner{Serious}]: Sounds possible, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. I mean, according to Team Shield, they haven't done anything 'bad'-bad since they were hauled to jail. Why start now?  
{Confused}: Although it does appear to be the most reasonable explanation... Other than Palossand just being crazy that is.  
{Serious}: Maybe in the future we can question them. But for now...

Partner stands up and yawns.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm way too tired to think another thought.  
... ... ...  
Yeah...

Partner lies down and closes his/her eyes.

[Partner{Sleeping}]: Good night. See you in the morning.

You lie down too.

[You{Confused}]: (Is Team Reverse really the opposite of what I expect? I guess we'll have to figure this out some other time.)

The screen fades to black. The game gives an opportunity to save before continuing with the story.

When the screen returns to normal, you and Partner are lying in your beds.

|Knock Knock Knock!|

[Pyukumuku{No portrait}]: The sun has risen! It is morning!

You get up almost immediately. Partner is still lying down.

[You{Normal}]: (I think I'm starting to get used to waking up at this time.)

You turn to Partner.

[You{Confused}]: (Doesn't look like Partner is though.)

You walk to him/her and nudge them like yesterday.

[Partner{Wince}]: ...I'm awake...

You stop nudging. You emote an ellipsis as you wait for Partner to get up. They don't, and you nudge them again.

[Partner{Wince}]: ...Stop... I'm getting...up...

You wait again. After a few seconds you're about to nudge Partner again, but right before you do they get up and shake their head. He/She looks at your for a moment, then turns to the door.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm...just gonna go ahead... See you...there.

Partner slowly walks out the exit as you watch. When they're gone, you emote a question mark.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner looks even worse than last morning.)

After that, you can move through the room. Since Partner already left, the only thing you can interact with is the Deposit Box, which now has the new Filter System. The Connection Orb is now selectable in your menu, which you can use to take missions. Once you leave your room, a cutscene plays.

You step out of your room to the announcements hall. Like yesterday, Team Shield and Pyukumuku are grouped near the center door. The camera pans to them. Everyone is looking at Partner.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Is it true? Granbull says Palossand attacked you guys!

Partner nods as you join them.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I knew he wasn't the most friendly Pokemon, but that is ridiculous.  
{Angry}: The next time I see him, I'll--!  
{Confused}: Uh, are you okay Partner? You don't look too good.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm fine, just tired. It'll pass.

The center door opens, and everyone turns to Team Sword as they take their regular positions.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. As Granbull might have informed you, yesterday himself and Team PAY were tricked and ambushed outside of Dune Town by King Palossand and his guards. Luckily they managed to subdue the assailants. Durant and I are going to have a talk with Palossand. From what I've heard, chances are that Palossand is not mentally stable. I want you all to avoid him when possible. Do you understand?

[Everybody]: Yes, Scolipede!

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good. That is all have to say. If no one has anything to say, you're dismissed.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh actually... I have something to add. About Palossand.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: What is it?

[Partner{Serious}]: Player and I think Team Reverse might've had something...to do with it.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I have no idea what they did to cause you to think that, but...  
{Normal}: I think you're on to something.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Please let Partner finish, Dewgong. Why do you think Team Reverse was involved?

[Partner{Serious}]: Player and I saw them at Medley Town two days ago. Player remembers them talking to Palossand there.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Is that so? Hmm... Player, did you catch any of what they said?

You shake your head. Oranguru turns to Scolipede.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: If that is true, then I'd like to accompany you and Durant. I should be able to detect signs of hypnotism or traces of pheromones. Certain open-ended laws allow Team Reverse to legally decline my interrogations.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That would be very helpful of you.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: If you can, I'd like you to tell us if Team Reverse is involved after you talk to Palossand.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Yeah! So we can give them what for! Nobody messes with our friends! Especially not those guys!

[Scolipede{Normal}]: I will remember to update you. If that is everything, you're dismissed.

Everyone in the crowd strikes a pose. Unlike the previous two days, Team Sword is the first to leave, but this time they all exit the base. Team Shield and Pyukumuku turn to you and Partner.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Are you guys alright?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Granbull told us what happened yesterday in detail.

[Partner{Serious}]: We're fine. Don't worry.

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: Scolipede is worried. She is slightly anxious.

[Partner{Confused}]: About what?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That you'll decide to quit.

[Partner{Confused}]: Because of the Palossand thing?  
{Normal}: I like it here... Being angry at Palossand's stupid assumption doesn't change that.

[You{Serious}]: (And it wouldn't be smart for me to quit. P.A.C.I.A. allows me to travel the continent and earn a living at the same time.)

You nod.

[Dewgong{Relieved}]: Hahaha... Whew.

[Partner{Confused}]: Dewgong?

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Scolipede wasn't the only one worried.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: I think I can speak for all of us in that we would be saddened if you decided to leave.

[Granbull{Normal}]: Yeah.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: I agree! He is correct!

[Partner{Normal}]: Really? Even though you haven't known us for very long?

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: If you had any ill intent for P.A.C.I.A. Oranguru would have learned it before your admittance test.

[You{Serious}]: (I guess Oranguru didn't tell them that he couldn't read me.)

[Dewgong{Normal}]: You guys were super nice to Granbull. That's enough for me to like you. Plus it's nice having a new team around.  
{Proud}: Make sure you listen to your superiors... One of which is me!

[Partner{Normal}]: Oh, of course! What do you command of me?

[Dewgong{Normal}]: I was only joking... But if you're sure...

[Partner{Normal}]: Nevermind, I've decided I will defy everything you ask of me.

Dewgong gets right into Partner's face.

[Dewgong{Angry}]: You've just made the worst mistake of your life... Do you know what I do to those who disrespect me?

[Partner{Normal}]: What's that?

[Dewgong{Angry}]: You'll become the new wall paint...

Partner and Dewgong emote ellipses, and stare at each other in silence.

[Dewgong{Cheering}]: Pfffffft! Hahahahaha!

[Partner{Cheering}]: Hahahahahah! That was terrible!

[Dewgong{Normal}]: I know! I know! I swear I can do better! Just let me think...

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: Another time. We need to get started on our missions.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Way to kill the fun Hakamo-o.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Say things like that and you'll be next.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: There you go! That was pretty clev--!

Hakamo-o quickly steps to Dewgong.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I am not joking.

[Dewgong{Unnerved}]: Uh...

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: ...Ha.

Hakamo-o steps back.

[Dewgong{Relieved}]: Oh man... You really got the element of surprise going for you when it comes to joking like that.

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: You all are crazy. All of you are insane.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: We must get on our way.

Hakamo-o turns to you and Partner.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: If Palossand tries something again, make sure to tell us.

[Partner{Normal}]: Sure. See you guys later.

You nod, and Team Shield and Pyukumuku exit the base. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Okay, let's go get a mission done.  
{Serious}: ...Huh, I just realized...  
{Angry}: ...If Palossand hadn't wasted our time, we could've done one yesterday too.  
{Serious}: Too late, I guess. Let's just pick a good job, alright?

You nod, and then are given control to move freely.

This is the first standard non-story mission day. These days give you a brief break from the story, which usually are used to raise your Rank by completing missions. In order to progress, all you need to do is enter and complete or fail a dungeon. Even finishing a dungeon without taking a job can progress the game. Finishing one of these days will result in the client/Magnezone cutscene if you completed any jobs, and then the dinner with P.A.C.I.A. cutscene.

Dhelmise's transportation is now available to use in all towns. In Medley Town, it's at the northwest exit. At Tomatica City, it's at a newly opened southern exit. At Dune Town, it's at the left side of the southern exit. At Plank Town, you can talk to a Frillish at the farthest west docks. It can also be used by going south after exiting the Base of Operations. It's always Frillish that greet you, rather than Dhelmise. You can use the ships for fast travel to any town or dungeon.

The extra dialogue for this particular day are as follows.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: Let's pick a good mission and do it. One that's twice as hard as one we might've done yesterday to make up for the...interruption.

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku, who is just outside of P.A.C.I.A.'s base.

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: I suppose harmless fun is fine. Meaningless jokes aren't bad, I'd now assume.  
{Normal}: Maybe I should improve my sense of humor. Perhaps I could produce more of my own jokes.

\---

Talking to Florges, at Medley Town.

[Florges{Serious}]: That Charjabug hasn't done anything...yet. But one can never be too cautious.

\---

Talking to Dratini, at Medley Town.

[Dratini{Serious}]: I've never really been to the border between us and the industrialists. Some Pokemon go there thinking it's their duty or something, but why not just stay away from the Pokemon you dislike, you know?

\---

Talking to Roserade, at Medley Town.

[Roserade{Serious}]: I've seen you come around here often, but you don't live here do you? What town are you from?  
{Confused}: None? Wait, did you say Panacea? That was destroyed nearly--  
{Serious}: Oh, P.A.C.I.A. huh? Isn't that some sort of jail? I think it is.  
{Confused}: Or was it some sort of police training facility? Something along those lines.

\---

Talking to Charjabug, at Medley Town.

[Charjabug{Surprised}]: Wah!  
{Unnerved}: O-oh... Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy. I always feel like there's someone watching me...

\---

Talking to Aggron, at Tomatica City.

[Aggron{Normal}]: Oh! Hello again...you! It's been a while! How you been? Say, what do you think about a job in construction work, hm?  
{Confused}: ...You already have a job?  
{Normal}: No problem. Hey, if you ever quit or get fired, we'll be open for you!

\---

Talking to Togedemaru, at Tomatica City.

[Togedemaru{Normal}]: Hey there! Have you ever heard of a "wire"?  
{Confused}: Oh, you have? But I was going to surprise you with my vast knowledge of what one is...

\---

Talking to Rotom, at Tomatica City.

[Rotom{Serious}]: Sometimes I wonder...  
{Confused}: Why is my body like this? Does it serve some sort of function? An ability?  
{Normal}: Or is it purely to look handsome?

\---

Talking to Heliolisk, at Tomatica.

[Heliolisk{Confused}]: I wonder how some Water-Types feel about needing to stay off land. But, I guess there's more water than land, so maybe it's not that bad?  
{Serious}: Either way, living in caves? Steel-Types especially are getting tired of it. It's quite primitive.

\---

Talking to Metang, at Tomatica City.

[Metang{Serious}]: We shall build, no matter how many oppose us. And it will stay that way until Tomatica City is completed.

\---

Talking to Diggersby, at Dune Town.

[Diggersby{Normal}]: Recently, three Pokemon requested an audience to the king. I might have mistaken, but I think Team Vigilance was there.

\---

Talking to Mandibuzz, at Dune Town.

[Mandibuzz{Serious}]: Oh no... THOSE two are here.  
{Angry}: Well they can't arrest me, I haven't done anything!

\---

Talking to Mudsdale, at Dune Town.

[Mudsdale{Confused}]: Some outsiders went into the palace. They kind just forced their way in. Should I be worried?  
{Serious}: Nah. Nothing ever happens here.

\---

Talking to a giant, seaweed seahorse towering out if the water, at Plank Town.

[Dragalge{Normal}]: Welcome to Plank Town visitors. Do you need anything?

\---

Talking to a humanoid Pokemon consisting of a rock abdomen with barnacles poking out to make the head, arms and legs, at Plank Town.

[Barbaracle{Normal}]: So, you're new here? Figures, none of us recognize you.

\---

Talking to a blue and purple Pokemon with a sludge-shaped body and wide, spiked, tentacle-like hair, at Plank Town.

[Mareanie{Cheering}]: I love Corsola! I love Corsola! Oh where is my Corsola~?  
{Normal}: Aw... All this singing is making me hungry.

\---

Talking to a pink and white Pokemon that appears to be made out of Coral.

[Corsola{Confused}]: That Mareanie... Why does she keep singing about me? We haven't even formally met! I'm a little scared to approach her...

\---

Talking to a large spider-like Pokemon with what appears to be a bubble helmet.

[Araquanid{Serious}]: Did you know, that once upon a time there was a small village filled with Bug-Types? Pretty comfy one too.

\---

Talking to a blue fish Pokemon with a light dangling above it's head, at Plank Town.

[Lanturn{Serious}]: I've seen some pretty crazy stuff out in the deep ocean. Why don't you come see me now and then and I can tell you some stories?

\---

After finishing a dungeon, the story will progress during the dinner cutscene.

Everyone but you and Partner are at their seats talking. You and Partner enter, and Scolipede turns to you. Everyone stops talking.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: There you are Team PAY.

[Partner{Serious}]: Are we late?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Not at all.

You and Partner take your seats.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: We had a talk with Palossand today. He should not bother you anymore, but if he does, tell us.

[Partner{Serious}]: Did you find out why he attacked us?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: We are not sure. Questioning a Pokemon with his level of sanity provides inaccurate answers if any. However I could not find any traces of hypnotism or pheromones.

[Durant{Serious}]: We're not ruling out Team Reverse just yet. Although it's most likely an attack based on extreme paranoia. For all we know, he could've thought you were looking at him the wrong way and got scared.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Unfortunately P.A.C.I.A. does not have the authority to punish the king of Dune Town. We have warned him to stay away from all of you, but don't take any chances.

[Granbull{Confused}]: ...A calm warn? Or was it a threat?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: It was an aggressive warning, my apologies Granbull. Since his status prevented his deserved punishment, it was the only way to keep him in line. It is my responsibility to make sure you all are safe.

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey Scolipede.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Yes Partner?

[Partner{Normal}]: Thanks. You know I really like working here with you all. I hope you don't mind if I stay working here for a long time.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: ...Not at all.

[You{Normal}]: (Scolipede looks relieved to hear that.)

[Scolipede{Normal}]: I am sure you are all hungry. Why not get started on your food?

You, Partner, Team Shield, and Pyukumuku preform the quick double hop animation before digging in to your food. The screen fades to black.

The next scene is in your and Partner's room. You are in your respective beds.

[Partner{Confused}]: So... Palossand.

Partner looks down and shakes his/her head.

[Partner{Angry}]: He gets away scot-free from attacking us out of the blue? Of course.

[You{Serious}]: (Partner still seems a bit hung up on this, but I guess it's warranted.)

[Partner{Angry}]: Hopefully he gets his karma some day.

Partner yawns.

[Partner{Serious}]: Whatever. See you in the morning Player.

Partner lies down to sleep, and then you do the same.

[You{Confused}]: (I still wonder the exact reason why Palossand did what he did? Paranoia? Insanity? Team Reverse? Something else? Who knows. Hopefully one day we'll know for sure. For now, I'll should get some rest.)

The screen fades to black, and the game gives you another opportunity to save your game. Once you do or don't, the game returns to your room.

You wake up and yawn. Partner does not.

[You{Normal}]: (Hey, I got up before Pyukumuku woke us. I really am getting used to this.)

You turn to Partner.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner on the other hand...)

You walk over and nudge Partner.

[Partner{Wince}]: ...Stooop... I'm not...asleep...

You wait, and emote an ellipsis. After waiting a few seconds, you think.

[You{Confused}]: (This again?)

You continue nudging.

[Partner{Wince}]: ...I said stop...!

You keep nudging.

[Partner{Angry-Wince}]: ...I'm getting up...!

You keep nudging. Suddenly Partner gets up and turns to you. You instinctually take a step back from the suddenness of it.

[Partner{Furious}]: I said stop it!

[You{Unnerved}]: (Oh...)

[Partner{Unnerved}]: ...  
{Sad}: S-sorry Player.

Partner turns their head left, then right. Then they face you again.

[Partner{Sad}]: ...I'll just...uh...go ahead. See you...

Partner walks out of your room.

[Partner{No portrait}]: ...Hey Pyukumuku. We're both...up. No need...to wake Player...up.

[Pyukumuku{No portrait}]: Ah! Oh! That is good. It is great. But you look tired this morning. You don't seem to have gotten enough sleep last night.

[Partner{No portrait}]: Just...tired.

You wait a few seconds. No further dialogue between them appears.

[You{Confused}]: (Every morning, Partner looks worse and worse...)

You are then given control to move throughout your room, although you can only use the Deposit Box or leave the room to progress the story.

Once you exit the room, you group up with everyone in the announcements hall just like the previous days. You stand next to Partner, and they turn to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Uh...Player. Sorry about that. It was just...that I...

|Will you forgive Partner?|

>I forgive you!  
You're not forgiven.

[You{Normal}]: (It wasn't even a big deal at all. Partner just woke up. Being a bit grumpy after being awoken is a common trait.)  
{Confused}: (Not that I'd know anybody who's like that. Amnesia and all that.)  
""

[Partner{Normal}]: Oh...really? Thank you. That really... It means a lot.

\---

|Will you forgive Partner?|

I forgive you!  
>You're not forgiven.

[You{Angry}]: (Partner better not be expecting forgiveness, because THAT was just plain unforgivable.)  
""

[Partner{Unnerved}]: H-huh?  
{Sad}: I'm... I'm sorry. I promise...I won't do it again.

\---

At that moment, Team Sword arrives, and everyone turns to face them.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. In case you don't remember from dinner, we had a talk with Palossand yesterday. I would prefer you stay away from the king and his guards.

Scolipede looks around the crowd.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: There will be a Border Patrol today. Hakamo-o, I would like you to show Team PAY the ropes for their first time.

Hakamo-o nods.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I will do my best.

[You{Confused}]: (Border Patrol, huh? I wonder how that will turn out.)

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That is all I have to say. If no one else has anything to share, you're dismissed.

Everyone performs their happy poses to represent a salut of sorts. Oranguru enters the center door. Scolipede, Durant, and Pyukumuku exit the base. Team Shield groups up briefly to speak, and then Dewgong and Granbull exit too. Hakamo-o steps up to you and Partner.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Meet me at Medley Town. I'll take you to the border from there.

You nod.

[Partner{Serious}]: Okay.

Hakamo-o nods, and then exits the base. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey, uh... I hope you don't mind if I go on ahead. I just need...I little time alone.

Partner walks away and exits the building as you watch.

[You{Confused}]: (I guess I'll meet them there. Best not keep them waiting.)

You are given control to move throughout the base. Oranguru is the only other Pokemon inside.

\---

Talking to Oranguru, who is in his room studying the cluttered wall.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Scolipede and Duant have taken a few jobs, all around Dune Town. You don't need to be a detective to figure out why.

\---

Exiting the base brings you directly to Medley Town.

You arrive from the western exit. Partner is close and notices you. He/She walks up to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey Player. Hakamo-o is by the southern exit. Might want to get prepared first.

[You{Serious}]: (No mention of Partner's walk alone?)

You are given control to move around Medley Town. Hakamo-o is standing by the southern exit. There are a few things you can do to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Crabrawler.

[Crabrawler{Confused}]: Hm? You're going to check on the border?  
{Serious}: I've been wanting to go there myself. I thought I might be able to see my dad there.  
{Confused}: But if I do...won't Pokemon expect me to fight him? My own dad?  
{Surprised}: Not a chance!

\---

Talking to Roserade.

[Roserade{Serious}]: You're going to the border, huh? Looking for some good fights?  
{Normal}: You know... I've been in quite the battles there. It's really invig--  
{Serious}: What? You're looking to STOP fights? ...Forget I said anything.

\---

Talking to Charjabug.

[Charjabug{Serious}]: The border is a terrible place to be. Everybody fights the other side like the have something to prove, but all that's being accomplished is...well, pain.

\---

Attempting to leave through the western or northwestern exit.

[Partner{Confused}]: Player? Hakamo-o is waiting for us at the southern exit.

\---

Talking to Hakamo-o or attempting to leave through the southern exit will bring up the same result.

Hakamo-o faces you.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Are you prepared?

Yes, let's go!  
>No, hold on...

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Get whatever you need. I'll be here.

\---

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Are you prepared?

>Yes, let's go!  
No, hold on...

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Good. Now follow me.

Hakamo-o takes the lead and walks off the southern end of the screen. You and Partner follow.

The next scene takes place in an open area with a cracked dirt floor that stretches to the horizon. From where the camera is facing, going west would lead you into a more grassy area, and then eventually forest. Going east takes you to further into the pale brown grounds. Hakamo-o, followed by you and Partner, arrive from the western end of the screen. Hakamo-o stops and turns to you two.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: We have arrived to the border between Medley Town and Tomatica City. This particular stretch of land is what industrialists claim as land they also bought from Palossand. Palossand denies it, saying their property ends closer to Tomatica City. Thus, this is where most of the fighting occurs.

The camera swaps to a view where the grass-less area is all you can see in the background, and where you and Partner face away from it while Hakamo-o faces you.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Normally when more than one Pokemon is assigned to Border Patrol, we split up to cover more ground. Today however, you'll stay with me.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Walk with me.

Hakamo-o turns to the left of the screen and starts walking. You and Partner follow. The camera pans to follow, and if you pay really close attention to the small details, you'll notice the setting loop.

[Partner{Serious}]: ............Uh.  
{Confused}: Is this all we do? Patrol?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Did you think the name implied something else?

[Partner{Serious}]: Well, no... It's just that this doesn't seem too interesting. Mundane, even.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That isn't untrue. This job tends to be uneventful, and conflicts usually are easily resolved, although that part isn't unfortunate.

[Partner{Confused}]: Purist and industrialist arguments easily resolved? I don't believe it.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I speak from experience. Whenever a fight has or is about to break out, and they see us about to intervene, they tend to leave. They come here to brawl Pokemon on the opposite side, not get into trouble from us. And it's not as if they'll team up to take us down, only to continue fighting each other afterward.

[Partner{Normal}]: They'll give up that easily, huh? Does P.A.C.I.A. have that strong a reputation? No wait, I already know the answer. With how famous Scolipede and Durant were, it's a no brainer.

[Hakamo-o{Wince}]: Not entirely correct...

[Partner{Confused}]: Hm?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: They were famous, up until the Salazzle incident. That one loss lost them much of their respect and praise. Had they started P.A.C.I.A. when they were still Team Vigilance... There would be a lot more than two other teams. Most Pokemon assume we are an extension of Magnezone's forces.

[You{Serious}]: (I guess I never really thought about it before. Everyone always talks about long it's been since they've had new members. It's not like the admittance test was hard.)

[Partner{Serious}]: Huh. So that's why there were a lot less Pokemon working there.  
{Normal}: Back then, the awe they caused as Team Vigilance used to be the only thing Pokemon could talk about! It gave us a topic other than if we should allow industrialism.  
{Serious}: It sucks that just one loss made so many Pokemon suddenly just give up on them and become...  
{Confused}: I don't know, what's the word I'm looking for? Dense? Ignorant? ...Stupid? One loss isn't enough to suddenly erase the win-streak before it.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I agree. I was very surprised how illogically their reputation fell once I first came down from the mountains. They had sounded like legendary warriors, yet were being berated for one bad day. I could not pass up the opportunity to learn under them in stopping the evil and protecting the innocent.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh, I've been meaning to ask...  
{Confused}: When we were in your room together, Dewgong made it sound as if you've been on "the mountains" for so long you had no idea who Scolipede or Durant were at first.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That is because I did live on, what you call, the Metal Mountains for the majority of my life. The rest has been working at P.A.C.I.A..

[Partner{Surprised}]: What?! That would mean you've been down at most only five years!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That is correct. Oranguru has told me that my evolution line is rare here. For centuries, my family has lived traveling the mountains, doing nothing but training until we have proved to our ancestors we are strong enough to meet with the rest of the world. It is here we look for a good use of the powers and skills that we have worked so hard to hone.

[Partner{Serious}]: Woah. What's your family like?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I wouldn't know.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Huh?!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: My evolution line becomes independent much quicker than most. Once my mother and father passed on the will of our ancestors to me, they left.

[Partner{Sad}]: I'm sorry. I didn't know.

[Hakamo-o{Confused}]: You're sorry? I do not see why you would be.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...I didn't know your parents abandoned you. I shouldn't have brought them up.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: How can I feel sad for the absence of those I never really knew?

[Partner{Confused}]: Oh... I just kind of assumed, because when I...  
{Serious}: ...Well, never mind. If it doesn't bother you, then that's good.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Indeed. It is only tradition for my family to leave their children in the mountains.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Uh... "Just tradition"? That sentence could have very well been sarcastic, but Hakamo-o just said it with completely serious tone...)

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Although if I am to tell the truth, I must say it all seems old-fashioned. If I were to become a parent, I have doubts I would do the same as my parents did.

[Partner{Normal}]: If you want my input, I say do what you want about it. Doesn't seem like your parents did very much for you. It doesn't feel fair for them to be able to dictate your choices like that, especially for something that important.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: ...Thank you Partner. I'll remember your words.

[Partner{Normal}]: No problem.  
{Serious}: .........So, still haven't come across any fights. That's good though, I guess.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: We've only just begun. There still is much more to travel. Being in a single group also extends our travel time.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Mind if I ask a stupid question?

[Hakamo-o{Confused}]: What is it?

[Partner{Confused}]: Why do we have Border Patrol? What's it to us if the purists and industrialists fight? They've always taken every opportunity to swing at the other.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Team Sword all worry about the declining relationship between the two groups. According to Durant, it's "at an all-time low" as he put it. He explained that in simple terms, the more the industrialists grow stronger, the angrier the purists get. With the Island Guardians seemingly absent, the main worry is that purist extremists will try to take matters into their own hands, if not industrialists trying to prevent it before it happens. Of course, both sides will not tolerate such an attack from their enemy, and will almost certainly retaliate, causing a repetitive chain reaction.

[Partner{Confused}]: Are you saying that both sides will be strong enough to...?  
{Serious}: Oh... Oooooh... That would become our problem then.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: It would be everyone's problem. Stopping fights during Border Patrol can help prevent relations from falling as hard. If there is no winner, there is no angry loser. We have Border Patrol every few days, although if something controversial happens between the two, Scolipede makes sure to assign it as soon as she can. She also pays us since there is no client to do so afterwards.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright, one last question, I promise. How long does this usually take?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Because we are traveling as a single unit, we started near Tapu Mountain, and we'll follow the border to the eastern end of the continent. Once we reach there, we'll head back the way we came. It should take up the entire day, assuming we don't run into too many--

Hakamo-o stops walking, so you and Partner do too.

[Partner{Confused}]: Hakamo-o?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Shh.

[Partner{Confused}]: .........

[You{Confused}]: (What's going on?)

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: ...Hm. I thought I had heard something. Sorry. Let's keep going. We still have a long way to go.

[Partner{Confused}]: Okay...

Hakamo-o, you and Partner continue walking. The camera doesn't pan with you, and all of you walk off screen. The camera fades to black. When it lights back up, your party is walking with the camera again, but this time the forest is in the background.

[You{Serious}]: (We've reached the sea a while ago. I'd have to guess we're about three quarters done. This isn't the most enticing way to spend the day.) 

[Partner{Confused}]: Hey... Do you guys see that up ahead?

You all stop walking.

[???{No portrait}]: ...If THAT'S what you think...!

[Hakamo{Serious}]: It seems our journey will not be entirely uneventful. Let's go.

The three of you rush off screen, and the next scene loads.

Closer to the forest side of the border, there are two groups of three Pokemon, some of which you recognize from the towns.

The group that appears to have come from Medley Town's direction has a large, blue, brontosaurus with icy gems and waving aurora borealis-like flaps on the neck as its vanguard. To the Pokemon's sides a step back is Florges and Shiinotic.

The leading Pokemon on the opposing side has a black and white, tall panda-like figure. At the Panda's sides are Heliolisk and another Pokemon you haven't met. They appear to be a floating metal shell with a red inner core, and has four turrets that stick out.

[Brontosaur{Angry}]: Of course that's what I think of you brutish savages. Tearing apart precious lands that aren't even yours.

[Orb Fortress{Angry}]: Are you just going to take that Pangoro?

[Pangoro{Angry}]: In case your thick skull has somehow forgotten, this land was purchased by us legally!

[Brontosaur{Angry}]: Legally? Hah! As if taking advantage of a king with a deteriorating mental state is a fair purchase. Can you even see the desperation behind your statement?

[Pangoro{Angry}]: I'm surprised you can even see it down here sitting on your high pedestal with your even taller neck!

[Brontosaur{Surprised}]: Y-you...!

[Shiinotic{Angry}]: Hey! You can't talk to Aurorus that way! You can't! You can't!

[Heliolisk{Serious}]: If course he can. If you all didn't act so high and mighty all the time, maybe things could be different.

[Florges{Angry}]: No matter how we acted, you all would still be an arrogant bunch of control freaks!

[Pangoro{Angry}]: Oh WE'RE the control freaks?!

[Aurorus{Serious}]: Of course. Everyone remembers what was sacrificed for Panacea Town, something that wasn't yours. And instead of acknowledging your wrongness, you delve into childish insults like infants too upset to listen to your parents.

[Pangoro{Furious}]: Are you calling us babies?!

[Aurorus{Serious}]: Very moody ones at that.

[Heliolisk{Angry}]: Okay, now I'm getting angry. C'mon Pangoro, I know you've told me you're never one to strike first but the last time you spent too much time arguing with her, and Magnezone's troops arrived before we could--

[Hakamo-o{No portrait}]: That's enough.

[Heliolisk{Serious}]: You know what? Never mind.

The two groups, with the exception of Heliolisk, emote surprise and turn to Hakamo-o, you, and Partner as you run on screen to them.

[Orb Turret{Surprised}]: Oh no! There're here! Run!

The floating shelled Pokemon frantically turns to multiple directions, before ramming straight into Heliolisk. After bumping into him, he runs off screen to the industrialist side. Aurorus and Pangoro turn to each other.

[Pangoro{Serious}]: Next time, you're really in for it.

[Aurorus{Serious}]: You got lucky this time.

In sync, they both turn around and slowly walk to their own sides.

[You{Confused}]: (Was it just me, or was there no emotion at all in that exchange?)

[Shiinotic{Serious}]: Er... Forget I was here. Will you? Will you?

[Florges{Wince}]: Yeah... Me too...

Shiinotic and Florges suddenly bolt away to their side. Away from everyone's attention, Heliolisk looks down at himself and emotes a question mark.

[Partner{Confused}]: Is it really that easy?

Partner turns to Heliolisk.

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh... Why are you still here?

[Heliolisk{Confused}]: C'mon... Where are they? I just had them...!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Had what?

[Heliolisk{Confused}]: My Rindo Berries. I had a bunch of them on me... Okay now I'm getting worried...!

[Partner{Confused}]: Rindo Berries?

[Heliolisk{Unnerved}]: Yeah. They're rare here... I can sell 'em for a lot...  
{Surprised}: Oh no... D-Did he...? Oh no!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Do you think someone stole your berries?

[Heliolisk{Surprised}]: Yeah, when Forretress bumped into me! I think he might've swiped them off of me!

[You{Confused}]: (That...limbless ball? How could that swipe anything...?)

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: He appeared to have fled in the direction of the Metal Mountains.

Hakamo-o turns to you and Partner.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Let's hurry and catch up with him, before he gets far.

You and Partner nod, and rush off screen to the industrialist side. Heliolisk watches as you do.

[Heliolisk{Surprised}]: Huh?! You guys going without me?

Heliolisk worriedly looks around, seemingly considering his options before chasing after you off screen.

[Heliolisk{No portrait}]: W-Wait! *Pant!* *Pant* I... Wait!  
...  
Oh man...*Pant*... I won't catch up... I really need to start working out more. *Pant*

The screen transitions to an entrance of a gray mountain a mile or so off of the ground. Your team arrived from the left on a slope that revolves around the mountain going upward. Railroad tracks have been placed on the slope and go directly into the cave. The slope appears to go higher through the right side of the screen. The three of you stop at the entrance of the cave, which has a deposit box next to it.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Although briefly, I managed to spot Forretress running in here. I have no doubt he'll try to hide from us, so be on the lookout.

[Partner{Serious}]: Didn't expect we'd have to catch an outlaw today.

You emote an exclamation mark.

[You{Confused}]: (...Huh? What was that weird...feeling?)

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: This is unusual, but we must find him all the same. Get your things prepared quickly.

[You{Confused}]: (Maybe...it was my imagination?)  
{Serious}: (Well, no time to figure it out right now...)

You and Partner nod, and you are given control to move around. You can do a few things to to trigger optional dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: I hope we can wrap with up quickly. I'm starting to feel a bit drowsy...

\---

Talking to Hakamo-o.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: What a coincidence that I mentioned the Metal Mountains beforehand. Although I had spent my time on the mountains, not inside them.

\---

Attempting to go up the slope to the right.

[You{Serious}]: (This is the wrong way. This seems to lead higher up the mountain.)

\---

Attempting to go down the slop to the left.

[You{Serious}]: (I don't have time to go back right now. We need to catch Forretress!)

\---

Attempting to go into the cave will cause the game to ask if you're sure you're ready. Selecting "yes" will load the dungeon Metal Mountains: Interior.

Metal Mountains: Interior is a primarily solid gray color, however many various kinds of ores and metals poke out of the walls.

This is the first dungeon with the dark mechanic. You cannot see what is inside of hallways when you're in a room and vice-versa. In hallways, the dungeon becomes darker with a spotlight on you, and you cannot see Pokemon or items farther than three spaces away.

There are 8 floors, and no rest area. There is a large amount of dungeon space per floor. If you've set the map to appear on the top screen, the rooms and hallways should stretch all the way across it when you've explored it all or used a Luminous Orb. Enemy Pokemon include Onyx, Steelix, Sableye, Excadrill, Zubat, Golbat, and rarely Carbink.

Hakamo-o is on your team and is level 30. His ability is Bulletproof and he knows Sky Uppercut, Dragon Claw, Bulk Up, and Protect. He holds a non-unequippable Attack Looplet. Hakamo-o will use Bulk Up whenever he is in a position where he can't move or attack. He'll deal with Carbink surprisingly well with high attack and Protect in close range.

Once you've completed B8F, a cutscene loads.

Your group is traversing through the cave, which is littered with large rocks, stalagmites and stalactites.

[Partner{Confused}]: How far could he have gone?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Quiet. We do not want him to know where we are...

There's a sudden *Thump* and the screen subtlety shakes. You, Partner and Hakamo-o stop walking.

[Forretress{No portrait}]: Ow! Hey, watch it!

[Turtonator{No portrait}]: Woah! Bro! Check it out, this rock ball just talked to me!

[Forretress{No portrait}]: Shhh!!!

[Turtonator{No portrait}]: No wait, that's a Pokemon trapped in there!

[Forretress{No portrait}]: I'm not trapped! This IS me! Now be quiet!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: He's over there. Let's hurry.

You run off screen, and the game transitions to a new scene slightly deeper into the mountain.

The Turtonator brothers are looking down at a spherical metal object lying at a pile of rock.

[Turtonator(Left){Confused}]: What're you doing man? We're mining stuff to take back to Tomatica. You're gonna get hurt if you stay like that.

The ball opens up, and Forretress' core peeks out.

[Forretress{Angry}]: Just leave already! Shoo!

Your group runs in from the right.

[Forretress{Surprised}]: Nyagh!

Forretress' shell pops shut. You all approach him as the Turtonator brothers turn to you.

[Turtonator(Right){Confused}]: Uh, hello? What's the deal with all you?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: That Pokemon is a suspected theif, and seeing how persistent he was to evade us, our suspicions are looking to be correct.

The Turtonator on the left turns to the other.

[Turtonator(Left){Serious}]: C'mon bro. Let's not get involved in this.

[Turtonator(Right){Serious}: Yeah... Let's just search deeper.

The brothers exit to the left side of the screen. Hakamo-o steps closer to Forretress, and you and Partner help in surrounding him.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: If you do not resist--

The shell pops open and gets off the ground.

[Forretress{Surprised}]: Okay! Take them!

Forretress drops around ten berries that look nearly identical to pea pods in front of Hakamo-o.

[Forretress{Surprised}]: Now let me go!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: ...I was about to tell you you would receive a lighter sentence.

[Forretress{Unnerved}]: R-Really?  
{Sad}: Oh... Fine...

Hakamo-o collects the Rindo Berries.

[Partner{Normal}]: Well hey, you didn't resist.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: I will be sure your compliance will not be forgotten, assuming you do not attempting to run while being escorted.

[Forretress{Sad}]: Okay...

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Player, Partner. Would you help me?

Hakamo-o, you and Partner tightly surround Forretress, and lead him off screen to the right.

The next scene is at the entrance to the cave. Heliolisk comes running up the slope just as your group exit that cave. Heliolisk stops and shows surprise as he spots you.

[Heliolisk{Surprised}]: You...*Pant*...got him? Did he have them?!

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: He did. I have your berries right here.

Heliolisk steps up to Hakamo-o, then back.

[Heliolisk{Serious}]: One, two, three...  
{Happy}: Ah, they're all here! Thank you so much.  
{Unnerved}: Uh wait... Are you gonna arrest me too?

[Hakamo-o{Confused}]: Because you were about to fight at the border?  
{Serious}: No, we cannot arrest you for something like that. But if you want to do use a favor, don't do it again.

[Heliolisk{Normal}]: Okay. It's the least I can do.

Heliolisk turns to Forretress.

[Heliolisk{Angry}]: So... The real reason you went to the border was to find an opportunity to steal from me?

[Forretress{Sad}]: ...

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: We have the situation under control. Please return to your home.

[Heliolisk{Serious}]: ...Alright.

Heliolisk turns and leaves.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Player, Partner. We'll split up at P.A.C.I.A.. I'll deliver Forretress to Magnezone. You'll report to Scolipede what happened during the patrol.

[Partner{Normal}]: Sure.

Partner lets out a yawn.

[Partner{Serious}]: Sorry... Getting a little tired.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: It's no matter. Let's go.

You and Partner nod and exit the scene in the same way as Heliolisk. The screen fades to black. After a few seconds, a text box pops up.

[Scolipede{No portrait}]: I see...

The screen lights up. You and Partner are facing Scolipede in her and Durant's room.

[Partner{Normal}]: And that's basically the end of it.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: You've done an excellent job from the sounds of it. Here is your payment.

Scolipede steps up to you and Partner.

|You've received 500 (P)!|

Scolipede steps back.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I presume you now have an idea on how to act for future patrols?

[Partner{Normal}]: Yeah, it isn't very complicated. Mostly just walking.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Indeed. We do not have enough members for daily Border Patrol to be worth it. Just be ready for the occasional days I assign them to you. Now if you will excuse me, I'll be in Oranguru's room with him and Durant.

You and Partner nod, and Scolipede exits the room. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Well, we've got a bit of time on our hands before Pyukumuku's finished preparing dinner.

[You{Confused}]: (There's something I've been meaning to check on. I suppose this is a good chance as any.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: You need to do something? Alone?  
{Serious}: Okay. Will you be in our room?

You shake your head.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright. I'll hang out there for a bit, maybe catch a nap.

You nod, and both exit the room.

The scene transitions to the entrance of the base. The door opens and you walk outside. You stare down at yourself.

[You{Serious}]: (Where did I put it...)  
{Normal}: (Aha!)

You put your head back up.

[You{Normal}]: (I wish to enter the Spectral Dimension!)

A white ring expands around you, transforming the scene into one with subtly swirling colors and an inverted sky. You look upwards, and the camera angle changed to match your perspective.

[You{Serious}]: (It's been a few days since I've been here. Let's see...)  
(First, I haven't seen any sign of this "Soul Thief". But then again, I've barely been here.)  
{Confused}: (Where exactly can I even find clues? What exactly do I search for? This might not even be a singular Pokemon!)  
{Serious}: (I'm really at a loss. I guess I just have to keep traveling around the continent. Also, still haven't haven't decided who to give the other Eclipse Fragment to. I should get to know that rest of P.A.C.I.A. better first.)  
{Confused}: (...This dimension... I wonder how long it has left.)

The camera pans further to the left, and a glowing blue shape appears in the far distance.

[You{Serious}]: (There's the Great Spirit. If I remember correctly, Maractus mentioned a faint link between it and me. I think I also remember that it's the soul of teamwork. I wonder if my work at P.A.C.I.A. is helping it.)  
{Confused}: (Although with how divided purists and industrialists are, we're probably a small exception.)

From the left side of the screen, a grayish wispy blur floats into your view.

[You{Serious}]: (Oh! A spirit.)

The spirit jets around with no predictable pattern your vision follows it.

[You{Serious}]: (I wonder what that one embodies.)

The spirit flies further and further away from you until it disappears into the background.

[You{Serious}]: (So if a spirit is taken to the Original Dimension, the environment will influence and give it life? Or...at least a more complex one. That's a bit weird to think about. Maractus says it can't really perceive anything like it is now. It's only an embodiment of something born from life, like the Emotion Soul that was apparently stolen from here.)  
{Confused}: (What does the Soul Thief, or Soul Thieves, plan to do with it? A power source? Something else? Hopefully nothing malicious. They also have the Eclipse Rock. Can they get energy from that?)

The camera switches back to you.

[You{Confused}]: (So many questions... So little answers. Come to think about it, that's been true for the majority of my time in the Pokemon World, if not all of it. Which reminds me... Why did I lose my memories when I came here? There's got to be some sort of reason. I know for certain I was human, and what my name is...age...simple stuff like that. But other than that I have no recollection of who I once was, where I came from, anybody I might've knew... Is it just some side effect from being brought to an entirely new world? I can't imagine why that would effect my memories specifically...)

You look downward, and stay that way for a while.

[You{Confused}]: (...It's crazy to think that this isn't a dream. I really AM a Pokemon. I really HAVE been chosen to stop a potential super villain.)

Another long pause.

[You{Confused}]: (...Is this dangerous? Am I risking my life for Pokemon I never knew? Maractus and the Great Spirit want me to find potentially very savage Pokemon and...stop them?)

|What are your thoughts?|

>It's now my duty.  
I don't like this...

[You{Serious}]: (Those souls can become real Pokemon, and whoever I'm trying to find can be a real danger to not only them, but the Pokemon already living in the Original Dimension. I need to at least try to help them.)

\---

|What are your thoughts?|

It's now my duty.  
>I don't like this...

[You{Sad}]: (I feel trapped. What are my options? Either I try to take down some possibly deadly Pokemon...or I give up my only chance at returning to my old life. This would be a lot easier if I had any clue to how my life was prior to becoming a Pokemon.)

\---

Another long pause. You look back up.

[You{Serious}]: (I've been here long enough. I should head back inside.)

You look down, presumably at your Ecplise Fragment.

[You{Serious}]: (I wish to return to the Original Dimension!)

The white ring of light returns around you and collapses into itself, returning the scenery back to its normal self as it travels back to you. You look around.

[You{Serious}]: (Hopefully things will become more clear in time.)

You turn and enter the base. The screen fades to black a bit slower than usual, and the dinner cutscene loads.

While everyone is eating, Partner turns to Hakamo-o across the table from them.

[Partner{Serious}]: So how it go with Forretress? No problems?

Hakamo-o stops eat and faces Partner.

[Halamo-o{Serious}]: None at all. As promised, I spoke to Magnezone about how he hadn't resisted arrest. He's been given a lighter sentence. Magnezone sends his thanks to you two as well.

[Partner{Normal}]: That's nice. Thanks for teaching us about Border Patrol by the way.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: It is part of the job for me to educate new members. You are welcome.

[Partner{Normal}]: You should join us for another mission some time.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: Of course. We are all part of P.A.C.I.A. after all.

Hakamo-o begins to eat again. Partner yawns.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm gonna head to bed... Really tired. See you, Player. Thanks, Pyukumuku.

Partner turns and leaves the dining room. You watch him/her go, and when they're gone you continue eating. The screen fades to black as the next scene loads.

Partner is in your shared room on their bed. They're lying down but have their eyes open if visible. You walk in.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Hey Player.

You nod, and walk to your bed.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Hey, uh... Before you fall asleep, can I ask you something.

You turn to Partner and emote a question mark.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Do... Do you think that...it's too...

Partner takes a long pause.

[Partner{Sad}]: Never mind, forget it. Sorry. Good night Player.

Partner closes their eyes. You look at them for a bit before turning to face next to the camera like every night and lying down too. The screen slowly fades to black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 part 2 is done, and with that Chapter 8 will start next.
> 
> This was the longest part so far. I realize I probably could have split this into to two parts of respectable (for this fic) length, but I didn't realize how long each of the events of this part were going to be.
> 
> There were a lot of little details in this part that I'm wondering how many you caught.
> 
> I'll also put an apology here for the many grammatical+ inconsistencies that I just can't seem to remember and get down.
> 
> Anyway, Endnote Questions. One question is pretty similar to a previous question, so feel free to skip it if you feel you've already answered it there (Of course these are already optional).
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 26: What were your responses to the prompts of Partner waking up? (Did you show concern? Did you forgive Partner?)
> 
> 27: What are your thoughts on Palossand's deception, ambush and boss battle?
> 
> 28: What are your thoughts on Granbull specifically?
> 
> 29: What was your response to the prompt in the Spectral Dimension?
> 
> 30: What vibes are you getting from P.A.C.I.A. so far?


	13. A Familiar Face? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Palossand] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> Small note: Somewhat early into this part there is a portrait emotion that HAS been in PMD, but only a few NPCs used it, never the Player or Partner. The name's self explanatory though, you should get it.
> 
> Also note for the future, there will eventually be special portraits which hopefully the names will also be self explanatory.  
> [[[PMD Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Spoiler below]]]
> 
> Such as the portrait Grovyle had after being tied up after being captured.

### Chapter 8: A Familiar Face?

This chapter starts with another view of the night sky. A quarter moon is in the center while two clouds lazily drift near it. The scene changes to you and Partner's room.

Because it's still night, the lights are off. You are asleep in your bed, while Partner paces near theirs.

[Partner{Wince}]: It's been over a week... Can he really...? I was the better one at scavenging... How long can he...? How much longer until...

A few seconds pass before your eyes open, and you slowly get up. This gets Partner's attention, who stops moving to look at you. You in turn look at them.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: O-oh...! Hi Player. Sorry, did I wake you?

You nod.

[Partner{Confused}]: Whoops... Just...uh...go back to sleep. I'll stop making noise.

[You{Confused}]: (But why is Partner awake?)  
""

[Partner{Unnerved}]: M-me?  
{Confused}: No reason...

[You{Confused}]: (Really?)  
""

[Partner{Sad}]: Alright, fine. But it's childish, so don't laugh.

Partner emotes ellipses.

[Partner{Sad}]: I... I've been having nightmares.

[You{Confused}]: (Nightmares?)

[Partner{Sad}]: Now please just go to bed.

[You{Confused}]: (I feel like I should say something here...)

>Do you want to talk about them?  
Okay. Good night.

[You{Serious}]: (Partner has been really tired lately, likely due to these nightmares.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh? Do I want to talk about them?  
{Sad}: Hey, I appreciate the concern, but they're just nightmares. Really.

You shake your head.  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: I'm losing sleep?  
{Serious}: ...So what? It's not like I slept much more when--  
{Sad}: ...When... Back at...

Partner shakes their head and looks at the ground.

[Partner{Serious}]: Okay... No cold feet this time...

Partner looks up at you.

[Partner{Sad}]: Do you think it's too late for Klinklang?

There's a short pause.

[You{Confused}]: (This must be what Partner almost asked me after dinner. We've been away from Iceslate for a couple of days now...)

>There's still time.  
I'm not so sure...

[You]: ""

[Partner{Serious}]: You... You really think so? Honest?

You nod. Partner waits a moment before speaking again.

[Partner{Normal}]: ...Thanks...

\--

There's still time.  
>I'm not so sure...

[You]: ""

[Partner{Sad}]: ...Oh.

Partner waits a bit before speaking again.

[Partner{Sad}]: I can't just give up though... There's still a chance he hasn't been caught yet...

\--

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Klinklang was really my only friend before this. I mean, I had acquaintances I was friendly with, but no one I could really call a friend with absolute certainty. No matter what, I need to find out how he is.  
{Sad}: I need to make up for what I did... I don't care if he hates me, that's justified.

Partner doesn't speak for a few seconds, looking at the floor. Then he/she walks on to their bed and lies down.

[Partner{Sad}]: I'm going to try to sleep, nightmares or not. Good night.

You nod, then lie back down in your bed. Your eyes close, but Partner's don't.

\---

Do you want to talk about them?  
>Okay. Good night.

[You{Normal}]: (I'm sure everything will turn out alright. It's just nightmares.)  
""

[Partner{Serious}]: Yeah... Good night.

You lie down and close your eyes. Partner stays standing in place for a while, and then moves to their own bed. They lie down but they don't close their eyes.

\---

The screen fades to black. The next scene is still in your room. Partner is gone, and you wake up and yawn. You look around, but stop when you spot Partner's empty bed.

[You{Confused}]: (Huh? Did Partner leave already?)  
{Serious}: (I should check in the announcements hall. That's probably where Partner is.)

You are given control to move throughout your room, but with Partner gone you can only interact with the Deposit Box or menus. Once you leave the room, a cutscene plays.

You step out of your room, the door closing behind you.

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: Are you sure you weren't sleep walking?

You turn to the left side of the screen, presumably to the direction of the voice.

[Partner{No portrait}]: Yes... Just pacing.

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: For how long exactly?

[Partner{No portrait}]: Not important.

The camera zooms out to show Partner facing Team Shield and Pyukumuku standing where they usually do before announcements.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: You look tired. Have you been up the entire night?

[Partner{Sad}]: I... No...

You walk over to join the group.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: C'mon Partner, there's something obviously wrong here.

[Partner{Sad}]: No... There's not...

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Then why do you look like you've been hit by a Rampardos?

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: You look bad. You appear sick.

[Partner{Sad}]: ...I'm fine guys... Really. Just tired...

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: You do not look simply fatigued. You look on the verge of fainting.

[Partner{Wince}]: No... Here, how about this...?  
{Sad}: If I still look...like this when we get back...then you'll have the right to worry...

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Either way I will worry... But if you are so sure...

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Just... Take it easy today.

Dewgong turns to you.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Hey Player, make sure Partner is doing alright today, okay?

The center door opens, and Team Swords walks out into their usual spots. Everyone turns to them. Very slowly, Partner walks further back into the crowd.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. I have nothing to announce today.

Hakamo-o takes a slight step forward.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Has there been anything new with Palossand?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: No. It appears he wants to avoid any confrontation by hiding away in his castle.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: As per usual...

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Perhaps, but it is favorable that he stays away from you.

|Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!|

Everyone turns to the exit door.

[Malamar{No portrait}]: Ahahah! Guess who's back again!

[Dewgong{Angry}]: You have GOT to be kidding...

[Salazzle{No portrait}]: Come on out, will you? We just wanna talk.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: We will handle this.

Team Sword walks around the group and off the south side of the screen.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I'm going too! I've got an idea!

Dewgong rushes to join them.

[Pyukumuku{Angry}]: I must protect the base! My duty is P.A.C.I.A.'s guard!

Pyukumuku leaves too.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: If Team Reverse is trying anything, it's best we have strength in numbers.

[Partner{Sad}]: ...Y-yeah...

The rest of the group follow the others, and the scene transitions to outside the base.

Team Sword and Team Reverse are facing each other near the Bulletin Board. Dewgong arrives from the exit, followed by Pyukumuku, Hakamo-o, You, Granbull, and Partner. You all group up behind Team Sword.

[Durant{Serious}]: What do you want?

[Honchkrow{Normal}]: We want what we always want.

[Salazzle{Normal}]: To see your shame. There is nothing more satisfying than seeing you hotshots so defeated.

Dewgong suddenly runs up beside Oranguru, getting much closer to Team Reverse.

[Dewgong{Proud}]: Hey Reverse! We figured out it was YOU who had Palossand attack our friends!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Did you?

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Yes.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Really?

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Yes! We know you did it!

[Malamar{Normal}]: How so?

[Dewgong{Angry}]: We just did, okay?! Admit it already!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Dewgong. I know what you are attempting, but Malamar will not fall for it.

[Malamar{Normal}]: As an ex-outlaw who's already learned his lesson, I really don't like false accusations. You think we haven't turned over a new leaf yet? Have you forgotten our motto? We're the opposite of what--

[Dewgong{Angry}]: Argh...! We know your motto! You say it every time you come here!

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Stand down, Dewgong. Let us handle this.

[Dewgong{Angry-Wince}]: ...Buncha liars...

Dewgong moves back to your group.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: We will take this elsewhere.

Scolipede turns to your group.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Go ahead and get started on your duties. If you need to speak to us, wait here until we return.

[Malamar{Normal}]: There's no need for that. This was just a quick visit. We've got places to be, Pokemon to save.

Scolipede turns back to Team Reverse.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good. I wish you luck then.

[Salazzle{Normal}]: Oh we don't need luck, especially from you.

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: Don' try 'n act friendly wit' us. We see how yah work.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ahahah! Until next time, P.A.C.I.A.!

Malamar turns and walks off screen to the west, leading Salazzle and Honchkrow with him.

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: They have left. They are gone. I am satisfied. This makes me content.

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...Me too.

[Dewgong{Angry}]: ...Yeah...  
{Serious}: At least they left earlier than usual. I wonder what they're off to. Obviously not something good like they claim...

[Scolipede{Serious}]: It is likely of no importance to us. Now...

Scolipede, Durant, and Oranguru turn to your group.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Do any of you have something to share before I dismiss you?

No one steps forward.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Then you're dismissed.

The group does their poses as usual. Scolipede and Oranguru walk inside the base. Durant walks past the entrance and off screen. Pyukumuku settles in his usual spot. Team Shield groups up and is seen talking to each other as they crowd around the Bulletin Board. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: S...so... Now that...that's over with... We gonna take a...job?

[Durant{No portrait}]: Player? Are you still there?

You and Partner turn to Durant as he walks on screen and spots you, then walks up to you.

[Durant{Serious}]: You have a letter.

[You{Confused}]: (A letter for me?)

Durant takes a small step closer to you.

|Durant gave you a letter!|

Durant takes a small step backwards. You look down, presumably at the letter.

[Durant{Serious}]: We don't get mail here too often. Sometimes I worry that Pelipper forgets about us.

Durant turns to Partner.

[Durant{Confused}]: Are you alright Partner? You look sick.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...I'm fine... Just a little...tired.

[Durant{Serious}]: Perhaps getting to bed earlier will help you. Good luck on your missions.

Durant turns and walks inside the base.

[You{Confused}]: (The envelope says the letter is addressed to me, but it doesn't say who sent it.)

You look back up, and then turn to Partner.

[You{Serious}]: (It's a bit windy out here, I don't want the letter to fly away.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Going inside...to open it...?  
{Serious}: Guess...I'll go too... Bit chilly...out here.

The two of you walk to the entrance of the base, and the scene transitions to the inside of your shared room. Partner is on their bed, while you have your back against the wall near the Deposit Box.

[You{Confused}]: (Who would be sending me a letter? There aren't too many Pokemon that know me, and most of the ones that do are my co-workers.)  
{Serious}: (I guess there's only one way to find out...)

Your character model jitters slightly, accompanied by a paper tearing sound effect.

[You{Serious}]: ("Dear Player... It's been a while, hasn't it? I don't know if you were worried about me, but I'm safe. An agreement was reached, and I'm just so glad it's finally over! These letters aren't really doing my emotion justice. I am so happy... Beyond words! Man, I can hardly write still. Now that that is out of the way, I want to thank you again, giving me a chance. I'm still so sorry about what happened in Deadwood Path, I really am. As part of the agreement, I'm going to be really busy for a while. I'll try to squeeze in some letters to you every now and again. I hope to see you sometime in the future.  
-Klinklang")

You emote surprise, getting Partner's attention.

[You{Surprise}]: (This letter is from Klinklang?!)

[Partner{Confused}]: Player...? Are you...alright? What's with...that face you're making...?

You look up at Partner.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Partner needs to know.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh...? Something important...you need to show me...

Partner slowly gets up while you walk to their side.

[Partner{Confused}]: You...really want me reading...your mail?

You nod.

[Partner{Serious}]: Okay then... Is that it...?  
{Confused}: ...Handwriting's really...  
{Serious}: ...Familiar... Wait...  
{Surprised}: ...I-It can't be... Can it?

Seconds pass with nothing happening. Then, Partner looks around the room.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Is this happening...? Heh...  
{Normal}: ...Heheh... ...Hahahaha...  
{Cheering}: Hahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!!!  
{Crying}: *Sniff*  
{Cry-Cheering}: Hahahahahahahahaha!!!

[You{Unnerved}]: (...I knew Partner would be really happy, but...)  
{Confused}: (Why does Partner's reaction seem so odd? Is it...because they haven't been showing very much emotion towards the situation until now? Was Partner holding that all in?)

[Parner{Cry-Cheering}]: Hahaha!!! It's over! He's okay! Hahahahaha!!! I don't have to worry anymore!!!  
{Dizzy}: Hahaha!!! I can finally... Heheheh! ...I don't have to worry... Hahaheheheheheh...!

Partner collapses on his/her bed. You show surprise.

[You{Surprised}]: (Wah?! Partner?!)

[Partner{Sleeping}]: Zzzzz...

[You{Unnerved}]: (Oh.)  
{Relieved}: (It looks like Partner is finally getting some sleep, hopefully without nightmares this time.)

[Partner{Sleeping}]: Zzzzzzzzzz...

[You{Normal}]: (So, Klinklang is alright. I wonder what exactly happened with him. Did he manage to speak to Nidoking? Did he make the agreement with him? Klinklang didn't go into detail, but since he plans to write me in the future, I might learn later.)

You stare at Partner for a few seconds.

[You{Confused}]: (I wonder how long Partner will be out.)

The screen fades to black. After a few seconds, the scene returns with you lying in your own bed. Partner wakes up, and yawns. Noticing this, you get up and walk over to Partner, who turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Ah... I feel great...! That's...

Partner suddenly emotes a question mark.

[Partner{Surprised}]: The letter! Tell me it's real! Tell me it wasn't a dream!

[You]: ""

[Partner{Relieved}]: ...Whew. Heheh... I'm so glad...  
{Confused}: Oh, and uh, sorry for...that. (Usually I'm better with that kind of stuff...)  
{Normal}: I'm so tired of worrying, you know? But it's over.  
{Happy}: Now I feel like I can finally start enjoying my second chance. Comfy beds, tasty food every day, a stable roof... I hope Klinklang, whatever he's now doing, can say the same.

Partner looks around the room, and then back at you.

[Partner{Normal}]: How long was I asleep?

[You{Normal}]: (Partner was asleep for a while, but there's still plenty of time left in the day.)  
""

[Partner{Normal}]: Okay. I'm actually a little pumped about doing a mission right now. Oh, that reminds me!

Partner walks to the Deposit Box.

[Partner{Normal}]: I was saving the (P) I earned for a trip to Iceslate. But now I'll put it into our team's resources.

|Partner added 1,500 (P) to the Deposit Box!|

[Partner{Happy}]: There!

Partner turns back to you.

[Partner{Happy}]: C'mon! Let's complete a mission while we have time!

[You{Normal}]: (Partner certainly is happy. We'd better get started. We don't want Team Sword to think we're slacking off.)

You are given control, with Partner following you wherever you go. This is another period of improving your Rank. The extra dialogue for this day are as follows.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Happy}]: I'm just so relieved... Hahaha! What are you talking to me for?! Let's go!

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku, who's at "his spot".

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: You are still here? You have not left? Time is running out. The day is growing old.

\---

Talking to Oranguru, who is in the southwest corner of Medley Town.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: It appears I have gotten here before you this time. If you are curious, I've been coming here for observation purposes.  
{Confused}: Observing what?  
{Serious}: It is better if I don't tell you.

\---

Talking to Crabrawler, at Medley Town.

[Crabrawler{Serious}]: It's been so long since I've seen my father. I want to check by the border, but I'm not sure that's a good idea.  
{Angry}: Actually...no. I will go to the border today! I want to see my father again!

\---

Talking to Florges, at Medley Town.

[Florges{Serious}]: I haven't seen Charjabug today yet. Staying at home? Preparing an attack? Sneaking the industrialists information? Who knows.

\---

Talking to Dratini, at Medley Town.

[Dratini{Serious}]: Is that...Detective Oranguru over there? Where's he been all this time? Has something happened here?

\---

Talking to Heliolisk, at Tomatica City.

[Heliolisk{Confused}]: Eh? Are you checking up on me?  
{Serious}: Hey, I'm keeping my word. No more fighting at the border.

\---

Talking to Crabominable, at Tomatica City.

[Crabominable{Serious}]: I've been checking at the border everyday for my son, but he's never there...  
{Sad}: As sad as I am to say it, starting now I'm giving up trying to find him there. I don't really have the time anymore...

\---

Talking to Dugtrio, at Tomatica.

[Dugtrio{Serious}]: Hey you, answer us this. Do you think we can learn how to swim?

>Yes  
No

[Dugtrio{Normal}]: Aha! We knew it! O Great Sea, here we come!  
{Serious}: ...When we have time.

\--

[Dugtrio{Serious}]: Hey you, answer us this. Do you think we can learn how to swim?

Yes  
>No

[Dugtrio{Angry}]: What?! Why, we oughta...do this!

Dugtrio turns to the left.

[Dugtrio{Angry}]: Hah!

Dugtrio turns downward.

[Dugtrio{Angry}]: Hah!

Dugtrio turns upward.

[Dugtrio{Angry}]: Hah!

Dugtrio turns back to you.

[Dugtrio{Angry}]: ...Er.  
{Serious}: Imagine we were furiously burrowing. We cannot do that too much without damaging the steel flooring...

\---

Talking to Diggersby, at Dune Town.

[Diggersby{Normal}]: Huh? Are you trying to talk to me?  
{Serious}: Stop it. This is my Me Time. Go away.

\---

Talking to Salandit, at Dune Town.

[Salandit{Normal}]: Heheheh... Wanna hear something funny? Bug-Types are weak to Fire attacks. Wanna hear something twice as funny? Steel and Bug-Types are even weaker to Fire attacks!

\---

Talking to Dragalge, at Plank Town.

[Dragalge{Serious}]: Welcome strangers. What have you come here for? Usually outsiders come here for the beaches...but leave as soon as they get hurt in Splinter Beach.

\---

Talking to Barbaracle, at Plank Town.

[Barbaracle{Serious}]: We took a trip to Tomatica City recently. It was neat. Although...  
{Confused}: These strange Pokemon barraged us with questions about the sea. They just wouldn't leave us alone...

\---

Talking to Lanturn for the second time, at Plank Town.

[Lanturn{Happy}]: Hey! You came back to listen to my stories? How about this one?  
{Normal}: So I was traveling the ocean very far from here, when I see these two Pokemon in a fight. So guess what... One of them uses two moves...  
{Surprised}: ...at the same time! Can you believe it?! It was like they were linked or something!  
{Confused}: Huh? That's not much of a story?  
{Serious}: Well, I thought it was cool...

\---

Once you have gone through a dungeon, the story will progress.

The dinner cutscene is playing. The camera pans to the left as usual until it zooms in on you and Partner.

[Partner{Happy}]: Mmmm! I love this stuff so much!

Pyukumuku turns to Partner.

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: Are you feeling better? Are you doing alright?

[Partner{Happy}]: Never better. Why do you ask?  
{Normal}: Oh yeah, I remember.

Hakamo-o turns to Partner.

[Hakamo-o{Normal}]: It appears that we had nothing to worry about.  
{Serious}: However I will still keep an eye on you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Well go ahead. I'll be fine.

Dewgong and Granbull turn to Partner.

[Dewgong{Happy}]: It's good to see you're feeling better.

[Granbull{Normal}]: Yeah.

[You{Normal}]: (It looks like Partner is doing a lot better. I don't think nightmares will be a problem anymore.)

Everyone continues eating, and the screen fades to black. The next scene is in your and Partner's room.

You and Partner appear to be sleeping in your respective beds. The room is dark, and gentle music plays.

[Partner{Serious}]: .........Hey, Player? You awake?

There's a brief pause.

[Partner{Serious}]: I figure this is the best time to talk about this. I'm sure you know where I'm going. Klinklang. Everyday that passed, I got more and more scared that I messed up even worse than I knew.  
{Normal}: But now... I'm just so happy I don't have to worry any longer. Later in the day, I checked in Oranguru's room to compare the notes. The handwriting is a perfect match.  
{Confused}: ...Although speaking of the letters, wasn't it strange that he never...  
{Serious}: Actually no. That wasn't strange, it's justified.

Another pause.

[Partner{Serious}]: I told you I joined P.A.C.I.A. to help Klinklang, right? Even though he doesn't need help anymore, I still want to stay.  
{Normal}: I really like it here. I mean, where have these Pokemon been all my life? I've only been here a few days and I feel like I can call them my friends. Combine that with the food and the kind of work we're doing... I'm not sure I ever want to leave.

Another pause.

[Partner{Normal}]: ...And I'm glad I get to work with you. I don't know why you decided to work here, or how it relates to why you were brought to our world... But I'm glad we're teammates.  
{Serious}: Frankly, I'm scared you'll decide to leave P.A.C.I.A. once you accomplish whatever your goal is. But that's your call. Just know if you need help, I still owe you a huge debt. My fear of you leaving... I'll put that aside.

Another pause.

[Partner{Sleeping}]: ...Goodnight Player.

Both the screen and music fade away. The game then asks if you want to save your data.

The next scene is once again in your and Partner's room.

You and Partner wake up and yawn almost in sync. You turn to each other.

[Partner{Normal}]: Good morning Player. You sleep well?

[You{Normal}]: (I did. And it looks like Partner did too.)

You nod.

[Partner{Normal}]: Good. Let's go meet up with the others!

You are given control to move throughout the room.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: I'm feeling really refreshed. I'll put this energy to our missions today!

\---

Once you exit through the door, a cutscene will play.

As usual, you and Partner group up with everyone at the announcements hall. Everyone but you turns to Partner as they arrive.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: You're looking better than last morning.

[Partner{Normal}]: I told you, it was nothing.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Even your night pacing?

[Partner{Serious}]: That was a one-time thing.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Why even do it in the first place.

[Partner{Serious}]: Because...er... I wasn't awake for very long. I decided to get here early. Pacing just helped me think about stuff.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Doesn't sound--

Team Sword enters from the center door and take their usual spots, except for Oranguru, who is seen speaking to Scolipede.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: ...And what for?

Oranguru talks again.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: ...I suppose it won't do any harm.

Oranguru nods and steps back into his usual position. Scolipede turns to the group.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. I have one thing to ask before I send you on your way.

Scolipede turns to you and Partner.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Team PAY, would you be able to deliver Captin Dhelmise his payment for the past few days? He'll be expecting it sometime today.

[Partner{Normal}]: Oh, sure.

You nod.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good. If you would, Durant.

[Durant{Serious}]: Yes ma'am.

Durant walks up to Partner.

[Durant{Serious}]: This should be the exact amount. You might want to keep it separate from your own (P).

You and Partner nod. Durant moves back to his spot.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Dhelmise should be in Plank Town this morning. Be sure to specify the (P) is from P.A.C.I.A.. Also, I'd like you to avoid delivering it to his shipmates. We don't know the captain or his crew very well. If Dhelmise gets it directly from you, he can't claim he never got it.

[Partner{Normal}]: Will do.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That is all I have to say. If anyone has something to share, please step up.

Nobody moves.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Then you're dismissed.

Your group performs their saluting pose as usual. Team Sword enters the center door while Pyukumuku exits the base and Team Shield groups up. Team Shield then exits the base, although each a bit delayed from each other. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey Player, why don't we deliver this right away. If we wait too long we might miss Dhelmise.

[You{Serious}]: (True. Who knows where Dhelmise will be while he's doing his job, not to mention for how long. If we know he'll be at Plank Town this morning we should probably go now.)

You nod.

[Partner{Normal}]: Okay, let's head to Plank Town.

You are given control to move around. There are a few things you can do to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: C'mon, Plank Town's not far from here. Let's go deliver the (P)!

\---

Talking to Scolipede, who's in Oranguru's room studying the cluttered wall.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Dhelmise should be at Plank Town around this time. You should go now if you want to catch him.

\---

Talking to Durant, who's in Oranguru's room studying the cluttered wall.

[Durant{Serious}]: Don't lose track of that (P). It should be the exact amount we owe Dhelmise.

\---

Talking to Oranguru, who's in his room studying the cluttered wall.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Durant gave you the exact amount? Hmm... I should have expected as much.

\---

Talking to Granbull, who is looking at the Bulletin Board.

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...Whenever I decide on a job, I always look for more...jobs in the same dungeon. That way, I help more Pokemon...in a single day. You know?

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku, who is in "his spot".

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: I have seen Dhelmise before. Once I saw the captain. But I do not know much about him. However I know little of the Pokemon.

\---

Attempting to go east to Medley Town.

[Partner{Serious}]: Uh, Player? That's the wrong way. If we stop by Medley, we could miss Dhelmise.

\--

Attempting to leave east again.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Really Player. We don't have the time.

\---

Attempting to go south to a stationed Frillish.

[Partner{Confused}]: Wait... If we take a ship there, will that add to the total amount owed? Durant gave us all we needed, but nothing more.  
{Serious}: Maybe we should walk there just to be safe. It really isn't too far.

\--

Attempting to leave south again.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Did you...hear me, Player?

\---

When you go to the west end of the screen, a cutscene will play.

You and Partner are walking together in a looping area. You're on a dirt road, and the dew on the long grass to the side occasionally shines to the camera.

[Partner{Normal}]: It's so nice out today.  
{Happy}: The sun feels so nice... Warm... Not freezing at all...

[You{Normal}]: (Partner has been acting a lot more optimistic lately. I can probably guess why.)

[Partner{Happy}]: This place is beautiful, wouldn't you agree?  
{Normal}: You know, there aren't many things that can beat a relaxing stroll through somewhere like this with a friend.  
{Happy}: Could this get any better?

[Malamar{No portrait}]: Out of the way!

You both stop, emote question marks, and turn around. As soon as Partner is facing the opposite direction, Malamar suddenly runs on screen and rams into them.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Agh!

Partner is knocked down, spilling (P) everywhere. Salazzle and Honchkrow appear at Malamar's side as he stares at Partner.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Woah!)

[Malamar{Normal}]: Next time I tell you to get out of the way, get out of the way. What were you expecting?

Partner gets up and faces Malamar, emoting an angry vein. They hop twice before speaking.

[Partner{Furious}]: What the heck?! You did that on purpose!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Nope.

[Partner{Furious}]: Yes you did! You could have easily just gone around me!

[Salazzle{Normal}]: Oh you poor thing. Can you not see how narrow this road is?

[Partner{Furious}]: Then cut through the grass! It's not hard to understand.

[Malamar{Normal}]: The grass is so wet though. Was it really too much to expect for me to ask you just to move a little bit? I gave you a warning.

[Partner{Furious}]: You told me two seconds before--!

Partner looks down and shakes their head.

[Partner{Angry}]: You know what? If you're in a hurry why don't you just go then?

[Malamar{Normal}]: Why, so I can apologize of course.

[Partner{Angry}]: ...............

[Malamar{Serious}]: ...Hm?  
{Normal}: Oh, were you expecting an apology? Ahahah! Have you forgotten we're the opposite--?

[Partner{Furious}]: Of what you expect, I know! I didn't forget!  
{Angry}: Just leave! And you'd better not try to take any of this (P), which was YOUR fault that I dropped!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Oh? Are you expecting us to take some? You really did forget!

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: Ay, what pardda "reformed" do yah not understand?

[Partner{Angry}]: I don't understand how you can be such jerks!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Don't forget it was you who started this.

[Partner{Angry}]: Just go away! If you're not going to apologize then why are you here?! Oh, I get it.

Partner pushes Team Reverse backwards.

[Partner{Angry}]: Stay away from the (P), it's for Captain Dhelmise, not you.

[Honchkrow{Angry}]: Ay! Is reform not in your vocab?

[Malamar{Normal}]: Wait a second Honchkrow. I think this Pokemon's just too dense to understand. Here, we'll be the bigger people here.

Malamar walks around you and Partner, moving through the grass. Salazzle and Honchkrow do the same.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ahahah! See you later, PAY.

Team Reverse walk off screen in the direction of Plank Town. Partner stares in their direction, still angry.

[Partner{Angry}]: Can you believe that? There is no way that wasn't on purpose!

[You{Confused}]: (Seemed like it. They came in a hurry but left like they had all the time in the world.)

Partner looks down and shakes his/her head again. They then move around, collecting the (P) that was dropped.

[Partner{Serious}]: Could you help me with this, Player?

You nod, and start helping Partner. The screen fades to black.

The next scene is in Plank Town. You and Partner arrive from the eastern exit. Partner is looking downward.

[Partner{Serious}]: ..........  
{Normal}: Phew, okay. I just counted the (P). Team Reverse didn't take anything. For once they lived up to their motto.

Partner picks their head up.

[Partner{Normal}]: So...  
{Serious}: ...

Partner looks around, turning their head left and right. A question mark briefly appears above his/her head.

[Partner{Confused}]: Where is Dhelmise?

The camera pans around Plank Town. While there are a few townspokemon out, there is no sign of Dhelmise, his crew, or his ship. The camera stops at the westernmost docks, where a Frillish is usually stationed. You and Partner arrive from the eastern edge of the screen.

[Partner{Confused}]: I would've thought Dhelmise would be somewhere around here...  
{Surprised}: No... Don't tell me...! Did we get here too late because of Team Reverse?!

|Splash Splash!|

The sound causes both of you to turn to and get closer to the edge of the dock. Partner peeks downward to the water.

[Partner{Confused}]: What was that?

Suddenly, Dewgong bursts out of the water and lands on the dock. In your surprise, you and Partner quickly step back before she lands.

[Dewgong{Cheering}]: Helloooooo Team PAY!

Both of you stare at Dewgong, emoting a sweat drop.

[You{Unnerved}]: (What's with the entrance?)

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey Dewgong.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Hey! How long have you been here?

[Partner{Confused}]: We just got here... Have you seen Captain Dhelmise anywhere?

[Deegong{Serious}]: You just missed him. He sailed away not too long ago I think.  
{Confused}: Uh... Weren't you supposed to turn in the (P) we owe him?

[Partner{Serious}]: We were on our way here...  
{Angry}: ...But then Team Reverse got in the way...

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Say no more. Of course Reverse would want to waste your time.

Dewgong turns to the southern edge of the screen.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Tell you what... If we hurry, I think we'll be able to catch up with Dhelmise.

[Partner{Serious}]: You think so?

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Yeah. I'll join you two. It looked to me he was going to go through the Split Gulf, so we can chase him if we stick to the edge.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Worth a shot.  
{Confused}: We really don't know the consequences for being overdue, and personally I don't want to find out.

You both turn to Dewgong.

[Partner{Normal}]: Alright. Guess we should get going then.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: I'll be at the southern edge of town. Meet me there when you're ready.

Dewgong jumps back into the water, presumably swimming where she said to meet up. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Let's get our stuff prepared, but let's not spend too much time here.

You are given control to move throughout the town. There are a few things you can do to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: Let's get what we need and meet up with Dewgong. She should be at the southern edge of town.

\---

Talking to Dragalge.

[Dragalge{Confused}]: Three strange Pokemon came running through here earlier. I don't know why, but they were giving off some bad vibes...

\---

Talking to Barbaracle.

[Barbaracle{Confused}]: Captain Dhelmise?  
{Serious}: He just took a trio of Pokemon for a ride somewhere. Didn't quite catch who they were. Seemed to be in a hurry.

\---

Talking to Mareanie.

[Mareanie{Wince}]: Eep! A-Are they gone...? Did the outlaws l-leave yet...?

\---

Attempting to leave through the eastern exit.

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh, wrong way Player.

Partner faces south.

[Partner{Serious}]: Dewgong's right over there.

\---

Talking to Dewgong or attempting to leave by going south.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Alright! Let's get this show on the road!

Yeah! Let's go!  
>Huh? Not yet!

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Oh. Uh... Are you almost ready?

\---

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Alright! Let's get this show on the road!

>Yeah! Let's go!  
Huh? Not yet!

[Dewgong{Happy}]: That's the spirit!  
{Normal}: C'mon, I'm pretty sure he went this way.

You and Partner follow Dewgong as she runs off screen to the south. The dungeon Rocky Rim loads.

Rocky Rim is a craggy and rough dungeon made up of a dark, reddish rock texture. Water tiles only appear at the bottom half of the dungeon.

The Pokemon that appear there are Corsola, Relicanth, Binacle, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Shellder, and Cloyster. There is a 15% chance that the starting weather will be Rain every time you reach a new floor. There are fifteen floors in total, with a Kangaskhan Statue after floor B10F.

Dewgong is with you, and is level 26 with the ability Thick Fat. Dewgong knows the moves Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swagger, and Protect. She holds an non-unequippable Detect Looplet. She'll provide great support from a distance, and Swagger + Protect can be very helpful in crowded situations.

In the Kangaskhan room, you can talk to Partner and Dewgong for extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: I've got the (P) right here with me. I suppose now is a good chance to check if I have the right amount.

\---

Talking to Dewgong.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: We should run into Dhelmise soon. The Split Gulf eventually narrows into Tapu Mountain, and I doubt he'd want to get too close to that place.

\---

Once you've made it past B15F, a cutscene loads.

You, Partner and Dewgong are walking along the water's edge when suddenly Dewgong, followed by you and Partner, stops.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Ah! Over there!

The camera pans over to a large wooden ship that has its anchor down next to the Rocky Rim.

[You{Normal}]: (A ship! It looks a bit bigger than the others I've seen.)

[Partner{Happy}]: Whew... Finally.

The three of you walk over to the hull and look upwards at it.

[Partner{Normal}]: Hello? Captain Dhelmise?

Your party waits for a response, but no one answers. Partner emotes a question mark.

[Partner{Confused}]: Dhelmise?

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Here, I got this.

You and Partner watch as Dewgong dives back into the water, submerging beyond view.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Dewgong?

Suddenly Dewgong jets high out of the water, landing on the deck of the ship.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wha--?!

There's a brief pause as Dewgong presumably looks around the ship,

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: I don't see anyone up here... Oh! Here!

A wooden ladder drops against the side of the hull unexpectedly, causing you and Partner to take a step back. You both emote a sweat drop and turn to each other.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Erm... Guess we get up there?

One at a time you walk towards the ladder, but the screen fades to black before you have the chance to climb it.

The next scene takes place on the deck of the ship. It is more spacious than the one you took to rescue Palossand, and the center has two lattice trapdoors. You can see piles of (P) within the ship through the trapdoors. Your group is looking around the otherwise empty ship.

[You{Confused}]: (Doesn't seem like anyone's here. What do we do now? Wait for him?)

Partner walks around the center of the deck, and notices the treasure compartment below.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Hey, check it out!

You and Dewgong walk over to Partner.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Are you thinking we should leave the (P) here?

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Well I did, but we can't do that. We need to figure out where Dhelmise is first and then take the (P) there.

The area inexplicably becomes darker, and a spooky fog starts rolling around the ship. Your party looks around it surprise.

[You{Surprised}]: (What is this?!)

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: What's happening?

[???{No portrait}]: Arrgh...! I knew this would happen one day.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Who's...? Dhelmise?

Tense music begins to play.

Four transparent Frillish rise from the ground, three are blue and one is pink. They return to their regular opaque states as they stare at you. They slowly back your party to the stern of the ship.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: What is happening here? Hello?

[Dhelmise{No portrait}]: Ye rather confident in your thievin' skills, are ye?

[Partner{Surprised}]: But we didn't--

A large, brown, seaweed-covered anchor swings into the center behind the Frillish, and its chain pulls in a steering wheel with a compass, forming Dhelmise. The Frillish crew move to the left or right side to give their captain a better view of you.

[Dhelmise{Furious}]: I knew the day would come when me crew and I would 'ave to keelhaul a thievin' purist or two...

[Dewgong{Angry}]: Okay first of all, I'm no purist. Second, we're not stealing anything from you!

[Dhelmise{Angry}]: Ye deception be unmoving and pitiful. What's that ye mate's got right there?  
{Furious}: Me booty! Me hard earned treasure! You scurvy purists don't like how an industrialist like myself's been given such an important job. I've heard your complaints! Many times over! I put me work an' crew above all else, I have you know!

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Hold up Captain! This is isn't your (P)! We came here to give it to you! It's the money P.A.C.I.A. owes you!

[Dhelmise{Angry}]: I am not easily fooled. I heard ye plans. It's clever to know where the captain is when ye pillage his ship, but foolish to discuss the plans so loudly.

[Partner{Angry}]: We're not trying to steal anything! Weren't you expecting our payment today?!

[Dhelmise{Angry}]: Aye, I was.  
{Furious}: But I wasn't expecting a betrayal like this!

It starts to rain.

[You{Unnerved}]: (It doesn't look like Dhelmise can be reasoned with right now.)

[Dewgong{Angry}]: You can't seriously think that!

[Dhelmise{Angry}]: I am done talkin' with the likes of ye! Get ready, me ghostly pirate crew, to capture these thieving rats!

The Frillish reform a line, blocking you from Dhelmise. They slowly encroach towards you. Your party gets into an attacking stance.

[Partner{Angry}]: If this is really how you want to settle this...!

[Dhelmise{Angry}]: I cast a curse upon thee... Ye cannot get off this ship until ye pay for yer crimes!

*Flash!*

The tense music cuts.

[Dhelmise{Furious}]: Me crew and I will make sure of it!  
{Serious}: We will make you suffer.

Lighting strikes in the distance, temporarily reducing Dhelmise and the Frillish to pure white silhouettes in the now heavy storm.

*Flash* *Flash*

Electricity sparks over the screen, and two large pieces of steel slowly close together over your entire view, replacing the *fwooosh* effect. Dhelmise's boss battle loads.

\---

#### Boss Analysis

Boss 4: Dhelmise

Music: Boss Battle: Industrialist. (This is a variation of the regular boss theme. It has a more prominent bass and is made up of mostly electric instruments and factory sounds, such as metal on metal clashing, cogs turning, and steam pumping.)

Arena Space: Medium, not very wide.

Placement: Dhelmise is two spaces behind a line of Frillish, who are one space away from each other. Your party has your back against the captain's quarters. You are in the center, a space from your left is Partner, and a space from your right is Dewgong. There are two spaces between your party and the Frillish line.

Dhelmise (Lv: 26): Bullet Seed / Iron Claw / Anchor Shot / Curse. Ability: Steelworker. HP x2.5.

Frillish x4 (3 male, 1 female) (Lv. 14): Water Gun / Shadow Ball / Rain Dance. Ability: Damp. HP X1.2.

Allies: Partner and Dewgong.

Special Conditions: Default weather is Rain.

Analysis: The biggest threat of this battle is the pure strength and range of your opponents. All of Dhelmise's attacking moves have the potential to be devastating if Super Effective, and Curse will tear a hefty amount of your HP while ignoring stat buffs/debuffs. With Rain Dance, the Frillish can prevent you from changing the weather for long, and power up their Water Guns. However Rain will also power up Dewgong's Aqua Jet and possibly some of your and/or Partner's moves.

The best strategy here is to stay out of your opponent's line of sight and let them come towards you while you buff your stats. Do what you can to keep yourself from fainting to prevent the loss of your stat buffs, which can mean grouping your party close together. Try to keep Dhelmise in Dewgong's sights for Super Effective Ice Beams and a possible Freeze chance. It is better for your party to focus one target at a time to thin out the battle and make it less intimidating. If you do not want to take Curse damage, eat a Heal Seed. This way, Dhelmise will take damage from his own curse at the cost of one turn for you.

\---

Once you've defeated Dhelmise and his crew, a cutscene loads.

Dhelmise and his crew collapse onto the deck, defeated. Your party relaxes your attack stances. The rain drizzles out, the fog clears, and the screen brightens back up.

[Dhelmise{Wince}]: ...Me curse... What has lifted it...?

[Dewgong{Angry}]: You wanna know? It never applied to us! We didn't take anything!

[Dhelmise{Wince}]: ...How could this be...? It can't...

Partner walks over to Dhelmise.

[Partner{Angry}]: I've got proof. You remember the amount P.A.C.I.A. owes you?

Dhelmise slowly slumps upward, staying in a weakened and more stiff stance.

[Dhelmise{Wince}]: ...Of course. What of it?

[Partner{Angry}]: Well then count this.

Partner steps up to Dhelmise, the backwards.

[Dhelmise{Surprised}]: Y-You're giving back me treasure?!

[Partner{Angry}]: I said count it.

Dhelmise looks downward.

[Dhelmise{Confused}]: ...Hrrrm... Ah...  
{Serious}: It's exactly...  
{Sad}: Oh... I understand now.

[Partner{Relieved}]: ...Thank you Durant...

You and Dewgong walk to Partner's side.

[Dhelmise{Sad}]: I...don't know what got over me... I just felt...angry... Angry and disappointed. I thought for sure...

The Frillish slowly get up, and turn to their captain.

[Dhelmise{Sad}]: *Sigh...* Prepare for the trip back to Plank Town. To yer stations.

[Frillish]: Aye, Captain.

The Frillish disperse all around the ship. Dhelmise looks back to your Party.

[Dhelmise{Sad}]: ...As an apology, I'll be discussing compensations with yer boss later. But for now I'll be takin me first sick day in over forty years of being a sailor. If ye plan to stay, I won't charge.

[Dewgong{Relieved}]: No thanks for me. P.A.C.I.A. isn't far from here.

Dewgong turns to you and Partner.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: How about it? Wanna head back with me? It's too late to get started on other missions.

[Partner{Serious}]: Sure.

[You{Serious}]: (Might as well. What is even is left to do today?)

You nod.

[Dhelmise{Sad}]: Aye. The ladder's still down.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Before we go, I need to ask... Why was your ship unoccupied when we got to it?

[Dhelmise{Sad}]: Er... The three Pokemon I brought here told me this wasn't where they asked. Had to show 'em around, prove it to 'em.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Who were they?

[Dhelmise{Sad}]: I don' know. I'm almost certain they were outlaws at one point. Suppose that's part of the reason why I... You know...

[Dewgong{Angry}]: Reverse...!  
{Serious}: That's all I needed to ask.

[Dhelmise{Sad}]: ...Aye.

Dhelmise floats past you and towards the off screen captain's quarters. He stops midway, but doesn't turn to face you.

[Dhelmise{No portrait}]: ...Safe travels.

Dhelmise floats off screen.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Yeeeah...

You all turn to eachother.

[Partner{Confused}]: Let's uh... Let's get off this ship.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Yeah. Let's go.

You, Partner and Dewgong walk to the side of the ship where the ladder is, and the screen fades to black. The next scene is on the same path you took when traveling to Plank Town, except this time you're going the opposite direction.

[Dewgong{Angry}]: I swear, Team Reverse knew that would happen!

[Partner{Confused}]: ...How?

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I don't know. Somehow. I mean really, why else would they pay to take a trip from Plank Town to the middle of nowhere right NEXT to Plank Town?

[Partner{Serious}]: Sounds a bit hard to plan that out and execute it perfectly.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Well Reverse is annoying like that. They're crafty... Malamar especially.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well I can certainly agree that they're annoying.  
{Confused}: ...Hey Dewgong. Are you an industrialist?

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I am. What gave it away?

[Partner{Serious}]: Just a guess. You seemed to really want Dhelmise to know you weren't a purist.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Well, many purists aren't bad, it's the hardcore ones I don't want to be associated with. I can understand not wanting your home to get all junked up and polluted and stuff, they're in the right. It's the Pokemon who want to suppress the genius minds and amazing inventions just so a flower a million miles away from them doesn't get plucked that I don't understand. If you think about, compared to what we've learned about the world and what we can do, we're living kind of primitively, don't you think? I mean if it makes you happy, go ahead and live in a tree with a hole cut into it, but don't you think we could do better?  
{Wince}: Ugh... I'm ranting, aren't I? Sorry.

[Partner{Normal}]: No, it's fine. You know, it's nice seeing how you and Granbull are friends despite your different views.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Of course. Granbull is my friend regardless of his opinions. Honestly I'm pretty sure I agree with most of them. He's not one of those hardcore purists I mentioned.

[Partner{Normal}]: ...That gives me a bit of hope for the future.  
{Serious}: Still though...  
{Normal}: Oh hey, the base is right over there.

The three of you pick up your pace, going faster than the camera panning until you go off screen. The scene transitions into the announcements hall with the three of you just getting inside.

You all walk to the line of doors, but stop when the center door opens, revealing Oranguru.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: You are early.

Oranguru turns to you and Partner.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Did you turn in the (P)?

[Partner{Normal}]: Yep!  
{Serious}: But uh, we kind of had a little skirmish with the captain...

[Oranguru{Unnerved}]: You what?

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: Hey, Oranguru! It wasn't their fault. Dhelmise mistook us for thieves. If anything it was my fault. Let me explain.

Oranguru doesn't turn to Dewgong, still staring at you.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: He thought you were thieves? Hmm... Interesting.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Uh... Why is he still looking at me?)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Dewgong, walk with me.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Uh, okay.

Oranguru finally turns back to the center door and walks through it, Dewgong follows and the door shuts behind them. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm gonna take a nap. You'll know where to find me.

Partner walks past you and goes through the door to the right of the center one, your shared room.

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: Why would you ask that?!

You emote an exclamation mark, turning to face the center door.

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: Do you not trust--?

[Oranguru{No portrait}]: Dewgong, please. We will continue this in my room.

You stare at the door for a bit.

[You{Confused}]: (That was about me, wasn't it?)

You look down and shake your head. The screen fades to black.

The dinner cutscene plays as usual, except that Scolipede, Durant, and Oranguru are huddled together talking about something. Once it's finished, the next scene takes place in your and Partner's room.

Partner appears to be adjusting their straw pile bed as you sit in yours. When Partner is done, they stand on theirs, but turn to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: You know, it's sometimes easy to forget that you're actually human... Or were? Are you still technically?

You turn to face Partner.

[You{Confused}]: (Not one hundred percent certain on the specifics...)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Don't know? Should have guessed. Amnesia...  
{Serious}: ...Hey... Did you know what Pokemon were when you first got here?

[You{Confused}]: (Did I? Wait...)

You suddenly stand up.

[You{Surprised}]: (I did!)

[Partner{Surprised}]: Huh? What's the matter?

[You{Surprised}]: (When I first met Nidoking, I was surprised that he could talk!)  
""

[Partner{Surprised}]: ...But if that's true...!

[You{Surprised}]: (Yes... I can remember! Pokemon existed in the Human World!)  
{Confused}: (But they couldn't talk... Not like humans.)  
""

[Partner{Amazed}]: This is amazing! We exist in the Human World too?! Can you remember how we got along with humans?!

[You{Confused}]: (Humans and Pokemon...)  
{Serious}: (Yes, I can remember... We...captured them in machines. We trained them...and made them fight against others...)  
""

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Uh... Excuse me? ...Did I hear that right?

[You{Serious}]: (But it wasn't a bad life for the Pokemon. Most of the time, strong bonds were formed between Pokemon and...)  
{Confused}: (...their masters.)

You hesitate a bit.  
""

[Partner{Unnerved}]: ...I...uh...

Partner looks around.

[Partner{Confused}]: I was about to question why it's the "Human World" if Pokemon also exist...but I think I understand why...

[You{Confused}]: (Partner?)

[Partner{Confused}]: ...I think... I think I need to sleep. Can I bring this up later...? Some...day?

You look at Partner a bit before nodding.

[Partner{Confused}]: Okay... Uh...

Parter stands still for a few seconds before turning and lying down.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Good night...

You watch Partner for a while before doing the same.

[You{Serious}]: (So... I finally remembered something.)  
{Confused}: (But it's still so strange... Even knowing something as big as this, I still can't remember anything about my personal life. Are those two things just not connected at all? They have to be.)  
{Serious}: (But this is still a good sign. I had almost given up from trying to remember how things were in the Human World.)  
{Confused}: (Partner took the information strangely...yet understandably.)  
{Serious}: (But I know that most Pokemon didn't live bad lives under humans, I just do!)  
{Confused}: (...I know that somehow, yet I can't even recall so much as one person I used to know. Maybe a good night's rest will help me out... Hopefully.)

The screen slowly fades to black. The game then asks you,

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Part 1 is finished.
> 
> I've realized that this is the third boss fight in a row where the main Pokemon is at least part Ghost Type. It's the fourth if your Partner is also a Ghost Type. Oh well. Also I know that most moves that Dhelmise knows (and one move of the Frillish) can't actually be learned from it, but it fits a certain (and hopefully very obvious) theme I was trying to go for.
> 
> Also in case you were confused, boss battles have different screen transitions depending on the song that plays.  
> Neutral: Edges glow white  
> Purist: Foliage grows on screen  
> Industrialist: Steel pieces collide
> 
> Every game in the series seems to have a different explanation for where humans come/came from. This one may not match with any of the others, but none really match with each other anyway.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 31: What do you think of Klinklang's letter, and Partner's reaction towards it.
> 
> 32: What do you think of Captain Dhelmise and his boss fight?
> 
> 33: What to you think about Dewgong?
> 
> 34: What do you think about your sudden memory revelation at the end of this part?
> 
> Extraoptional Bonus Question that I should have asked a while ago: What is the Pokemon species of you and your Partner? You can also include what your Team Name is if you like.


	14. A Familiar Face? (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Palossand] [Dhelmise] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---

Once you've decided whether to save or not, the next scene loads.

As usual, you and Partner wake up nearly in sync. You turn to each other.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Uh. Good morning.

[You{Confused}]: (That sounded a bit...uneasy?)

Partner looks around the room.

[Partner{Serious}]: So... Let's meet up with the others.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner sounds uncomfortable. Is this because of what I said about the Human World?)  
{Serious}: (I don't have time to talk about it now though, the others are waiting.)

You nod, and then are given control to move throughout the room. The only things you can interact with is Partner and the Deposit Box.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Are we going?

\---

Once you exit your room, a cutscene plays.

You and Partner walk over to Team Shield and Pyukumuku in the announcements hall. Everyone turns to you as you do.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Hey Player, Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hey.

[Hakamo-o{Confused}]: Partner... You do not look yourself. Is something on your mind?

[Partner{Serious}]: It's nothing.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Perhaps you would like our input on whatever's troubling you.

[Granbull{Confused}]: Is it Dhelmise? ...Dewgong told us about what happened.

[Partner{Serious}]: No, no. It's nothing. It's a bit of a...private matter.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: If that's so, I will not pry.

[You{Confused}]: (Could I tell them that I'm human? Is that a good idea?)  
{Serious}: (...No. Maractus told me to keep my true nature hidden. It's not like they'd believe me anyway.)

The center doors opens, and everyone turns to Team Sword as they enter the announcements hall, taking their usual spots.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. As I assume you've been told, yesterday, Team PAY and Dewgong were attacked by Captain Dhelmise and a small portion of his crew. Oranguru, Durant and I will be speaking with him today. However since water transportation is crucial for most of you, for today I can only advise that you stay together if you decide to use one of his ships.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: What do you plan to say to him?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Many things. And we will make certain he understands us. I'll leave it at that. Is there anything someone would like to share before I dismiss you?

Nobody steps up.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Everyone but Player, Partner and Dewgong are dismissed.

Scolipede turns to face You, Partner and Dewgong.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I must speak to you three. It shouldn't take long.

Pyukumuku exits the room. Hakamo-o and Granbull turn to Dewgong.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: We will wait for you by the Bulletin Board.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Okay, see you there.

Hakamo-o and Granbull leave in the same direction as Pyukumuku. You, Partner and Dewgong walk up to Team Sword.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Oranguru has told me what you told him, however I need a few specifics. First, were you hurt badly? Be honest.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I didn't get any serious injuries.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm fine.

[You{Serious}]: (Nothing permanent, luckily.)

You shake your head.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good. Now I understand the reason you were attacked was because Dhelmise mistook you as thieves. Can you elaborate?

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Oh, sure. So we had to chase Dhelmise's ship because it left earlier than everyone thought. When we caught up to it, we boarded the ship...  
{Confused}: Er, I did. And I set the ladder down for Player and Partner.  
{Serious}: No one was onboard, so we talked about what we should do with the (P). Dhelmise came back and overheard us, misunderstanding that we were talking about his money.  
{Confused}: In his rage he assumed the (P) we owed him was his own stolen treasure, I guess? It was a bit strange seeing him act so irrationally.  
{Serious}: Then he set a curse on us that didn't work because we didn't actually steal his treasure, and that's when the fight broke out.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Do you know why Dhelmise wasn't at his ship when you first arrived?

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: Oh! How could I forget?  
{Serious}: Okay, so the reason Dhelmise had already left Plank Town was because, most likely, but almost certainly if you ask me, Team Reverse knew Team PAY was delivering (P) to him, so they had him transport them close to Dewdrop Road. And when they got here, they somehow knew that if they got Dhelmise and his crew off of his ship, then he'd come back and attack us!

[Durant{Confused}]: The first part doesn't sound so far fetched, but how would they know you would board the ship, and exactly how Dhelmise would react to it?

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Uh... Well Malamar's got hypnotizing powers, so that could've had something to do with it. And maybe Honchkrow saw us coming from the air.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I will ask him about his passengers then. One last question. Oranguru said you mentioned something Dhelmise said about your suffering. What were his exact words?

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Uh, something like, "We will make you suffer".

[Scolipede{Serious}]: ...I see.

[You{Unnerved}]: (There it was again. That masked anger.)

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you need that for?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Perhaps he would like to know how it feels to be on the other side of that threat. ...Ahem, warning. I have asked all that I needed. Durant? Oranguru?

[Oranguru{Confused}]: You are being uncharacteristically quiet Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm just a little tired. Dewgong already explained everything anyway.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Hmmmm...

[Durant{Serious}]: Sorry to interrupt, but if we want to get there in time on foot, we should be leaving soon.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: You're right. Team PAY, Dewgong, good luck on your missions. Stay safe.

The three of you nod, and Team Sword walks around you and exits the base. Dewgong turns to you and Partner.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Hakamo-o and Granbull are waiting for me, they probably already have a job picked out. I'll see you at dinner.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Yeah. See you.

Dewgong looks at Partner for a bit, before leaving in the same direction as Team Sword. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: So... Let's do a mission.

[Player{Confused}]: (...I guess we should.)

You are given free control to move wherever. This is another filler day. The extra dialogue for this day are as follows.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Well?

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku, who is at "his spot".

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: You were attacked again? You've been assaulted a second time? Bad luck? Unfortunate events?

\---

Talking to Trevenent, at Medley Town.

[Trevenent{Wince}]: It worries me, thinking about how Tomatica City is expanding as we speak. How much longer until they reach our beautiful forests?

\---

Talking to Crabrawler, at Medley Town.

[Crabrawler{Sad}]: I've checked by the border these past two days for my father, but he hasn't been there. Only stupid industrialists looking for a fight...

\---

Talking to Dratini, at Medley Town.

[Dratini{Confused}]: I've been wanting to evolve for a while now, but I have no idea how. I've asked around but nobody seems to know. ...Do you?

\---

Talking to Charjabug, at Medley Town.

[Charjabug{Normal}]: Hello there! I love the weather we've been having here. It's really beautiful.  
{Confused}: Say... Could you leave me be for a second? Whoever you are?  
{Normal}: Thanks. Off you go.

\---

Talking to Aggron, at Tomatica City.

[Aggron{Normal}]: Ah! Hey! It's you! Why don't you stay a while. This city may not be completed, but still, isn't it beautiful?

\---

Talking to Shieldon or Skyarmory, who are talking to each other at Tomatica City.

[Skyarmory{Serious}]: Hey, you. You've been to Medley Town, right? Have you by chance overheard any plans involving our city there?

[Shieldon{Serious}]: Uh, Skyarmory. You do know if they're caught snitching, they won't be welcome in Medley Town anymore.

[Skyarmory{Serious}]: We can keep secrets. And even if they are caught, they'll be even more welcome here.

\---

Talking to Togedemaru, at Tomatica City.

[Togedemaru{Happy}]: Oh he he! Everyday Tomatica City gets closer to completion. Doesn't it excite you?

\---

Talking to a tan spinning top, at Dune Town.

[Baltoy{Serious}]: I wonder... I wonder... What is the cause of King Palossand's woes? I wonder... I wonder... Who out there possibly knows...

\---

Talking to Mudsdale, at Dune Town.

[Mudsdale{Serious}]: I've been inactive for quite a while. I need go for a jog or something.  
{Confused}: Erm... Why am I telling you this?

\---

Talking to Mareanie, at Plank Town.

[Mareanie{Wince}]: Oh, that was so scary yesterday. Those outlaws...! They just ran right in and they...! They got like, a foot away from me...! And I think one of them g-glanced a-at m-m-me...!  
{Crying}: Keep them away! Keep them away!

\---

Talking to Corsola, at Plank Town.

[Corsola{Serious}]: That Pokemon over there has been really stressed lately. Should I go help?  
{Confused}: ...Why does that feel like a bad idea?

\---

Talking to Lanturn for the third day, at Plank Town.

[Lanturn{Normal}]: Oh! You're back! Here listen, I've got a good one. So this happened close to here. I was passing the Split Gulf when I see these two things. First, one of Captain Dhelmise's ships.  
{Surprised}: And secondly, a truly colossal Pokemon charging right at it! The ship was about to be destroyed! But listen to this, the captain himself jumped into the water, swung his anchor, and bam! Dhelmise took down a Pokemon bigger than his ship in one hit!  
{Normal}: Isn't that cool?  
{Confused}: ...Uh. What's with that look you're giving me?

\---

Talking to the Frillish stationed at Plank Town. This line of dialogue is only said once.

[Frillish{Wince}]: Are you wondering where Captain Dhelmise is? He's talking to some very angry Pokemon in private at the moment... However I can still get you where you need to go.

\---

Once you've gone through a dungeon, the dinner cutscene will play. The scene afterwards is in your and Partner's room, both of you standing in your beds. Partner is looking downward. You turn to Partner and emote a question mark.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner has been acting so...emotionless today. Even now, Partner seems unusually fixated on their thoughts. Should I say something?)

[Partner{Sad}]: *Sigh*

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Sad}]: Hey, Player...? I'm sorry. I've been acting stupid today.

[You{Confused}]: (Huh?)

[Partner{Sad}]: It's just that it's so weird you know? What you told me about humans and Pokemon? But it was dumb of me to think that...that you're just using me.  
{Confused}: I mean what even could you be using me for? Helping Pokemon?  
{Sad}: I'm sorry I didn't believe you right away when you tried to tell me that the relationship between humans and Pokemon isn't bad. You're all the proof I really need. You just waltzed into this world and solved the biggest problem I ever had by far.

[You{Confused}]: (Now I wouldn't say I waltzed in here...)

[Partner{Serious}]: I don't know why I was so off-put by what you told me.  
{Normal}: Everything has been going so...right for me. I'm finally away from Iceslate, I've joined P.A.C.I.A., and Klinklang is okay. I promise, I won't let this "humans capturing Pokemon" thing bother me anymore.

[You{Normal}]: (That's a relief to hear. If Partner is going to be my teammate, something like that could have created some tension between us.)

[Partner{Serious}]: For a bit of an apology, how about I answer something you're confused about the Pokemon World?

[You{Confused}]: (Now that I think about it, I've been wondering...)

>Are Pokemon usually named after their species?  
How are limbless Pokemon able to hold things?  
Where do babies come from?

[You{Confused}]: (Why is it that Pokemon of the same species have the same name?)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Oh yeah, you're not named Human are you? Or is "Player" a type of human?  
{Serious}: Actually forget it. I'm the one supposed to be giving answers. So, it's more of a old traditional thing that us Pokemon as a whole haven't taken the steps to get rid of completely. It works like this, when a Pokemon evolves, it's species' name changes to represent growth and power. It was popular way back when to be called what you were because of that.  
{Confused}: Why hasn't that changed? Well, not enough Pokemon care enough to.  
{Serious}: Most Pokemon choose to have just one child if any, and since they're usually one of the parent's unevolved form, they have a different name, so you don't see too many of the same Pokemon.

[You{Confused}]: (What about Pokemon who do have the same name? Why did Granbull repeat the name Frillish while the Sandygast grouped his species together?)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Are all human names unique?  
{Serious}: If more than one Pokemon share the same name we really only specify if it's necessary. Like in a who-did-what scenario, we'd need to specify, but if they all did the same thing, we can say what Granbull or that Sandygast said. It's polite but not expected to do what Granbull did.

\---

[You{Confused}]: (Now that I think about it, I've been wondering...)

Are Pokemon usually named after their species?  
>How are limbless Pokemon able to hold things?  
Where do babies come from?

[You{Confused}]: (How was Forretress able to snatch away Heliolisk's berries so sneakily without hands? How does Klinklang write letters when he's made up of constantly spinning gears? Things like that seem plain impossible.)  
""

[Partner{Serious}]: That's just a deal about versatility with what you're dealt. Pokemon are able to do a lot of things. In Forretress' case, he has a shell that can open and close, cannons that aren't always used for shooting, and who-knows-what at his core. Combine that with all the Moves he can possibly know, and there has to be some possibility he can do what he can. And Klinklang? Trust me, I've seen how he writes, and it is an enigma. He keeps the writing utensil on one of his gears pointing down at the paper, and while the gear is spinning around, he rapidly and unpredictability floats around the paper so that he's not just drawing a circle.  
{Unnerved}: But here's the thing with that. He's told me he can stop his gears from spinning at anytime, but he says keeping them spinning as he writes is easier for him!  
{Serious}: As you can guess, he has a very unique handwriting.

[You{Surprised}]: (Pokemon are really capable of all that?)

[Partner{Serious}]: Hands or not, I've never met a Pokemon that couldn't hold something steady.

\---

[You{Confused}]: (Now that I think about it, I've been wondering...)

Are Pokemon usually named after their species?  
How are limbless Pokemon able to hold things?  
>Where do babies come from?

[You{Normal}]: (Heh-heh.)  
""

[Partner{Surprised}]: W-What? Of all things, you ask that? How old...  
{Wince}: Eggs. We come from eggs.

[You{Normal}]: (Heh-heh-heh.)  
""

[Partner{Surprised}]: Where do they come from?  
{Wince}: ...Erm... You see, when two Pokemon love each other, they send a letter to Pelipper. The mail carrier Pelipper doesn't just deliver mail, he also delivers eggs. And before you ask, no one has any idea how they got there with Pelipper.  
{Confused}: ...Uh, yeah.

[You{Normal}]: (Heh-heh-heh-heh.)  
""

[Partner{Surprised}]: No! Pelipper is not my real--  
{Angry}: Oh I get it. Quit messing with me!

[You{Cheering}]: (Pfft! Hahahaha!)

[Partner{Relieved}]: Well, at least you're in the mood to joke around.

\---

Partner looks around the room.

[Partner{Serious}]: I think that's all the time we have. We should be sleeping by now.

You nod, followed by you and Partner lying in your own beds.

[Partner{Serious}]: Good night Player. ...I'll just forget all about that...stuff. You're my friend.

If visible, your and Partner's eyes close. The screen fades to black. The game then asks you if you'd like to save your progress.

After you've decided whether or not to save, the next scene in your room loads.

As usual, you and Partner wake up and yawn. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...

Partner looks at the floor for a second, then back up at you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Good morning Player. Let's meet up with the others.

You are given control to move throughout the room. You can talk to Partner for some extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: Announcements should start soon. Let's get going!

\---

Once you exit your room, a cutscene plays in the announcements hall.

As usual, you and Partner join up with Team Shield and Pyukumuku, who turn to face you as you arrive.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: Hello you two. Team PAY, greetings.

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey everyone.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: How'd things go yesterday?  
{Serious}: You weren't bothered by Dhelmise or the Frillish were you?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Or Palossand?

[Partner{Normal}]: No. Nothing happened to us yesterday.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: That's good.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I doubt they would try something again after a threaten--ahem--warning from Team Sword. But it will not hurt to be safe.

[Partner{Normal}]: Don't worry. Neither Dhelmise or Palossand have approached us since those incidents.  
{Serious}: Not even to apologize...  
{Normal}: And I think Dhelmise was with Team Sword before we entered a dungeon. I don't think his crew would be able to take us on without their Captain.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: If they ever try something again, tell us. I've told you this already, right?

[Partner{Normal}]: Yeah.

The center door opens, and everyone turns to Team Sword as they enter and take their usual spots.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Good morning everyone. I have some news that I'm certain you will enjoy. As you know, we spoke with Captain Dhelmise yesterday. Along with a considerable discount and a promise to never attack you again, Dhelmise has agreed to grant you all one free trip to any corner of the planet.

Everyone around you emote surprise in various ways.

[Granbull{Surprised}]: A-Anywhere?  
{Happy}: ...That's really cool.

[Partner{Happy}]: Oh man! This is amazing! (...Also would have been helpful to have in the past for so many reasons...)

[Pyukumuku{Happy}]: Hurray! Yahoo! I can finally go to...! At least I'll be able to visit...!  
{Confused}: Where do I want to go? What place should I visit?

[You{Normal}]: (Sounds pretty nice. I don't know any place off this continent other than Iceslate, but it's nice nonetheless.)

[Hakamo-o{Happy}]: There are many famous Pokemon from other continents I would like to meet. This will be a great opportunity to do so!

[Dewgong{Cheering}]: Free vacatioooooooooon! Woohoo!

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Yes, I am glad you are looking forward to this. Inform us one day or so before you're ready to leave and we'll give you your vacation days off.

[Durant{Normal}]: Take the time to plan out where you'd like to go. This offer doesn't expire.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Still, I advise you to be wary around Dhelmise. If you feel he is planning something against you, inform us. We will make sure he keeps his word. That is all I have to say.

Oranguru steps forward, and turns to you and Partner.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Team PAY, I need your assistance for a quick scouting of the Metal Mountains.

[Partner{Confused}]: Hm? What for?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I would like to do a quick search for possible clues about the missing Pokemon. I have not thoroughly searched the mountains' sides and peaks. Bringing you along will make the mission faster, easier and more efficient.

[Partner{Normal}]: Alright.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Meet with me at Tomatica City.

Oranguru steps back.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: That is all.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Does anyone else have anything to share?

No one steps forward.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Then you're dismissed.

Everyone does their usually happy animation. Scolipede and Durant retreat back through the center door while Team Shield, Pyukumuku and Oranguru exit the building. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: I guess we're going to meet up with Oranguru.  
{Confused}: Hm. Wonder why he picked us specifically to help us.  
{Normal}: It probably doesn't matter. I think we should stop by Medley Town first. It has the most shops and services of all towns.

The camera zooms out slightly, and you're given control to move around. There are a few things you can do to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: Oranguru wants to see us at Tomatica City. If you want, we can prepare there too.

\---

Talking to Scolipede, who is in her and Durant's room.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Oranguru had already mentioned to me yesterday that he was going to the Metal Mountains. Durant and I insisted to go with him, but he insisted he take you two. Don't worry, you're in safe hands.

\---

Talking to Durant, who is in his and Scolipede's room.

[Durant{Serious}]: Oranguru is a good Pokemon. It's not fair to judge his skills on the missing Pokemon case. A case without evidence is like a doctor whose patient never showed up.

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku, who is at "his spot".

[Pyukumuku{Confused}]: Where should I go? What place will I visit? Hmm... Erm...

\---

Talking to Shiinotic, at Medley Town.

[Shiinotic{Serious}]: Uh... It's you, friends... What's that? No, I wasn't at the border that one time, that was someone else. You believe me, don't you? Don't you? You...do. Don't you?

\---

Talking to Florges, at Medley Town.

[Florges{Serious}]: ...Look at him. He seems less sad than usual, maybe even a little happy. That's a bad sign...

\---

Talking to Charjabug, at Medley Town.

[Charjabug{Normal}]: Hey, how're you doing? Yeah, yeah, that's cool.  
{Serious}: But look, I'm kinda busy right now. So goodbye!

\---

Attempting to go to Plank Town outside of P.A.C.I.A..

[Partner{Serious}]: We shouldn't keep Oranguru waiting. We need to go to Tomatica City.

\--

Attempting to go to Plank Town again.

[Partner{Serious}]: C'mon Player. That's not funny.

\---

Once you go to Tomatica City through Medley Town or using one of Dhelmise's ships, a cutscene plays at Tomatica City's northern exit.

You and Player enter the city through the open gate. You walk a bit forward into the city, passing a few city folk before stopping.

[Partner{Serious}]: I haven't really stopped and...took the enormity of this "city" in. They say this was all built while I was at Iceslate? It doesn't seem possible.

[You{Confused}]: (The amount of time it took to build all this is definitely impressive.)

[Partner{Serious}]: I wonder how long it will take until it's fully completed.  
{Confused}: How big do they plan it getting?

The two of you continue walking, but stop again at the plaza. You both look around.

[Partner{Confused}]: Now where is Oranguru...?

Oranguru walks in from offscreen in the complete opposite direction that Partner is currently facing. He gets right behind them.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...You've arrived.

Partner jolts forward.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Gah!

You and Partner turn to face Oranguru.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: T-There you are.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: There is a path that spirals up one of the mountains. You can find it by following the railroad over there.

The camera pans to the southeast while Oranguru turns to it. It stops at the railroad that the Turtonator brothers take, which goes out of the southeastern exit. The camera pans back and Oranguru turns back to you.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Get what you need and follow the tracks. I will meet you at the point they enter the mountain. Understand?

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Yeah.

You nod.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Good.

Oranguru turns and leaves offscreen to the southeast. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well, he gets right to the point...  
{Normal}: If we have all we need, we should go now.

The camera pans out slightly, and you're given control to move throughout the city. You can go back to Medley Town, but nowhere else. There are a few things you can do to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: We need to follow the railroad tracks at the southeast corner of Tomatica City. Let's get what we need and meet up with Oranguru.

\---

Talking to Crabominable.

[Crabominable{Serious}]: You're going to be climbing the Metal Mountains? Be careful, it's chilly up there.

\---

Talking to Rotom.

[Rotom{Normal}]: Why does the prospect of cold metal sound like a wonderfully warm home to me? Do you feel the same?

\---

Talking to Heliolisk.

[Heliolisk{Normal}]: I need to thank you again for getting back my Rindo Berries.  
{Happy}: I've already sold a few for 1,000 (P) a piece!

\---

Attempting to leave in the direction of Dune Town, or P.A.C.I.A. if you returned to Medley Town.

[Partner{Serious}]: Player, we don't have time. Oranguru's still waiting for us.

\---

Once you leave Tomatica City through the southeastern exit, a cutscene loads.

Oranguru is waiting at the entrance of the same mine that you, Partner and Hakamo-o entered when pursuing Forretress. You and Partner arrive onscreen from the spiraling trail leading up to Oranguru.

[Partner{Normal}]: We're here. So, we're going to look around the mountains' peaks?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes. I do not think we will find anything, but with so many Pokemon missing, I cannot neglect any possible hiding spot. The Metal Mountains had a lower priority because they're not always isolated, notably with the Turtonator brothers. If you find anything out of place, you will call to me.

[Partner{Normal}]: Sounds simple enough.

You nod.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: We will go when you are ready.

You emote a small explanation mark.

[You{Confused}]: (...I felt something strange... What was that? Was that just my imagination?)

You shake your head.

[You{Serious}]: (I don't have time to figure it out right now. After all, it very well could have been imagined... I think.)

You're then given control to move around the mountain's spiraling ledge path. There are a few things you can do to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: Looks like we're climbing the mountain this time.  
{Confused}: Is that snow up there? ...Now that I'm paying attention, it looks freezing. And I finally got used to not being cold all of the time...

\---

Talking to Oranguru.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Make haste. I don't want to run out of daylight.

\---

Attempting to go down the mountain.

[You{Serious}]: (I can't leave now, we haven't even started searching.)

You turn around.

[You{Serious}]: (Oranguru is counting on me, even though he doesn't seem to trust me completely.)

\---

Attempting to go into the mountains.

[You{Serious}]: (This is where Forretress tried to hide. But we're going to be looking on the mountain, not inside it.)

You turn around.

[You{Serious}]: (We need to go further up.)

\---

Following the spiraling pay upwards will bring up a prompt asking if you're ready to go. Selecting "Yes" will cause the dungeon Metal Mountains: Exterior to load.

Metal Mountains: Exterior is a snow covered dungeon. Ground jutting upwards and occasional holes in the snow reveal the dark gray color of the mountains themselves. There are thirteen floors in total with no rest area. The first floor has a 0% chance to start with the weather Hail, but with every floor you reach the chance increases by 5%. There is a large amount of dungeon space per floor.

Enemy Pokemon include Sandslash (Alolan), Minior, Mienshao, Hariyama, and very rarely, Kommo-o. Oranguru is on your team, and is level 39 with the ability Telepathy. He knows Future Sight, Focus Blast, Work Up, and Instruct. He holds a non-unequippable Resiliant Looplet. Oranguru can be helpful wherever he is. Focus Blast gives him range, and he can give you or Partner two attacks in one turn with Instruct. Both of Oranguru's moves are very powerful—especially with Work Up buffs—but have large flaws. Focus Blast has low accuracy and Future Sight will take a turn before hurting opponents. Don't be too reliant on Oranguru to quickly take out foes, but he can be very good in clutching you out of tough situations.

Once you've made it past 13F, a cutscene loads.

Oranguru is leading you and Partner near the snowy peak of the mountain. All of you stop momentarily.

[Partner{Serious}]: We've almost made it to the peak.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Indeed. We--

An exclamation mark appears over Oranguru's head, and he rushes forward.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Oranguru?!

You and Partner run after him, and the screen transitions to another snowy area.

Oranguru is looking down at what appears to be a giant hexagonal snowflake lying in the snow. Its multiple light blue hues set it apart from the snow it's partly buried in. Two short trails of glowing orange spheres appear to go underneath it. Oranguru holds his leaf fan over it. You and Partner arrive at the scene and notice the snowflakes.

[Partner{Confused}]: What is that? Is it a clue?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: No. It's a Pokemon.

[Partner{Surprised}]: A Pokemon?! Is it okay?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: .........  
{Confused}: ..................

[You{Confused}]: (This is a Pokemon? ...There's something about it... I just can't put my finger on it...)

Oranguru lifts his fan upward, using psychic energy to lift the Pokemon and flip it onto its back, revealing angular holes shaping a hostile looking face. Within an eye hole slit, two bright orange circles glow. The orange orbs previously seen now reside in what appears to be the mouth, minus a few that dangle off the Pokemon's body, all connected like beads on a string. The Pokemon lays unmoving in the snow.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: This Pokemon is still alive, and it is not unconscious either.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Then why is it just...lying there?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I have sensed its mind. Looked into it as far as I could. But it appears irregularly empty. Now if I can recall... This Pokemon only fits the description of a Cryogonal.

[Partner{Confused}]: A Cryogennle?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: A Cryogonal.

[Partner{Confused}]: A Cryogonal?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes, a Cryogonal.

[You{Unnerved}]: (That's about the fifth time the name's been said in a row...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Cryogonal are floating Ice Types, which while can be born from eggs, are usually and rarely formed when certain weather, temperature, and altitude circumstances are met. Most likely, they from in snow clouds.

[Partner{Confused}]: They can be born from clouds and not eggs? How?  
{Surprised}: Hold on a second, are you saying this Pokemon could have just been born?!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Not if my senses are correct. This Pokemon's mind felt like it has existed for a very long time. Along with the clear skies, I doubt that this Pokemon was recently born. Answering how they are born, when certain conditions are met, a husk of ice shaped like Cryogonal forms. It is unknown what exactly gives them consciousness, and occasionally only the husk is created. The formation process itself is very rare.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh.  
{Confused}: Hey, how are you so knowledgeable on Cryogonal anyway? When we found it, it sounded like you'd never seen one before.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Part of my training under Gumshoos was to memorize everything he knew about the many species of Pokemon. He knew much over a hundred, Cryogonal being one of them.  
{Confused}: Although, I may have misremembered the color.

[Partner{Surprised}]: You had to memorize all that information?!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: There is a reason why detective work is one of the hardest jobs a Pokemon can master. There are countless ways a crime can be carried out, and that cannot be overstated. A Pokemon's species, abilities, attacks, personal habits... Everything has to be considered, combined, and deeply analyzed to narrow the possibilities down. Scolipede, Durant and I joined together to create P.A.C.I.A., but think about what it stands for. I am the only one who works more in the "Criminal Investigation" part of operations, frankly because I am the only one qualified to do so. Scolipede and Durant assist me in my cases when they can, but they still work more in the "Protection" department.

[Partner{Confused}]: Do you not like being a detective?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I take pride in my work. Someday I hope to pass on both what Gumshoos has taught me, and what I've learned myself to my own apprentice. Unfortunately the stressful work makes it an unpopular career.

[Partner{Confused}]: Hmm.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Back to the matter at hand. This Cryogonal's mind is unlike any I have sensed before.  
{Confused}: A clean slate in an old mind. It's similar to amnesia, but much more drastic. Motor functions, instinct, reaction to stimuli... None are present. Hopefully this Cryogonal still has cognitive processing, otherwise it could be in a conscious vegetable state.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: That's kinda scary... No, that's really scary.

[You{Unnerved}]: (What do we do?)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: We'll need to bring it to a doctor.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Cr...

Everyone emotes surprise and looks at Cryogonal.

[Partner{Confused}]: Did Cryogonal just speak?

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Cry...

[Oranguru{Surprised}]: It did!  
{Serious}: If it can speak, then perhaps with some help...

Oranguru waves his fan up and down at Cryogonal, who is is surrounded by a pinkish psychic outline, and lifted upwards. The outlines fades and Cryogonal sinks downwards, only for the outline to reinforce itself, lifting it up again. This process repeats until the next lines of dialogue is finished.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...It's working... Cryogonal, float. You can float.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Cryo...

[Partner{Confused}]: It sounds like it's trying to say it's name.

[You{Confused}]: (There's something about this Cryogonal that's so familiar...)

The psychic energy finally fades from Cryogonal's body, and it stays floating in the air by itself.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Cry...ogonal...

Oranguru walks in front of Cryogonal, who while slightly floating up and down, is unmoving.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Cryogonal, can you understand what I am saying?

[Cryogonal{Serious?}] .....................

[Oranguru{Confused}]: Hmmmmmm...  
{Serious}: While it's evidently not in a vegetable state, it is still in need of a qualified doctor. There is one in Medley Town that I know of.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Cryogonal.

Cryogonal slowly turns to the left, pauses, then slowly turns to the right.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ... ... ...

[Partner{Confused}]: So... Uh...

Cryogonal stops turning when they look at you.

[Cryogonal{Serious}]: ...............

Very slowly, Cryogonal approaches you.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Uh...)

[Partner{Confused}]: Player?

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: .........Player...

[You{Unnerved}]: (Cryogonal...said my name? Did the others hear? Should I...try talking?)  
""

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...............

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Hmm...

[Partner{Confused}]: ...So are we just going to stand here, or...?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Before we take Cryogonal to a doctor, we will look around this area. There could be a Pokemon who knows something about this. Player, take a step back.

You step backwards, and Cryogonal hovers slightly forward.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: As I thought. Cryogonal is following you.

[You{Unnerved}]: (This is getting weirder than it already is...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Player, lead the way we were originally going. Partner and I will stay in the back to ensure Cryogonal does not fall behind.

You nod, and walk around Cryogonal, Partner and Oranguru, heading offscreen to the left. Cryogonal slowly turns, then slowly floats after you. Partner and Oranguru soon follow. The screen fades to black.

The next scene is yet again in another snowy part of the mountain, however this time the ground appears to be sloping downwards. You, Cryogonal, Oranguru and Partner are traveling down the mountain, when sudden voices cause you all to stop. You all turn to where the sound is coming from, except for Cryogonal.

[Voice 1{No portrait}]: Are you sure you're not cold?

[Voice 2{No portrait}]: Of course not. I'm fine.

[Voice 1{No portrait}]: You don't have to tough it out just for me. We can find a different spot further down the mountain.

[Voice 2{No portrait}]: I'm telling you, I'm alright! Sheez, I thought hiding up in the mountains would make you less paranoid.

[Voice 1{No portrait}]: I just want to make sure you're not uncomfortable in our meeting place. If we decide to meet here, then we're going to be spending a lot of time here.

[Partner{Confused}]: Those voices... They sound familiar.

[You{Confused}]: (I can barely hear them from here... But I think I can see them over there...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: We will talk to them.

[Partner{Serious}]: Uh, okay?

The four of you walk to the southern edge of the screen. The camera pans with your group, and as you walk more dialogue appears.

[Voice 1{No portrait}]: I still can't believe what you said about my neck. Had you been saving that one?

[Voice 2{No portrait}]: Yep. What'd you think?

[Voice 1{No portrait}]: Could've been phrased better honestly.

[Voice 2{No portrait}]: Ouch. What, are you a professor on throwing insults?

[Voice 1{No portrait}]: No, but there's still a lot I could teach you.  
...Hey! You're shivering!

[Voice 2{No portrait}]: No, I was just stifling a laugh.

[Voice 1{No portrait}]: Really? What's so funny?

[Voice 2{No portrait}]: ...It's not. It's just that...our alone time is so limited and...part of it is us planning on how to insult the other... It just doesn't sound like the perfect kind of relationship we could've had.

[Voice 1{No portrait}]: I know. But what else can we do? It's better that I can still see you here than not at all. Come here, let's relax a little... Just be together... Forget our problems.

[Voice 2{No portrait}]: That sounds nice.

You're group finally stops, and the camera pans forward to show the two Pokemon who were talking, at it is revealed to be Aurorus and Pangoro. They're both sitting down and watching the sky, backs turned to you. They're also leaning into each other.

[You{Confused}]: (I can recognize those two. They were arguing at the border before Heliolisk had his berries stolen.)

Oranguru gets right behind the pair.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: You two.

Aurorus and Pangoro jump forward.

[Aurorus{Surprised}]: Wha--?!

[Pangoro{Surprised}]: Gah!

They both turn around, emoting surprise and scanning the four Pokemon who confronted them.

[Pangoro{Surprised}]: What--?! Who--?!

Aurorus turns specifically at you and Partner.

[Aurorus{Surprised}]: Y-You were at the border!

Pangoro turns to Aurorus.

[Pangoro{Wince}]: Sh-Shut up, purist!

Aurorus turns to Pangoro.

[Aurorus{Wince}]: I'll fight you for that...!

[Pangoro{Wince}]: Yeah...! I'd love to, except we can't because Magnezone's troops will stop us...!

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh... We're from P.A.C.I.A. you know.

[Pangoro{Angry}]: That doesn't change that fact that I hate this Pokemon!

[Aurorus{Angry}]: The feeling is mutual, scum!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: While slightly amusing, this nonsense must end.

Aurorus and Pangoro turn to Oranguru.

[Pangoro{Sad}]: Not fooling you, huh?

[Aurorus{Sad}]: How much did you hear?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Enough.

[Pangoro{Wince}]: Please, you can't tell anybody about this!

[Partner{Confused}]: I won't sure, but can I ask why? I mean yeah, I know one of you's a purist while the others and industrialist...

[Aurorus{Wince}]: That's the thing! Everybody already knows our alignments, and if they see us together, both sides will assume we're spies for the other!  
{Sad}: We try to throw them off, arguing with each over at the border, but only when we know a patrolling Pokemon will arrive to stop a fight before it breaks out...

[Pangoro{Wince}]: I can pay! Keep this a secret and I'll pay you! Please!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Unnecessary. There is no benefit to snitch.

[Aurorus{Surprised}]: Really? You promise? What about everyone else? Can you promise not to tell?

[Partner{Serious}]: Yeah, I promise.

You nod your head.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ..................

Pangoro turns to Cryogonal.

[Pangoro{Unnerved}]: What about you? Please?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: This Pokemon is the reason we approached you.

[Aurorus{Confused}]: What?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: We discovered Cryogonal near the peak of this mountain. It appears to have what I can best describe as extraordinary amnesia. It had forgotten literally everything...or so I think. Is there anything you might be able to tell me about what possibly could have happened? Anything at all.

[Pangoro{Confused}]: I don't have a clue. Sorry.

[Aurorus{Confused}]: A Cryogonal? My grandpa once told me that those Pokemon can be formed here. But that's all I know.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Then that is all I have to ask. Good day.

[Pangoro{Wince}]: So...you're not going to tell anyone?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: No. As I've said, I have no reason to.

[Pangoro{Relieved}]: Thank you so much.

[Aurorus{Relieved}]: You don't know how much this means to us.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: We must get moving. The quicker we get Cryogonal to a doctor the better.

[Pangoro{Relieved}]: We understand. Take care.

Pangoro and Aurorus move out of the way, and watch as your group moves past them and offscreen. The screen fades to black, and the next scene loads in Medley Town.

At the plaza, you, Partner and Cryogonal stand behind Oranguru as he talks to what looks like a floating lei of mostly bright, warm colors.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...That is all I can tell you, Comfey. I am hoping you will be able to clear up some details.

[Comfey{Confused}]: My... This sounds very serious.  
{Serious}: I will see what I can do, but I've never even heard of something like this.

Comfey floats over to Cryogonal, studying it. Cryogonal shows no signs of acknowledgment on what is happening.

[Comfey{Serious}]: I will escort Cryogonal to my house. Will you be back to check up on...it?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Sometime tomorrow, if that is acceptable.

[Comfey{Serious}]: Of course.

Comfey gets to Cryogonal's side, and guides them to the right side of the screen, however before they can leave, Cryogonal turns to you.

[Comfey{Surprised}]: Ah...! This way, Cryogonal.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ......Player......

Comfey gets in front of Cryogonal and starts pushing it offscreen. Cryogonal doesn't take its eyes off you.

[You{Unnerved}]: (...Uh...)

[Partner{Confused}]: It said Player's name.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: It is possible it is relearning how to speak, and had heard Player's name before. However, it does seem strange that it can already determine what...or who "Player" means in its current state. Very strange indeed...

[You{Confused}]: (More suspicion from Oranguru is not what I needed. Especially when it's from something I don't completely understand either...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I wonder--

An exclamation mark suddenly appears above Oranguru's head.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Wait here.

[Partner{Serious}]: Huh?

Oranguru walks to the southeast corner of Medley Town, and the camera pans to follow him. He stops in front of Charjabug, who is crawling in the opposite direction of him.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Charjabug.

Charjabug stops, emotes an exclamation mark, and turns around.

[Charjabug{Unnerved}]: Uh, Detective Oranguru. To what do I owe the pleasure?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Ah, so you know who I am.

[Charjabug{Serious}]: ...Yes.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I've been looking for you.

[Charjabug{Unnerved}]: Huh?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes. Frillish told me that you left some luggage on his boat stationed at the Medley Town dock. He told me you went on a trip a few days ago, and wants you to recollect your items.

[Charjabug{Confused}]: Uh...  
{Serious}: Oh yeah! That trip! Thanks for telling me. I'll get it now. Bye!

In a fast pace, Charjabug walks around Oranguru and to the northwestern exit. Oranguru rushes towards you.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Follow me.

You and Partner emote question marks, but still follow Oranguru as he leaves offscreen in the same direction as Charjabug.

[Partner{Confused}]: What was that about? Oranguru?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I've been observing Charjabug for a while. I may have discovered something important!

The screen fades to black, and a new scene loads.

Charjabug is traveling through a yellow path of grass that cuts through a forest. There are few trees on the path itself, however there are many around it, causing a noticeable contrast between the sunlit path and the shady forest. Suddenly, the same psychic energy that appeared around Cryogonal now surrounds Charjabug, stopping him in place and levitating him slightly about the ground.

[Charjabug{Surprised}]: What the--?! What's happening?!

Charjabug is rotated 180 degrees, and Oranguru, followed by you and Partner, arrive to face him.

[Charjabug{Surprised}]: Oranguru?! What are you doing?!

Oranguru gets close to Charjabug.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Ditto.

An exclamation mark appears above Charjabug.

[Charjabug{Surprised}]: Wh--?!  
{Wince}: W-W-Who's...Ditto?

[Oranguru{Normal}]: ...At last.

[Charjabug{Wince}]: ...

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wait, Ditto? That's one of the missing Pokemon!

[Charjabug{Wince}]: ...I don't know...what you're talking about...! Somebody! Help me!

[Oranguru{Normal}]: Denying will only waste our time. No one will come for you, we're too far from Medley Town now. You have much to explain.

[Charjabug{Wince}]: ...But I'm n--

[Oranguru{Normal}]: Charjabug never went on a trip. You've been here, I'll guess two days. Before that, Charjabug was a moping, sad Pokemon with no known friends, just like every other Pokemon who went missing. I kept you in the corner of my eye when talking to Comfey. You were watching me intently, uncharacteristic of Charjabug, who hadn't known who I was.

[Charjabug{Wince}]: *Gulp*

[Oranguru{Normal}]: When I talked to you, the attitude change was self evident. You are not Charjabug. Reveal yourself.

After a few uneventful seconds, Charjabug's body appears to melt and mold itself into a new shape. His colors wash away into a solid pink. His new shape is a featureless blob with black beady eyes and a long skinny mouth.

[Ditto{Sad}]: ...

[You{Surprised}]: (The Pokemon changed appearance!)

[Partner{Surprised}]: What happened?!

[Oranguru{Normal}]: Ditto has the ability to transform into other Pokemon.

[Ditto{Sad}]: ...

[Oranguru{Normal}]: Now Ditto, you can make this an easy process with your cooperation. Tell me, do you know where other missing Pokemon are?

[Ditto{Sad}]: ...

[Oranguru{Serious}]: You are wasting our time. Where are the missing Pokemon? My mentor?

Ditto begins transforming again.

[Oranguru{Angry}]: You will stop that now!

Ditto becomes a bipedal, brown and blond furred mongoose. The coloration of its fur gives it the appearance of wearing a trenchcoat.

[Oranguru{Surprised}]: ...?!

[Gumshoos{Furious}]: You're disappointing me Oranguru! Give up on the case! It's not meant to be solved! Give up!

[Oranguru{Surprised}]: ...!

The psychic energy around Ditto weakens.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Oranguru, he's not the real Gumshoos! Don't listen to him!

The psychic outline fully disappears, allowing Ditto to drop to the floor and scurry away into the forest.

[You{Surprised}]: (Ditto is getting away!)

Oranguru shakes his head.

[Oranguru{Angry}]: Urrrrrrgh! After him! I've been on this case for years with nothing to work off of! I will NOT let Ditto escape my grasp so easily!

Oranguru sprints after Ditto. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Angery}]: C'mon Player! We need to help Oranguru!

You nod, and both of you run into the woods.

The next area is in the shady forest. Dark brown tree trunks surround you and Partner as you come onscreen from the bottom. There's an opening at the top center with a Deposit Box next to it.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oranguru ran that way! We need to catch up with him! There's no time to waste!

Ignoring the Deposit Box, you and Partner rush into the opening. You will only revisit this area if you fail the mission. The dungeon Camouflaged Woodland loads.

Camouflaged Woodland is a dense and dark forest. All of the plant life comes in multiple, solid shades of green, creating an overall army camouflage pattern. There are seven floors in total, with a rest area before the first.

Enemy Pokemon include Mothim, Leavanny, Galvantula, Marill, Floette, and Sawsbuck (Spring). There is a large amount of dungeon space per floor, and much of that space is hallway space. Oranguru is not on your team for this dungeon.

Once you've made it past B7F, a cutscene plays.

In a more open part of the forest, Oranguru is holding a Mothim still with his psychic energy.

[Mothim{Wince}]: W-Who are you?! What are you doing?!

[Oranguru{Angry}]: Enough Ditto! An irregular flight pattern with undamaged wings? You can't fool me!

You and Partner arrive from the bottom screen, emoting surprise as you see Oranguru and what he's doing.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Oranguru! Is that Ditto?

[Mothim{Wince}]: You two! Please help me! This hurts!

[Oranguru{Angry}]: No you don't!

[Mothim{Surprised}]: Wha--?!  
{Wince}: Aaah!!!

Forcefully, Mothim's shape is molded back into Ditto via psychic energy. Ditto's natural pink color also returns.

[You{Surprised}]: (It is Ditto!)

[Ditto{Wince}]: Let me go! Let me go!

[Oranguru{Angry}]: You will answer my questions! Why did you disguise as Charjabug? Where are the other Pokemon?

[Ditto{Wince}]: (Think Ditto, think! What's a strong Pokemon?)  
{Surprised}: (Of course! The Island Guardians!)

Ditto's form suddenly and quickly molds into a yellow bird head with triangular patterns and a large black beak.

[Partner{Surprised}]: He's becoming--!

The bird head splits open, revealing a black, humanoid figure inside. The sides of the bird's head become part of its hands. The action of opening the head breaks the psychic outline around it like glass. In Ditto's new form, he dashes forward in an electric ball, knocking Oranguru, you and Partner backwards.

[Oranguru{Wince}]: ...!

[Partner{Wince}]: Ah!

The electric ball launches itself upward, however Oranguru regains his footing and slams the ball back into the ground using his psychic power. The electricity disappears after impact, and Ditto picks himself off the ground.

[Oranguru{Angry}]: You may be able to take Tapu Koko's form, but you still do not have his full power.

[You{Confused}]: (Tapu? As in the Island Guardians I've heard about?)

[Tapu Koko{Unnerved}]: Just let me leave...!

You and Partner get up.

[Oranguru{Angry}]: I will not let the only evidence for the most important case this continent has seen escape so easily!

Oranguru gets into an attacking stance.

[Tapu Koko{Unnerved}]: Then...  
{Angry}: Then I'll have to fight you!

Ditto gets into an attacking stance.

*Flash!*

[Oranguru{Angry}]: Player, Partner! Although Ditto cannot truly posses Tapu Koko's power, he will still make a strong opponent. Assist me!

[Partner{Angry}]: Got it!

You and Partner get into attack stances.

[Tapu Koko{Angry}]: Take this!

*Flash!* *Flash!*

Ditto charges forward in slow motion. Electricity sparks on the center of the screen, and two pieces of steel clash together, completely obscuring your view. The boss battle loads.

\---

#### Boss Analysis

Boss 5: Ditto (as Tapu Koko)

Music: Boss Battle: Industrialist.

Arena Space: Medium-Small.

Placement: Ditto is two spaces away from and facing Oranguru. You are one space away from Oranguru on his left, while Partner is one space away on his right.

Ditto (Tapu Koko) (Lv. 27): Wild Charge / Thunder / Iron Head / Nature's Madness. Ability: Electric Surge. HP x3.5. All other stats x0.75.

Allies: Partner and Oranguru.

Analysis: As Tapu Koko, Ditto is a heavy hitter, especially accompanied by a buff from Electric Terrain. Nature's Madness will help Ditto quickly get through Oranguru's, and possibly your and Partner's bulk. Iron Head also gives him some type coverage plus flinch chance.

Since you outnumber Ditto three to one, best strategy is to swarm him together and give him multiple targets. While his moves are strong, it is unlikely he'll OHKO any of you unless it is Super Effective. If it is for you or Partner, then it would be better for the one with a type disadvantage to support from behind. Once up close, use your (and Partner's) moves in the way you think is most damage efficient. It is likely more optimal to try to take Ditto out as quickly as you can, rather than spend turns buffing your stats/debuffing Ditto's.

\---

Once you defeat Ditto, a cutscene loads.

Ditto falls to the ground.

[Tapu Koko{Wince}]: No...!

You, Partner and Oranguru relax from your attack stances as Ditto reforms back into his normal self.

[You{Normal}]: (We did it!)

[Ditto{Wince}]: Oh no! No-no-no!

Oranguru walks up to Ditto, once again holding him in place with his power.

[Oranguru{Angry}]: You made a mockery of my mentor, ran away, and then attacked us. I think you can tell I'm not very happy.

[Ditto{Surprised}]: Ah! Please no! No-no-no-no!

[Oranguru{Angry}]: I will forgive you if you cooperate.

[Ditto{Surprised}]: I not s--! I can't--! Oh no! Oh no! Oh please no!!! Get away from me!!! Help!!!

[You{Unnerved}]: (Ditto is really starting to freak out.)

[Oranguru{Angry}]: I will bring you to P.A.C.I.A. if you cannot answer me!  
{Furious}: So talk!

[Ditto{Crying}]: Ah no!!! Please!!! Please!!! I want to go back!!! Please!!! To the Haven!!! Please!!!  
{Shouting}: FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING PLEASE LET ME GOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Ditto suddenly expands many times his size, slamming into Oranguru, then Partner, and when it hits you the screen goes black for a split second. You then find yourself on the ground with Partner and Oranguru, all having been knocked away from Ditto. You all quickly get up and look at where he used to me, but find nothing.

[Partner{Surprised}]: What the heck was that?! Ditto started screaming... And then he was growing one second, and disappeared the next?!

[Oranguru{Angry}]: We need to act quickly! I'll get the rest of P.A.C.I.A. to start a search party. If you don't see Ditto on your way back, search Rainbow Meadow, got it?!

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Y-Yeah.

You nod, and together the three of you run offscreen to the south, and a short cutscene in Medley Town loads.

[Partner{Serious}]: Rainbow Meadow is this way! C'mon!

From the northwestern exit, Partner followed by you run into the town. Partner leads you to the blocked path at the northeast part of town.

[Partner{Serious}]: The path to Rainbow Meadow has been blocked off, but we can squeeze past the barrier. Nobody really expected anyone to want to go there anyway.

[You{Confused}]: (Rainbow Meadow... I remember Granbull saying something about it.)

Partner walks to the side of the barrier and squeezes past a narrow opening. You follow after, and a new area loads.

You and Partner are traveling through a grassy plain. The grass starts as a light green, but the further you travel, it gradually becomes a gross, pale brown. The sky is covered by grayish brown fog, and you occasionally pass a moldy tree stump.

[You{Serious}]: (This place is disgusting...)

[Partner{Serious}]: If we don't find Ditto here, we should continue on this path to P--

Partner stops and emotes an exclamation mark, and you stop too.

[Partner{Surprised}]: That Pokemon!

[You{Confused}]: (Huh?)

The camera pans upward, showing a new Pokemon with its back towards you. It looks like a black, floating figure with bull-like characteristics, and red extensions on its head with patterns similar to Tapu Koko. It's tail appears to be a bell, which is similar to its hoove-like hands.

[Partner{Surprised}]: It's Tapu Bulu! Another Island Guardian!

[You{Confused}]: (Another one? Could this be another one of Ditto's disguises?)

Tapu Bulu does not turn around.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: I know you are there. You have five seconds to state your business, or to leave the way you came, starting now.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Erm...!  
{Serious}: Ditto if that's you, don't mess with us.

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: Ditto?

[Partner{Confused}]: Yeah. If you are the real Tapu Bulu--

[Tapu Bulu{No portrait}]: You're implying that I could be an imposter? Can an imposter do this?

Suddenly Tapu Bulu turns around, and in a shining burst, the grass underneath you and Partner reverts to a deep, healthy green, and shines multiple bright colors. Colossal trees burst out of the ground and bend inwards to the two of you, who in turn look around in panick and huddle together to delay what could be a crushing demise.

[You{Surprised}]: (What the--?!)

[Partner{Surprised}]: Stop! We believe you! You're not an imposter!

The trees stop growing.

[Tapu Bulu{Serious}]: That's what I thought.

The trees shrink back into the ground, leaving the two of you unscathed. The multicolored shines of the grass fade away, and the grass itself wither back to brown. You and Partner turn to Tapu Bulu.

[Partner{Relieved}]: You're definitely not Ditto, we're sorry...

[Tapu Bulu{Serious}]: No imitator can match my power.  
{Sad}: Unfortunately, that means nothing can restore this place to its former glory.

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh?

[Tapu Bulu{Serious}]: The grass underneath you, and the tree seeds underneath it... I cannot keep them alive for long... This place has been corrupted beyond repair.  
{Anger}: My favorite place on the island... Destroyed because I was too late in punishing the polluters. This place was a shining example of nature's beauty! Ruined for what? Resources? Unnecessary creations?

Tapu Bulu shakes his head and stares at the grass below him.

[Tapu Bulu{Serious}]: Why are you here?

[Partner{Serious}]: We're looking for a Pokemon that might have been here. He could be anyone, but if you saw a pink blob, it's definitely him.

[Tapu Bulu{Serious}]: I have seen no one here.

[Partner{Serious}]: Okay, do you mind if we keep going forward to look at--?

Tapu Bulu looks back up.

[Tapu Bulu{Angry}]: I do mind! I do not want anyone near that wretched place!

[Partner{Surprised}]: But--!

[Tapu Bulu{Angry}]: You will leave the way you came! That is the last I'll say to you!

Tapu Bulu turns back around, and Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: We can't argue against an Island Guardian, Player. We should go back to P.A.C.I.A. and explain what happened.

[You{Confused}]: (I suppose Partner is right. Ditto was tough when we fought him as an Island Guardian. Could we really get past a real one? Without Oranguru too?)

You nod, and reluctantly, the two of you walk offscreen to the south. The scene fades to black, and a new one loads outside of P.A.C.I.A..

You and Partner face Oranguru near the Bulletin Board as Scolipede and Durant appear to be talking to Team Shield and Pyukumuku further to the right.

[Oranguru{Wince}]: Are you certain it was the real Tapu Bulu?

[Partner{Serious}]: Pretty certain. Ditto didn't that kind of strength when we fought him.

[Oranguru{Wince}]: ...Okay.  
{Serious}: I need you two to go to Plank Town and ask Dragalge if anyone suspicious came in recently. She always watches who comes in and out of that town, I can assure you she won't be Ditto. Do you understand?

[Partner{Serious}]: Yes.

You nod your head, and you both turn around and head for Plank Town. The screen transitions to the next cutscene.

At Plank Town, you and Partner rush to the boardwalk, and over to Dragalge, who is tall enough to stick out of the water and lean over the platform. It appears to be dusk at this point in time.

[Partner{Serious}]: Dragalge! We need to ask you something!

[Dragalge{Confused}]: Hm? What do you want to ask me?

[Partner{Serious}]: Have you seen any suspicious looking Pokemon come in here recently? It could be anybody!

[Dragalge{Serious}]: ...Yes, actually. A few minutes ago, they just ran off to the north exit of town.

[Partner{Normal}]: Thank you!

[Dragalge{Serious}]: Should I describe their appearance for you?

[Partner{Serious}]: He can transform himself at will, but sure. Could you make it quick?

[Dragalge{Confused}]: I didn't get a good view, but they looked thin, blue, white white, and had some weird looking hair...

[Partner{Normal}]: Thank you!

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: If that was Ditto, we really need to hurry!

You nod. The camera zooms out slightly, and you are given control to move freely throughout the town. There are a few things you can do to trigger dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: We need to hurry! Dragalge said she saw the Pokemon rush out if the northern exit!

\---

Talking to Dragalge.

[Dragalge{Confused}]: It really was some weird hair... Thick and wavy...

\---

Kecleon's special dialogue, only said once.

[Kecleon{Confused}]: What? An imposter? Why would someone try to look like me?  
{Angry}: Oh, I get it! To steal my wares in broad daylight!  
{Unnerved}: Wait, I'm not scaring you away from my shop, am I?

\---

Talking to Barbaracle.

[Barbaracle{Confused}]: What's that? You think one of us could be an imposter? Who? Me? Or me? Or me? Or m--

\---

Talking to Araquanid.

[Araquanid{Serious}]: Of course I am the real Araquanid! I can prove it. Would an imposter know I lived in Queen Burrows when I was a kid?  
{Confused}: Huh?  
{Serious}: Of course it's a real place! I lived there! How is this not convincing you?

\---

Attempting to leave through the eastern or southern exits.

[Partner{Surprised}]: No Player! We need to leave through the northern exit!

\---

Attempting to leave through the northern will cause a prompt to appear asking if you're reading to go. Selecting "Yes" will cause the dungeon Beachside Divide to load.

Beachside Divide looks completely different depending on whether you're on the left or the right side of the dungeon. The left side is sandy with many water tiles, while the right side is plane grassy area. The division between the two is a slight elevation from the beach portion to the grass portion. There are eleven floors in total with no rest area.

Enemy Pokemon include Golduck, Floatzel, Simipour, Jumpluff, and Exeggutor (Alolan). There is a large amount of dungeon space per floor, and there are often giant rooms. Upon reaching a new floor, there is a 15% chance for the weather to start as Sunny, and a 15% chance for the weather to start as rain. After you make it past 11F, a cutscene loads.

You and Partner run across the beach, but stop suddenly.

[Partner{Angry}]: Oh no, not here.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ahahah! Why... If it isn't Team PAY.

Malamar walks onscreen.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Planning to stand in my way again, Partner?

[Partner{Angry}]: We don't have time for this. We're looking for a Pokemon!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Maybe I can help. It is my duty to protect others, you know.

[Partner{Angry}]: Really?  
{Serious}: You know what, fine. Have you seen a Pokemon here that's thin, blue, white, and...  
{Unnerved}: Oh no.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Sounds like me, doesn't it.

[Partner{Wince}]: Dragalge mistook your tentacles for hair, didn't she?

[Malamar{Serious}]: What did Dragalge say about me?

[Partner{Wince}]: *Sigh*, we asked if she saw any suspicious Pokemon run into town recently.

[Malamar{Serious}]: Suspicious? Has she never heard of Team Reverse before?

[Partner{Confused}]: Speaking of which, where are Salazzle and Honchkrow?

[Malamar{Normal}]: I gave them the day off. They work hard. We all do. You should probably be taking notes. Maybe one day you can be half as good as Reverse.

[Partner{Serious}]: Yep... You're Malamar alright.

[Malamar{Serious}]: Were you expecting someone else?

[Partner{Serious}]: Yes, actually.

[Malamar{Serious}]: You're not supposed to take our motto THAT literally.  
{Normal}: Oh well, the stupidity of others is never not amusing. Ahahah! See you later!

Malamar turns and walks offscreen. Partner turns to face you.

[Partner{Sad}]: Well, I guess we head back now. Hopefully someone else has found Ditto...

You nod, and together you turn and walk offscreen.

The next cutscene takes place in the dining hall. Everyone is eating except for Team Sword, who are grouped near the door to Scolipede and Durant's room.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I'm sorry Oranguru, but nobody reported finding anything worth notice.

[Durant{Confused}]: You've been on this case for so long... I can understand why you'd be upset for this to happen.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...No, I am fine. While it is true that Ditto managed to get away, I have still learned something important from him. With your approval, I would like to take our teams somewhere. It will be dangerous however.

[Scolipede{Confused}]: What do you have in mind?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I propose we use one of Dhelise's ships to take us south.

[Durant{Surprised}]: You mean...the islands? The same ones I'm thinking about?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I told you it would be dangerous. Very dangerous.

The screen fades to black. The next scene is in your and Partner's room, with each of you in your respective beds.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Well, a lot certainly happened today. Oranguru discovered one of the missing Pokemon, we met Tapu Bulu...and Cryogonal...  
{Surprised}: Oh wait! That reminds me!  
{Serious}: I have a theory about Cryogonal.

[You{Confused}]: (A theory?)

[Partner{Serious}]: Remember what you said about Pokemon in the...Human World?

You nod.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well, Oranguru said Cryogonal might have been affected by a weird amnesia, like how you lost your memory when you came to this world. Cryogonal also seemed weirdly attached to you. So what if Cryogonal was one of...uh...your Pokemon from the Human World, who somehow came here too?

[You{Confused}]: (Hmm... That doesn't sound impossible. But still, there's so little I know about Cryogonal. And I still can't remember personal things about my life in the Human World. I know humans captured Pokemon...but I have no idea if I ever did.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Hm... I was partially hoping I'd trigger your memory back somehow...  
{Serious}: I don't know. I'm tired.

Partner lies down in his/her bed.

[Partner{Serious}]: I really need some shuteye. Goodnight Player.

Partner closes their eyes as you lie down on your own bed. After a second or two, you also close your eyes. The screen slowly fades to black.

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter Egg: If your name is "Human" and you ask Partner "Are Pokemon usually named after their species?" you will get a different piece of dialogue.
> 
> \---
> 
> [Partner{Confused}]: Huh? But your name is Human, is it not?
> 
> You nod.
> 
> [Partner{Confused}]: And you used to be a human, right?
> 
> You nod again.
> 
> [Partner{Confused}]: So... Why do you ask? Is it different? If so, do you already know the answer?
> 
> You stare at Partner.
> 
> [Partner{Confused}]: Uh... Do humans evolve?
> 
> [You{Confused}]: (I...don't think so? Or do we? Maybe not like Pokemon?)
> 
> You shake your head.
> 
> [Partner{Confused}]: Well...uh...then yeah, it's different... I think. Still not quite sure why you'd ask that question when you were a human named Human, yet still knew the circumstances were different for Pokemon, but I'll answer anyway.
> 
> (Usual dialogue continues after this point.)
> 
> \---
> 
> Chapter 8 Part 2 is done, and with that, Chapter 9 will start next. Some important stuff happened in this part, and I'm curious to hear your feedback. On a different note, Soul of Steel's first anniversary is coming up, so there's that.
> 
> I added the prompt at the beginning for a little fun. The answers aren't really my head cannons, I just tried to think of logical reasons for them.
> 
> Time for endnotes. There's a few of them this time.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 35: What did you ask Partner about the Pokemon World?
> 
> 36: What do you think about Oranguru?
> 
> 37: What are your first impressions of Cryogonal?
> 
> 38: What do you think about Aurorus and Pangoro?
> 
> 39: What did you think about Ditto? (Did you predict Charjabug was Ditto before the reveal? What did you think of the boss fight?)
> 
> 40: What did you think of Tapu Bulu?


	15. The Team Campaign (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Palossand] [Dhelmise] [Ditto/Tapu Koko] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---
> 
> Boss Icons Note: An icon with two names (example: [Ditto/Tapu Koko]) is a portrait box split in half diagonally by a line from the bottom left to top right. In this case, Ditto's face is on the left while Tapu Koko's is on the right.
> 
> \---
> 
> Happy birthday to Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon: Soul of Steel. Reviewing to this point in time, there has been:  
> -8.5 story chapters  
> -15 Ao3 chapters  
> -1 hiatus  
> -634 hits  
> -23 non-author comments  
> -24 Kudos  
> -3 Bookmarks (1 user)  
> -2 Subscriptions (1 user)  
> -91,004 words written (including this chapter)
> 
> A lot of these statistics succeeded my expectations. I will continue this rambling in the endnotes.

### Chapter 9: The Team Campaign

Once you've decided whether to save or not, a cutscene loads.

As usual, you and Partner wake up in your shared room and yawn. You turn to each other.

[Partner{Serious}]: Good morning Player.

Partner looks around the room, then back at you.

[Partner{Confused}]: I wonder how Oranguru's doing. After all this time, one of the missing Pokemon was finally revealed, and got away. What even happened?  
{Unnerved}: Ditto just...cried and screamed... And then was gone. A bit freaky, honestly.

[You{Confused}]: (It only took one second and Ditto was gone. How come that didn't happen when Oranguru was chasing him before?)

[Partner{Confused}]: I wonder why Ditto was here, and didn't want to tell us anything. Why was he hiding?

[You{Confused}]: (We did learn very little with Ditto. Oranguru said that all of the missing Pokemon had no known friends or family, so it's not like we can ask around for possibilities on what Ditto was doing. And what was that about a haven?)

[Partner{Confused}]: There's not really much we can do about it, huh?  
{Serious}: For now, let's meet up with the others.

You nod, and then are given control to move throughout the room. You can talk to Partner for extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Confused}]: Do you think Oranguru will start another search party? How do you find a Pokemon that can disguise as anyone?

\---

Once you exit the room, a cutscene in the announcements hall plays.

As usual, you and Partner group up with Team Shield and Pyukumuku.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: I could hardly sleep last night...

[Partner{Serious}]: Why was that?

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I couldn't stop wondering about Ditto. Why run?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I am sure this is something we've all been wondering.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Yesterday was the first time in years that any of the missing Pokemon were seen... I thought we were rescuing them.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: We still may be. Who knows if the other Pokemon were with Ditto. Can we really make a conclusion now?

[Granbull{Confused}]: Hakamo-o's right... We haven't even been told the...full story...

[Dewgong{Serious}]: That's true.

Dewgong turns to you and Partner.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: You guys were there. Is there anything important we should know?

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: Oranguru will tell us soon, I think. I assume we will be told during announcements.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'm sure Oranguru will tell you. Plus, you aren't missing too many key factors. It was still super confusing experiencing it present too.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Alright. I don't think you'd have time to explain anyway. Usually when I'm talking to you guys at this time, we get intur--

The center door opens, and Team Sword takes their usual spots. Everyone turns to them.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. Oranguru will be delivering an important announcement today. Very important.

Scolipede and Oranguru turn to each other and nod, before swapping positions. Oranguru looks around at the group.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Yesterday, we sent out a search party for Ditto with little success. Ditto was one of the missing Pokemon, and although we could not question him, I have still learned some possibly important things.

Oranguru turns to Team Shield and Pyukumuku.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: What most of you have not been told yet, was that Ditto had disguised himself as Charjabug, who I had been secretly observing because he exhibited qualifications of previous Pokemon before they themselves went missing.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Secretly observing...?)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Charjabug has disappeared, and Ditto tried to take his place. I do not know the purpose for why. I also do not know why when exposed, he refused to answer questions and fled, nor why he became desperate enough to attack us. However, he did let slip what could be vital information.

Oranguru gives a brief pause.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: After besting Ditto's transformation of Tapu Koko with Team PAY, he panicked. In his rambles of fear, he mentioned that he wanted to go back to some sort of haven. What does this mean if it isn't a trick? First, it could confirm that the missing Pokemon are grouped together in this haven. Secondly, it means that—considering the amount of Pokemon—this Haven is either exceptionally well hidden... Or not on the continent. Over the years I have searched all plausible hiding spots I know of here and found nothing.

Oranguru looks downwards.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: With this considered, I was brought to the closest patch of land to this continent. ...A chain of islands to the south that I am sure you are aware of.

[Partner{Surprised}]: What?! You mean...?!

[Granbull{Surprised}]: Are you...? Are you serious...?

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: There's no way anybody can be there!

You emote a question mark.

[You{Confused}]: (What are they talking about?)

In the commotion, Dewgong notices you're confusion.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: ...Player? Why are...  
{Surprised}: Oh, that's right! You told me you're from another continent. You don't know about the Calamity Islands, do you?

Everyone turns to you.

[You{Confused}]: (The Calamity Islands?)

Scolipede steps forward.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: The Calamity Islands are some of the most dangerous and least hospital places on the face of the earth.

[Durant{Serious}]: Imagine all the possible things you can that can make a dangerous environment, and combine them all together. Stormy weather, various heights, protruding spikes, undetectable quicksand, toxic plant life, the list goes on.  
{Confused}: Now add a few unexplained phenomenons. Sub-zero blizzards, random praire fires, an endless supply of boulders rolling off cliffs... There's always some new story from every Pokemon that mistakenly winds up there some way or another.  
{Serious}: Luckily, everyone that has ever been there left the same way they came within minutes.

[You{Confused}]: (That all does sound dangerous.)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Undoubtedly, these obstacles squander the will of exploration. Only the edges of the islands have been mapped.

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: Wait just a second! You're not going there, are you?!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I will, along with Scolipede and Durant. And I request that you join me.

[Hakamo-o{Surprised}]: Really?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Refusals are understandable. But regardless of your decisions, we will be leaving for the islands in two days. I cannot let them go unchecked. I will do whatever it takes to find the missing Pokemon.

Hakamo-o looks at the ground, then back up and Oranguru.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: ...Then I will join you. It sounds like you need all the assistance you can get.

Dewgong hops twice.

[Dewgong{Proud}]: Me too! The more of us to work together, the safer this trip will be!

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...I'll also go... If that isn't a problem...

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: I...  
{Normal}: I think we should go too!

[You{Confused}]: (Should we?)

Scolipede turns to you and Partner.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Actually Team PAY, I am worried you do not have enough experience and training to join us. That, and someone needs to watch over the base while we are away.

Scolipede turns to Pyukumuku.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: The same applies to you, Pyukumuku.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Hold on a second! We can handle it!  
{Serious}: We were attacked by Palossand, Delmise, and Ditto, but still defeated all of them! Granted we were helped out by other members, but in every fight we still pulled our weight.

Partner turns to the group of Pokemon.

[Partner{Confused}]: Granbull, Dewgong, Oranguru? Don't you agree?

Dewgong nods.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Of course. We didn't just fight Dhelmise, his crew attacked us too. I don't think I could defeat five of them by myself.

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...Same with Palossand. His guards had us surrounded...

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Hmmm... Ditto has transformed into one of the strongest Pokemon known to us. My chances without Team PAY would have been low.

Oranguru turns to you.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: In addition, it is desirable for Player to join us instead of watching the base.

[You{Surprised}]: (...Huh?)

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Oranguru... You're not saying that because--

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I have my reasons, Dewgong.

Scolipede looks at the floor.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Well then, this complicates things a little...

Pyukumuku hops twice.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: If it makes things easier... If this makes a difference... I'll have no trouble guarding the base solo! By myself, I am able to hold the fort down!

[Partner{Serious}]: We really can do it, Scolipede! I want to help you guys!

[Scolipede{Confused}]: ...

Scolipede looks back up.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: If you truly believe you can handle it...then I will allow it.

[Partner{Happy}]: Yes! Count me in then!

[Player{Serious}]: (Now the question is, should I go?)  
{Confused}: (Evaluating the pros and cons... Hmm...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I will make sure to prepare another tent for the two of you then.

You emote surprise.

[You{Surprised}]: (What?! I haven't decided yet!)

Scolipede notices you, and turns to Oranguru.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Ahem. Oranguru, may I speak with you in private?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Of course.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Then follow me please. Durant, would you wrap up the meeting and dismiss everyone?

[Durant{Serious}]: Yes ma'am.

Scolipede walks past Oranguru and through the center door. Oranguru follows after her. Durant takes Oranguru's place and turns to everyone.

[Durant{Serious}]: In two days, we will take one of Dhelmise's ships to the islands. We will set up camp at the edge of the one closest south to the continent. We will stay on the islands until the next morning. You shouldn't underestimate the amount supplies you should prepare. This will be a dangerous outing. Any questions?

Nobody steps forward.

[Durant{Serious}]: That is all. Go ahead and get prepared.

Everyone salutes by performing their happy poses, and the screen quickly fades to black, only to quickly return to a scene at the entrance to P.A.C.I.A..

Honchkrow stands as close as possible to the door.

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: They're gonna go to da Calamity Islands, eh? Da boss needs 'a hear about dis...

Honchkrow turns away from the door, looks around, and then flies away. The scene transitions back to the announcements hall.

You and Partner are together with Team Shield and Pyukumuku. Durant appears to have left.

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey, I want to thank you guys for vouching for us. I promise I won't let you down.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: You've shown much potential and spirit. I think you've proven that you deserve to come with us.

[Partner{Normal}]: I really appreciate it.  
{Serious}: But...

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: Player, you never got to say whether you wanted to go or not. Oranguru kind of just decided for you.

[Granbull{Confused}]: ...Yeah, that was a bit...weird.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I don't think that was right. ...You've already proven yourself...

[Pyukumuku{Confused}]: Did you want to go? Had you decided you'd join them?

[You{Confused}]: (I...hmm...)

>It's fine. I was planning to go too.  
Well... Honestly...

[You{Normal}]: (I wanted to go anyways.)  
""

[Partner{Normal}]: Oh, good. That simplifies things.

[Granbull{Confused}]: But...did Oranguru know what you wanted to do?

[Dewgong{Serious}]: I don't think so. But at least you were already planning to go.  
{Confused}: But still...

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Regardless of your decision, I want to speak with Oranguru about this.

\---

[Pyukumuku{Confused}]: Did you want to go? Had you decided you'd join them?

[You{Confused}]: (I...hmm...)

It's fine. I was planning to go too.  
>Well... Honestly...

[You{Confused}]: (I'm not really sure I want to go. It's sounds very dangerous, and a bit unnecessary for me to come along.)  
""

[Partner{Sad}]: ...Oh. I'm sorry Player.

[Pyukumuku{Confused}]: Why would Oranguru decide for you? What caused you to be selected prematurely.

[Dewgong{Sad}]: ...

[Granbull{Confused}]: It doesn't seem...fair.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Hm. I will speak with Oranguru about this.

\---

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: After all, the Calamity Islands are one of the most dangerous places known to Pokemon. If we are able to choose to go or not, you should too. But for now...

Hakamo-o turns to Dewgong and Granbull.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: We will get prepared for the trip.

Dewgong and Granbull nods, and Hakamo-o turns to you and Partner.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: You might want to as well. Until then.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright. See you later, Shield.

Hakamo-o nods, and leads his team offscreen towards the exit of P.A.C.I.A.. Pyukumuku jumps once.

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: I must do my job. I need to fulfill my duty.

[Partner{Serious}]: Go ahead. And...  
{Normal}: Thank you for volunteering to watch over the base by yourself while we're away.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: It was no trouble. There wasn't a problem.

A white hand protrudes out of Pyukumuku, giving a thumbs up before returning to him. Pyukumuku then leaves in the same direction as Team Shield. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well, we got two days. We could probably fit in some jobs if you like. I'll leave it up to you.

You nod, and then are given control to move throughout the base. There are a few things you can do to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: Why don't we head outside? Buy some stuff at town or look at some jobs posted on the Bulletin Board?

\---

Talking to Durant, who is by himself in his and Scolipede's room.

[Durant{Serious}]: The Calamity Islands are no joke. Bring anything you think will minimize as much of the dangers I listed before as possible.  
{Confused}: Huh? What were they again? Let's see... Blizzards... Spikes... Cliffs... Did I say toxic gas before? What about instant terrain shifting? Scarily accurate lightning strikes? What about...?

\---

Interacting with the door to Oranguru's room.

[You{Serious}]: (The door is locked. Is it even a good idea to go in there anyway? Scolipede and Oranguru should be having a private conversation in there.)

\---

Once you exit the base, a cutscene plays.

As you step outside, Pyukumuku notices you, and bounds toward you.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: Player! Sibling! You've got mail. This letter is addressed to you.

[You{Confused}]: (Another letter? Is it from Klinklang?)

Pyukumuku hops right in front of you.

|Pyukumuku gave you a letter!

Pyukumuku hops back.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Who's it from? Does it say?

[You{Serious}]: (Nope, just like the last one.)

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: If you stay here, I can give you privacy to view the letter. I will leave you alone temporarily, if you take my place as you read.

You nod at Pyukumuku.

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: I will be back in a while. After a brief period of time I will be here again.

Pyukumuku hops around you and into the base. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Is it from Klinklang?

You look down at the ground, and your model briefly jitters, implicating you opened the letter.

[You{Confused}]: (Let's see...)  
{Serious}: ("Dear Player, I told you I'd write you again. So, I've heard that you've become an official member of P.A.C.I.A., that's really cool! A long time ago I wanted to join too, but you've heard that story before, right? Maybe sometime in the future I will, if you don't mind that is. Too bad that I'm really busy right now. Once I repay my debt, I'll try to visit. If I do, could you recommend if P.A.C.I.A. is a good place to stay? I might want to take it slow. Until then, expect more letters. Unless you don't want them, then you can just throw them away or something. Anyways, be careful. I've heard the outlaws out there can be pretty nasty. -Klinklang")

You pause for a second, and then turn to Partner.

[You]: ""

[Partner{Surprised}]: It is?

You walk up to Partner, then backwards to indicate you passing the letter to him/her. Parter looks downward and emotes an ellipsis.

[Partner{Normal}]: ...It's nice, you know. Reading this.

Partner shakes their head, looks back up, and steps toward you. After you take back the letter, Partner takes a step back.

[Partner{Normal}]: Thank you for that. Now let's--

The entrance door opens, getting your and Partner's attention as Oranguru steps outside.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Pyukumuku said you would be here.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...Yeah. Do you need something.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I am going to Medley Town to check on Cryogonal. Walk with me.

Without hesitation, Oranguru turns to the right and walks offscreen.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Huh? Right now?

[Oranguru{No portrait}]: Yes.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Uh... Guess we're going to Medley...?

You both turn and jog offscreen in the same direction as Oranguru. The screen fades to black.

The next scene is in a looping grassy area with a dirt path. Oranguru, you and Partner walk together on said path.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...So Oranguru. About this morning...

[Oranguru{Serious}]: You are wondering why I decided for Player.

[You{Confused}]: (Getting right to it...)

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Well...  
{Confused}: Yeah, honestly. The Calamity Islands... It doesn't seem fair to be forced into going.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I am aware you feel that way, but it needed to be done. You seem like a good Pokemon Player, but I do not feel as if I know you well enough. I need to make the safe choice.

[You{Confused}]: (...Safe?)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I know you might fine irony in that, but ever since you've joined us, it's been as if you were hiding something. My suspicions may very well be superstition, but I'll do what I must. Once we arrive at the islands, I'll be sure to send you to some of the more safe areas. By safe, I mean areas that have already been mapped out.

[You{Serious}]: (Hm...)

[Partner{Confused}]: So... The edges of the islands?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes. You will be with Player as well. Do you remember what you said about Player when we became acquainted?

[Partner{Serious}]: Yeah.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I mean no offense to either of you. You two have been very proficient members so far. I was not lying when I mentioned needing your assistance against Ditto.

[Partner{Serious}]: Uh, yeah. It was no problem.

[You{Confused}]: (I guess I still need to earn Oranguru's trust.)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I hope I have cleared a few things up. But for now, we are almost to Medley Town. I am curious on Cryogonal's condition.

The camera stops panning, allowing the three of you to walk offscreen while the scene fades to black.

The next scene is in Medley Town.

You and Partner stand with Oranguru as he faces Comfey, who is accompanied by Cryogonal.

[Comfey{Confused}]: I'm sorry, but I've never seen anything like this before. I've searched for signs of concussions, but found none. I can't tell you if this is some type of amnesia or not.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Cryogonal.

[Comfey{Serious}]: Cryogonal is learning—or relearning—basic motor skills. Also becoming more talkative, although with a very limited vocabulary.  
{Confused}: It's strange. Cryogonal appears to be generally curious yet completely uninterested at practically everything...at the same time.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I see.

Cryogonal turns to you, then to Oranguru.

[Comfey{Serious}]: I can't diagnose what I don't know, I'm sorry. I would however, like to watch over Cryogonal for a little longer. Perhaps I'll discover something in that time.

Cryogonal turns back to you and nudges an inch closer. No one appears to notice but you.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: Y... You... Player...

[You{Unnerved}]: (Uh, that's new...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: In two days, all of us including most P.A.C.I.A. will be traveling south to the Calamity Islands. Will it be fine with you if I were to visit in about three days?

[Comfey{Surprised}]: Oh my! You're staying at the Calamity Islands?!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I can assure you we are well qualified.

[Comfey{Unnerved}]: I sure hope so...  
{Serious}: But yes. Three days from now should be fine. I will do my best to find something out.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I appreciate that.

Cryogonal subtly inches toward you again.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Player... S... Sou...

Comfey floats to Cryogonal, turning it around in the opposite direction.

[Comfey{Serious}]: Come on Cryogonal. Let's head back now.

Comfey guides Cryogonal offscreen. Oranguru turns back to you and Partner.

[You{Confused}]: (I wonder if Partner is right. Could Cryogonal really be a Pokemon I had in the Human World?)

[Partner{Confused}]: So we still don't know about Cryogonal's condition.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I am afraid not, but there is little we can do. I will let you be for now. While you are here, it would be a good idea to visit the shops and services here.

[Partner{Confused}]: Wait, was there a reason you had us see Cryogonal?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes.

Oranguru turns around.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Farewell.

Oranguru walks away to the northwestern exit of Medley Town. Partner emotes a sweat drop, and turns to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: Well then...  
{Serious}: Now that we're here, I think we should shop for supplies. If there's an item the shopkeepers don't have in stock, why not look at some of the posted missions. The clients may reward us with something valuable, plus we could look around dungeons for items too. We're going to be there a whole day, so I don't want to take this lightly.

You nod, and then are given free control to move wherever. This and the next day are filler days. For both days, most extra dialogue are as follows.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: We should prepare for the trip to the Calamity Islands. And if we have time, maybe take a mission request?

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku, who is at "his spot".

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: Have you read your letter? Did you view your mail?

\---

Talking to Scolipede, who is aimlessly wandering the dining hall.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Oh, hello Player. I...  
{Sad}: ...Hope you will be well prepared for this trip.

\---

Talking to Durant, who is in his and Scolipede's room.

[Durant{Serious}]: Bringing the right items isn't the only thing you can do. Try heading to a dungeon that will challenge your abilities. After defeating enough foes, you may feel some general improvements to yourself or your allies.

\---

Talking to Trevenent, at Medley Town.

[Trevenent{Wince}]: Many nights I fear that the Island Guardians are angry at us for not preventing Tomatica City's construction.  
{Confused}: But, no one has seen any sign of them for so long. At least not here.

\---

Talking to Florges, at Medley Town.

[Florges{Serious}]: Charjabug's not here again. Without a doubt he's giving away information to the industrialists, right?  
{Confused}: Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?

\---

Talking to Crabrawler, at Medley Town.

[Crabrawler{Sad}]: It's been so long... I really miss my father. Somebody I love is supposed to be my enemy... Who could've imagined it? I'm not like Aurorus and that one industrialist in particular she hates, I want to see my father again.

\---

Talking to Aggron, at Tomatica city.

[Aggron{Serious}]: I'll be honest. The thought of Trevenent and his purist goons attacking our city...  
{Wince}: It keeps me up at night. They no doubt have support from the Island Guardians...  
{Normal}: However when the city is complete, and a little project is finished, Tomatica City will be indestructible!

\---

Talking to Shieldon, at Tomatica City.

[Shieldon{Serious}]: I wonder if we have any purist spies among us. One time there was this one Pokemon named Charjabug, who came here to live but left soon afterwards. He was probably a spy. He's in for a thorough interrogation if he comes here again...

\---

Talking to Crabominable, at Tomatica City.

[Crabominable{Sad}]: It's been years since I've seen my son. Why? Because he's a purist? Why can't us and them...  
{Serious}: ...No. That was a stupid thought. My many visits to the border have proven that.

\---

Talking to Mudsdale, at Dune Town.

[Mudsdale{Serious}]: It's not unusual for Palossand to hide in his castle for long periods of time... But I would have thought he was becoming more social after his trip to Medley Town...

\---

Talking to Mandibuzz, at Dune Town.

[Mandibuzz{Serious}]: What do you need? Nothing? Then go away. Just let me live in peace, please.

\---

Talking to Dragalge, at Plank Town.

[Dragalge{Serious}]: Did you catch up to the suspicious Pokemon? You did, but it wasn't the one you were looking for? Sorry about that then.  
{Confused}: I couldn't really tell, but they looked like an outlaw from a few years ago...

\---

Talking to Barbaracle, at Plank Town.

[Barbaracle{Serious}]: Hey you, over here. No, look at me, not us. I'm the hand on the right... I meant my right. Yeah, now give me a high five. I'm working to become the strongest of these chumps. Come on, high five me! What are you waiting for?

\---

Talking to Lanturn for the fourth time, at Plank Town.

[Lanturn{Normal}]: Oh! I just remembered a cool story! You see, I saw this rather nasty fellow named Gyrados who tried to claim many Pokemon's homes as his territory. The Pokemon there were all really small Pokemon, but...  
{Surprised}: They all came together to form this super-gigantic powerhouse! Gyrados tried to fight back with his devastating Hydro Pump, but the combined Water Guns of the smaller Pokemon overpowered him! Isn't that cool?!  
{Confused}: Gyrados fled, but as he did I overheard him saying that his plan failed differently than his time with the...free-owned? Doesn't make any sense, I know. I'm not one hundred percent sure that's exactly what he said...

\---

Once you complete or fail a dungeon, the dinner cutscene loads.

As the scene slowly scrolls from right to left, Team Shield is seen talking with Oranguru while everyone else is busy eating. There is no dialogue however,

The next scene is in your and Partner's room, with both of you lying in your respective beds. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: It was nice hearing from Klinklang again. Knowing he isn't in constant danger.

[You{Normal}]: (I knew Partner would be happy to see the letters. Before that, Partner seemed to be getting worse and worse with worry about Klinklang.)

[Partner{Serious}]: ...But speaking of danger. When we get to the Calamity Islands, you can count on me to watch your back. I still owe you for what you've done for me. There's going to be a lot of things to watch out for, and I don't want anything terrible happening to any of us there.

You nod.

[You{Serious}]: (These Calamity Islands sure don't sound like a cakewalk. But until I see for myself, the only thing I can do is to prepare.)

Partner yawns, and lies down.

[Partner{Serious}]: I need to build up my energy for the trip, so I'm going to sleep for now. Good night Player.

Partner closes his/her eyes. After a few seconds, you lie down and close your eyes too. The screen fades to black, and the game asks if you would like to save.

Once you've decided, the scene returns to your room. You and Partner walk up, yawn, and turn to each other.

[Partner{Normal}]: Good morning Player. Let's meet up with the others.

You nod, and then are given control to move around the room. You can talk to Partner for extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: Let's meet up with everybody in the announcements hall. There might be an update on the trip.

\---

When you step outside your room, something different happens than usual. Instead of joining Team Shield and Pyukumuku before the announcements begin, this cutscene starts with Team Sword already up and talking to everybody, supposedly in the middle of announcements.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Don't forget that we leave tomorrow for the Calamity Islands. I recommend you store what you need in a Deposit Box and retrieve it tomorrow morning. That is all, if anyone has anything to share, please step up.

Nobody moves.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Then you're dismissed.

Everybody "salutes" by posing before separating. Team Shield, Oranguru and Pyukumuku leave through the exit, and Scolipede and Durant go back through the center door. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Guess we should spend more time preparing today. If you think we have everything we need, why not accept a quick mission?

You nod, and then are given control to move throughout the base. There are a few Pokemon you can talk to for extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: Let's head outside. Shopping, taking missions... Let's decide what to do there.

\---

Talking to Scolipede, who is in her and Durant's room.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: ...If you are not comfortable traveling around the islands, perhaps you can watch over the camp. Hmm...

\---

Talking to Durant, who is in his and Scolipede's room.

[Durant{Serious}]: Even if we don't find anything in relation to the case, I'm very curious about the islands. So many unexplained phenomenons... What exactly causes all of that?

\---

Once you exit the base, a cutscene plays outside.

You and Partner step of the entrance.

[Sandygast{No portrait}]: Team PAY of P.A.C.I.A.!

You and Partner emote surprise, and turn to Sandygast as it arrives from the right side of the screen.

[You{Confused}]: (Sandygast?)

[Sandygast{Serious}]: Greetings. I am in the stead of King Palossand. He has asked me to give his sincerest apologies for deceiving and attacking you. Ahem!

Sandygast pauses.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: I quote: "To Granbull--" who I have already delivered this message, "--Player, and Partner. You have my sincerest apologies for deceiving and attacking you. The accusations I made that day were irrational. I hope you will forgive me". End quote.

[You{Confused}]: (An apology?)

[Partner{Serious}]: Tell him I don't forgive him. You either.

Sandygast emotes an exclamation mark.

[Sandygast{Unnerved}]: ...?

[Partner{Serious}]: Why do you look so surprised? Did he really think an apology by itself would undo what he tried?  
{Angry}: He planned to attack us for no actual reason. If he succeeded he'd probably lock us away, if not worse.

[Sandygast{Unnerved}]: ...

[Partner{Angry}]: It's been days and he's trying to apologize now? And he sent someone else to do it. Let's not forget that you were the one who led us to him.

[You{Confused}]: (How does...? Can Partner tell the difference? ...Is that something I should never say out loud?)

[Partner{Serious}]: Get lost. I don't forgive him or you.

[Sandygast{Unnerved}]: ...

Sandygast turns to you.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: ...What about you?

[You{Confused}]: (Do I forgive them?)

>I forgive you.  
You are not forgiven.

[You]: ""

[Sandygast{Normal}]: Noted. That is two out of three. I thank you both for your time.

\---

[You{Confused}]: (Do I forgive them?)

I forgive you.  
>You are not forgiven.

You shake your head.

[Sandygast{Serious}]: I see. Only one of three... Goodbye.

\---

Sandygast turns and leaves the way it came from.

[Partner{Angry}]: I doubt Palossand was even genuine with that "apology".

Partner looks down and shakes their head.

[Partner{Serious}]: Whatever. Let's just get prepare for the trip tomorrow.

[You{Confused}]: (...)

You are then given control to freely move wherever. The same townspokemon are out as yesterday with the same dialogue. If you have already talked to Lanturn, they will not be present in Plank Town. However you can still talk to Partner and Pyukumuku for more dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: We set out tomorrow, so let's get what we need today.

\---

Talking to Pyukumuku, who is it "his spot".

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: Partner really spoke their mind... You're teammate didn't pull any punches...

\---

After you complete or fail a dungeon, the dinner cutscene at P.A.C.I.A. plays unaltered.

The next scene is in your and Partner's room. Both of you are standing on your respective beds. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Looks like we're heading for the Calamity Islands tomorrow. I wonder if we will find anything.

[You{Serious}]: (I wonder too. If the islands are as unexplored as I've been hearing, then there's still a lot of things we don't know about them. What if Oranguru's suspicions are correct?)

[Partner{Serious}]: I want to get in as much sleep as I can. Need to have sharp senses for our trip, you know?

You nod, and Partner lies down.

[Partner{Serious}]: Good night Player.

Partner closes his/her eyes.

[You{Serious}]: (Hopefully nothing will go wrong...)

You lie down and close your eyes, and the screen fades to black.

Instead of asking if you want to save, the game transitions to a view of the dark sky with a few slow moving clouds.

The scene returns to your room, with you and Partner sleeping in the dark. After a few seconds...

|Knock Knock Knock!|

You and Partner preform a slowed down wake up animation.

[Partner{Wince}]: ...Huh?

[Pyukumuku{No portrait}]: Player and Partner. Team PAY. It is time to go. The team is ready to leave.

[Partner{Wince}]: ...Now? This is...earlier than I expected...

Partner shakes their head.

[Partner{Wince}]: Okay, let's go.

You and Partner walk out of your room together, and the scene transitions to right outside of the base.

You, Partner, Team Shield and Pyukumuku are grouped up by the entrance looking down at Team Sword. The dark surrounding implies that it is very early in the morning.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good morning everyone. Within a few minutes, we will be departing the continent to the Calamity Islands. We will be taking the ship closest to the base. I will give you time to prepare your things. When you are ready, speak to Durant. Is that all understood?

Everyone in the group nods their head at slightly different times.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good. Go make your final preparations.

Everyone saluts, and the group disperses in various directions. Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: Let's take anything we need from the Deposit Box. I also think we have time to go to Medley Town of its necessary.

[You{Normal}]: (Alright. This is our last chance to get the supplies we need.)

The camera zooms out slightly, and you are given control to move freely around the base, or Medley Town. At Medley Town, the only Pokemon present are shopkeepers. There are a few things you can do to trigger extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: Once we're ready, let's talk to Durant.

\---

Listening to Scolipede and Pyukumuku, who are talking to each other near Pyukumuku's spot.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Listen Pyukumuku. I want you to prioritize your safety over the base.

[Pyukumuku{Confused}]: What do you mean? What does that imply?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: It means we don't know how outlaws might react if they find out you are the only one guarding our base for an entire day and night. If you are in risk of getting seriously hurt, I want you to take care of yourself most of all. Is that clear?

[Pyukumuku{Serious}]: It is understood. I hear you. But I still intend to do my job well. However I'll do my job as well as I can regardless.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Just make sure that you are safe by any means necessary. If a situation were to occur, evaluate whether you should fight or flee. Can you promise me that?

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: I promise. You have my word.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: Thank you.

\---

Talking to Oranguru, who is outside of the base near Durant.

[Oranguru{Confused}]: Are you worried?  
{Serious}: I trust that you will do well. I have chosen a less dangerous path for you.

\---

Talking to Dewgong, who is outside of the base near the Bulletin Board.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: I've never really needed to use Dhelmise's ships or Lapras myself. You know, cause I can swim places myself. But with such a long trip, it'll be much appreciated to ride there.

\---

Talking to Granbull, who is in the announcements hall near the exit.

[Granbull{Confused}]: ...Honestly I'm a little worried...about the islands. I've never traveled to them before...and neither has Hakamo-o or Dewgong.  
{Serious}: ...But if we stick together... I think it will turn out...alright.

\---

Talking to Hakamo-o, who is in Team Shield's room using the Deposit Box.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: I'm sure you've heard that the Calamity Islands are very dangerous many times before. Choose good items to bring. In situations where it seems like you have no options left, clever use of items can get you out of that difficult spot.

\---

Attempting to leave to Plank Town or Tomatica City.

[Partner{Confused}]: Player, we don't have time to stop by there. The ship is scheduled to leave soon.

\--

Attempting to leave those directions again.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: ...Do you think I'm joking or something?

\---

Kecleon's special dialogue.

[Kecleon{Happy}]: My first customer of the day...by a presumably large margin! I knew opening early would be beneficial to my shop.  
{Serious}: Perhaps not so much to my health though...

\---

Hawlucha's special dialogue.

[Hawlucha{Serious}]: Yaaaaaaaawn... Good morning. I am surprised to see you this early. That's good, perhaps you would be interested in my Hawlucha Maniac Training Membership, where I work with my most hardcore fans from sunrise to sunset. Would you like to become my first members?  
{Confused}: It conflicts with your job? Hmm... Perhaps you could quit...? No, what am I saying? I'm just so tired right now.

\---

Klefki's special dialogue.

[Klefki{Surprised}]: Oh, wow. Nobody's ever this early. I'm just setting up shop!  
{Confused}: Erm... I suppose there's not really much to set up. Would coming to work count as "setting up"?

\---

Cofagrigus' special dialogue.

[Cofagrigus{Normal}]: Fwohohoho...! The time of day is irrelevant to me. The only thing that I care about is my glorious gold. Tell me, did you wake up so early to trade your precious sparklies for my goods?  
{Up-Close}: YOU'D BETTER HAVE! FWOHOHOHOHO!

\---

Mimikyu's special dialogue.

[Mimikyu{Wince}]: Oh...mimimimimi... Did you need to arrive so early? I look terrible right now, don't I? I just woke up...  
{Serious}: I will accept an apology in the form of business though...

\---

To progress the story, you can either talk to Durant, or try to go to the ship stationed south of the base. Either way, Durant will turn to and speak to you.

[Durant{Confused}]: Do you have everything you need? There won't be shops or Deposit Boxes at the islands.

We're ready to go.  
>We're almost ready to go...

[Durant{Serious}]: If you need to, you still have a bit of time to stop by the shops at Medley Town. They open earlier than you might think.

\---

[Durant{Confused}]: Do you have everything you need? There won't be shops or Deposit Boxes at the islands.

>We're ready to go.  
We're almost ready to go...

[Durant{Normal}]: Great. I'm pretty sure the others will be here soon.

The screen fades to black only for a second, and then the scene returns in the same area. Everybody except for Pyukimuku is grouped up together. Pyukumuku sits right in front of the base's entrance door.

[Durant{Normal}]: And that's everyone. Just in time, the ship should be ready to leave in a few minutes.

Scolipede steps closer to Pyukumuku.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Remember Pyukumuku. Prioritize your safety above all else.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: I know. I remember.

Scolipede turns back to the group.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Frillish is waiting for us. To the ship.

Everyone in the group starts walking offscreen to the south. Pyukumuku takes a hop forward and waves with his white hand.

[Pyukumuku{Normal}]: Good luck! Be fortunate!

As he waves, the screen fades to black. The game then asks you...

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 part 1 is done.
> 
> Back to the topic of PMD:SOS' anniversary, I've been more than happy with its reception. It's been all positive so far, but I can understand that that's probably because those who didn't like it wouldn't take the time to comment, so I'm going to add an extra question to the endnotes. I'd prefer that you'd focus more on that one than the other ones.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 41: How did you respond to the prompt asking if you wanted to go to the Calamity Islands?
> 
> 42: Did you forgive Palossand and the Sandygast?
> 
> Anniversary Question: What are this fiction's strengths and weaknesses?


	16. The Team Campaign (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Icons:
> 
> [Partner] [Banette] [Palossand] [Dhelmise] [Ditto/Tapu Koko] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty] [Empty]
> 
> \---

Once you've decided whether to save or not, a cutscene loads.

On the deck of the ship, you peer out at the open sea. The sky is orange and partly cloudy. The Pokemon of P.A.C.I.A. are spread out across the deck, most of them are talking in small groups. The camera focuses on you.

[You{Serious}]: (The Calamity Islands...)  
{Confused}: (I wonder if we'll find anything. According to Oranguru and Durant, only the edges of the islands have been mapped. Could there really be something deeper in there? Or just more danger?)

From offscreen, Partner walks to your side.

[Partner{Serious}]: We just rode out of the Split Gulf. Still will take a while before we get there though.

After a short pause, Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Normal}]: I packed some extra berries for breakfast. Are you hungry?

[You{Serious}]: (I haven't eaten anything today, I am a little famished.)

You turn to Partner and nod.

[Partner{Normal}]: Alright, don't eat the Chestos of you're planning on taking a nap.

Partner produces four Orans and two Chestos and places them between the two of you. You take an Oran while Partner grabs a Chesto. There's a short pause before Partner speaks.

[Partner{Serious}]: How about a little story while we wait?

There's another pause.

[Partner{Serious}]: When I was really little, one Pokemon in my...er...let's say group of friends...lied that he was originally from the Calamity Islands. We all thought that was the coolest thing ever. Of course, we realized he was lying as we grew older, he even admitted it himself, but at the time we were really amazed. Then we all tried to convince the adults the same thing about ourselves, make them think we were cool...  
{Confused}: ...Cool enough. Y'know, something like that. But it's hard to set yourself apart from the crowd when everyone's already using the same tactic as you. Couldn't really convince anyone. Not that they'd believe me anyway. How would I explain a place I'd never been to?  
{Serious}: But now I'm actually going to the islands. It feels weird. After long giving up wishing I could brag about being there...here I am.

Partner takes an Oran Berry and looks down at it.

[Partner{Normal}]: ...If only they could see me now...

[You{Confused}]: (Partner's expression... It looks bittersweet...)

Partner shakes their head.

[Partner{Normal}]: Sorry about that. I wanted to tell a short story, not ramble over nothing.

[Scolipede{No portrait}]: Attention!

You and Partner turn to the center of the deck, and the camera shifts to show Team Sword. Team Shield is also paying attention, sitting around another pile of berries.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Durant, Oranguru and I have discussed how the scouting will be carried out. Everybody will search in groups of two, and must stick with their assigned Pokemon at all times outside of the camp. If you will, Durant.

[Durant{Serious}]: Yes ma'am.

Durant steps forward.

[Durant{Serious}]: The groups are as follows: Scolipede and Oranguru. Dewgong and Granbull. Player and Partner. Hakamo-o and myself. We have brought three tents that will need to be put up as soon as we arrive. One per team. Sword, Shield, and PAY. If you have any questions, speak to one of us. That's all.

Durant steps back, and the camera focuses back to you and Partner, who turn to each other.

[Partner{Normal}]: Sounds like we're getting a roomy tent. Assuming they're all the same size that is.

You nod.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Hey, are you nervous? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit tense right now.

[You{Serious}]: (I'm a nervous?)

>Of course not.  
Maybe a little...

You shake your head.

[Partner{Normal}]: Wow, seriously? After everything you've heard about the Islands? It makes me feel a bit better since we'll be traveling together.

\---

[You{Serious}]: (I'm a nervous?)

Of course not.  
>Maybe a little...

You nod.

[Partner{Normal}]: Nothing to be ashamed about. No known Pokemon has attempting what we're doing before. Remember that I'll always have your back.

\---

[Partner{Normal}]: Let's hope nothing goes wrong.

You nod, and the screen fades to black. Text boxes pop up in the darkness.

[Frillish{Serious}]: Calamity Islands dead ahead. Prepare to disembark. Make sure you do not leave anything on the boat as I will depart as soon as you're all off.

[Partner{Serious}]: Sounds like we're here.

[Durant{Serious}]: Shield, PAY. We'll hand you your tents once we get off. For the most part, they're pretty easy to set up.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Do you have the map?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes.

[Dewgong{Normal}]: Alright! Let's do this!

A loud splash comes out of the speakers, followed by a wooden thud.

[Frillish{Serious}]: We've arrived. I'll be back here tomorrow morning.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Follow me. We will set up camp not far from here.

The game loads in the next scene.

In an open area of short, completely dried grass, a trio of large tents have been set up. All three are purple with thin and wavy orange and blue stripes. If you look closely, you will discover subtle heat waves distorting light. In the center of the tents are the Pokemon of P.A.C.I.A.. Team Sword faces everyone with Oranguru at the front. While looking at Oranguru, Partner speaks to you.

[Partner{Wince}]: ...Whew, it's a little hot here, huh?

[You{Confused}]: (A bit, yes.)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Now that the tents are up, each group shall be provided specific directions and a map. Get with your partner and I will give you your maps.

Durant moves to Hakamo-o, who walks away from Dewgong and Granbull so they fill the gap. Already next to Partner, the two of you turn and nod to each other. Oranguru then steps up to each group, presumably handing each a map. After he returns to Scolipede, he speaks again.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Our temporary camp has been labeled on each map.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Uh, question.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes?

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Most of each island is completely blank. What're we supposed to do if we get lost at the center of an island?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: If you need to return to the camp, then you will head in one direction until you reach the edge of the island. From there, use the landmarks around you to decide where you are. Is that understood?

Everyone nods. Scolipede takes a step forward.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Now listen carefully. You are to never separate from your partner during your expeditions. This is for your safety. These islands are dangerously unpredictable. I want to ensure that is completely understood.

Everyone nods. Scolipede steps back.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: If you are to come across any strangers, I want you to investigate, and then report back as soon as you can. Remember the reason we are here is the possibility of the missing Pokemon hiding in these islands.

[You{Confused}]: (If they are here, I wonder if they'll attack us like Ditto did. Another thing to worry about...)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Scolipede, Durant and I have decided the routes each group will take. If you would hold out your maps, we will show you where you will be going.

Every group minus Oranguru and Scolipede lay their maps on the ground to look down at. Oranguru walks to Dewgong and Granbull, while Scolipede goes to you and Partner.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Team PAY. As promised, I have routed a safer path for the two of you. Look here.

The screen transitions to the map in full detail. On the yellowish parchment is a chain of six mostly triangular islands that together form a tall broken hexagon. The edges of each island have multiple details, such as drawn in hills, rivers, trees, and spikes among other things. Every detail is labeled with an illegible squiggly font. There's a notable black spot at the northern edge of the top left island with a large label.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Do you see that spot? That is the camp. The two of you will be heading east to the island directly next to this one. It is important that you travel—and stay—along the coast. You can wade through shallow water to cross over. Once you make it to your designated island, you will venture out into unknown territory...but do not go too deep. An unpredicted occurance may call for your retreat. If such an event is to happen, you must get back to the shore as soon as you are able. But most importantly, no matter what you must return here before sundown. Understand?

[Partner{Normal}]: Yeah, got it.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good.

The map graphic is removed from the screen, and Partner picks up the map in-cutscene.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: The two of you have impressed me in the short time you've been with us.  
{Serious}: But don't get overconfident. Expect for things to go south in the blink of an eye, and always stay together.

[Partner{Confused}]: You know, you're talking a whole lot more about safety protocol than the mission. The whole reason we came here. No disrespect.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: I am. That is all I need to tell you. Good luck.

Scolipede turns away from the two of you and walks back into her original position. Oranguru is still speaking with Dewgong and Granbull.

[Partner{Serious}]: Hm.

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: Sounds like Scolipede wants us to watch our backs more than the missing Pokemon, huh?

[You{Serious}]: (It does. She did make sure to give us a safer route. I wonder where the others will go.)

Oranguru reunites with Scolipede, and everyone looks to the two of them.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: When you are ready, you will leave for your instructed destinations. Be back before sundown. It gets very cold at night. You will not want to be outside of your tent.

Everyone performs their happy animations in sync to salute, and then spread around the camp. Partner turns to you once again.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Cold at night? But it's so hot right now. It's not like we're in a desert.

[You{Confused}]: (Well, Durant did tell us that unexplained things that happen here. This seems pretty tame.)

[Partner{Serious}]: Anyways, sounds like we can go out whenever we're ready.  
{Confused}: Who knows what we'll find out there. Hopefully not more hazards.  
{Normal}: All the more reason to stick close to each other.

You nod, and Partner places the map down.

[Partner{Serious}]: Let's get to it I guess. According to the map, we'll first have to go through a shrubland. Doesn't sound too difficult... But we should still be careful.

Partner picks up the map.

[Partner{Normal}]: Ready when you are.

The camera zooms out slightly, and you are given control to move around freely. There are a few things you can do to trigger dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Normal}]: The shrubland in our path is to the east of here. When you're ready, let's start the trip.

\---

Talking to Oranguru and Scolipede, who are near the center of the triangle of tents.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Our paths should not overlap. If you see a Pokemon, you must confront it. ...You especially, Partner. Just in case.

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: But also, do not forget what I told you. You shoud not veer off too far from the island's edge, always stay together, and be back here before sundown.

\---

Talking to Durant and Hakamo-o, who stand at the threshold of a tent to the southwest.

[Durant{Normal}]: These islands have created some infamously strange stories, truths and myths. We'll get to experience first hand the mystery of them. A bit exciting, don't you think? What can I learn from it all?

[Hakamo-o{Confused}]: You are...excited not from the danger, but for research?

[Durant{Normal}]: I'm not taking notes or anything, our top priority is scouting out these islands for Pokemon. But I wonder if we'll encounter anything else.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Time will tell.

\---

Talking to Dewgong and Granbull, who stand a little ways south from the group of tents.

[Granbull{Serious}]: Oh... Hey Team PAY.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: How're you two doing?

[Partner{Normal}]: Fine right now.  
{Serious}: Something the matter?

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Well, to be honest I'm a bit worried for you. You're strong, but you're still pretty new. I'm worried we're kind of just dropping you somewhere out of your element...

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey, don't worry. I'll do my best to keep us going.  
{Serious}: Plus, I've already been through a few hardships before joining you guys.  
{Normal}: We're only here for one day anyway. I'm sure we can power through whatever challenges are ahead.

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Alright. I trust you.

[Granbull{Wince}]: ...Just be careful...

\---

Inspecting any of the three tents.

[You{Serious}]: (These tents are pretty big. The design looks a little familiar too...)

\---

To progress the story, you must venture off far enough from the camp in any direction. Partner will stop you once you've gone far enough.

[Partner{Serious}]: Huh? Are you ready to leave?

Yes, let's do this.  
>What? Just a second...

[Partner{Normal}]: Okay. No rush.

\---

>Yes, let's do this.  
What? Just a second.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright.  
{Relieved}: *Deep breath*  
{Proud}: Let's go!

You nod, and the screen fades to black.

The next scene is in a wide open area completely covered in gray and black ash. Many surprisingly lush shrubs of all sizes pepper the area, along with a couple pine trees. Looking forward, to the left you can see the ground abruptly becomes a cliff, and the vast ocean with traces of ash is visible.

[Partner{Wince}]: Ugh... It feels like my body is melting...

[You{Wince}]: (Why did it just get hotter all of the sudden? The rise in heat wasn't gradual at all...!)

[Partner{Wince}]: According to the map...we should be--  
{Surprised}: W...Woah! Look at that!

You and Partner arrive from the bottom of the screen, Partner stopping next to a shrub. You both look downwards at the ashen ground.

[Partner{Confused}]: Is this...ash?  
{Wince}: ...Ah!  
{Surprised}: Hot hot hot!

[You{Surprised}]: (The ash! It's starting to burn!)

You and Partner run in place.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Hot hot!

The two of you stop running, and start panting.

[You{Wince}]: (...Hah...hah...)  
{Relieved}: (...Once you dig your feet in, the ash below is much cooler.)

[Partner{Wince}]: ...Geez...  
{Relieved}: That hurt... A lot...

[You{Wince}]: (It seems like we'll be shuffling through this place until we get to cooler grounds...)  
{Confused}: (How deep does the ash go? I could probably bury myself in it if I wanted...)

[Partner{Confused}]: Something tells me this isn't going to be very fun...

Suddenly, in a fiery and instantaneous burst, the shrub next to Partner catches ablaze. Partner instinctively jolts away, closer to you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: GAH!

In silence, you and Partner stare at the shrub as it incinerates to nothing at a moderate pace. You both emote sweat drops.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: ...Oh.

You're both silent for a while.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: ...Let's...uh...hurry onward. Before that happens to one of us.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Getting out of this heat is probably a good idea...)

The two of you turn and trudge forward. The dungeon Greenhouse Shrubland loads.

Greenhouse Shrubland is a dungeon covered completely in black and gray ash. Despite this, green shrubs and pine trees are plentiful. There is a total of seven floors.

Enemy Pokemon in this dungeon include Growlithe, Arcanine, Flareon, Pignite, Tangrowth, Fomantis, and Lurantus. With each floor, there is a 60% for Harsh Sunlight, 30% for Desolate Land, and a 10% for Hail. If this dungeon has never been completed on your save before, then the seventh floor is guaranteed to start with Hail unless a previous floor already started with it. Each floor has an average amount of dungeon space.

Once you make it past B7F, a cutscene loads.

A Kangaskhan Statue sits at the division between dried grass and a bluish-gray stone flooring. A few particles of ash float around lazily. You and Partner arrive from the bottom edge of the screen.

[Partner{Relieved}]: Oooh... It just got so much cooler all of the sudden.

[You{Relieved}]: (Phew. Feels like we're finally out of that intense heat.)

[Partner{Serious}]: Now I can get the map out without worrying about it catching on fire.

Partner looks downward, presumably at the map.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Alright, so we just passed that...  
{Serious}: Looks like we have just a little more to go until we cross over to the next island. But according to the map, first we need to travel down some icy slope.

Partner looks back up.

[Partner{Confused}]: Hopefully it's not ridiculously cold.  
{Serious}: Just in case it is, this seems like a good place to stop and catch our breath.

The camera zooms out slightly, and you are given free control to move around the small area. If you want to grind for EXP, going in the opposite direction will allow you to go through Greenhouse Shrubland again. Every time you complete a run there, Reviver Seeds become more and more common, but this bonus caps after the third time. Neither completing or failing the dungeon will take you back to the base camp.

You can talk to Partner for extra dialogue.

\---

Talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: That heat was unrelenting, but it only seemed to be in that specific area.  
{Confused}: I wonder what the others are going through right now.  
{Serious}: We can really only focus on each other though.

\---

Attempting to go forward will cause a prompt to appear asking if you are ready to move on to the next dungeon. Selecting "Yes" will cause the next cutscene to load.

The new scene takes place on a stone hill that is completely frozen over. The ground would have been very flat and smooth, if it weren't for the big spiky crags protruding from the ground. They all appear to be angled so that their tips are close and parallel to the ground, meaning anything that slides down the slop was almost certain to be jabbed at. Still offscreen, Partner speaks.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Player, look! The entire floor is frozen!

[You{Surprised}]: (It's true!)  
{Confused}: (Just like the heat, the change is instant, not gradual at all!)

[Partner{Confused}]: Hm... Surprisingly it's not too cold out here.

You and Partner appear from the bottom of the screen, and stop walking to peer down the icy slope.

[Partner{Angry}]: Oh you have got to be kidding me.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Why is it that all of the spikes point in our direction?)

Partner looks downward and shakes their head.

[Partner{Serious}]: Whatever. We just need to be careful not to slip. Let's take it slow.

Partner looks back up.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright. Let's get this over with.

The two of you continue forward, and the dungeon Icy Spiked Slopes loads.

Icy Spiked Slopes is covered in a glossy, light blue layer of ice. The walls consist of stone gray crags rising from the ground. There is a total of eleven rooms.

Enemy Pokemon include Bergmite, Avalugg, Garchomp, Togedemaru, Staravia, Staraptor, and Fearow. Spiky Traps are very common, however all traps can be disabled by pressing the A button within one second of stepping on one ("Player disabled the trap!"). With each floor, there is a 30% to Hail, and a 30% to Rain. There is a medium amount of dungeon space per floor, with many very large rooms.

After you complete B11F, a cutscene loads.

You and Partner arrive at the bottom of the slope, which submerges into water. You stops walking.

[Partner{Normal}]: Hey, check it out.

Partner steps into the water. Seeing how he/she doesn't sink, you join their side.

[You{Serious}]: (The water is surprisingly shallow.)

[Partner{Normal}]: This is what Scolipede was talking about. We'll wade through here to get to the next island. Look up ahead.

The camera pans to get an angle at a large body of land about a quarter mile. A small, shadowy figure appears on it's shore.

[Partner{Normal}]: We just need to--  
{Serious}: ...Wait.  
{Confused}: Do you see that in the distance?

[You{Confused}]: (...I do. It looks like a Pokemon.)

The figure appears to lose half it's height, before quickly scurrying to the shore's side and somehow disappearing.

[Partner{Surprised}]: That was definitely a Pokemon!

The camera pans back to you. You turn to each other.

[Partner{Surprised}]: We need catch up to them! They could be one of the missing Pokemon!

You nod, and the two of you run through the water offscreen. The screen turns black for a second to load the next area.

You and Partner arrive at the shore, made up of a smooth, rock floor. The gentle waves from the water don't reach far before receding, however a little bit of water manages to spill into what appears to be a tunnel. The two of you run up to said tunnel.

[Partner{Angry}]: The Pokemon ran in here, I'm certain of it. Let's hurry before they get too far!

You nod, and the two of you run into the tunnel. The dungeon Shoreside Tunnel loads.

Shoreside Tunnel is made up of darkly colored stone. Many stalagmites and stalactites connect to make small pillars that are very thin in the middle. The floor is covered in puddles. There is a total of eight floors.

Enemy Pokemon include Crobat, Noibat, Noivern, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omastar, and Golisopod. This is another dark dungeon. There is a small amount of dungeon space per floor, with fewer rooms and more hallways.

After you complete B8F, a cutscene loads.

You and Partner run into a large opening. The two of you suddenly stop, and emote exclaimation points.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Huh?!

[You{Surprised}]: (It's--!)

The camera rotates around so that you can see Salazzle, facing you on all fours. She stands up.

[Salazzle{Normal}]: Player, Partner. Fancy meeting you here.

[Partner{Surprised}]: What are you doing here?!

Behind Salazzle, the tunnel continues. Malamar and Honchkrow nonchalantly walk to Salazzle's side from deeper inside the tunnel.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ahahah! So glad you could join us.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Why are you here?!

[Malamar{Normal}]: This is a Team Reverse base. Someone needs to help the poor souls who accidentally stumble upon these islands.

[Honchkrow{Normal}]: I's our duty aza rescue team, yah know?

[Partner{Surprised}]: You can't be serious...!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Why do you think we're here now? The Calamity Islands are too dangerous for a pair of rookies like you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: So you knew we were coming?  
{Anger}: Okay, enough lies. You've been spying us, haven't you? Stalking?

[Salazzle{Normal}]: What could we be lying about? We're just that nice. Have some faith, you stick in the mud.

[Partner{Angry}]: There's no way you can maintain a base on these islands, especially when they're so far from the mainland! What are you planning?

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ahahah! You really think so? Have you forgotten our motto?

[Partner{Angry}]: Your motto means nothing.

[Malamar{Serious}]: Hmm?

[Partner{Angry}]: Team Shield is right about you. You're bad Pokemon who never reformed, no matter what shallow lies you tell everybody. You just became experts at being annoying because you know that's the only thing you can get away with.

[Honchkrow{Serious}]: ...

[Salazzle{Serious}]: ...

[Malamar{Serious}]: ...How rash.

There's a short pause. Malamar takes a step forward.

[Malamar{Serious}]: We've been nothing but polite to you since you got here. And what do you accuse us of?

Malamar steps very close to you and Partner.

[Malamar{Serious}]: I think I need to enact a bit of...

Malamar suddenly swings his arms back, and at the same time his body flashes brightly. You and Partner flinch, and the screen becomes blurry and swirly. Colors mesh and swirl in a dizzying fashion. The dialogue boxes remain unaffected however.

[Partner{Dizzy}]: Wha--?!

[You{Dizzy}]: (I-I'm feeling...lightheaded...!)

[Malamar{Normal}]: Karma.

[Partner{Dizzy}]: Mal... Mala--!

[Malamar{Normal}]: Nope. I don't want to hear anything from you until your timeout is over.

The screen starts to dim.

[You{Dizzy}]: (Getting...dark...)

[Malamar{Normal}]: Now of you'll excuse us, we'll be out for a walk.

The blobs of fuzzy colors that vaguely resemble Team Reverse walk around you and offscreen.

[Malamar{No portrait}]: Ah...ahahah!

[You{Dizzy}]: (Can't...take...it...)

[Partner{Dizzy}]: Re...ver...!

Although difficult to make out, the two of you collapse, and the screen fades to black.

There's a long period of silence.

|Ruuuuuuumble...!|

A quiet but ominous rumbling is heard. And then another, much louder.

|Ruuuuuuumble!|

The scene slowly fades back in. It's a bit fuzzy at first, but not for long. Pebbles and dust fall from the ceiling, and the entire tunnel vibrates. You and Partner lie on the floor.

[You{Wince}]: (What's...?)

[Partner{Wince}]: Player...? Where...?

Very slowly, the two of you get off of the ground. The rumbling intensifies.

[You{Wince}]: (We're...?)  
{Surprised}: (Oh! I remember! Malamar hypnotized us!)

Partner emotes surprise, and turns in various directions in quick succession.

[Partner{Surprised}]: The...! The cave is collapsing! We need to get out of here!

Together the two of you turn and rush to where you came from, but quickly stop and jump out of the way.

[Partner{Surprised}]: WATCH OUT!!!

A large, spherical boulder rolls narrowly past you and vanishes deeper into the tunnel. Partner peers over the corner, but jumps back again.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Another one!

You take another step back, and another boulder rumbles past. Partner peers over the corner once more.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Again?!

Partner jumps back, and another boulder rolls through. The rumbling intensifies further.

[Partner{Surprised}]: This is the only exit! The tunnel's too narrow, if we try to escape and there's another boulder...!  
{Sad}: Oh no... Oh no...!

[You{Surprised}]: (Will we really be helpless to another--)

Your thought is inturrupted as another boulder rolls past.

[You{Wince}]: (Can we really not get through?!)

[Partner{Wince}]: Not again! Oh no... Oh no no no no...!  
{Shouting}: Why again?! We've already been stuck in a collapsing cave!!! But now we can't GET OUT!!!

You emote an exclaimation point.

[You{Surprised}]: (Wait! I know!)

You turn to Partner.

[You]: ""

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Huh?!

Partner hastily runs to you. You step up to him/her and then back.

[Partner{Surprised}]: What's this?! What am I supposed to--?!

[You]: ""

[Partner{Surprised}]: The what?! But why are--?!

[You]: ""

[Partner{Wince}]: Okay!  
{Unnerved}: I...I want to enter the Spectral Dimension...!

Partner becomes enveloped in a white silhouette.

[Partner{Surprised}]: What the--?!

Partner seemingly disappears into nothing. You look downwards.

[You{Serious}]: (I wish to enter the Spectral Dimension!)

A white ring at your feet appears and expands outward, transporting you into the Spectral counterpart of the tunnel. Already there, Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: What happened?! This looks like the cave...but not...?!

[You{Serious}]: (Maractus said that in the Spectral Dimension, we will phase through moving objects in the real world! Falling debris and boulders shouldn't effect us!)

You run to the exit and turn to Partner.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Get away from--!

Partner stops themself and tackles you.

[You{Wince}]: (Gah!)

You fall to the ground and lie next to Partner, who is also down from the impact. Another boulder "rolls" through, moving like a fuzzy slideshow in the new dimension. Partner being in it's direct path, phases right through it. The two of you stand up.

[Partner{Surprised}]: The boulder? It just...?

[You{Unnerved}]: (There's no time to explain. We need to leave now!)  
""

[Partner{Unnerved}]: O-Okay...!

You run past Partner and towards the direction of the exit. Partner hurries behind you. The vibrations turn into violent shakes, but before the roof collapses, three large, identical blurs rush towards the exit. The room caves in, and the screen fades to black.

The next scene is at the tunnel's entrance in the Spectral Dimension. Near it stand three blobs of color representing Team Reverse. You and Partner run outside. Once out, you stop and start panting. The entrance of the tunnel collapses, sealing it with rock.

[Partner{Wince}]: Hah...hah... We're okay?  
{Confused}: I'm so confused...

[You{Relieved}]: (Whew... That was way too close.)

You look up at Team Reverse.

[Honchkrow{No portrait}]: A... -ve... -n?!

[Salazzle{No portrait}]: -y... -re... -d... -at?!

[Malamar{No portrait}]: Wh... -d... --u... -ct?

[You{Serious}]: (Team Reverse can't see us. That's good, Maractus said this dimension needs to be a secret. Although...)

You turn to Partner.

[You{Confused}]: (I guess that Eclipse Fragment is Partner's now.)

[Partner{Relieved}]: You know what? I don't care how we got out of there. I'm just happy we did. I swear, if I ever happen to be in the middle of another cave in, I'll just be angry and complain about my luck more than anything else...

Partner looks up at Team Reverse.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Team Reverse?!  
{Furious}: Did they have anything to do with that?! I'd bet they did! Can they see us too?

You shake your head.

[You{Angry}]: (We do need to confront them. Let's get behind them so they don't see us return from here.)

[You]: ""

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh? How do we go back?

[You]: ""

You lead Partner behind Team Reverse.

[You{Serious}]: (While they're looking in the opposite direction, we should return at the same time.)

[You]: ""

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Okay. I just hold this thing upside down, and we say that at the same time?

You nod.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright then. Three... Two...

You look downwards.

[You{Serious}]: (I wish to exit the Spectral Dimension!)

[Partner{Confused}]: I want to exit the Spectral Dimension...?

From offscreen, two white rings retract around your and Partner's feet, transforming the area back to the Original Dimension. You and Partner find yourselves still standing behind Team Reverse, who haven't taken notice of you. Partner looks around.

[Partner{Confused}]: Woah...

Team Reverse emote exclaimation points and turn around, immediately followed by the three of them jumping backwards in surprise.

[Salazzle{Surprised}]: Huh?!

[Honchkrow{Surprised}]: What da--?!

[Malamar{Unnerved}]: ...?! How did you...?

[Partner{Furious}]: You...!

There's a long pause where nobody says anything.

[Malamar{Serious}]: ...So, you thought destroying our base would be funny, hmm?

[Partner{Angry}]: Wh-?  
{Furious}: WHAT?! Even now you're trying to save face?! After you tried to take us out like that?! Who're you trying to convince?!

[Malamar{Serious}]: Trying to pin the blame on us? I'm usually not so direct, but... You're an idiot. I'll expect some sort of financial compensation later. We can work out the details then.

[Partner{Furious}]: Would you shut it?!

[You{Unnerved}]: (...)

[Malamar{Angry}]: I can tolerate a lot, but destroying one of our bases and blaming it on us just because you were upset? Especially after being so rude? I think you deserve--

|BANG!|

Everyone emotes question marks, and turn to the blocked entrance of the tunnel.

[Malamar{Confused}]: Hmm?

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Did that...come from the tunnel?

[You{Surprised}]: (Is someone still in there?!)

|BANG! BANG!|

With each burst of sound, the rocks jolt upwards slightly. Then suddenly the entrance bursts open, causes everyone to jump backwards.

[You{Surprised}]: (What's... Who's that?)

From the tunnel, three identical quadrupeds walk out. They appear to be some sort of chimera, with talons, a fish tail, canine legs, and more. Their faces are concealed an angular brown helmets. They line up together and look at you, Partner and Team Reverse.

[Salazzle{Unnerved}]: Erm...

[Partner{Surprised}]: ...Who are you guys? Are you okay?

The middle chimera steps forward.

[Chimera 1{Serious}]: We are Type: Null.

[You{Confused}]: (Type: Null?)

[Type: Null 1{Angry}]: And you all made a grave mistake.

[Honchkrow{Surprised}]: All?

[Malamar{Serious}]: Quiet Honchkrow.  
{Normal}: So, "Type: Null", how about you tell us a little more about yourselves? So we can get an idea of why exactly you, let's say, matter. Put simply, why should we care about whatever YOU'LL blame us for.

The one on the left steps forward.

[Type: Null 2{Serious}]: We are ancient Pokemon since before anyone can remember. Our duty was to preserve the beauty of the continent north of here. Our power was legendary!

The one on the right steps forward.

[Type: Null 3{Angry}]: But also feared. Many Pokemon worked together against us, and eventually we were defeated. The Pokemon took us here and sealed us away in that cave, but not before these indestructible helmets were placed on our heads.

[Type: Null 1{Serious}]: They greatly reduce our strength.

[Partner{Confused}]: So... They're like, purists?

[Salazzle{Unnerved}]: Why are you angry with us?

[Type: Null 1{Angry}]: You must fear our power too! A simple cave in? You think that is all it takes? All you did was break the seal keeping us trapped there.

Partner turns to Malamar.

[Partner{Angry}]: You can't deny it any longer, Reverse! If that really was your base, you would've known about them!

[Malamar{Angry}]: Still? You're still blaming us for your foul misdeed?

[Type: Null 1{Angry}]: Silence, all of you!

The left and right Type: Null run around the group to surround all of you the best they can with their limited numbers. They all get in an attack position.

[Type: Null 1{Angry}]: We will not let you go unpunished!

Everybody except Malamar emotes exclaimation points. Instead, Malamar turns to Type: Null 1 and slowly walks over.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Now calm down will you? This is all a big misunderstanding. My Team and I did nothing wrong, it was those two who caused all this.

[Partner{Angry}]: Malamar!

While a bit obscured because of the camera angle, Malamar's torso subtly lights up.

[Malamar{Normal}]: Alright?

[Type: Null 1{Serious}]: ...Yes... You three are free to go...

[Malamar{Normal}]: Ahahah! Glad you could come to your senses. Salazzle! Honchkrow! We're getting off these islands pronto!

Team Reverse groups together, and pass through two of the Type: Null without conflict as you and Partner watch. With only two Pokemon to surround now, The Type: Null closes in on you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Did Malamar just...?!  
{Angry}: He hypnotized you!

[Type: Null 1{Angry}]: I said silence!

*Flash!*

[Partner{Surprised}]: Come on! You really don't know what actually happened!

[Type: Null 1{Angry}]: We will make quick work of you.

You and Partner get into attack stances as the Type: Null stalk closer to you.

*Flash!* *Flash!*

[You{Angry}]: (We can't let anyone know about the Spectral Dimension, so our only option is to fight!)

The Type: Null lunge at you and Partner. The edges of the screen glow white, accompanied by a "fwooosh" noise. The boss battle loads.

\---

#### Boss Analysis

Boss 6: Type: Null

Music: Boss Battle: Purist.

Arena Space: Medium-large.

Placement: You and Partner are back to back with one space between you. The Type: Null surround you in a triangular shape, each of them two spaces away from either you, Partner, or the both of you. There's one to the top, bottom left, and bottom right.

Type: Null x3 (Lv. 27): Frustration / Facade / Pursuit / Last Resort. Ability: Battle Armor. HP x3, all other stats x0.9.

Allies: Partner.

Analysis: The main threat of this battle is that each Type: Null is identical with all attacking moves and Last Resort. If the battle goes on for too long, the Type: Null will gain access to Last Resort to tear through your defenses. Pursuit gives each a tile of range, which can prove itself a problem if you or Partner don't have any ranged moves to combat it. Battle Armor will also prevent a quick takedown of a Type: Null because of a lucky crit.

A good thing to keep in mind is that sometimes the Type: Null will attempt to use Last Resort before using all of their other moves, wasting their turn. Take a turn or two to set up your Attack if able. Keep track of which moves each Type: Null uses to determine which is the closest to using Last Resort, and focus your fire power on that specific one. Be wary when inflicting statuses on any of them, as it can power up a Facade. Use items to stall them when necessary.

\---

After you defeat the three Type: Null, a cutscene loads.

The Type: Null all lay around you, collapsed from defeat. You and Partner relax from your attack stances and look around at them.

[You{Relieved}]: (Whew... We beat them.)

[Partner{Angry}]: Now will you listen to us?

[Type: Null 1{Wince}]: These helmets... You are very lucky they limit our power.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Who even put them on you?

[Type: Null 1{Wince}]: It is unknown even to us...

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Do you need help taking them off?

[Type: Null 1{Confused}]: ...That wou--  
{Wince}: ...!!!

Type: Null 1 quickly gets to his feet.

[Type: Null 1{Furious}]: YOU THINK YOU COULD SUCCEED WHERE WE FAILED?!

[You{Unnerved}]: (Woah...)

[Partner{Unnerved}]: I was just offering...! Sheesh!

The other Type: Null stand up.

[Type: Null 2{Serious}]: These helmets cannot be removed.

[Type: Null 3{Serious}]: It is something we must learn to deal with.

The other two Type: Null walk around you and line up with the first one.

[Type: Null 1{Serious}]: You are fortunate we have other priorities right now. We have been gone from the continent for many centuries. We cannot loiter here and ignore our duty.

[Partner{Confused}]: You mean protecting its nature? Like the purists?

[Type: Null 3{Serious}]: ...Purists?

[Partner{Confused}]: Ooh... You're not going to like the industrialists, are you?  
{Serious}: Okay, you're going to need to come with us before you cause any problems.

[Type: Null 1{Angry}]: Heed this warning. If we cross paths again, you will not have the advantage of fighting against Pokemon who have just awoken from a millennium of slumber.

[Partner{Angry}]: Why are you still angry at us? That was Team Reverse who did that! ...Probably! Malamar hypnotized you too, remember?

Without responding, the Type: Null turn in the direction of the ocean and start walking. Once they hit water, they walk on the shallow floor until their torsos are submerged, but are able to stay afloat by swimming. Partner runs over to the water's edge.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Hey! Come back! You can't really swim all the way there...can you?!

You run up to Partner's side and watch as the Type: Null swim farther and farther away.

[You{Unnerved}]: (It looks like they might just be able to...)

[Partner{Confused}]: Really? You can't be serious...

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: What has even been happening these past ten minutes? Team Reverse...the Spectral Dimension...the Type: Null... Am I even awake right now?

[You{Confused}]: (I don't completely understand what was with Team Reverse or those Type: Null either...)  
{Serious}: (But I definitely do have a lot of explaining to do about the Spectral Dimension. That Eclipse Fragment will only work for Partner now.)

You look upwards.

[You{Serious}]: (We'll need to start heading back to camp right about now. I'll explain once we get back.)

You look back to Partner.

[You]: ""

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone that the Spectral Dimension is real.

[You{Serious}]: (Now that that's been said, we need to tell the others about what happened here.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Yeah... We should be getting back to the camp. Let's go.

Together you and Partner turn, and walk offscreen from the direction you came from. The scene transitions to black, and the next cutscene loads.

Back at the base camp, you and Partner arrive from the right. The whole area is under the shade of clouds, and occasionally a flake of snow drifts downwards before melting.

[Partner{Confused}]: It's...kind of chilly now. Wasn't it really hot when we first got here?

[You{Confused}]: (I think Oranguru mentioned something about it getting cold here at night.)

[Scolipede{No portrait}]: Ah, Team PAY. It is comforting to see you have made it back safely.

From the left side of the screen, Scolipede walks towards you and Partner.

[Dewgong{No portrait}]: Player and Partner made it back? Where are they?

From the same direction, everybody else joins Scolipede.

[You{Serious}]: (It looks like we were the last ones back.)

[Dewgong{Happy}]: You made it!

[Granbull{Confused}]: We were...a bit worried.

[Durant{Normal}]: We thought you would have been one of the first to return.

Oranguru walks through the crowd, and up to you and Partner.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Did you run into any trouble? Discover anything?

[Partner{Serious}]: Yeah... We did.

[Oranguru{Surprised}]: What was it?

[Partner{Confused}]: Believe it or not, we happened to come across Team Reverse...

Everyone emotes surprise.

[Hakamo-o{Surprised}]: Team Reverse? Here?

[Dewgong{Angry}]: What were they up too?!

[Partner{Serious}]: Let me start from the beginning...

Partner's head bobs to indicate speaking as the screen fades in and then out of darkness.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...And that's pretty much it.  
{Confused}: It's...uh...been a really confusing day for me...

[Oranguru{Confused}]: Hmm... These Type: Null you speak of... I have never heard anything about them.

[Scolipede{Wince}]: Perhaps...I had misjudged how threatening Team Reverse actually was... You know for certain it was them who collapsed the tunnel?

[Partner{Confused}]: Well we were unconscious when it happened...

[Dewgong{Angry}]: Oh come on! Of course it was them! What else could have happened?

[Scolipede{Relieved}]: The important thing is that you made it out without injury.

[Durant{Confused}]: It's impressive even. How were you able to avoid all of that falling debris?

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Erm... Just lucky I guess...

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...The Type: Null. You said they are traveling to the mainland as we speak?

[Partner{Serious}]: It didn't look like they were particularly fast swimmers, but yeah.  
{Confused}: Did any of you discover anything.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: No.

[Granbull{Wince}]: Just stuff like...poisonous ocean waves...

[Hakamo-o{Confused}]: Rock-hurling tornadoes...

[Durant{Serious}]: Magma geysers... I think you get the drill. These things are what these islands are known for.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: There were no signs of the missing Pokemon that we could find. Although, I want you to take us to that tunnel you were at tomorrow. We will have some time before Frillish arrives.

[Partner{Serious}]: Sure.

Oranguru turns to Durant.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I will need you there especially, Durant.

[Durant{Serious}]: You want me to burrow into it?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes. To find any trace of the Type: Null's seal they mentioned to Player and Partner. For how powerful they claimed to be, I do not like how we know practically nothing about them.

[Durant{Serious}]: Understandable. I'm very curious too.  
{Confused}: I can't recall any folklore that implies of their existence...

Oranguru turns back to you and Partner.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: It is getting dark. We all need to get to our tents. Blizzards await us out here.

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: Blizzards?!

[Partner{Surprised}]: But it was scorching hot here this morning!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: It is just the nature of these islands. I will see you in the morning.

Oranguru turns and moves around the crowd, walking offscreen and presumably to Team Sword's tent.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Sleep well.

[Granbull{Serious}]: See you tomorrow...

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Goodnight everyone.

Team Shield turn and leave in the same direction. Durant waits a bit before doing the same. Scolipede turns her back to you.

[Scolipede{No portrait}]: Team Reverse and the Type: Null... I hope that I'll get to see either of them soon. I have a few things I'd like to say to them.

Scolipede walks off. You and Partner face each other.

[Partner{Confused}]: Well... Guess that's it for today. How about we get to our tent before it gets too cold? ...And also, a bit knowledge about the Spectral Dimension would be appreciated.

You nod, and both of you walk towards your tent. The screen fades to black.

There's a short exterior shot of the three tents being barraged by rapidly falling snow in the darkness. The next scene is in a spacious purple tent. You appear to have just finished talking to Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: Tell me if I heard this correctly.  
{Confused}: You were taken from the Human World so that you could hunt down whoever took a spirit from the Spectral Dimension—which is not a myth—because not only are their intentions unknown, but also because these spirits have the potential to become actual Pokemon? And not only did they take the spirit, but also a giant rock that acts as a gateway the the Spectral Dimension except for three fragments?

[You{Serious}]: (That's basically the gist of it.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: So... Where are you supposed to find the Pokemon who took the soul? Any clues.

[You{Confused}]: (Not really...)  
""

[Partner{Surprised}]: But how are you supposed to find them then?!

[You]: ""

[Partner{Confused}]: You don't know? That...sounds like an unfair deal to me. You're supposed to find them somehow without altering them to your goal? What if whoever took the spirit is dangerous?

[You{Sad}]: (Exactly.)

[Partner{Serious}]: But... I'll do what I can to help.

[You{Confused}]: (Huh?)

[Partner{Serious}]: You said this...Eclipse Fragment will only work for me now. It would be a bummer for that to go to waste.  
{Normal}: I owe a lot to you, you know? I want to help you. What ever lies ahead, whatever dangers this could possibly lead to... I'll have your back.

[You{Normal}]: (That's...)  
{Happy}: (That's great!)  
{Confused}]: (But this reminds me, back when the tunnel was collapsing...)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Huh? When I pushed you away from that boulder?  
{Sad}: Sorry if I hurt you. That was my mistake, it wasn't going to hit you...

>But you thought it would have. That's what counts.  
Yeah, that hurt a little bit.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner willingly got in harms way for me. Even if we were safe in the Spectral Dimension, Partner didn't know that.)  
""

[Partner{Confused}]: Oh... You really don't need to give me any credit for that, really. I'm a bit fuzzy on the details then, I was in a bit of a panic... But I think I tried to use enough force to push us both out of the way... I think? It didn't matter anyway, all I did was hurt you.

[You{Confused}]: (...)

>Regardless, thank you.  
Alright then...

[You{Normal}]: (Either way...)  
""

[Partner{Serious}]: ...  
{Normal}: You really didn't need to thank me...

\--

Regardless, thank you.  
>Alright then...

[You{Confused}]: (Alright then...)  
""

[Partner{Serious}]: I'll know better next time.

\---

But you thought it would have. That's what counts.  
>Yeah, that hurt a little bit.

[You]: ""

[Partner{Sad}]: I'm really sorry. I swear I'll make it up later.

\---

Partner doesn't say anything for a while.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...I think we should sleep for now. We're going to need our energy back to show Oranguru and the others where we saw Team Reverse and the Type: Null.

Partner lies down.

[Partner{Serious}]: And I really need a rest... Good night, Player.

Partner's eyes close. After a few seconds, you lie down and close your eyes too. The screen slowly fades to black.

[You{Sleep}]: (Zzz...)

|Ruffle Ruffle!|

[You{Sleep}]: (Mmmff...?)

[???{No portrait}]: ... ... ...

[You{Sleep}]: (...?)  
{Wince}: (...What's that...light?)

In a first person shot, your eyes open to a very blurry and orange light. Your vision takes a bit to focus, and you are greeted to a glowing orange face.

Back to a third person view, you jump back from Cryogonal.

[You{Surprised}]: (Wah?! C-Cryogonal?!)

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Player...

Partner stirs in their sleep, before waking up and yawning.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Player? What... What was that noise...?

Partner turns to Cryogonal and emotes surprise.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Cryogonal?! What are you...?! How did you...?!

Cryogonal doesn't react at all to Partner.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Player...is...south...

[Partner{Surprised}]: What are you doing here?!

The tent flaps are roughly brushed open and Team Sword, followed by Team Shield, run in. Scolipede knocks Cryogonal to the ground with a swift headbutt.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Wait! Stop!

[Dewgong{Surprised}]: What happened?!

[Durant{Surprised}]: We heard you yelling!

[Granbull{Surprised}]: Who's that?!

[Scolipede{Furious}]: Whoever you are, you will stay down until directed otherwise!

Oranguru runs around Scolipede to see the downed Cryogonal.

[Oranguru{Surprised}]: Could it be? Cryogonal?! Stand down Scolipede!

Scolipede does not relax from her attack stance.

[Durant{Confused}]: Cryogonal? You mean the Pokemon you found unconscious at the Metal Mountains?

Oranguru holds his leaf fan over Cryogonal.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Yes... This is the one...

[Scolipede{Angry}]: Why did it come here? In Team PAY's tent?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I do not know, but I doubt it means any harm. You can trust me on this Scolipede.

Scolipede stands still for a few seconds, before finally relaxing from her attack stance.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Player, Partner. Do you have any idea why Cryogonal has come here?

You shake your head.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: No, Cryogonal was just here when I woke up...

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Can someone please explain what's happening?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I will give you the full story later. Just know that there is no danger.

From the floor, Cryogonal floats back up and looks back at you.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...

[Durant{Confused}]: So now what?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Truthfully I do not know. Hmm... I suppose that some of you will need to stay behind to watch over Cryogonal while the rest of us leave for the Type: Null's tunnel. We will take Cryogonal with us back to the mainland when Frillish gets here.

[Durant{Confused}]: Who goes and who should stay?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Hmmm...

Oranguru turns away from Cryogonal.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Hakamo-o, Granbull. You two will watch over Cryogonal.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: We won't disappoint you.

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...Okay.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: While Durant and I study the tunnel, the rest of you will explore the area around it. There are still a few places we have not been to yet. Scolipede, you will work with Dewgong. Player, you'll be with Partner again.

Oranguru turns back to Cryogonal.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Now that everyone is awake, it would be a good use of our time to go now.

[Partner{Confused}]: Now? Even when Cryogonal just...?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Yes, now.

Oranguru turns to Hakamo-o and Granbull.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Keep Cryogonal inside while we are away.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Understood.

[Granbull{Serious}]: ...Yeah.

Durant turns to Scolipede and emotes a question mark.

[Durant{Confused}]: Erm... Scolipede? Are you alright? You seem...quiet.

An ellipsis appears over Scolipede's head before she talks.

[Scolipede{Relieved}]: ...Yes, I am fine. Although thank you for worrying Durant. For now, listen to Oranguru.

Durant turns back to Oranguru.

[Durant{Serious}]: Yes ma'am.

[Scolioede{Serious}]: ...

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Follow me outside.

Oranguru makes his away around the group and outside.

Scolipede, Durant and Dewgong follow him out. You and Partner look at Cryogonal for a bit.

[Partner{Confused}]: Uh... See you, Cryogonal...

The two of you turn an walk to the exit of the tent. Cryogonal attempts to follow you, but Hakamo-o and Granbull get in its way.

[Granbull{Confused}]: Sorry...

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: You are not allowed to leave yet.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Player...find...

The screen fades to black as the scene transitions to directly outside of the tent.

Everyone waits for the two of you on a thick layer of snow that covers the area. A variety of footprints originating from the other two tents lead into your own. You appear from the tent and group up.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: So... Are we just going to forget that a Pokemon just snuck its way into Player and Partner's tent?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: ...

[You{Confused}]: (We left Cryogonal with Comfey, didn't we?)

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Questioning Cryogonal will likely be a fruitless endeavor. I do plan on investigating this further once we return to the Metal Continent however.

[Partner{Confused}]: ...Metal?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: For now, we must use our time for travel.

Oranguru turns to you and Partner specifically.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Team PAY, guide us to where you first spotted Team Reverse.

[Partner{Serious}]: Uh, Alright. This way.

You and Partner walk past the group and offscreen to the right. The others follow. The screen fades to black.

The next scene is where you fought the trio of Type: Null. You all crowd around the entrance to the tunnel, which is still blocked with rock.

[Partner{Serious}]: This is it.

[Durant{Confused}]: Team Reverse said that this was their base?

[Partner{Serious}]: They claimed that, yeah.

[Durant{Confused}]: Maintaining a controlled environment at the Calamity Islands is unprecedented. Very likely they lied.

[Dewgong{Angry}]: Of course they did. They lie, it's what they do. But this "trick" went WAY to far!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I would advise against jumping to conclusions, even when one seems to be obvious.

[Dewgong{Angry}]: Don't tell me you believe that "opposite of what you expect" garbage they always say.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Why would I imply that? But enough of Team Reverse.

Oranguru turns to Durant.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Durant, if you would.

[Durant{Serious}]: On it.

Durant walks to the entrance, and burrows through the blockage.

[Partner{Confused}]: Wait, how are you going to follow him?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: As long as I can focus, I will be able to force the debris out of my way and safely over my head.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Stay cautious.

Oranguru nods.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Now, I will need the four of you to scan the other sections of the islands. Scolipede and Dewgong, you will venture towards the east and center of this one. Team PAY, you will travel around the western ridge until you get to the island south of here.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Player and Partner are going further away than us?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I need the two of you to be on the lookout for anything in regards to Team Reverse or the Type: Null. Team PAY is assigned with a quick scouting of the only island we have not yet set foot on. We have very little time left, so I need you to get back to the base camp soon. We have a few hours before Frillish arrives. With that, I must go.

Oranguru turns to the cave's entrance and walks towards it. Without looking back, he speaks.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: ...Do not forget to worry about your own safety. You might not be as lucky as yesterday, Team PAY.

Oranguru waves his fan around at the rubble, and a pink energy force crushes the rocks into smaller grains so when they're lifted upwards, they create a more open tunnel way for Oranguru. He walks through, illuminating the dark with his psychic power, and once he's deep enough, the floating rocks are gentle set down.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: ...Can Oranguru really keep that up for however long he'll be in there?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Yes, I have no doubts he can. And Durant will be there to help if something were to occur.  
{Wince}: ...Yet I worry all the same.

Scolipede turns to you and Partner.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: We will see you back at the camp. Although you must move quickly today, my instructions for your wellbeing still apply.

[Partner{Normal}]: I know.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Good.

Scolipede turns to Dewgong.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: We should get moving. 

[Dewgong{Serious}]: Okay. Where're we going first?

[Scolipede{Serious}]: To the east. Your swimming abilities can be put to use. Perhaps you will find some form of transportation Team Reverse used to get here.

Scolipede leads Dewgong offscreen to the right side of the screen. They talk as they go.

[Dewgong{Angry}]: If I spot Reverse still here, I'll freeze them solid!

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Not before a few...questions...from me.

You and Partner watch as they leave, and Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Serious}]: Well, we don't have a lot of time to get this done. We should go now too.

You nod, and the two of you walk offscreen to the bottom left. The screen fades to black. Within the darkness, text boxes pop up.

[Partner{Confused}]: So...Cryogonal. What is up with that Pokemon? How did it get to us, and why?

[You{Confused}]: (It seemed like Cryogonal wanted to see me, just like at the Metal Mountains and Medley Town.)

[Partner{Confused}]: I really think Cryogonal might be...ahem...your Pokemon from the Human World.

[You{Confused}]: (If that's true, will Cryogonal have as hard as a time remembering the past as I do? I have no memories at all about owning any Pokemon...or really any personal memories at all.)

[Partner{Confused}]: Still doesn't explain how Cryogonal knew how to find you and get here though.  
{Serious}: I doubt I'll figure it out, and I'd rather not get a headache like last night. Maybe will figure out more when we see Comfey again.

[You{Serious}]: (We'll see.)  
{Confused}: (Huh? Is that land up ahead?)

[Partner{Surprised}]: Woah! Do you see those gigantic trees up ahead?

[You{Surprised}]: (It looks like we're close to the island.)

After a few seconds, the screen lights up for the next scene.

You and Partner arrive at a very lush, grassy area at the threshold of a dense forest. The tree trunks are entirely green with moss and vines. For whatever reason there's a huge variety of trees mixed together, rather than a forest made up of one specific type.

[Partner{Serious}]: This forest reminds me of Medley Town. Looks really healthy and...peaceful.  
{Angry}: But we shouldn't let our guard down! For all we know, the air in there could be poisonous!

[You{Confused}]: (Who knows the true nature of these woods. There always seems to be some sort of dangerous twist with these environments.)

Partner emotes a question mark, and then turns to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: Hey, do you think that we could be protected in the Spectral Dimension?

You turn to Partner.

[You{Confused}]: (Well, the Spectral Dimension does have trouble simulating things in the real world sometimes, which can include hazards.)  
{Serious}: (We can at least be certain that a falling tree won't hurt us, so I suppose it would be safer.)  
""

[Partner{Normal}]: Alright. Glad I brought it up.  
{Serious}: Though I won't lie. The reason I thought about it initially was because...  
{Confused}: Well, I'm still surprised it actually exists. Not to mention you've been brought to this would because of it. And I've only been in it once. I kind of want to experience without, you know, fearing for my life and all.

[You{Normal}]: (Understandable.)

You nod.

[Partner{Serious}]: If I'm going to be helping you find this stolen spirit, it will be good to get to know the dimension better.  
{Confused}: So... I just flip this thing upside-down and...?

[You]: ""

[Partner{Serious}]: Right.

Partner looks down.

[Partner{Confused}]: I want to enter the Spectral Dimension...

Like before, Partner's body becomes a blinding white silhouette, and it sparkles out of existence. You look down.

[You{Serious}]: (I wish to enter the Spectral Dimension!)

A white ring appears below your feet and expands outwards, transforming the world into the Spectral Dimension, where you find Partner looking around.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Woah...

Partner looks at you.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: Haha... Gonna tell the truth, that spooked me a little. Heheh... Can't really shake this feeling...

[You{Confused}]: (...)

Partner looks down and shakes their head.

[Partner{Wince}]: Ah, it's nothing. We really just need to go. Heheh... We don't have much time, you know?

[You{Confused}]: (Is Partner okay?)  
""

[Partner{Unnerved}]: I'm fine. C-Come on, let's go...!

Without waiting for you, Partner walks into the forest.

[You{Surprised}]: (Huh? Wait up!)

You run in after them, and the dungeon Spectral Enigmatic Forest loads.

Spectral Enigmatic Forest is the spectral version of what was described before, a dense forest with variety of different moss covered trees. There are a total of nine floors.

Enemy Pokemon in this dungeon include Exeggcute, Girafarig, Honedge, Doublade, Vileploom, and Pumpkaboo. Each floor has a large amount of space, but with many small rooms.

Once you complete 9F, a cutscene loads.

You and Partner are traveling through the forest when Partner stops.

[Partner{Wince}]: Urk...!

You stop and turn to Partner.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner?)

[Partner{Wince}]: Don't look at me like that. I'm...fine.

Partner takes a few steps forward, but stops and cowers their head.

[Partner{Unnerved}]: ...! There a-aren't any side effects for being in this dimension...are there?

[You{Confused}]: (None that Maractus mentioned...)  
""

[Partner{Unnerved}]: ...Okay...

Partner takes a few steps forward but stops and cowers their head again.

[Partner{Surprised}]: ...Wah!

[You{Unnerved}]: (What is with Partner...?!)

[Partner{Surprised}]: Why am I still...?! How do...?! What was it...?!

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Surprised}]: I forgot how to leave! Tell me how to! Tell me now!

[You{Surprised}]: (What?! Why?!)

[You]: ""

[Partner{Surprised}]: Just tell me!

[You]: ""

Partner looks downward.

[Partner{Shouting}]: I need to get out of here!

Partner flashes white and disappears from the Spectral Dimension. You look down, and without a dialogue box, you return too. In the Original Dimension, you find Partner panting heavily.

[Partner{Relieved}]: Hah...hah... It's gone...

[You{Unnerved}]: (...It?)  
""

Partner turns to you.

[Partner{Sad}]: I...don't know what got over me... I'm sorry Player.

You emote a question mark.

[Partner{Confused}]: Are... Are you certain there's not some sort of...side-effect for being in the Spectral Dimension?

[You{Confused}]: (I haven't had any problems yet.)  
""

[Partner{Sad}]: Hm...

Partner turns away.

[Partner{Sad}]: For some reason I got this...sinking feeling. It wouldn't go away...  
{Wince}: And it just got worse and worse...!

[You{Confused}]: (A sinking feeling? How did Partner know that if they return to this dimension that it would go away?)  
""

[Partner{Sad}]: I...don't know. It was just a guess.  
{Confused}: ...Although every time I thought the Spectral Dimension was the cause, I'd feel a little...glad? It was like my intuition just... I don't really know.

Partner looks downward.

[You{Confused}]: (Was there something about the Spectral Dimension Maractus hadn't told me? Why would this just happen to Partner? Does it have something to do with the nature of the Calamity Islands? I'll have to ask her when we get back.)

Partner looks back up and shakes his/her head.

[Partner{Serious}]: Let's go a little further.

[You{Confused}]: (Partner wants to keep going? Even after whatever that was?)

[Partner{Serious}]: I don't want to hold us back trying to figure out what happened. We'll need to head back soon.

[You{Confused}]: (We are running low on time...)

There's a short pause.

[Partner{Serious}]: Come on...

Partner walks deeper into the forest and offscreen. You follow after them, and a new scene loads.

The new scene takes place in a large, circular clearing of the forest. In the center is a colossal hole in the ground that is completely circular. The end cannot be seen. To the north and south of the hole are giant trees large enough to reach far past where the screen ends. You and Partner arrive from the western edge, and both express surprise.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Woah! Look at that!

Partner runs to and stops at the edge of the pit. You run next to them, and both of you look down into it.

[You{Surprised}]: (It looks bottomless!)  
{Unnerved}: (Wait, no... Is that water?)

[Partner{Surprised}]: It looks like this hole cuts through the entire island! Is the island not attached to the sea floor?! How doesn't it drift away from the others? How does this even work?

[You{Unnerved}]: (The island could be connected elsewhere. But from what I've seen, the Calamity Islands don't always follow reason...)

[Partner{Serious}]: You know...

Partner takes a step back.

[Partner{Serious}]: I'll take this giant ominous pit over collapsing tunnels and blazing heat.

You also take a step back.

[You{Unnerved}]: (Who knows... This could be some sort of high pressure geyser or something like that...)

You and Partner look around the clearing, and notice the two huge trees.

[Partner{Surprised}]: Those are the giant trees we saw earlier!

[You{Serious}]: (We could see them even before we made it to this island.)

There's a long pause, and an ellipsis appears over Partner's head.

[Partner{Serious}]: As interesting as this all is...  
{Confused}: Is there anything else here? Anything to take away from finding this place?

[You{Confused}]: (It does seem a bit empty.)

[Partner{Normal}]: It's pretty peaceful here. That's a nice change of pace.  
{Serious}: But that can probably change in an instant or something, right?

[You{Serious}]: (Probably.)

You and Partner walk around the area, seemingly studying it and looking for any sort of significance. After a few seconds, the two of you regroup.

[Partner{Serious}]: Nothing here I guess. Although we really don't have time to throughly study the place, do we? We really ought to head back to the base camp.

[You{Serious}]: (True. If we don't go now, we might delay the others.)

You nod.

[Partner{Serious}]: Alright then. Let's go.

The two of you turn and exit the screen from which you came. The screen fades to black and the next scene loads.

At the base camp, the members of P.A.C.I.A., excluding you and Partner, walk around the camp, occasionally stopping to talk to one another. The tents are gone and the snow has completely melted, dampening the ground. Oranguru appears to have taken over the duty of watching Cryogonal. From the eastern edge, you and Partner walk into the scene.

[Partner{Normal}]: Looks like everyone's here.

One by one, the Pokemon notice the two of you, and walk up towards you.

[Scolipede{Normal}]: You made it back. That is very relieving.

[Partner{Confused}]: Are we late?

[Granbull{Normal}]: Only...a little.

[Durant{Serious}]: Frillish just got here a little bit ago. We've just finished packing up.

[Partner{Serious}]: Oh, sorry we couldn't help with that.

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Player...

Everyone looks at Cryogonal.

[Partner{Confused}]: Hey Hakamo-o, Granbull. How was looking over Cryogonal?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Strange, but uneventful.

[Granbull{Confused}]: Yeah...

[Dewgong{Unnerved}]: Uh... Seriously, who is this?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: I will explain all I know on the ship.

[Durant{Serious}]: Speaking of which, we shouldn't keep Frillish waiting.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: That's right. Is everyone ready to leave?

Everyone except for Cryogonal nods.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: Then we shall leave. Please follow me.

Scolipede turns and exits the screen to the north edge. Every follows after her. The screen fades to black.

The next scene is back on the boat, which is sailing the vast ocean. Everyone is in a tight group facing you and Partner.

[Partner{Serious}]: ...But other than the giant pit, there wasn't really anything to look for. We left not much later than we arrived. The forest was surprisingly peaceful though.

[Oranguru{Serious}]: Hmm...

[Durant{Serious}]: Sounds like another case of the abnormal geology of the islands.

[Partner{Confused}]: What about you guys? Find anything?

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Nope.

[Scolipede{Serious}]: We found no indication of Team Reverse or how they got there.

[Durant{Confused}]: We didn't find anything either. It is possible that the seal the Type: Null mentioned was non-physical, but who really knows?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: The tunnel itself must have had weak supports. It would not be difficult to collapse it by one's own ability.

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: More evidence against Team Reverse.

[Dewgong{Angry}]: I swear, we'll get them back somehow!

[Oranguru{Serious}]: As I have said before, I would not advise you to come to any conclusions yet, Dewgong.

[Dewgong{Angry}]: Hmph. They really could have hurt Player and Partner...  
{Sad}: Like... What happened was serious...

Without saying anything, Scolipede turns away from the group. Durant takes notice.

[Durant{Confused}]: Scoli?  
{Wince}: Ahem...  
{Serious}: Scolipede?

[Oranguru{Serious}]: You are dismissed. Meet amongst yourselves, take a rest, do what you need.

Scolipede walks to a different area of the ship, and Durant hurries after her.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Is Scolipede--?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Allow Oranguru, and Durant especially, to take care of it.

[Granbull{Confused}]: ...What do you mean?

[Hakamo-o{Serious}]: Trust me on this.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: Okay...

Oranguru nods at Hakamo-o, and turns away to join Scolipede and Durant. You and Partner turn to Team Shield, who turn to Cryogonal.

[Dewgong{Confused}]: So that Pokemon really has some sort of...super amnesia?

[Partner{Confused}]: If Oranguru isn't sure, you can bet I don't know either. We're going to ask Comfey if she's learned anything about it, as well as how Cryogonal found us...

[Cryogonal{Serious?}]: ...Player...south...

[You{Unnerved}]: (Uh...?)

[Granbull{Unnerved}]: That's...kinda creepy...

[Partner{Unnerved}]: No arguments there. There's so little we know about Cryogonal...  
{Serious}: Oh, that reminds me. A word, Player?

[You{Confused}]: (Huh?)

The two of you and Team Shield nod to each other before separating. You and Partner walk to a far corner of the ship, and Cryogonal slowly floats after the two of you. Before Cryogonal makes it over to you, Partner turns to you and speaks.

[Partner{Serious}]: When we get back, I'm going to try testing how the Spectral Dimension effects me. You know, try to figure out what happened back at that forest...

[You{Confused}]: (We hadn't found the reason for that. Hopefully it doesn't happen again, it could be helpful for Partner to help me in the Spectral Dimension in the future.)

Cryogonal finally makes it over to you.

[Partner{Confused}]: I wonder how Pyukumuku is doing.  
{Normal}: It'll be great to see him again. We'll all have to tell him about the Calamity Islands. He'll be impressed by us, no doubt!

[You{Normal}]: (Yeah... I bet he will.)

The screen slowly fades to black. The game then asks you...

|Would you like to save your progress?|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Chapter 9 Part 2 is finally done. A lot of stuff happened here as you probably could tell.
> 
> Took a bit longer to get out than I planned. Work and procrastination and such. Though I doubt many people, if anyone, check this fic often for updates. Now for a few things I want to mention.
> 
> I'm sure you've already figured it out, but I go under the assumption that the plural version of a Pokemon's name remains unchanged from its singular form.
> 
> I'd also just like to say that the gameplay perspective I'm taking can really make for some strange pacing. In the games, most dungeons take longer than the cutscenes, but here they're described with about two paragraphs of info, cause how else do I go about it in writing form? Not saying anything needs to be changed about that, just something to think about.
> 
> What may need to be changed however, is the repetition caused by the gameplay perspective. Even to me it's starting to sound repetitive, but I don't really know how to change it. ("X turns to Y", "X walks to Y"). There's also the question of should I even try to make it sound less repetitive. If you asked someone to look from point A to point B, each turn they take to view B would be different from that last, however slight. But in a coded game like I'd imagine this to be, characters would turn exactly the same way every time.
> 
> Just wanted to put out some of my own thoughts of this writing style.
> 
> \---
> 
> Endnote Questions:
> 
> 43: What do you think of the three Type: Null and their Boss Fight?
> 
> 44: How do you feel about Partner getting the spare Eclipse Fragment?
> 
> 45: How did you respond to Partner's prompts about pushing you out of a boulder's way?
> 
> 46: What did you think of the Calamity Islands themselves?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done. This is my first attempt at fan fiction and I hope it's turning out okay. For future reference, both the Player and Partner's genders will not be mentioned, so if I were to accidentally call them a he or a she, please inform me so I can fix it. They're supposed to be whatever gender you want them to be. Also, if any of the Village/Town/City names sound really stupid to you, please tell me.
> 
> If you are willing, I'd like to use the end notes to ask questions about the current chapter so that I can get an idea about how you think certain elements are, and maybe some of your predictions. Of course, I'd also like it if you were to tell me things you thought that weren't End Note questions too if you'd like to.  
> \---  
> End Note Questions:
> 
> 1: What do you think of Nidoking?
> 
> 2: What kind of vibe does Iceslate give off?


End file.
